Pokémon Special: La Puerta Milenaria
by SkySpecial15
Summary: La malvada organización del Team Darkness, busca las llamadas legendarias "Gemas de Arceus" para abrir la Puerta Milenaria... la puerta que conecta el mundo Pokémon con el mundo de la oscuridad... pero no cuentan con que un joven chico de 16 años, de gran valor y mucha fuerza de voluntad, ha sido encomendado por el mismo Arceus a proteger dicha puerta. (PokeSpe no me pertenece.)
1. Prólogo

**Hola, muy buenas; este es mi primer fic. Espero que os guste**

* * *

**- PRÓLOGO -**

"Cuida siempre las cosas que te importen tanto como para arriesgar la vida". Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza mientras me intentaba levantar del suelo, mas no podía... la espada que estaba alojada en mi espalda me lo impedía. Levanté la mirada con dificultad para encontrarme con un panorama que no me gustaría haber visto; la chica a la que amaba y a la que sigo amando... estaba siendo manoseada por ese cabrón de Qualion... Si tan solo pudiera moverme un poco, pero su Dusknoir estaba usando su ataque Gravedad sobre mí y sobre mi Riolu... mierda.

—Escuchame Raiko. —llamó mi atención. —Has luchado bien por las siete gemas de Arceus y has conseguido reunirlas con gran esfuerzo, pero no te diste cuenta que el premio al final sería para mí. —dijo entre demoníacas carcajadas mientras le subía un poco la camiseta a Nazuna.

—¡Para desgraciado! —grité mientras débiles lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos debido al dolor, tanto emocional como físico, que estaba aguantando.

Él paró en seco y se acercó a mí; sentía un poco de miedo por lo que me pudiera hacer a continuación... si tan solo pudiera alcanzar con mi mano una de mis Pokéball, podría liberar a Umbreon y este se encargaría fácilmente de estos tipos... pero no podía.

—Escuchame estúpido niñato. —dijo tomando un rostro un poco más serio e imponente. —No eres más que un mocoso que no sabe ni combatir, ¿por qué debería hacerte caso y parar de disfrutar esta chica? —preguntó cambiando su expresión a una de perversión, algo que me asustó por lo que pudiera hacer a Nazuna.

El llamado "Maestro Espejismo" volvió junto a Nazuna, la cual se encontraba llorando por mi estado, pero más me preocupaba yo por el suyo; sujetada por los brazos por dos Machokes y apunto de seguir siendo manoseada por el maldito jefe del Team Darkness.

Ella me sonreía como si nada pasase, pero, en el fondo de ella, podía notar su miedo, pero solo quería enmascararlo con su preocupación por mí... eso quiera que no, la estaba afectando psicológicamente. Me gustaría poder levantarme y librarla de esos malhechores, pero esos momentos no me encontraba en buenas condiciones para hacerlo, ya que mi implante había sido hecho añicos... así sería muy complicado.

—Raiko, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. —dijo de la nada Nazuna mientras que, mientras seguía llorando, sacaba una sincera sonrisa.

Sabía que me estaba mintiendo; no podía estar bien aunque quisiera sabiendo lo que iba a pasar yo solo pude mirar la escena con lágrimas en los ojos. Si no hubiera empezado a buscar las gemas de Arceus... esto no habría sucedido. Todo empezó hace algunos meses atrás...


	2. Cap I: El día que todo empezó

**- Capítulo 1: El día que todo empezó -**

* * *

Me notaba casi sin aliento de tanto correr; normal, ¿a quién se le ocurre ponerse a correr en pleno medio día y con una calor infernal...? A mí, como no. Mi nombre es Raiko Kamui y, para que os hagáis una idea de como soy, os digo: tengo dieciséis años, cabellos de un brilloso castaño miel, ojos azules como un relámpago y una personalidad animada y llena de confianza en mí mismo; no me podría describir mejor.

Corría lo más rápido posible junto a mi fiel e inseparable Riolu, Pokémon con el que compartía una gran amistad. ¿El motivo por el que corría? Os cuento; en mi pueblo natal, Pueblo Ceniza, se celebraba un torneo por la Insignia Corazonada, una insignia que catalogaba al campeón como el más fuerte de todo este, y, como si no fuera poco, yo era el favorito para ganarlo, pero, para mi mala suerte, me había quedado dormido justo el día de la final.

—¡Corre Riolu! —exclamé mientras aceleraba más mi carrera.

Para nuestra suerte, conseguimos llegar justo a tiempo a la pradera donde se celebraba antes de que me dieran por descalificado por no estar presente, pero me cayó una buena reprimenda por parte del jurado que, para ser exacto, era mi padre junto a la enfermera Joy del pueblo y el mismísimo Takerd, el último campeón de la Liga de nuestra región, la región de Zelkova, y, como podéis imaginar, no pensaba perder frente a él... además, el que ganara podría combatir contra él, que emoción.

—Bien, finalistas, colóquense en sus respectivas posiciones. —ordenó el árbitro poniéndose en posición reglamentaria.

Yo me posicioné a la derecha del campo mientra que, Yukimura Fukitero, mi rival de esta final, un chico de ojos ámbar, mi misma edad y cabellos negros como la noche, se posicionaba a la izquierda. El árbitro sacudió el brazo en forma de golpe de kárate dando a saber que, la final, acababa de empezar.

—¡Ve Riolu! —ordené frunciendo el ceño y adoptando una mirada desafiadora mientras mi Pokémon saltaba desde mi lado al terreno de batalla.

—¡Adelante Metang! —exclamó Yukimura lanzando una Pokéball y liberando a un poderoso Metang que se veía con ganas de ganar... pero eso no se lo permitiría.

—¡Riolu, usa Garra Metal! —ordené con una sonrisa postrada en mis labios.

De momento, Riolu hizo brillar sus garras de un tono gris hierro y, como una exhalación se lanzó contra el Metang propiciándole el golpe de lleno, pero a este no pareció afectarle mucho.

—¡Metang, usa Puño Meteoro! —ordenó el de ojos ámbar apuntando a mi Pokémon.

Como una bala, nunca mejor dicho, Metang cargo uno de sus brazos rodeandolo con especies de cometas amarillos brillantes, pero eso no sería suficiente para vencer a mi muy bien preparado Riolu.

—¡Ahora, esquivar y usa Esfera Aural! —grité con una confiada sonrisa.

En menos de dos segundos, Riolu, con una gran destreza, esquivó el Puño Meteoro del Metang de Yukimura y, cargando una pequeña, pero potente, Esfera Aural, impactó con mucha fuerza en la cabeza mandándolo al suelo creando una cortina de humo.

—¡Y para acabar...! —empecé emocionandome más de la cuenta. —¡Usa Onda Vacío!

Todo el público se quedo estupefacto al escuchar tal orden, ya que un Riolu necesita muchísimo entrenamiento para llegar a usar ese gran movimiento.

Riolu dio un mortal hacia atrás y, una vez en el aire, comenzó a brillar de una luz brillante y, moviendo los brazos de dentro hacia fuera, creó una Onda Vacía muy potente que entró en la cortina de humo haciendo que esta se levantara más. Al disiparse, se pudo perfectamente ver a ese Metang totalmente K.O., lo cual me gustó, ya que me dio prácticamente la victoria.

—Genial como siempre Riolu. —dije orgulloso levantando mi pulgar en señal de aprovación.

El pareció también alegrarse, pero no era para menos; acabábamos de ganar la Insignia Corazonada, la cual recibimos de parte del campeón, el cual catalogó la batalla por dominio absoluto de Riolu.

—Bien joven Raiko, ¿y ahora? —empezó el campeón Takerd. —¿Podrás luchar igual de bien contra mí?

Los ojos se me iluminaron y el público empezó a aclamarme; no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad por nada del mundo. Así que solo pude decir:

—Que gane el mejor.

Los presentes se prepararon para ver un autentico espectáculo, ya que no siempre se podía ver al mejor del pueblo combatir contra un campeón de liga. Reconocí una voz de entre todo el público y no pude evitar no mirarla; ahí estaba ella... ese cabello rubio como el trigo ondeando al viento... esos ojos azules que para cualquiera serían la última voluntad de ver... y esa cuerpo digno de una diosa servidora de Arceus... joder, como la amaba.

—¡Mucho ánimo Raiko! —exclamó ella desde su asiento con una gran sonrisa.

Ella me había visto ganar y me estaba apoyando para ganar también este combate... no podía defraudarla, pero sabía que vencer al campeón de la liga no sería tarea fácil.

—Adelante Riolu. —le dije a mi inseparable amigo repitiendo la misma entrada que en el anterior combate.

En esos momentos solo contaba con Riolu, el Pokémon que mi padre me regaló por mi décimo cumpleaños y al cual había entrenado para que fuese el más fuerte.

—¡Adelante Electivire! —exclamó Takerd mientras lanzaba una Pokéball al campo materializando a un gigantesco Electivire enfadado y con ganas de luchar.

Esto si que sería difícil, pero no perdía la esperanza. Pude notar que Riolu temblaba ante la gran estatura de el Pokémon de Takerd.

—¡Riolu, no te dejes intimidad por Electivire! —grité con mucha motivación interior.

Riolu pareció hacerme caso y eso dio el comienzo de una feroz batalla entre Lucha y Electricidad en la que se decidiría quién merecía el título de campeón.

—¡Riolu, usa Ataque Óseo! —exclamé señalando con mi mano al Pokémon motor eléctrico.

Riolu colocó sus puños frete de él y, de la nada, un aura creada en los puño de mi amigo se convirtió en un hueso alargado de tono azul, el cual tomo mi Riolu con maestría preparándose para el ataque.

—¡Adelante! —grité mientras mi Riolu echó a correr hacia el Pokémon del campeón.

Riolu era muy rápido, pero tan solo tres golpes recibió Electivire, ya que él también era rápido.

—Mierda. —me quejé al ver la impotencia de mi Pokémon. —¡Usa Ataque Rápido combinado con Ataque Óseo!

Riolu comenzó a moverse más rápido y esta vez si consiguió hacerle daño a Electivire, pero no el suficiente para derrotarlo, ya que este se volvió a levantar como si nada pasase.

—Electivire, usa Rayo. —dijo con una sonrisa Takerd.

Al momento, una gran descarga eléctrica inundó el lugar haciendo que mi Riolu quedara muy dañado, pero aun en pie. Él era muy fuerte, pero no invencible; durante todo el combate, pude ver que dejaba al descubierto la espalda por completo, y esa podría ser la forma de conseguir la victoria.

—¡Riolu, prepara una Esfera Aural y mantenla en la mano! —ordené poniendo en marcha mi plan.

Riolu comenzó a retener una gran cantidad de aura en su mano materializándola en una potente Esfera Aural, pero la dejó mantenida en su mano.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó Takerd totalmente confundido y sin saber que sucedería.

—¡Riolu, Ataque Rápido! —ordené con una desafiadora sonrisa en mi rostro.

Al momento y con la Esfera Aural en mano, Riolu se lanzó como una exhalación hacia Electivire, algo que hizo que Takerd pensara que atacaría de frente, mas no sería así.

—¡Electivire, usa Demolición! —ordenó.

Al momento, el Pokémon motor hizo iluminar su brazo de un brillante blanco y atacó a Riolu, el cual venía de frente.

—¡Ahora! —dí la señal.

Riolu, con gran majestuosidad, dio un maravilloso giro salto esquivando a Electivire y, con la espalda de Electivire totalmente descubierta; este sería el movimiento final.

—¡Electivire, rápido, usa Rayo! —gritó algo agobiado Takerd.

Electivire cubrió todo su cuerpo de un luminoso color amarillo que no pudo salir más que hacia el cielo debido que Riolu había impactado la Esfera Aural contra él. Electivire cayó al suelo K.O. acto seguido junto con mi Riolu... había sido... ¿empate?

El árbitro señaló un empate levantando ambos brazos, pero yo aun no me lo creía... había quedado igualado de fuerza junto con el mismísimo campeón de liga Takerd... no me lo creía. Él regresó a su Electivire a su respectiva Pokéball agradeciéndole todo su esfuerzo; yo me acerqué a Riolu y lo tomé en brazos mientras, poco a poco, el despertaba.

—Ha sido increíble la fuerza de tu Riolu. —alagó el campeón mientras se acercaba a mí y me extendía la mano; yo no dude y la estreche con una sonrisa.

El público vitoreó ambos nombres y eso me hizo sentir muy bien; la verdad, era la primera vez que me vitoreaban de esa forma tan emocionada, mas, a mí, solo me importaba un vitoreó... el de mi amiga y vecina Nazuna... ver la alegría en su rostro... fue mi verdadero premio.

Eran la seis de la tarde de ese mismo día y Nazuna y yo nos encontrábamos en el cementerio... visitando a mi madre, la cual murió cuando yo no tenía más que tres años y medio.

—Nazuna... ¿crees que le ha hecho ilusión hecho de que tenga la misma fuerza que el campeón? —pregunté con una nostalgica sonrisa. Ella me miró a los ojos y me sonrió.

—Estoy segura de ello. —contestó volviendo a dirigir su mirada a la tumba de mi madre.

Yo me acerqué con la Insignia Corazonada en mano y la coloqué como ofrenda sobre la tumba. Me sentía feliz de haber logrado todo lo que me había propuesto... me alegraba tener contenta a mi madre en esos momentos.

—Vámonos Raiko. —me pidió Nazuna mientras me agarraba del brazo. Yo sonreí nostalgicamente de nuevo y me encaminé junto a mi amiga a mi casa.

La noche llegó y ambos nos encontrábamos en el porche de mi casa hablando sobre la vida en sí; la verdad, el volver a ver la tumba de mi madre no me gustaba mucho... me hacía querer odiar todo a mi alrededor... pero... no a Nazuna; ella siempre estuvo allí cuando la necesitaba, y eso me ayudó a superarlo.

—Vamos Raiko, anímate. —me decía preocupándose de mí por estar cabizbajo.

—Supongo que sí debería. —contesté sancando una pequeña sonrisa. —Aparte, soy el campeón de la Insignia Corazonada. —dije dirigiendo mi mirada al firmamento.

—Así es como a mí me gusta verte. —dijo apoyando su... cabeza... sobre... mi... hombro.

Me sonrojé de momento al sentir su cálida piel contra mi hombro, ya que, al ser la chica de mis sueños, no podía evitarlo. Lentamente y con algunos nervios, pasé mi mano alrededor de su cuello para aferrarme más a ella; la verdad, me sentí muy bien al hacerlo... esos momentos... serán para siempre los mejores de mi vida, los cuales recordaré.

A la mañana siguiente, me encontraba duramente entrenando contra los árboles de la pradera haciendo que, cada pocos segundos, el árbol se moviese de forma involuntaria debido a los golpes que Riolu acometía contra él.

—¡Riolu, usa Palmeo! —ordené centrado en hacer que Riolu lo hiciera retumbar.

Riolu se movió a la velocidad de la luz y, con mucha potencia, lanzó un potente Palmeo; me sorprendió el poder que usó, ya que fue tan potente que partió el árbol por la mitad.

—Jo...der... —dije boquiabierto de la imagen de Riolu con la mano suspendida en el aire a la vera del árbol y este con una gigantesco boquete en el medio.

Me acerqué para comprobar que hubiera sido realmente el poder del Palmeo, ya que, si así fuera, debería estar con un poco de estado paralizante y, al parecer, así había sido. Al llegar al lugar del hecho, pude notar una pequeña Aguamarina del tamaño de una Pokéball. Riolu parecía asombrado y en sus ojos se notaban, ya que le brillaban de una forma que yo nunca había visto.

—¿Qué es esto? —me pregunté a mismo alzando mi mano para poder cogerla... pero... algo raro pasó.

Por algún motivo me teletransporté a una vasta planicie gris... no había nada... ni signos de vida, ni algún indicio de civilización... solo una abrumadora y envolvente sensación de soledad... pero no estaba solo; al otro lado de la planicie se encontraba un ente totalmente blanco rodeado de por una tenebrosa aura negra, el cual solo tenía una boca demoníaca, explico; colmillos afilados como cuchillos y dientes normales también puntiagudos... tenía miedo.

—Te preguntaras el por qué estas aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó el misterioso ente. Yo asentí y él sonrió de manera macabra. —Entonces también te preguntaras donde está tu brazo, ¿verdad?

Abrí los ojos como platos al sentir de un segundo a otro un dolor muy crítico y el causante de este era mi brazo... ahora no estaba. Me alarmé al ver que donde estaba mi brazo, ahora no había nada, tan solo una gran cantidad de sangre.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde está mi brazo?! —pregunté muy nervioso y asustado.

Durante varios segundos estuve retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, ese dolor era insoportable, pero, pasado un tiempo, me acostumbre a este.

—¿Piensas estar así todo el día? —escuché decir a la criatura demoníaca.

Al preguntar eso, dirigí mi mirada hacia él y pude apreciar con horror como este sostenía con una de sus manos mi brazo derecho... ¿pero qué coño estaba pasando?

—Escúchame estúpido mocoso, si quieres recuperar tu brazo, has de reunir las siete piezas sagradas... las gemas de Arceus. —explicó la criatura mientras adoptaba una mirada más seria.

—¿Las gemas de Arceus? —pregunté sintiendo menos miedo que antes.

—Si. —comenzó a explicar el ente. —En este mundo, Arceus dejó siete minerales extraños como el que viste hace poco; esas gemas hacen que los Pokémon obtengan ataques y habilidades no propias de su especie. —dijo mientras moviendo continuamente las manos.

—¿Pero qué es lo que hacen esas gemas? —pregunté con valentía. El ente sonrió.

—Esas gemas son las llaves que abren la Puerta Milenaria... la puerta que conduce al mundo de la oscuridad. —dijo mientras que, a su espalda, aparecía un gran portón de unos siete metros decorada con la imagen de Arceus y con diez ranuras en forma de Pokéball.

Yo me quedé asombrado ante tal escena, era increíble que unas simples gemas a simple vista pudieran abrir la puerta que conectaba este mundo con el de la oscuridad... pero, en eso, una duda saltó a mi cabeza.

—Pero, ¿por qué querría yo abrir la puerta al mundo de la oscuridad? —pregunté tomando todo como si fuera una pesadilla.

—Porque en su interior se encuentra el Entrenador Diabólico.

Nada más escuchar esas palabras, mis ojos se abrieron como platos... había escuchado más veces ese término. Se decía que fue el primero y el único entrenador capaz de controlar a su antojo a Darkrai; muchos pensaréis que eso lo pueden hacer muchos, pero no os dais cuenta que el Darkrai que ellos capturan no son más que simples imitaciones... el verdadero Darkrai... es muy diferente a la copia.

—Por tu cara, creo que sabes cual es el peligro que eso acarrea. —dijo el ente tomando un rostro serio. Yo asentí con iniciativa. —Escuchame Raiko. —¿cómo sabía mi nombre? —Un grupo de oscuras personas planea conseguir también esas gemas y usarlas para liberar a ese entrenador... y Arceus me ha pedido que tú te encargues de detenerlos... es por eso que has podido ver la pieza.

—Un momento... ¿Arceus quiere que yo detenga a esas personas? —pregunté sorprendido. Él asintió con una orgullosa sonrisa.

—A partir de ahora, las piezas se revelaran a los ojos humanos, así que tendrás que darte prisa y conseguirlas antes de que nadie se te adelante. —dijo el servidor de Arceus mientras la puerta desaparecía junto a él.

Abrí los ojos lentamente encontrándome en una habitación de hospital con el torso vendado sin el brazo derecho... me lo suponía... no había sido una pesadilla. Noté algo en mi mano izquierda, algo como... una gema; ahí estaba la aguamarina en mi mano; pensaba que estaba solo, pero me equivoqué de nuevo... a mi lado, durmiendo sentado sobre un sillón, a mi pequeño Riolu.

—¡Raiko! —escuché de la nada.

Al instante, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una muy preocupada Nazuna junto a un preocupado chico rubio de ojos azules... Sky, el hermano de Nazuna.

Nazuna corrió hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente... otra vez me sonrojé exageradamente. Un dato; Sky sabía perfectamente que a mí me gustaba su hermana y le gustaba la idea de tenerme como familia, ya que ambos habíamos sido compañero en la escuela de combate Pokémon, así que nos llevábamos muy bien... eramos como hermanos.

—Menos mal que estas bien, de lo contrario yo... yo... —no pudo decir más cuando comenzó a llorar. Yo sonreí nostalgicamente y, después de soltar la aguamarina en la mesita que había al lado de mi cama, le empecé a acariciar el pelo con mi único brazo disponible.

Pasado un rato, les conté lo sucedido; al principio no me creyeron, ya que la historia era difícil de creer, pero cuando les enseñé la aguamarina, conseguí que me creyeran.

—Nazuna... —pronuncié para ganarme su atención. —Necesito que me pongas un implante metálico en el brazo derecho. —pedí con una mirada decisiva.

Otro dato; la familia al completo de Nazuna y Sky se dedicaban a la instalación de implantes metalicos por la perdida de miembros durante un suceso de cualquier tipo, así que me parecía apropiado pedírselo a ella.

Ella se quedó callada durante unos segundos para luego asentir.

—Está bien Raiko... pero con una condición. —requirió Nazuna. —Si quieres que te ponga ese implante, as de dejarme ir contigo. —Pidió con una tierna mirada.

Yo sabía que sería una dura travesía, así que, si surgía una complicación con el implante, necesitaría de la ayuda de mi amiga... acepté. Ella sonrió y yo solo la miré sonriendo con generosidad. Una nueva aventura empezaría cuando me lograra acostumbrar al implante que pronto tendría.

Pasaron dos duras semanas de rehabilitación para poder acostumbrarme a los movimientos del implante; la verdad, el acero de este pesaba mucho, pero eso no fue un problema. Pasaron los días y yo ya estaba acostumbrado totalmente al peso del implante, así que me puse a preparar mis cosas para salir del que, hasta entonces, fue mi pueblo natal.

El camino sería duro y muy complicado, pero yo sabía que contaba con la ayuda de Arceus, ya que fue él quien me encomendó esta misión. Antes de bajar las escaleras, pude fijarme en la foto que había sobre mi mesita de noche... la foto que mi madre se tomó conmigo días antes de su muerte.

—¡Raiko! ¡¿Estás listo?! —escuché desde el piso de abajo a Nazuna.

—¡Ya voy! —contesté de la misma manera mientras cogía mi bandolera y volvía a colocaba la foto sobre la mesita de nuevo y tomando rumbo al piso de abajo.

Nazuna y yo estábamos a punto de salir de mi casa, cuando me padre me paró con una Pokéball en mano.

—Espera hijo. —dijo mientras me entregaba la Pokéball en mano. —Esto es para tí.

Miré en su interior y pude ver un pequeño Eevee en su interior; este se veía muy feliz de verme y era como si me conociera de toda la vida. Un gran mundo de recuerdos llegaron a mi mente y recordé que vi a ese Eevee en un día de tormenta cuando no tenía más que dos años. Lo vi cuando volvía junto con Sky a casa vagando solo bajo la lluvia, así que decidimos llevarnoslo a casa y cuidarlo hasta que la tormenta pasara... que recuerdos; también recordé que mi madre nos pilló cuando la tormenta pasó y nos dijo que lo sacaría y lo llevaría a su hábitat... ahora veo que lo capturó para mí.

Unas débiles lágrimas salieron de mis ojos al acordarme de tan bellos recuerdos. Eevee compartía muy buenos recuerdos junto a mi madre, así que lo liberé y lo abracé con fuerte y él parecía disfrutar.

—Tú madre me lo dio antes de morir y me dijo que te lo diera el día que decidieras empezar una aventura a través de la región. —comentó mi padre con una nostalgica sonrisa.

Junto a Riolu y Eevee, sería difícil fracasar en mi misión... teniendo en cuenta de que no fracasaría, las posibilidades se incrementaban en números masivos... y eso me gustaba.

Junto a Nazuna, nos despedimos de mi padre y pusimos rumbo a Ciudad Central, ciudad donde las noticias volaban. En las afueras de Pueblo Ceniza, ambos dimos una última ojeada al que, por muchos años, había sido nuestro pueblo y nuestro hogar.

—Raiko, ¿por qué haces todo esto? —preguntó Nazuna antes de comenzar la caminata por la ruta que conectaba Pueblo Ceniza con Ciudad del Sur, lugar que tenía otra conexión con Ciudad Central.

—Supongo que porque no voy a permitir que Arceus juegue así conmigo. —mentí.

Mentí descaradamente... La verdadera razón de por qué quería hacer esto, es porque me apasionaba la lectura. Pensareis que es una tontería, pero no lo es. Según los libros que yo leía, contaba la historia del Entrenador Diabólico; conocía toda su historia.

La historia contaba sobre un entrenador solitario y frío que odiaba a todo el mundo... y también su existencia en este mundo. En uno de sus viajes, se encontró con Darkrai... el autentico... y lo capturó sin mucha dificultad. Al ver el potencial destructivo de Darkrai, comenzó a atacar con este todo el mundo Pokémon; es por eso que Arceus bajó de los cielos y lo encerró tras la Puerta Milenaria, en el reino de la oscuridad. En este, el entrenador consiguió convertirse en el soberano de ese mundo dando a construir el Castillo de la Taciturnidad; un castillo donde no puede haber luz alguna. Contaba la leyenda que todo aquel que entre al mundo de la oscuridad, es matado por el autentico Darkrai... o por el entrenador, ya que este por pasar los años allí terminó siendo como un demonio.

La verdad, me aterraba el hecho de que un entrenador tan tenebroso se escondiera tras la puerta que debía permanecer sellada... pero, por suerte, mi trabajo no era derrotarle... sino impedir que lo liberaran; sería una dura tarea, pero no imposible... ya que...

—Es la primera vez que nos vamos de viaje juntos, ¿no crees? —me preguntó Nazuna despertándome de mis pensamientos y de mi reflexión interna... pero... ¿cómo había dicho?

—Si... supongo... —dije algo nervioso.

—Eso me gusta. —afirmo con una tierna sonrisa.

Mi sonrojo crecía más y más mientras caminabamos juntos hacia Ciudad del Sur; sabía perfectamente que, contra más tiempo estuviera con ella... más me enamoraría de ella.

Por el camino combatí contra varios Mareeps y algún que otro Pidove para lograr que Eevee se acostumbrara a las batallas y, la verdad, no se le daba nada mal.

—¡Eevee, usa Ataque Rápido! —escuché a mis espaldas.

Tanto Eevee como yo nos giramos para saber que pasaba, ya que la voz la reconocí inmediatamente, la de Nazuna, la cual estaba luchando contra un Mareep... ¿con la ayuda de un Eevee? Este parecía diferente al mío... podría ser un Eevee hembra... conociendo a Nazuna, seguro lo era.

—No me dijiste nada de que tenías un Eevee. —dije con una sincera sonrisa y llevándome las manos a la cintura.

—Supongo que no se ha dado la ocasión. —contestó ella con una gran sonrisa.

Para mí, el tiempo en ese instante se paró... solo podía ver la amplia y hermosa sonrisa de Nazuna... su felicidad para mí no tenía límites... me encantaba verla sonreir. El tiempo volvió en sí y ambos, después de regresar a nuestros Eevees, nos encaminamos rumbo a Ciudad del Sur, ciudad donde comenzaban los nuevos horizontes... ciudad llena de ilusiones... ciudad llena de esperanzas... ciudad por la que luchar por el destino.

—Oye Raiko. —mencionó de la nada Nazuna.

—¿Qué pasa Nazuna? —pregunté dirigiendo mi mirada hacia ella.

—¿Alguna vez...? ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?

...¿Qué? ¿"Besado a alguien"? La verdad no, pero no tiene nada de malo eso... ¿no? Pero a todo esto, ¿por qué me lo pregunta a mí? Muchas preguntas bombardeaban mi cabeza mientras ella buscaba una respuesta de mí, pero ni yo mismo sabía qué decirle; si le decía que si, mentiría a mi mejor amiga, y si le decía que no, a lo mejor se reía de mí... y eso no lo podría aguantar; pero... yo conocía muy bien a Nazuna, y sabía que ella no era así.

—La verdad... no. —contesté mientras me llevaba la mano a la nuca y desviaba mi ruborizado rostro.

Ella pareció suspirar, pero no sabía de que... sus palabras lo aclararon todo.

—Menos mal... pensé que sería la única.

¿"La única"? ¿Eso quería decir que ella tampoco había besado a nadie? Que alivio... porque el solo imaginarme a ella besando a otro chico, me dan ganas de matar a ese sujeto.

Ella se agarró de mi implante con una sincera sonrisa... otra vez me sonrojé. El ser tímido, para mí, tenía el inconveniente de no poder decirle a Nazuna lo que yo siempre sentí por ella... pero yo se que eso algún día se acabará; se que pronto podré confesarle mi amor a la chica por la que vivo... espera un segundo; ¿por qué me ha preguntado eso?

—¿A qué viene preguntarme esto Nazuna? —pregunté sintiendo curiosidad. Ella sonrió tiernamente.

—Solo ha sido... curiosidad. —respondió calmada y con sus mejillas un poco teñidas de rojo.

La tarde iba venciendo y las estrellas se iban postrando en el cielo; a lo lejos, podíamos ver las luces de Ciudad del Sur. Sus luces eran intensas y un tanto cálidas a simple vista, y ambos esperábamos que también lo fueran realmente, ya que estando en pleno otoño, las noches eran muy frías.

—Mira Nazuna, allí está Ciudad del Sur. —avisé tras avistarla a lo lejos.

—Si, la veo, estamos muy cerca. —contestó entusiasmada la rubia.

Quise empezar a correr, pero... ella me agarró de la mano impidiendome el poder seguir avanzando. Ya os podeís imaginar la escena; ella sujetandome la mano con una sonrisa en boca y su mirabaclavada en el cielo y yo mirandola extrañado y algo ruborizado.

—¿Qué pasa Nazuna? —pregunté intrigado.

—Mira al cielo. —contestó dirigiendo su mirada a este. Yo hice lo mismo.

Ante nosotros, un hermoso cielo plagado de estrellas y una gigantesca luna llena, simplemente era... muy hermoso. Pero más lo hacía el hecho de que Nazuna aun no había soltado mi mano. Ambos sonreimos, se podría decir que al mismo tiempo, al contemplar casi todas las constelaciones; pudimos ver la osa mayor, la osa menor, Géminis y muchas más. Me gustaba esta gran vista... me hacía ser... insignificante comparado con el resto del planeta.

—Raiko, ¿te gusta estar conmigo? —preguntó de la nada Nazuna. Yo volví a verla y me sonrojé, esta vez, solo un poco.

—Bu-Bueno yo... —mis palabras de mi boca no podían salir y me ponía cada vez más nervioso. Ella comenzó a reir tiernamente; y sí, ella lo hacía todo tiernamente... me gustaba un poco por eso.

—Si te sirve de algo. —comenzó abrazandome de repente. —Amí me gusta muchísimo estar contigo. —dijo mientras mi sonrojo crecía más y más.

Esa respuesta me hizo muy feliz, pero no tanto como si me hubiera dicho que me quería. Yo lentamente la rodeé con mis brazos mientras le susurraba al oído:

—A mí también me gusta mucho estar contigo.

Ella sonrió más ampliamente al escuchar esa afirmación y eso me alegró el día. El que una chica diga que le gusta estar contigo, puede, solo puede, significar que le gustas hasta cierto grado, pero, si os digo la verdad, nunca había escuchado el termino "muchísimo"... será un grado superior al mucho.

Ya despegados, pero todavía con la mano tomada, nos encaminamos a Ciudad del Sur, la cual estaba a unos escasos metros, pero... al entrar en esta pudimos apreciar una batalla entre dos Rangers contra dos misteriosos hombres vestidos con túnicas negras y blancas... al parecer, los Rangers estaban empezando a retroceder.


	3. Cap II: El castillo del dragón

**- Capítulo 2: El castillo del dragón -**

* * *

Me lancé sin pensarlo a ayudarlos, ya que, si los estaban enfrentando los Rangers, por algo sería. Antes de eso, le dije a Nazuna que se mantuviera alejada por cualquier complicación. Sabía lo que me hacía; a simple vista, podía ver el potencial de los Zubats y de los Muks que estaban usando los misteriosos hombres, y sabía perfectamente que mi Riolu tenía nivel de sobra para ganarles.

—¡Eevee, usa Bola Sombra! —ordené mientras lanzaba la Pokéball de mi segundo Pokémon.

Casi al instante, Eevee salió de la Pokéball y, en menos de seis segundos, creó una Bola Sombra y, antes de los diez, ya estaba impactando de lleno contra los Pokémon venenosos.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces chico?! ¡¿Este no es el trabajo de un niño?! —gritó uno de los Rangers.

—¡Este niño puede parecer blando! —grité mientras me acercaba a ellos y me colocaba a su lado. —Pero tiene mucho que decir. —acabé la frase posicionandome tres pasos delante de ellos.

—Mira por donde, un mocoso con ganas de juerga. —dijo con tono burlón uno de los de túnica blanquinegra.

—Riolu, échame una mano. —dije mientras que Riolu se posicionaba junto a Eevee.

Unos minutos de silencio inundaron el lugar... nadie decía nada... mas no me dejaría perder en esta batalla.

—¡Riolu, usa Ataque Óseo contra los Muks; Eevee, usa Bola Sombra contra los Zubats! —ordené a ambos viendo que estaban preparando sus respectivos ataques.

Riolu creó su hueso azul entre manos y se lanzó con velocidad contra los Muks propiciandoles notables daños dejando a uno de ellos K.O., mas el segundo resistió. Por otro lado, Eevee mantenía perfectamente a los Zubats a raya y no los dejaba de atacar.

—¡Muk, usa Bomba Lodo! —ordenó el propietario de este.

El Muk lanzó varios disparos de lodo dando de lleno tanto a Riolu, como a Eevee. Ambos estaban muy débiles debido a que fue un duro golpe, pero, aun así, volvieron a levantarse.

El combate iba cada vez más a peor... mis Pokemon eran fuertes, pero subestimé a los de mi rival... pensé que todo estaba perdido, cuando noté algo temblar en mi bolsillo, pero ahí solo estaba... la Gema de Arceus. La saqué y pude contemplar con asombró que brillaba con un brillo especial y luminoso; como si nada, comenzó a flotar hacia mis Pokémon, los cuales, al sentir la luz, parecieron retomar fuerzas nuevas.

—_Eevee, usa Rapidez; Riolu, usa Terremoto._

Una voz etérea se escuchó de la nada y mis Pokémon hicieron lo indicado. Eevee soltó una ráfaga de estrellas lanzadas desde su cola derribando y mandando al suelo a ambos Zubats. Acto seguido de que los tres Pokémon enemigos se encontraran en el suelo, Riolu dio un fuerte puñetazo al suelo creando una fuerte onda espansiva... un autentico Terremoto; dejando a los enemigos K.O..

Los hombres regresaron a sus respectivos Pokémon y se dieron a la fuga, dándome la victoria por retirada. La gema dejó de brillar y regresó a mi mano como si estuviera predestinado, pero... cuando esta dejó de brillar... fue Eevee el que comenzó a brillar... estaba evolucionando. Comenzó a crecer y volverse de un negro oscuridad con finos toques de luminoso amarillo... los brillos se disiparon dejándome ver de que, el pequeño Eevee había evolucionado a un poderoso Umbreon.

—¡Genial; ahora tengo un poderoso Umbreon! —grite de felicidad mientras me lanzaba a abrazar a mi nuevo Pokémon. Él sonrió de felicidad.

—Eso ha sido... increíble. —alagó impresionado el Ranger mientras se acercaba a mi Riolu y le ponía la mano sobre la cabeza. —Este Pokémon llegará a ser un poderoso Lucario.

—Pero eso más adelante. —comenté mientras devolvía a su Pokéball a mi nuevo Umbreon.

Él me dio las gracias y me pidió que le enseñara un momento la Gema de Arceus, cosa que hice.

—Es igual a la que vieron en Pueblo Odín.

Al escuchar esas palabras, mis ojos se abrieron como platos; rápidamente pregunté hacia donde quedaba Pueblo Odín y el me contestó que hacia el este. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fui a decírselo a Nazuna, pero ella no estaba por la cuestión de ir a esas altas horas de la noche.

—De ninguna manera me pondré a caminar a estas horas hacia Pueblo Odín. —dijo totalmente opuesta a la petición.

En eso, pude sentir como pequeñas gotas de agua caían en mi rostro, signo de que una lluvia torrencial se iniciara en poco... más que motivo para que esa noche la pasaramos en el Centro Pokémon y no pusieramos rumbo a Pueblo Odín hasta la mañana del siguiente día.

Llegamos al centro justo antes de que la tormenta comenzara. Hablamos con la enfermera Joy de este y nos dio dos habitaciones individuales para nosotros, pero yo no tenía sueño todavía, así que me quedé leyendo un rato en mi cama con el pijama puesto. A través de la ventana, pude ver que la lluvia se prolongaba a peor, ya que los relámpagos hacían estruendos cada cierto tiempo.

Me sumí en el pensamiento de lo que sería mi viaje; una aventura peligrosa y arriesgada donde habría que poner el empeño necesario para poder afrontarlo sin complicaciones... todas estas cuestiones saltaban a mi cabeza mediante pasaba el tiempo, pero fueron interrumpidas por unos toques en la puerta de mi habitación.

—¿Si? —pregunté.

—Soy yo Raiko. —escuché desde el exterior del cuarto. Reconocí la voz de momento y la dejé pasar.

Bajo el umbral de la puerta, se encontraba Nazuna en pijama temblando, pero, al mirarla más detenidamente, no pude evitar sonrojarme; os explico, ella entró con una camiseta de pijama de cuadros con la parte del escote abierta y un pantalón de pijama... por supuesto que sabréis por qué me sonrojé, ¿verdad?

—¿Podría dormir contigo Raiko? Es que me dan miedo los rayos. —preguntó explicando su temor mientras ponía una cara tierna... una cara a la que no podía contestar que no.

—E-Está bi-bien. —contesté al hacerme la idea de dormir a su lado y de despertarme de la misma forma.

Me eché a un lado de la cama para que ella se acoplara en esta sin causar molestia alguna, mas fue lo que ella hizo, y me refiero a no ser un problema. Nada más que ella se tumbó a mi lado, sonó un fuerte relámpago haciendo que ella se sobresaltara del susto y se aferrara a mí... yo, muy ruborizado, desvié mi rostro para que no viese mi notable sonrojo.

—Que recuerdos. —comentó ella en tono bajo mientras se aferraba a mí.

—¿Eh? —pregunté extrañado, mas mi sonrojo se había pasado al escuchar sus palabras. Ella sonrió nostalgicamente mientras rodeaba mi cuerpo con sus manos.

—Me acuerdo de aquel día en el que dormimos juntos en el colegio cuando alertaron de la inundación de las calles. —dijo mientras pegaba su cabeza a mi pecho. —...En ese entonces... fui muy feliz de estar siempre contigo. —acabó mientras se quedaba dormida.

Yo sonreí de felicidad al escucharla decir esas tiernas palabras hacia mi persona, así que la rodeé con mis brazos y le di un dulce beso en la frente para quedar dormido por el duro día que había tenido.

A la mañana siguiente, le dimos las gracias a la enfermera Joy y pusimos rumbo a Pueblo Odín a través de una ruta que conectaba Ciudad del Sur con Pueblo Odín. Llegamos a una inmensa planicie de hierva donde se encontraban árboles, Pokémon y... ¿un castillo? A lo lejos de la llanura, pude avistar un castillo que conectaba con la llanura a través de un gran puente, el cual estaba derrumbado.

Nazuna y yo caminamos por la llanura mirando todo a nuestro alrededor, pero, sin darnos cuenta, ya nos habíamos metido en una pelea contra nueve Zigzagoons, a los cuales, Riolu y Umbreon, con la ayuda del Eevee de Nazuna, derrotaron sin ninguna complicación.

—Este sería un bonito lugar para vivir, ¿no crees Raiko? —me preguntó sonriendo Nazuna. Yo asentí con una enérgica sonrisa y volvimos a encaminarnos hacia Pueblo Odín.

Llegamos a este y nos pareció un hermoso lugar; casas con colores pintorescos y rebosantes de felicidad, un pequeño riachuelo donde varios niños jugaban y aldeanos sonriendo felices... simplemente hermoso.

—Buenos días viajeros, mi nombre es Wally y soy el alcalde de este hermoso pueblo. —nos saludó un hombre de unos sesenta años, de pelo blanco casi inexistente, barba blanca y ojos castaños. —¿Qué se les ofrece? —preguntó amablemente sacando una sonrisa.

—Hola, venimos en busca de una gema similar a esta. —dije sacandola con cuidado. El rostro del hombre se cambió de felicidad a preocupación.

—No estaras hablando en serio, ¿verdad joven? —preguntó dudoso el hombre. Yo asentí sin entender mucho la preocupación y él nos invitó a su casa.

Ya en casa del alcalde, continuamos la conversación; al parecer, él había sido un buscatesoros años atrás y conocía la existencia de la Gema de Arceus situada en aquel castillo; se dirigió a este con una tropa de veinte hombres... mas solo cuatro volvieron con vida; al parecer, el castillo estaba protegido por un enorme Salamance verde, el cual era muy difícil de vencer.

—Yo lo derrotaré. —dije con determinación. El hombre pareció sorprendido, pero alegre a la vez.

—¿Estas seguro de poder hacerlo? —me preguntó. Yo sonreí desafiadoramente.

—Mi Riolu posee la misma fuerza que el Electivire de Takerd, el campeón de la liga Pokémon; tiene fuerza de sobra para derrotar a ese Salamance. —dije mientras apretaba mi puño con fuerza y, sin decir más, me dirigí hacia la puerta de la casa.

—Buscad en la "Llanura Acero". —dijo de la nada Wally haciendo que me detuviera. —Allí podreis encontrar un Abra que os ayudará a pasar el puente.

—Gracias. —contesté con una sonrisa decisiva. Sin decir más, salí de la casa.

—No se preocupe; puede parecer blando. —le dijo Nazuna al alcalde cuando yo ya había salido. —Pero es muy fuerte cuando se lo propone. Gracias otra vez. —dijo antes de correr a mi lado.

Ambos pusimos rumbo hacia la Llanura Acero, lugar que era como una fortaleza abandonada. Al entrar, esta estaba plagado de Gulpins y Roselias... y yo no iba a huir de un combate. Me enfrente a unos ocho Gulpins y unos tres Roselias, la verdad eran fuertes, pero gracias a la fuerza de mi Umbreon, no fueron mucha tarea.

—¡Eevee, usa Ataque Rápido! —ordenó Nazuna, la cual se encontraba delante de mí.

La pequeña Eevee se movió a gran velocidad asestando un potente golpe a un Roselia dejándola K.O. y, acto seguido, fue atrapada por una Pokéball de Nazuna... ahora estábamos empatados en número de Pokémon.

—Muy bien hecho Eevee. —agradeció Nazuna con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La pequeña Eevee sonrió y... comenzó a brillar... ¡estaba evolucionando! Se hizo más grande y se tiñó de un hermoso color rosa chicle. Eevee había evolucionado a una hermosa Espeon.

—¡Genial, te has convertido en un Pokémon muy hermoso! —gritó de emoción la rubia mientras abrazaba con orgullo a su recién evolucionada Espeon.

—Espeon... sería una pareja de combate perfecta para mi Umbreon. —comenté mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Espeon.

—Que buena idea; rápido, libera a tu Umbreon. —dijo emocionada mientras sus ojos brillaban. Yo hice lo que me pidió y liberé a mi compañero nocturno.

—Espeon, a partir de ahora serás la pareja de Umbreon.

Ambos Pokémon se ruborizaron al escuchar esas palabras; la verdad, nosotros lo encontramos gracioso y no pudimos evitar el reír. Después de un rato así, ambos devolvimos a nuestros Pokémon a sus respectivas Pokéball y continuamos nuestro viaje.

—Esto está un poco oscuro. —dijo Nazuna con un poco de miedo mientras avanzabamos por el inmenso pasillo de la llamada Llanura Acero, la cual era una fortaleza de piedra.

—No te preocupes, yo estoy a tu lado. —le dije mientras le extendía mi mano para que no tuviera tanto miedo.

—Gracias. —contestó con sus mejillas tintadas un poco de rojo, algo que, por la oscuridad del sitio, no pude ver. —Umbreon, por favor, usa Destello.

Umbreon emitió una potente luz de su cuerpo haciendo que se viera todo el lugar... casi grito de horror al ver lo que se encontraba sobre nosotros... unos cincuenta Unown; estos atacaron con un potente ataque de Poder Oculto.

—¡Umbreon, usa Bola Sombra! —ordené mientras jalaba a Nazuna para evitar que recibiera el golpe.

Intentamos huir, mas no nos lo permitían... eran demasiados; nos dábamos ya por muertos cuando, de entre las sombras, un pequeño Abra apareció y nos teletransportó fuera del lugar.

—Uf. —suspiré. —Muchas gracias Abra. —le agradecí mientras me ponía de cuclillas. —Verás amiguito, nosotros hemos venido por tí para que nos ayudes a pasar el puente que lleva al castillo de la llanura. —expliqué. El Abra asintió.

Sin apenas pestañear, Abra nos teletransportó a la entrada del castillo; desde su vera, rugidos del Pokémon dragón se escuchaban; era muy tenebroso. Le agradecimos otra vez a Abra y nos adentramos en el castillo del dragón.

—Raiko, ¿estas seguro de querer entrar? —dijo Nazuna muy asustada antes de entrar.

—Por supuesto que sí. —afirmé con determinación. —Como ya te dije, no permitiré que Arceus juegue conmigo y si ha puesto una de sus gemas aquí, es porque quiere eso mismo. —acabé la frase adentrandome en el interior del castillo seguido por Nazuna, la cual permanecía muy cerca de mí.

Para suerte nuestra, el castillo contaba con muchas ventanas y alguna que otra lámpara de araña colgada en el techo. Escuché un pequeño chirrido en el techo y, en menos de cinco segundos, una de las lámparas cayó hacia la dirección de Nazuna... no lo dudé dos veces y salté sobre ella tirándola al suelo lejos del gran destrozo que provocó la lámpara.

—Gra...Gracias Raiko. —dijo un poco sonrojada Nazuna, ya que me había quedado sobre ella.

—No hay de qué. —dije levantandome; la verdad no estaba sonrojado esta vez... sería porque no me dí cuenta de la postura en la que nos habíamos quedado; de haberme dado cuenta, de seguro me habría sonrojado.

—Eres bastante ágil chico. —dijo una voz desde un agujero que había en la pared.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia este y encontré a dos hombres con vestimentas similares a los hombres con los que luché en Ciudad del Sur. Nazuna también los reconoció rápidamente y ambos preparamos nuestras Pokéball para comenzar un combate Pokémon.

—¡Os enseñaremos el poder del Team Darkness! —exclamaron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo mientras arrojaban dos Pokéball al frente.

De las dos Pokéball salieron un poderoso Zangoose de cicatriz en el ojo derecho y una dulce, pero poderosa Mawile; era una fuerte combinación, pero quedaría en nada con la nuestra.

—¡Pues nosotros os enseñaremos lo que es una combinación perfecta! —exclamé mientras lanzaba a combatir a Umbreon.

—¡Eso mismo! —añadió Nazuna mientras lanzaba a combatir también a Espeon.

Por primera vez, sería un combate de combinaciones, pero sabía que lo teníamos más difícil, ya que se trataba de Pokémon que contaban con ataques peligrosos, pero no sería suficiente para derrotarlos.

—¡Umbreon, usa Bola Sombra! —ordené mientras apretaba mis puños, tanto el real, como el de metal.

—¡Espeon, usa Psíquico! —ordenó Nazuna mientras sonreía desafiadoramente.

Los ataques fueron dirigidos solo al Zangoose dejándolo K.O. de momento; era increíble lo fuerte que podría ser una combinación entre Fantasma y Psíquico.

—Dos contra uno no vale. —se quejó el miembro del Team Darkness devolviendo a su Zangoose a su Pokéball.

Estaba a punto de sacar a su siguiente Pokémon cuando, un potente rayo amarillo cruzó el agujero matando y carbonizando tanto al Mawile, como a los miembros del Team Darkness. Los cadáveres cayeron al vacío... cayeron a nuestros pies. Yo no creía que realmente hubiera pasado tal cosa.

—¿Qué ha sido...? —empecé a preguntar, mas no pude terminar cuando desvié la mirada hacia Nazuna.

En sus ojos noté un auténtico terror, pero no era para menos... esos cadáveres daban miedo solo de verlos. Un gran rugido se escuchó venir hacia nuestra dirección y zarandeé a Nazuna a un sitio seguro junto a mí.

—Tranquila Nazuna. —intenté tranquilizar a la chica que tanto amaba acariciándole el pelo y tapándole la boca para evitar que, lo que hubiera matado a los miembros del Team Darkness, nos descubriera. —Todo estará bien.

Al momento que desvié la mirada hacia el agujero, mi mirada se congeló... un enorme Salamance verde asomó la cabeza por el agujero dejándome totalmente petrificado. Pocos segundos después, este levantó el vuelo y se perdió en el cielo; rápidamente, me dirigí hacia el agujero, pero Nazuna me detuvo.

—No, por favor; no vayas, Raiko. —me pidió, mas yo sabía que creía que me sucedería lo mismo.

—No te preocupes, no me pasará nada. —le contesté sonriendo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla, algo que la hizo ruborizar un poco.

Me asomé al agujero, que ahora era más grande debido al ataque del Salamance, y pude ver que el Pokémon se alejaba volando hacia la torre más alta de todo el castillo.

Volví junto a Nazuna, la cual seguía un poco traumatizada por lo visto hacía un momento, pero no era para menos. La cogí de la mano y la abracé; ella pareció sorprendida, pero de igual manera se aferró a mí.

—Escuchame Nazuna. —empecé a susurrarle al oído. —Dentro del castillo encontraremos más cadáveres como este. —informé haciendo asustar a mi amiga. —Así que... si quieres, puedes quedarte en el pueblo en lo que yo consigo la gema.

—...Ni hablar; yo quiero estar a tu lado Raiko. —dijo con una decisiva sonrisa.

Ella me cogió de la mano y, juntos, nos adentramos en el interior del castillo. Allí nos atacaron Axews, Fraxures, Bagons, Shelgons, Gibles y Gabites, pero conseguimos pasar a través de ellos. Encontramos una sala que parecía solitaria para refugiarnos; la verdad, a mí me gustaban los combates Pokémon, pero hasta cierto punto; esta búsqueda había empezado muy difícilmente, pero aun así no perdía la esperanza de poder ganar a ese inmenso Salamance.

—Toma Raiko. —dijo de la nada Nazuna mientras me extendía una bola de arroz, la cual tomé con mucho gusto.

Cada acto que tenía conmigo, hacía que más me gustara a mí... no podía evitarlo; realmente me gustaba. Se me quedó grabado el bonito acto que había tenido conmigo al querer seguir a mi lado... ese momento se me había quedado grabado... en mi corazón.

Nos pusimos de nuevo en marcha y nos encaminamos hacia el ala oeste del castillo. En esta, encontramos algunos Gibles y no dudamos en enfrentarlos, así que saqué a Riolu a combatir.

—¡Riolu, usa Palmeo! —ordené.

Al momento, Riolu se movió a la velocidad de la luz y asestó una potente palmada en la barriga de uno de los Gibles haciendo que este fuera lanzado contra una de las paredes.

—Guau. —soltó Nazuna impresionada al ver tal poder de mi Pokémon. —Si que se ha vuelto fuerte. —alagó para acabar.

—Por favor, estas hablando del Pokémon más fuerte de todo Pueblo Cenizo, el cual comparte el mismo potencial de batalla que el campeón Takerd. —dije orgulloso de mi Pokémon. —¡Riolu, usa Ataque Óseo! —ordené al ver que dos Gibles estaban a punto de atacar a mi fiel compañero.

Rápidamente, Riolu creó su característico hueso azul y detuvo con un fuerte golpe a ambos Gibles. Me pareció increíble lo fuerte que se había vuelto mi Riolu en menos de un mes. Me acordé de cuando mi padre me lo entregó; recordé que no sabía ni combatir y mirándolo en ese entonces, me preguntaba, ¿dónde está el Riolu inocente y pacifista? Ya no existía... ahora era un luchador nato.

—¡Raiko, tenemos un problema! —me advirtió Nazuna dándome la espalda.

Miré por encima de mi hombro y pude ver que un grupo de Gabites nos estaban acorralando; esto se ponía feo.

—¡Espeon, usa Psíquico! —ordenó la rubia mientras lanzaba la Pokéball de la suso dicha.

Espeon salió de su Pokéball y atacó a todos los Gabites con su poderoso ataque Psíquico, pero eso no fue suficiente para frenarlos. Yo liberé a mi Umbreon, para que le echara una mano, pero, al derrotar a uno, otros tres salían.

—¡Corre Nazuna! —exclamé mientras devolvía a mi Umbreon a su Pokéball, al igual que hizo Nazuna con su Espeon, y echamos a correr pasillo arriba.

Pokémon dragones había por todos lados; no podíamos huir de todos... solo podíamos probar suerte y meternos en algún lado. Encontramos una habitación que, desde fuera, parecía vacía, pero, cuando intentamos acercarnos a ella, un potente ataque Pulso Dragón colisionó contra el techo e hizo que este fuera a caer sobre nosotros, mas se repetía la escena; yo me eché sobre Nazuna empujándola dentro de la habitación... con suerte, pasamos la puerta sin problemas, pero, tras nosotros, la puerta había quedado sellada.

—Mierda. —dije mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de nuevo después de levantarme, más esta no cedía.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora Raiko? —me preguntó muy nerviosa.

—...No lo sé. —contesté mientras golpeaba continuamente la puerta.

—Tranquilízate Raiko. —me pidió preocupada Nazuna.

—¡No me pidas que me calme! —grité enfadado, lo cual hizo callar a Nazuna de momento. —¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?! ¡Estamos atrapados y no hay salida!

El silencio se hizo en la sala, mas... solo pasaron cinco segundos antes de escuchar un sollozo... el de Nazuna; me giré y, en efecto, ella estaba llorando. En esos instantes me sentí como un imbécil por haberle gritado... yo... nunca quise haberle gritado.

—Perdoname Nazuna... yo nunca quise haberte gritado. —dije mientras la abrazaba. —Tú para mí eres como una hermana, nunca querría hacerte llorar. —afirmé mientras recargaba mi espalda contra la pared. —¿Recuerdas el día que visitamos Ciudad Central con la escuela? —pregunté con una sonrisa, a lo que ella asintió. —Ese día también me enfadé contigo... y tú me perdonaste; espero que también lo hagas ahora. —le dije mientras le levantaba el rostro sujetándola por el mentón.

—Está bien... te perdono. —contestó Nazuna con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Genial... ahora vamos a buscar un modo de salir de aquí. —dije sujetanto la Pokéball de Umbreon. Ella asintió y cogió la de Espeon.

Ambos liberamos a nuestros Pokémon y los usamos para rastrear el aura de otro Pokémon que nos diera una ruta alternativa. Umbreon detectó a un Pokémon tras el muro que se encontraba en frente de la entrada, así que esa sería la ruta que necesitábamos.

—¡Umbreon, usa Pulso Umbrío! —ordené.

De la boca de Umbreon, un poderoso rayo negro salió haciendo un gran agujero en la pared y dándonos una ruta alternativa... justo lo que necesitábamos.

Nazuna y yo lo cruzamos llegando a un pasillo sin techo que llevaba directamente a donde buscábamos. De la nada, un Vibrava apareció con ganas de luchar, así que liberé a Riolu para enfrentarlo.

—Cuento contigo Riolu. —le dije a mi amigo mientras este preparaba su Ataque Óseo. —¡Demuestrale a ese Vibrava quién es el más fuerte! —exclamé mientras Riolu se lanzaba con determinación contra el Pokémon dragón.

Riolu empezó a golpearlo con potencia, pero a este parecía no afectarle en nada; de pronto usó un potente Lanzallamas dando de lleno a Riolu y dejándolo muy malherido, pero, después de duros entrenamientos que había soportado mi Pokémon, ese ataque no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlo.

—Bien Vibrava, me has obligado a hacerlo. —dije sacando una desafiadora sonrisa. —¡Riolu, usa Onda Vacío!

Se repetía la escena del combate contra el campeón Yukimura en la final; Riolu dio un mortal hacia atrás y, mientras se mantenía suspendido en el aire, movió los brazos de dentro hacia fuera liberando una potente onda de viento, la cual impactó de lleno contra el Pokémon enemigo dejándolo K.O.. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lancé una Pokéball, la cual atrapó al Pokémon dragón.

—Genial. —comenté en bajo tono mientras miraba la Pokéball recién usada. —Ahora será menos complicado plantarle cara a ese Salamance.

Estaba a punto de dirigirme hacia la torre, cuando Nazuna me detuvo. Yo la miré y pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos; odiaba decirlo, pero esa mirada de preocupación me hizo dudar sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero... al mirar mi brazo... mis dudas se disiparon. Quería luchar por volver a tener mi brazo derecho, pero además no era solo eso... sabía que si no lo hacía... el Team Darkness podría liberar al Entrenador Diabólico.

—Raiko, por favor, no lo hagas. —me dijo al borde del llanto.

No permitiría que Arceus jugara conmigo de ninguna manera... no se lo permitiría.

—No te preocupes Nazuna, mis Pokémon son muy fuertes. —dije antes de soltarme de ella y poner rumbo hacia la torre.

—...Yo también voy. —me dijo de la nada.

Yo, sorprendido, me dí la vuelta y la pude ver con el ceño fruncido y con las Pokéball de Espeon y Roselia en sus manos. Yo sonreí y volví a encaminarme hacia la torre; esta vez, junto con Nazuna.

Llegamos al tejado de la fachada del castillo; el lugar estaba destrozado y el viento soplaba fuertemente haciendo que mi chaqueta ondeara de igual forma. Varios Altarias se encontraban volando en el cielo y, por el caminos se encontraban también algún que otro Haxorus y, a pocos kilómetros, allí estaba... la gran torre de la cúpula... lugar donde se encontraba ese gigantesco Salamance.

—¡Vibrava, es momento de un entrenamiento! —dije lanzando su Pokéball al cielo y materializándolo en este.

Al liberarlo, los Altarias lo miraron de mala gana y se lanzaron contra él, al igual que los Haxorus por tierra.

—¡Vibrava, usa Pulso Dragón! —ordené.

Vibrava cargó un potente rayo violeta y amarillo en su boca para después lanzarlo con mucha potencia noqueando a varios Altarias de momento, pero para mala suerte, había demasiados Altarias y, por otra parte, los Haxorus se estaban acercando.

—¡Riolu, usa Esfera Aural contra los Haxorus! —ordené a mi compañero, el cual se encontraba a mi lado.

Riolu cargó una potente Esfera Aural y la lanzó con rapidez hacia los Haxorus precipitándolos al vacío.

—¡Bien hecho Riolu! —agradecí a mi compañero, el cual alzó su pulgar como diciendo "No hay de qué".

Vibrava seguía usando continuamente Pulso Dragón y continuaba noqueando a los Altarias sin mucha dificultad, pero la verdad, le costaba bastante. Daba la batalla por perdida cuando, de la nada, un Glaceon apareció usando un potente Ventisca dejando K.O. a muchos de los Altarias.

—¿Pero quién...? —pregunté sorprendido mientras miraba hacia un lugar en específico.

Sobre uno de los salientes del castillo, una misteriosa chica de cabello castaño miel, ojos grises y una edad aparente de dieciséis años, se encontraba apoyada sobre la pared tapada por una capa negra.

—Te deseo suerte chico. —me dijo incluyendo un guiño juguetón, algo que me hizo sonrojar un poco.

La misteriosa chica regresó a su Glaceon a su respectiva Pokéball y, como si fuera una bruja, desapareció dejándonos tanto a mí como a Nazuna con la duda. ¿Quién era esa chica? Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, debería haberle agradecido el habernos dejado el camino libre, ya que había derrotado a los Altarias que quedaban.

Regresé a Vibrava a su Pokéball y volvimos a poner rumbo hacia la torre; sabía que ese Salamance era fuerte, pero era un tres contra uno; es decir, Riolu, Umbreon y Vibrava, contra él.

—Hallá vamos. —dije mientras avanzaba hacia el gran portón que escondía al gigantesco Salamance verde.

Estaba seguro de esto... no perdería esta batalla.


	4. Cap III: Los caminos del destino

**- Capítulo 3: Los caminos del destino -**

* * *

Empujé lentamente la puerta dejando ver un oscuro lugar, no se por qué, pero, por las ventanas, no entraba luz. La puerta se cerró tras de nosotros dejando el lugar totalmente negro, ya que el lugar estaba totalmente oscuro y, a simple vista, se podía pensar que estaba solitario... pero no lo estaba.

—Nazuna, ponte detrás de mí. —dije de la nada, mas, sin entender por qué, ella hizo lo que le ordené. —Riolu, usa Esfera Aural hacia delante.

Riolu, sabía como yo que no estábamos solos e hizo lo indicado; la Esfera Aural se adentró unos cuantos metros hasta impactar contra algo... exactamente... contra el Salamance.

Un potente rugido se escuchó en la sala; comenzaba el combate. Riolu preparó otra Esfera Aural, pero, esta vez, la retuvo en la mano... ya sabía lo que planeaba.

—¡Ataque Rápido! —ordené con fuerza mientras el Salamance se desplazaba hacia delante dejando ver la luz de las ventanas, ya que era su cuerpo el que impedía ver en la sala.

Riolu salió corriendo hacia el gigantesco dragón con gran velocidad hasta situarse a pocos metros de él. En eso, el Salamance usó un potente Lanzallamas con velocidad, algo que me tuvo que hacer pensar rápido.

—¡Riolu, usa la Esfera Aural para protegerte! —ordené viendo que Riolu no podría aguantar ese ataque.

Riolu sujetó la Esfera Aural con las dos manos y mantuvo a raya el Lanzallamas con dificultad; ese Salamance era muy fuerte... más que mis propios Pokémon. Al disiparse el Lanzallamas, la Esfera Aural se desintegró; era obvio de que había sido un potente ataque.

—¡Riolu, usa Ataque Óseo! —dije mientras que veía que, por la ventana, varios Altarias se acercaban.

Riolu creo el característico hueso azul y se lanzó contra el Salamance; ambos mantenían constantes forcejeos y eso hacía retroceder solo a Riolu, ya que con su hueso debía repeler los ataques de Lanzallamas y Garras Dragón, pero lo raro era que todavía no había usado el Hiperrayo con el que mató a los miembros de Team Darkness.

Desvié la mirada un momento hacia la ventana y pude ver que los Altarias ya habían llegado; esto era malo, ya que no podía ocuparme de todo.

—Mierda. —solté al ver que estos Pokémon también estaban contra mí. —¡Nazuna, ocúpate de esos Altarias! —exclamé.

—¡Si! —contestó Nazuna mientras liberaba a su Espeon y a su Roselia. —¡Espeon, Psíquico! ¡Roselia, Hoja Mágica! —ordenó.

Me sentía orgulloso de tener una amiga fuerte y tierna a la vez... pero debía dejar esos sentimientos a un lado... por lo menos en esta batalla.

—¡Riolu, usa Palmeo! —ordené mientras fruncía mi ceño a más no poder.

Riolu, como la luz, se posicionó sobre el hombro del dragón y arremetió con fuerza una potente palmada dejandolo no muy dañado, pero si paralizado.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamé sonriendo de lado.

Pero esa alegría no duró mucho al ver que el Salamance, dando un potente rugido, se liberó de la parálisis. No era posible, eso era una habilidad; la habilidad Absorbe Electricidad para ser más exactos; ¿cómo era posible eso? En eso me acordé de las palabras que el servidor de Arceus me dijo: "Esas gemas hacen que los Pokémon obtengan ataques y habilidades no propias de su especie".

—En ese caso... —empecé mientras sacaba la gema que portaba. —¡Riolu, usa Onda Certera! —ordené haciendo que la gema comenzara a brillar.

Riolu, cerró los ojos y, cuando los volvió a abrir, sus ojos eran de un resplandeciente color azul celestial; acto seguido, Riolu se posicionó como si fuera a lanzar una Esfera Aural, pero, esta vez, lo que cargaba no era una Esfera Aural... sino una Onda Certera.

—¡Adelante! —grité dando la señal para que lanzara su ataque.

Riolu flexionó los tobillos y lanzó el devastador ataque, mas fue enfrentado contra un poderoso Pulso Dragón. El cruce entre esos dos grandes ataques era inmenso y hacía que la arena se levantara dando a conocer que, el estar justo en medio, era la muerte inmediata.

Riolu empezó a ceder más cada minuto que pasaba... había que admitir que el ataque del Salamance era más fuerte. Pensaba que Riolu sería derrotado, mas una idea pasó por mi mente; así que ordené la defensa perfecta.

—¡Riolu, usa Protección! —ordené esperando que diera tiempo a que se defendiera.

Riolu dejó de usar su potente ataque y el Pulso Dragón colisionó contra él... pensaba que todo se acabó, cuando, al despejarse la cortina de humo, apareció Riolu rodeado por una barrera de tonos verdosos y azulados... el movimiento Protección.

—¡Genial! —vitoreé viendo que mi Pokémon estaba decidido a acabar con él, ya que tenía el ceño fruncido.

Pensaba que podía acabar con ese Salamance... pero me equivoqué. En el siguiente turno, Salamance usó su potente ataque Hiperrayo que destrulló la Protección por completo y dejó K.O. a mi fiel compañero.

—No... No es posible. —dije contemplando el cuerpo de Riolu muy malherido. —¡No te lo perdonaré, Salamance! —grité de furia liberando a Umbreon y recogiendo a Riolu. —¡Umbreon, usa Pulso Umbrío! —ordené.

Umbreon lanzó su característico rayo negro impactando de lleno contra el pecho del dragón, mas ese maldito Pokémon no caía. Salamance atacó de nuevo con Lanzallamas, mas fue esquivado con mucha majestuosidad por parte de mi Umbreon.

—¡Umbreon, usa Bola Sombra! —grite con fuerza como signo de que estaba arto de esa maldita monstruosidad.

Umbreon creo una potente Bola Sombra que fue repelida por la zarpa de Salamance; la cosa se ponía difícil, pero yo no iba a darme por vencido así como así. En eso, Salamance atacó con Garra Dragón, pero Umbreon era más rápido que él.

—¡Cola Férrea! —oredené al verlo suspendido en el aire sobre la cabeza del Pokémon dragón.

Umbreon cubrió su cola de un gris metalizado y, con mucha fuerza, arremetió contra la cabeza del Pokémon... pero fue detenido por su ataque Triturar, el cual derrotó por completo a mi segundo Pokémon... la situación se volvió crítica... solo me quedaba un Pokémon... Vibrava.

Por otro lado, Nazuna ya había acabado con todos los Altarias y pudo ver en la situación que me encontraba; de seguro no se sentía orgullosa de ello.

—Raiko... —pronunció levemente mientras yo escondía mis ojos tras mi pelo.

Devolví a Umbreon a su Pokéball, me dirigí hacia Nazuna con el rostro algo siniestro y le entregué a mi Riolu.

—Nazuna... quiero que salgas de esta sala. —pedí, a lo que ella se sorprendió. Antes de que dijera nada, la interrumpí. —Solo haz lo que te pido. —ella asintió con preocupación y me dio un abrazo.

—Prométeme que volveras vivo. —me susurró al oído. Yo la rodeé con mis brazos.

—...Te lo prometo. —contesté frunciendo el ceño y separandome del abrazo para después quedarme mirando al Salamance, el cual permanecía inmóvil.

Ella me dio un último vistazo antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí... dejándome en la sala solo... junto al Salamance.

—Escúchame Salamance. —dije llamando la atención del Pokémon. —No sé por qué... pero quiero que sepas de que has causado un trauma a la chica que más quiero... y eso... ¡eso no te lo perdonaré en la vida! —dije liberando a Vibrava, el cual me sujetó por la espalda y echó a volar traspasando la ventana.

El Salamance nos siguió y, por fin, la última batalla de ese día comenzó. El sol se ponía y el duelo aéreo dio comienzo; antes de nada, pude ver a Nazuna mirarme a través de la entrada de la torre con preocupación... otra vez sentí la misma sensación que tuve cuando peleé contra Takerd... la sensación... de que no podía fallar a mi amiga.

—¡Vibrava, usa Lanzallamas! —ordené.

Vibrava lanzó en menos de tres segundos un potente lanzallamas que impactó de lleno contra el Pokémon variocolor; sabía que eso no sería suficiente para derrotarlo, así que ordené otro ataque... un ataque que sería muy eficaz.

—¡Ahora usa Pulso Dragón!

Al instante, Vibrava lanzó un potente rayo violeta y amarillo, pero este, para mi mala suerte, fue esquivado. El Salamance se lanzó con una de sus alas brillando, cosa que indicaba que se trataba de un Ataque Ala, pero Vibrava se movía muy rápido en el aire.

—Vamos Vibrava, yo confío en tí. —le dije mientras pensaba en el siguiente ataque.

Sin ninguna orden, Vibrava se lanzó en picado hacia el Salamance, dándome a saber el ataque que usaría... usaría Vuelo... pero Salamance nos estaba esperando; un Lanzallamas a tiempo impactó en el ala de Vibrava haciendo que ambos nos precipitáramos al vacío.

—¡RAIKO! —escuché gritar a Nazuna.

Mi vida pasó frente a mí en dos segundos... ahí estaba todo, desde mi infancia... los momentos que pasé junto a Nazuna fueron muchos... pero ahora... todo se acababa. Me podía dar por muerto, cuando pude notar una mirada muy decisiva en los ojos de Vibrava... el no quería que todo acabara así.

—Escuchame Vibrava. —llamé a mi Pokémon. —Sé que no quieres que esto termine así, ni yo tampoco... se lo he prometido a mi amiga. —dije cogiendo su pata. —¡Así que vamos a demostrarle a ese Salamance quién manda!

Vibrava sonrió desafiadoramente y comenzó a brillar... justo a tiempo. Sus alas se volvieron más grandes y tomo la forma de un auténtico dragón del desierto... ahora era un poderoso Flygon.

Me subí sobre su lomo y retomamos el vuelo hacia los cielos con espectaculares posibilidades de victoria ante el guardián del castillo.

—¡Mi nombre es Raiko Kamui... y soy un fiel servidor de Arceus! —exclamé con orgullo mientras me posicionaba de nuevo frente a Salamance.

—¡Raiko! —exclamó feliz Nazuna al verme a lomos de Flygon. Yo le sonreí desafiadoramente con una sonrisa de lado y me volví a centrar en la batalla.

Ambos Pokémon dragones se miraban entre ellos, como si un duelo de miradas hubiese, mas Flygon no perdería entonces.

—¡Flygon, usa Garra Dragón! —ordené apuntando a Salamance.

Como si del mismo viento se tratase, Flygon voló a gran velocidad, se colocó a espaldas del gigantesco Pokémon y como si llevara su alma en el ataque, dio un potente zarpazo mandando con mucha potencia al Pokémon enemigo a la llanura haciendo que este cayera como si de un meteorito se tratase.

—¡Salta Nazuna! —le pedí con una sonrisa. Ella dudó un momento, pero después de reflexionarlo, hizo lo que le pedí.

Flygon pasó en vuelo rasante y yo sujeté a Nazuna subiéndola junto a mí a lomos de mi Pokémon dragón del desierto.

—¡Ahora, acabemos con ese maldito Pokémon! —dije como señal.

Flygon, a través de un impulso aéreo, comenzó a volar a gran velocidad hacia la llanura... aquí se decidiría todo.

—¡Flygon, usa Furia Dragón! —ordené.

Flygon lanzó de su boca una especie de resplandor de color morado y amarillo hacia la llanura impactando de lleno contra el Salamance haciendo que ese expulsara un gran rugido de dolor... su energía casi estaba acabada.

El Pokémon variocolor se quedó inmovil por unos momentos en los que nosotros aprovechamos para aterrizar en la llanura, a unos siete metros de distancia. Nazuna y yo bajamos del lomo de Flygon y yo quise acercarme al Salamance, mas volví a ser detenido por la rubia. Yo le sonreí.

—No te preocupes Nazuna. —dije sonriendo.

Ella se mantuvo callada y, poco a poco, fue soltando mi brazo. Yo dí unos pasos adelantes hasta posicionarme a seis metros del Salamance; fue entonces cuando tomé la palabra.

—¡Salamance! —exclamé para llamar su atención. —¡Espero que estés preparado para una última batalla! —dije sonriendo desafiadoramente de lado.

Volví al lado de Nazuna y de Flygon, pero, cuando miré por encima de mi hombro a Salamance, este estaba preparando su Hiperrayo.

—¡Pues que sea así; Flygon, usa Hiperrayo! —ordené mientras apuntaba con mi puño al Salamance verde.

Ambos Pokémon comenzaron a cargar un potente rayo amarillo y, como si fuera cosa del destino, ambos Pokémon dispararon el rayo al mismo tiempo. Ambos ataques colisionaron al mismo tiempo creando un choque más potente que el Pulso Dragón contra la Onda Certera de Riolu, el cual se encontraba descansando en los brazos de Nazuna.

De un momento a otro, el ataque de Flygon comenzó a debilitarse, pero yo sabía que él tenía poder suficiente para ganarle.

—¡Adelante Flygon; muéstrale tu verdadero poder! —grité animando a mi compañero dragón.

Como si retomara fuerzas nuevas el ataque de mi Pokémon cobró nueva fuerza y aumentó su poder, haciendo que este... dañara totalmente al Salamance y, por fin, lo dejara K.O.. El Pokémon cayó al suelo totalmente cansado y, como si fuera cosa de casualidad, escupió... una gema de Arceus.

Yo me acerqué y la tomé en mano; por fin había conseguido la segunda gema de Arceus, después de gritar a los cuatro vientos el "¡Tengo la segunda Gema!", solo recuerdo que caí desmayado al suelo.

Me desperté al día siguiente en casa del alcalde con Nazuna sujetándome de la mano... y... creo que me volví a sonrojar.

—Raiko, que bueno que despertaste. —dijo muy feliz Nazuna sonriendo.

Yo asentí y me levanté de la cama donde me encontraba tumbado; no se estaba mal en esa casa, pero me gustaría seguir con mi aventura. Nazuna, ante el hecho de querer irme, me pidió que nos quedaramos mientras me miraba con su mirada tierna... otra vez no le pude decir que no.

—Ah, veo que ya despertaste Raiko. —dijo el alcalde Wally al acabar de subir las escaleras y poder ver con sus propios ojos que me había despertado. —Estás de enorabuena; esta noche tenemos pensado dar una cena en honor a vosotros, nuestros salvadores. —dijo muy contento.

—Es un gusto que me incluya, pero... —empezó Nazuna mirándome con ternura. —Raiko fue el que derrotó al Salamance, no fui yo.

—Eso no es cierto Nazuna. —dije con una pícara sonrisa, algo que llamó la atención de la rubia. —Si tú no hubieras confiado en mí, yo jamás podría haberlo hecho... gracias. —agradecí para que después ella me diera un fuerte abrazo haciendo que mi cara se pusiera como un tomate.

—Cumpliste la promesa. —me susurró al oído.

Ante tales palabras, yo no pude reprimir el mirarla con ternura aun abrazada a mí. Cada palabra... cada acto que tenía conmigo... hacían que más me gustara.

Me levanté de la cama y, seguido por Nazuna, me dirigí a la Llanura Acero; a la salida del pueblo, Nazuna se fijó en qué dirección me dirigía y no pudo reprimir el preguntarme.

—¿Porque estamos yendo a la Llanura Acero? —preguntó deteniéndose en seco. Yo hice lo mismo y me giré a verla.

—Es porque quiero agradecerle a Abra. —contesté con una sonrisa. —Él también nos ayudó, así que quiero que también disfrute de la cena de esta noche. —dije continuando mi caminata que, por pocos segundos después, fue acompañada por Nazuna, la cual volvió a cogerse de mi implante... y yo volví a sonrojarme.

Llegamos a la entrada de la llanura y pudimos ver al Abra jugando con una Roselia, con la cual se llevaba muy bien a simple vista.

—Abra. —lo llamé.

En menos de dos segundos, el Pokémon psíquico desapareció; no sabía dónde estaba ni por qué había hecho eso, ya que a mí y a Nazuan nos conocía. De pronto escuché una pequeña risa de Nazuna, la cual estaba detrás de mí.

—¿Qué pasa Nazuna? —pregunté extrañado.

—Abra está en tu cabeza, jaja. —dijo entre risas señalando a la situación del pequeño.

Miré al lugar indicado y ahí lo pude ver sonriendo, era gracioso tener un sombrero de Abra... y también cómodo.

—Verás Abra. —empecé mientras lo cogía en brazos. —Hemos venido para que nos acompañes a una cena que se celebrará esta noche. —expliqué. Él sonrió y asintió.

De momento nos teletransportó al pueblo y, una vez allí, este se dirigió a un grupo de Machops, los cuales estaban ayudando a montar el recinto de la fiesta.

El día pasó sin complicaciones; la verdad, me gustaba el sitio, pero mis Pokémon necesitaban más entrenamiento, así que me dirigí a la pradera del pueblo a practicar contra algunos árboles.

La verdad, me fascinaba el perfecto clima que siempre había, así que, después de tres intensas horas entrenando tanto a Riolu como a Umbreon, decidí recostarme a la vera de un encinar. Pasado un rato de ver nubes blanquecinas pasar, en mi mente surgió la imagen de esa chica del Glaceon... ¿quién era? No tenía explicación el que estuviera en el castillo para nada, pero, en fin, no era una ladrona, así que podía estar tranquilo.

—El clima se ve muy bueno, ¿no crees? —preguntó una voz cálida y tranquila... Nazuna.

Yo despegué mi mirada del cielo y miré al frente; ahí estaba Nazuna... su cabello ondeaba débilmente debido a la suave brisa del prado y, por lo visto, se había puesto un sombrero veraniego... creo que esa la resaltaba más linda... para mí, era como un ángel caído del cielo.

—Sí... sí que hace buen clima. —contesté con una feliz sonrisa mirando al cielo.

Nos quedamos ambos mirando ese inmenso y azul cielo por unos instantes, no había duda de que era un hermoso paisaje.

—Vamos Raiko, el alcalde quiere que descanses de tanto entrenar. —dijo con dulzura, mas yo me negué.

—No puedo Nazuna. —dije mientras mi sonrisa se disipaba. —No puedo dejar de entrenar después de ver que ni Riolu ni Umbreon fueron capaces de resistir los ataques de ese Salamance. —dije mientras miraba la mano de mi implante metálico.

Nazuna puso un rostro algo deprimido; acto seguido, desvió la mirada al pasto viendo a Riolu sentado sobre este mirando deprimido al piso... la verdad, no se sentía nada bien al haber perdido una batalla tan decisiva.

—Riolu solo necesita una batalla contra un gran oponente para recuperar la confianza. —dije sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Oye, ¿qué te parece un combate contra mi Roselia? —propuso Nazuna felizmente. La idea me gustó y acepté.

Riolu escuchó la propuesta y se levantó animado. Yo me situé a un lado de la pradera y creo que, el hecho de preparar a nuestros Pokémon, atrajo como público a los Pokémon de la zona.

—Bien, da tu mejor esfuerzo Riolu. —le dije mientras le indicaba que lo elegía.

Riolu asintió con una sonrisa desafiadora y saltó al terreno de batalla; no había duda de que quería volver a ser el más fuerte de mi equipo.

—¡Adelante Roselia! —exclamó Nazuna mientras lanzaba la Pokéball de dicho Pokémon materializándolo en el campo.

—Bien, las damas primero. —dije educadamente poniendo mi típica mirada desafiadora.

—¡Está bien; Roselia, usa Hoja Mágica! —ordenó Nazuna.

Al momento, Roselia lanzó una ráfaga de hojas con brillo violeta hacia mi Riolu, pero yo ya sabía que usaría ese típo de ataque.

—¡Riolu, Ataque Óseo! —ordené con una sonrisa.

Riolu hizo aparecer su hueso y, moviéndolo con maestría, detuvo el ataque para luego lanzarse contra Roselia asestandole varios golpes y mandando a esta al suelo.

—¡Vamos Roselia, usa Planta Feroz!

¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo podía aprender un Roselia el ataque más poderoso de los de tipo Planta?! Esto era subrealista, pero de igual manera debía afrontarlo. De la nada, unos continuos látigos marrones oscuros se hicieron presentes y todos se dirigieron hacia Riolu.

—¡Riolu, ya sabes que debes hacer! —oredené con una gota de sudor, pero sin que mi sonrisa desapareciera.

Riolu comenzó a moverse agilmente esquivando los látigos; el Ataque Óseo todavía se hacía presente en la mano de Riolu, así que lo aprovechó para librarse de los látigos hasta quedar delante de Roselia.

—¡Acaba con Esfera Aural! —ordené con orgullo.

Riolu hizo desaparecer su hueso azul y alzando la mano al cielo, creo una potente Esfera Aural para después lanzarla con mucha fuerza hacia Roselia dejando a esta K.O..

—Bien hecho Riolu. —le dije a mi leal amigo, el cual parecía muy contento.

Nazuna devolvió a su Roselia a su respectiva Pokéball y después tomó a Riolu en sus brazos, al cual no pareció importarle.

—Eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba Riolu. —dijo orgullosa mientras lo abrazaba y este le correspondía felizmente con otro.

Esa imagen me hizo sacar una sonrisa; el hecho de ver felices tanto a la chica a la que amaba como a mi Pokémon inseparable me hacía sonreir y hacía además que mis penas se disipasen.

—Raiko. —dijo de la nada Nazuna en tono algo bajo. —Vámonos, Riolu se ha quedado dormido.

Miré a sus brzaos y ahí estaba encogido pegado al pecho de mi mejor amiga... se veía como un bebé. Los miré tiernamente y asentí. Ambos pusimos rumbo al pueblo; la verdad, la noche ya se hacía presente.

—Parecemos una familia. —dijo de la nada Nazuna haciéndome sonrojar. —Tu eres el padre, yo la madre y Riolu nuestro hijo. —explicó con felicidad en su mirada. Yo me pude dar cuenta y no pude evitar sacar una sonrisa... ojalá pudiéramos decir eso años después.

Llegamos al pueblo y la noche ya había caído; al llegar, el pueblo entero se encontraba reunido en la gran plaza festejando, mas nosotros no tardamos en unirnos a la fiesta.

Lo pasamos muy bien riendo, comiendo y cantando... lo que es una fiesta. Así nos tiramos por lo menos hasta las tres de la madrugada. Yo, al estar cansado, me tumbé a la vera de un árbol y me puse a observar el gran manto estelar... se veía... precioso.

—¿Te podría acompañar? —preguntó Nazuna apareciendo tras de mí. Yo sonreí.

—Por supuesto. —dije mientras volvía a dirigir mi mirada al cielo. Ella se tumbó a mi lado y tocó sin querer su brazo con mi implante.

—Que frío. —dijo separandolo.

—Si... pero pronto estará cálido. —contesté transformando mi mirada en una desafiadora. —Porque... pienso recuperar mi brazo.

Ella se me quedó mirando y, como si un acto reflejo fuese, me dio un tierno y cálido beso en la mejilla provocándome un notable sonrojo. Acto seguido, se volvió a acercar a mi brazo de acero y, esta vez, lo abrazó para después sonreír.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos pensamos poner rumbo a Ciudad Central para poder conocer el paradero de la tercera gema de Arceus. Antes de partir, todos los ciudadanos del pueblo nos despidieron y nos desearon un buen viaje, algo que agradecimos.

—Nuestros nietos te conoceran como un héroe Raiko. —dijo el alcalde antes de que pudiera subir sobre Flygon.

—Pues espero que me conozcan como "El Héroe del Cielo", porque llegaré a ser como él, brillante y lleno de esperanzas. —dije orgulloso montando sobre mi Pokémon dragón.

—Que así sea. —dijo con una sonrisa el alcalde.

Flygon levantó el vuelo y puso rumbo a Ciudad Central... ciudad donde las noticias volaban... y donde se debería saber el paradero de la tercera gema.

Ya en el cielo, pude ver una extensa arboleda que era conocida por mucho como "La Arboleda Destino". Me entró curiosidad por el sitio, ya que decían que en ese lugar se encontraban Pokémon muy fuertes; también se decía que hacía pocos días se habían visto extraño alboroto en el árbol central de esta. Mi curiosidad creció hasta tal punto que quise inspeccionarla.

—Nazuna, ¿te parece si inspeccionamos esa arboleda? —le pregunté señalando el lugar mientras ella sujetaba a Riolu.

—Me parece bien. —contestó con una sonrisa.

Ante la aceptación de la propuesta, ordené a Flygon que descendiera. Mi Pokémon hizo lo indicado y aterrizó en el lugar; allí pudimos ver que era como una especie de bosque monocromo... todo estaba en blanco y negro.

—¿Qué lugar es este? —me pregunté a mí mismo mirando todo el lugar. Sin más, Flygon se puso nervioso por algo. —¿Qué ocurre amigo? —pregunté, mas la respuesta la tuve en poco tiempo.

Alrededor nuestra, cientos de Ariados aparecieron a nuestro alrededor, pero yo no les daría el gusto de perder.

—¡Flygon, usa Lanzalla...! —no pude acabar la frase cuando Nazuna me interrumpió.

—¡No! ¡No lo hagas Raiko, quemará todo el bosque! —me advirtió, mas tenía razón; si usaba el ataque Lanzallamas, quemaría todo el lugar.

Los Pokémon arañas se lanzaron contra nosotros... no teníamos manera de escapar, cuando, de entre los arbustos, un rápido Pikachu salió pegando una gran descarga eléctrica y dejando K.O. a todos los Ariados presentes. Me quedé impresionado del poder que desprendía el Pokémon, pero, ¿sería salvaje? Se me disipó esa idea de mi cabeza al ver salir de los mismos arbustos a un chico de cabellos negros con flequillo tieso hacia arriba y ojos rojos como el fuego.

—Rápido, seguidme, no tardarán en venir más. —nos dijo, mas nosotros hicimos lo indicado y le seguimos. Comenzamos a caminar a través de todo el bosque siguiéndole mientras platicábamos un poco. —Por cierto, no me he presentado; mi nombre es Red, mucho gusto.

—Pues encantada; mi nombre es Nazuna y este es... —me estaba presentando cuando me vio totalmente pálido. —¿Raiko, qué te pasa? —preguntó.

—¡¿Re...R... Red?! —pregunté sin creérmelo todavía, ¡¿estaba frente a mi ídolo de combates Pokémon?!

—Oh, ¿me conoces? —preguntó extrañado con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué si te conozco?! ¡Tu eres el famoso Red; el mismo que ganó la última liga Pokémon celebrada! —exclamé exaltado.

—¡¿Es el famoso entrenador Pokémon?! —preguntó Nazuna dirigiendo de momento a mí, a lo que yo asentí.

—Jeje. —rió algo nervioso Red.

Estuvimos hablando por un rato mientras caminamos hasta un lugar incierto; pero fue conocido al llegar. Ante nosotros, un gigantesco árbol que de seguro abarcaba los quince metros y que yo recordé haber visto desde el aire. A la entrada de este, unos tres entrenadores se encontraban a la vera de este buscando algo en el tronco... pero, a esos tres, los reconocí de momento.

—Os presento. —dijo Red mientras se acercaba a ellos junto a nosotros. Al llegar al lugar, los tres entrenadores se giraron al sentir la presencia de Red. —Este es Green. —presentó con una sonrisa el conocido por muchos como "El Luchador".

—Hola. —saludó con desgane el mencionado, mas yo no le dí mucha importancia; Green era famoso por ser el mejor entrenador Pokémon del mundo, de cabellos castaños claros y ojos verde hierva.

—Blue. —prosiguió el de ojos rojos señalando a una chica muy atractiva de ojos azules y cabellos castaños en forma de melena.

—Es un placer. —dijo pícaramente haciéndome sonrojar un poco; el hacerlo, provocó un cierto enfado por parte de Nazuna.

—Chica ruidosa... —comentó por lo bajo Green haciendo que esta se enojara un poco mostrándolo hinchando sus mejillas en señal de rabieta.

—Blue es la novia de Green. —nos susurró Red por lo bajo. —Y esta es Yellow... mi novia. —dijo con orgullo señalando a la última chica, de estatura un poco más baja, de ojos ámbar y un hermoso cabello rubio atado en una alta coleta bajo un sombrero de paja.

—¡Red; no lo digas tan a la ligera... que sabes que me da vergüenza! —se quejó la mencionada muy sonrojada.

De la nada y de nuevo, varios Ariados vinieron hacia nuestra posición; no lo dude y saqué a combatir a Riolu, al igual que Red a su Pikachu, Green a su Scizor, Blue a su Wigglytuff y Yellow a su Raticate.


	5. Cap IV: Los Dex Holders

**- Capítulo 4: Los Dex Holders -**

* * *

Los Ariados se abalanzaron sobre nosotros de manera alocada y salvaje, algo que me hizo pensar que nos encontrábamos en su territorio, pero ese no podía ser el motivo por el que nos atacaran.

—¡Scizor, usa Garra Metal! —ordenó de la nada Green.

En menos de dos segundos, las garras de su Scizor, se volvieron puro acero y, en cosa de segundos, el Pokémon insecto de acero dejó K.O. en cosa de segundos a un puñado de Ariados. Me quedé sorprendido al poder apreciar el poder de un Pokédex Holders; sin embrago, no fue el único que actuó.

—¡Jiggly, usa Doble Filo! —ordenó Blue con elegancia y algo de provocación, algo que la caracterizaban.

El Pokémon mencionado comenzó a rodar por el suelo a gran velocidad para liego dar un fuerte vote hacia los Ariados y, al igual que el Scizor de Green, dejar a varios de estos K.O..

—¡Pika, usa Rayo! —ordenó esta vez Red.

El Pikachu de mi ídolo lanzó una potente descarga eléctrica acabando con otro gran grupo de Ariados. Me gustó ese Pokémon; seguro que, al tener alguna ocasión de encontrar alguno salvaje, lo atraparía costara lo que costase.

—¡Ratty, usa Ataque Rápido! —ordenó la más pequeña del grupo.

El Raticate de la rubia se movió a una velocidad inimaginable arremetiendo grandes golpes contra los Pokémon arañas y, como era de esperar, dejándolos K.O. también. Ahora era mi turno.

—¡Riolu, usa Ataque Óseo! —ordené.

Riolu, con su característico hueso azul ya en mano, comenzó a moverse a correr contra los Pokémon enemigos creando golpes de duelo a lo estilo samurai y, al ser los Ariados débiles a los golpes de tierra, con tan solo dos cruces, pudo dejarlos K.O. si problema.

Parecía que todo ya había pasado y la tranquilidad había vuelto al bosque al derrotar a esos y, por lo que se sentía, eso parecía. Me giré y pude ver que Green buscaba algo en la corteza del árbol, mas me parecía muy extraño; intenté acercarme, pero Nazuna me detuvo.

—¿Qué ocurre Nazuna? —pregunté con cierta sorpresa.

—Mira Raiko. —empezó la rubia. —Sé que te emociona mucho el estar con los Pokédex Holders de la región de Kanto, pero creo que deberíamos centrarnos más en seguir buscando las Gemas de Arceus. —me dijo haciéndome centrarme en mi idea general. No nos dimos cuenta o el chico tenía buen oído, pero Red nos había escuchado.

—¿Buscan las Gemas de Arceus? —nos preguntó "El Luchador" sorprendiéndonos. Nosotros asentimos. —Verán, en el interior de este árbol se encuentra una de ellas. —afirmó mientras lo señalaba con el pulgar desde su espalda.

Esa noticia me emocionó lo suficiente, iba a tener el privilegio y la obligación juntas en una; iba a buscar la tercera gema con la ayuda de los mismísimos Pokédex Holders... que emoción. Estaba a punto de dirigirme al árbol, cuando una misteriosa voz se escuchó de mis espaldas.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Quiénes sois?! —preguntó la voz. Yo me dí la vuelta y pude apreciar que era un miembro del Team Darkness, ya que llevaba la misma ropa que los reclutas del Castillo del Salamance... antes de que este los abrasase. —¡Largo de nuestra base! —exclamó mientras lanzaba una Pokéball y liberaba a un gigantesco Drapion.

"¿Nuestra base?" Eso quería decir que los Dex Holders estaban aquí por eso... porque el árbol es una de las bases del Team Darkness; debemos actuar rápido.

—Red. —lo llamé. —Déjame a este tipo; quiero enseñarte lo fuerte que soy. —dije a lo que él aceptó.

—Está bien, me encanta ver las batallas de los demás. —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía desafiadoramente.

—¡Umbreon, cuento contigo! —exclamé emocionado liberando a mi Pokémon nocturno. —¡Usa Bola Sombra!

Umbreon creo una potente esfera oscura que, en cosa de tres segundos, impacto de lleno contra el Pokémon pinza venenosa, pero no fue suficiente para dejarlo K.O..

—¡Drapion, usa Veneno X! —ordenó el recluta.

El Pokémon venenoso iluminó sus pinzas con un brillante color púrpura y se lanzó contra Umbreon, pero este no contaba con que mi Pokémon era mucho más rápido que él.

—¡Umbreon, esquívalo y usa Cola Férrea! —ordené acto seguido.

Umbreon se movió de manera majestuosa y esquivó el ataque sin ningún problema; acto seguido, mi Pokémon dio un tremendo salto y comenzó a hacer que su cola brillara de un color metalizado para luego arremeter con fuerza en la cabeza del Pokémon rival dejándolo esta vez K.O..

El recluta devolvió a su Drapion a su Pokéball y quiso correr por donde había venido, pero mi Flygon le bloqueó la salida; olvidé decir que nunca metí a Flygon en su respectiva Pokéball. Mi Pokémon lo sujetó y Red se acercó a él con un rostro que realmente aterraba.

—Te lo preguntaré solo una vez; ¿cómo se abre la entrada a la base? —dijo posicionándose muy cerca de él haciendo que este, literalmente, se aterrara.

—De-Debajo de la rama más baja de todas está la máquina que sirve para que se abra la entrada secreta, el código es 4149. —dijo muy asustado; la verdad, Red sabía como conseguir las cosas cuando se lo proponía.

—Gracias. —agradeció Red volviendo a su lado tierno y amable... este chico, tenía que ser bipolar a algo así, pero el cambio de personalidad fue tan fuerte, que el recluta se terminó desmayando, cosa que aprovechamos para amordazarlo para que no pudiera escapar ni hablar.

Green escuchó todo y se dirigió a abrirla; por otro lado, Yellow se sentó sobre una roca un poco alejada de mí junto a Blue, la cual se había llevado a Nazuna con ella; estaba claro que tendrían una "charla de chicas" y a mí me dejaron solo con Red.

—Me he fijado que miras mucho a Nazuna. —dijo de la nada Red con una pícara sonrisa. Al escuchar eso, me sonrojé de momento, la verdad, no esperaba que se notara tanto, pero lo siguiente que dijo Red me quitó el sonrojo de momento. —¿Es tu hermana? —...Ese chico era muy despistado, pero me hizo gracias.

—No Red, ella es mi amiga de la infancia. —afirme. —Y, ¿te podría contar un secreto? —pregunté a lo que él afirmó. —Ella me gusta desde que la conocí. —dije sacando una nostálgica sonrisa.

—Raiko, si sientes algo por esa chica, díselo. —me aconsejó el campeón de Kanto.

—No es tan fácil. —dije con algo de tristeza. —A mí me gustaría poder decírselo, pero no tengo el coraje suficiente para hacerlo... soy un cobarde.

El silencio se hizo por unos segundos donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada; no me gustaba ese silencio, era un silencio vacío; un silencio que transmitía dolor.

—A mí me pasaba lo mismo. —rompió el silencio Red con una sonrisa, algo que me hizo levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos. —Antes de declararme a Yellow, tenía muchos nervios el pensar que podía rechazarme... pero mi corazón habló. —me explicó.

—¿Tú corazón habló? —pregunté confuso.

—Me refiero a que sentí que la quería cuando me puse delante de ella y, el resto de palabras, salieron solas. —volvió a explicarme.

Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando pude escuchar un motor mecánico sonar y, en la corteza del árbol, una puerta abrirse de la nada. Parecía que Green ya había encontrado la entrada.

Red y yo acudimos al lugar y, junto a los demás nos adentramos en el árbol, pero... no caímos en que era una trampa; al entrar, la puerta se cerró ante nosotros y la habitación se iluminó dejando ver que era una gran sala vacía en la que, al fondo, unas escaleras había que conectaban con el segundo piso.

—Sean bienvenidos jóvenes Holders —dijo una misteriosa voz procedente del segundo piso.

Todos nos giramos para saber quien era el propietario de esa misteriosa voz y, para nuestra sorpresa, era el cabecilla de la base, un hombre de cabello moreno corto y ojos ámbar como un gato.

—Soy el teniente Xexer, líder de esta base. —se presentó con una siniestra sonrisa. —Espero que se diviertan. —dijo con sarcasmo mientras entraba en otra habitación del segundo piso que conectaba con esa.

Antes de que pudiéramos seguirlo, unos cuantos reclutas nos cerraron el paso con unos Dustoxs, Muks y Pupitars; nosotros no dejaríamos que esos estúpidos nos cerraran el paso.

—¡Riolu, usa Esfera Aural! —ordené.

Riolu lanzó una devastadora Esfera Aural que debilitó de momento a los Pupitars y a la mitad de los Muks, pero aun quedaban los Dustoxs y la otra mitad de los Muks, pero, al ver aparecer a la Espeon de Nazuna, sabía que no tenía por qué preocuparme.

—¡Espeon, usa Psicorrayo! —ordenó Nazuna extendiendo su brazo.

Espeon emitió desde el rubí alojado en su frente, un potente rayo de múltiples colores haciendo que, los Pokémon que quedaban, acabaran totalmente K.O.. Acto seguido, corrimos hacia la siguiente habitación, pero de nuevo una trampa.

—Los estaba esperando. —dijo Xexer subido sobre la cabeza de... un Tyranitar Robótico negro. —Ataquen. —ordenó el cabecilla de toda la base.

Cinco reclutas aparecieron de detrás del robot, pero estos parecían diferentes; sus ropas eran negras y rojas, pero eran miembros del Team Darkness de todas formas. Estos lanzaron a combatir a cinco Tyranitars que, realmente se veían fui fuertes.

—Nosotros nos ocuparemos. —me dijo Blue mientras apoyaba su mano en mi hombro. —Ese robot de seguro funciona con la Gema de Arceus, así que ocúpate de él. —explicó a lo que yo asentí.

Red sacó a combatir a su Venusaur, Green a su Charizard, Blue a su Blastoise, Yellow al Pikachu de Red, el cual se lo había dejado para la batalla, y Nazuna a su Espeon... sería un combate difícil, pero no imposible.

—¡Riolu, Esfera Aural! —ordené mientras avanzaba hacia el Pokémon robot.

Riolu, con mucha energía interior, creó una pequeña, pero potente esfera y la lanzó fuertemente contra la máquina, mas esta la rechazó con uno de sus brazos mecánicos.

—¡Prueba todo el poder del TR 1.0! —exclamó Xexer mientras reía macabramente.

El robot empezó a cargar un ataque Foco Resplandor, pero no sería lo suficiente para parar a mi muy entrenado amigo. El Foco Resplandor salió disparado con fuerza por la boca del robot, pero mi Riolu, con un fantástico mortal, lo esquivó.

—¡Ahora, usa Onda Vacío! —ordené aprovechando el mortal.

Riolu movió sus brazos como un abrazo a si mismo y miró detenidamente al robot para después mover sus brazos de dentro a fuera y lanzar un devastador ataque que impactó de lleno contra el robot.

—¡Toma esta! —exclamó Xexer mientras pulsaba botones como un loco.

El robot lanzó un ataque de Puño Bala lanzando uno de sus brazos hacia Riolu, mas este no pudo evitarlo y fue alcanzado.

—¡Vamos Riolu, usa Esfera Aural otra vez! —ordené mientras gotas de sudor caían por mi rostro.

Riolu preparó una Esfera Aural más potente que la anterior y, con más poder y fuerza en el corazón, la lanzó, esta vez, dándole de lleno al maldito robot creando una nube de polvo.

Pensando que ya estaba acabado todo, me giré a ver a mis compañeros y, como era de esperar, todos habían acabado victoriosos en sus batallas. Volví a mirar la nube de polvo que había frente a mí y, al disiparse esta, pude ver que el robot seguía en pie, algo que me sorprendió.

—¡No puede ser cierto! —exclamé viendo la figura del robot ante mí.

—¿Sorprendido? —dijo con una siniestra sonrisa.

El robot uso rápidamente y sin que yo lo viese, Pisotón aplastando a mi Pokémon. Al levantar la pata pude ver a mi Riolu casi desmayado, pero el ataque no acabó ahí; acto seguido, el robot lo cogió por una pata y lo lanzó contra la pared.

—¡Resiste Riolu! —el combate se me iba de las manos y mi amigo se veía muy malherido, así que decidí retirarlo. —¡Ven Riolu!

Pensé que Riolu me obedecería al verlo avanzar hacia mí, pero no lo hizo cuando volvió al terreno de batalla con su rostro desafiador.

—Riolu... —pronuncié levemente al ver la determinación de mi amigo. —¡Esta bien, usa Palmeo sobre la pierna derecha del robot!

Riolu se movió a la velocidad de la luz y se posicionó en la pata derecha para después que, de su mano, saliese un resplandor dorado y, la pierna de este, quedara echa pedazos; el robot, al carecer de una de sus piernas, cayó al suelo al no mantener el equilibrio.

—¡¿Cómo sabías que este era el punto débil de mi robot?! —preguntó sorprendido Xexer saliendo del robot derrumbado.

Todos se sorprendieron de escuchar que había encontrado el punto débil del robot y que, gracias a eso, había podido derrotado. Yo permanecí con el rostro de desprecio hacia el capitán de la base y respondí a su pregunta.

—Sencillo; pude observar que el robot tenía tracción a su lado derecho, cosa que, si se desequilibra, se puede aprovechar para mi bien. —expliqué mientras me acercaba al robot y tomaba la Gema de Arceus en mi mano.

—¡Esto no quedará así! —gritó este mientras lanzaba dos Pokéball y materializaba a un Haxorus y a un Machoke.

Yo sonreí desafiadoramente y lancé a combatir a Umbreon, dando a entender a Riolu que no lo usaría más, ya que no se veía muy preparado para una batalla así. Umbreon se posicionó en forma de ataque; estaba preparado para este, pero, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier orden, la Espeon de Nazuna apareció junto a mi Pokémon y lo mismo Nazuna junto a mí.

—Somos un equipo que no aceptará una derrota. —dijo Nazuna con una sonrisa desafiadora, algo que me hizo sacar una sonrisa decisiva.

—¡Umbreon, usa Bola Sombra contra Haxorus! —ordené.

Umbreon cargó una potente esfera negra que no tardó en lanzar con fuerza contra el Pokémon dragón que lo hizo retroceder un poco, pero no fue suficiente fuerte como para dejarlo K.O..

—¡Haxorus, usa Colmillo Hielo contra Umbreon! —ordenó Xexer.

Haxorus sacó sus dientes y sus colmillos se volvieron estalactitas heladas de color celeste claro y, como si su vida dejara en ello, se lanzó contra mi Pokémon. Yo al ver el correr del Pokémon, en seguida supe cual era su punto débil.

—¡Umbreon, salta sobre él y Cola Férrea! —ordené con una sonrisa.

Umbreon saltó sobre el Pokémon esquivando el Colmillo Hielo para después arremeter fuertemente con su cola de color acero y dejarlo K.O. de inmediato.

—¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Machoke, usa Megapuño! —ordenó furioso Xexer.

El Machoke iluminó su puño y fue a golpear a Umbreon, pero no contaba con que era un dos contra uno; Espeon también luchaba.

—¡Espeon, Protección sobre vosotros dos! —ordenó Nazuna.

Espeon se colocó al lado de Umbreon y se cubrieron ambos de una barrera circular de tonos azules y verdes. Machoke impactó su Megapuño sobre la barrera indestructible y su puñetazo fue repelido dejándolo indefenso a nuestros ataques.

—¡Ataque Rápido! —ordenamos ambos.

Umbreon y Espeon se empezaron a mover de forma rápida y comenzaron a atacar con múltiples ataques al Machoke, hasta que, en uno de los golpes, ambos Pokémon atacaron al mismo tiempo y, el K.O. del Pokémon rival, fue inmediato.

Nosotros chocamos puños en señal de victoria a la vez de sonreíamos ampliamente, otra batalla había sido ganada. Escuchamos aplausos, nos giramos a ver y nos sorprendimos al ver que eran los Dex Holders los propietarios de esos aplausos, aunque Green no aplaudía, pero su mirada decía que le gustó lo que vio.

—Sabes Raiko, estoy pensando en pedir una Pokédex para ti. —dijo muy seguro de si mismo Red.

Esas palabras me hicieron abrir los ojos como platos; ¿una Pokédex? Euería decir que Red quería que me uniera a los Pokédex Holders; ese había sido mi sueño desde que vi el combate de Red y Green de la liga en televisión.

—Oye Red, creo que Nazuna también se lo merece, ¿no crees? —preguntó Blue con una sonrisa.

Nazuna y yo Pokédex Holders; estaba totalmente soñando, pero, si era un sueño, solo rogaba por que no me despertaran.

—Si, es cierto. —afirmó Red con otra sonrisa.

La conversación duró un buen rato, la verdad, se sentía muy cómodo en esas circunstancias. Al acabar de hablar, los Dex Holders arrestaron a Xexer y pusieron rumbo a la llamada Ciudad Aviador, ciudad donde se encontraba el aeropuerto de la región, no sin antes darnos las gracias por nuestros esfuerzos y una cordial despedida.

Yo liberé a Flygon y volvimos a retomar nuestro camino hacia Ciudad Central. En el aire, Nazuna se veía muy pensativa y no pude evitar fijarme, ya que me gustaba mirarla, era como mirar el reflejo de un ángel... creo que Red tenía razón; el corazón debe hablar en temas de amor. Estaba a punto de decírselo cuando ella empezó a hablar primero.

—Raiko, ¿te has parado a pensar como serían nuestras vidas como Pokédex Holders? —me preguntó sorprendiéndome.

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por mi mente; pensamientos como el de ser reconocidos por todos y cosas por el estilo, pero solo uno destacó sobre todos.

—¿Sabes Nazuna? —llamé a la rubia mientras desviaba mi mirada al horizonte. —Tan solo con estar contigo, es razón suficiente para ser un Pokédex Holders.

No me lo podía creer; ¿realmente habían salido esas palabras de mi boca? Mis mejillas se tornaron un poco rojizas, pero al girarme a ver a Nazuna, esta estaba dormida... ¿por qué siempre tengo tanta mala suerte con el amor? ¿Cupido está jugando conmigo o qué?

Miré el dormido rostro de Nazuna y sonreí tiernamente; se veía tan inocente... tan vulnerable. La acurruqué en mi pecho como si fuera un bebé, le dí un tierno beso en la mejilla y me quedé dormido; la noche había caído y, para suerte mía, Flygon había descansado mucho durante el resto del día y seguro que, cuando me despertara, Nazuna y yo nos encontraríamos en Ciudad Central.

Abrí los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarme a la fuerte luz del sol que, en esos momentos, daba en Ciudad Central; la verdad, me hizo ilusión ver que, por fin, habíamos llegado al lugar donde teníamos planeado ir.

—¿Mmm...? —despertó Nazuna mientras yo me separaba de ella algo sonrojado; por Arceus, ¿cuándo no me he sonrojado con ella? —¿Ya estamos aquí? —preguntó desorientada.

—Si, ya llegamos. —respondí mirando con asombro tota la ciudad.

El poder ver una ciudad tan grande, era increíble para mí, ya que, al ser procedente de Pueblo Ceniza, no estaba acostumbrado a ver edificios de cuatro o cinco pisos. Me giré a mirar a Nazuna y, como se diría en esos casos, sus gustos sobre la moda salieron a flote, ya que, nada más ver las tiendas de ropa, se pegó a los escaparates como si un imán fuese.

—Jamás vas a cambiar. —dije con una preocupada sonrisa al pensar lo que me haría gastar.

Me acerqué a ella para pedirle encarecidamente que no se le antojara algo muy caro, pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de decírselo, me arrastró dentro de la tienda. Dentro de esta, me dio un conjunto y me pidió con un tierno rostro que me lo probara... ¿por qué narices no podía decirle que no? En el probador, una vez vestido con el conjunto, me sorprendí al mirarme al espejo; la verdad, Nazuna tenía buen ojo para la moda.

—Venga sal Raiko, quiero ver como te queda. —pidió Nazuna con algo de impaciencia.

Yo salí para que Nazuna me viese y pude notar que, al hacerlo, se sonrojó un poco. El conjunto se componía de una camiseta blanca bajo una chaqueta amarilla, blanca y negra de mangas largas, pantalones negros con los últimos dieciocho centímetros amarillos y guantes sin dedos negros; me gustó tanto que quise comprármelo. Cuando estaba pagando, Nazuna me llamó.

—¿Qué te parece este conjunto? —preguntó Nazuna.

Me giré a ver y... ella estaba hermosa; su conjunto era un vestido blanco sin mangas que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, unos pantalones azules marinos y una botas naranjas... estaba... guapísima. Yo me quedé sin habla y un ligero sonrojo apareció en mi rostro.

—Estas... guapísima. —halagué con una tierna sonrisa, cosa que hizo sonrojar un poco a Nazuna.

—Gra... Gracias. —agradeció mientras se dirigía a mi lado a pagarlo.

Ambos salimos de la tienda y pusimos rumbo a la plaza central, lugar donde se reunían los informadores de todos los pueblos y ciudades. Nazuna y yo estuvimos preguntando a todos los informadores, mas ninguno sabía la situación de estas. Mientras preguntamos, un misterioso hombre nos escuchó.

—¿Acaso buscan la llamada Gema de Arceus? —preguntó el misterioso hombre. Me giré y miré con asombró al hombre, al igual que hizo Nazuna. —Verán jóvenes, yo soy un aficionado a los combates del "Domo de Lucha Pokémon" y he escuchado de que ese producto se encuentra en él. —nos explicó. —Si estáis interesados, el domo se encuentra en "Ciudad del Cielo".

—¿De verdad? Muchas gracias señor. —agradecí mientras liberaba a Flygon y, junto a Nazuna, a lomos de mi fiel Pokémon, nos lanzábamos a volar.

Volamos por una media hora hasta llegar a la Ciudad del Cielo, una gran ciudad que se encontraba suspendida en el aire gracias a propulsores alojados en lo bajo de la ciudad. Desde el cielo, pudimos avistar el gran Domo de Lucha Pokémon y decidimos bajar en la misma puerta.

—Guau; es gigantesco. —dijo Nazuna apreciando que, realmente, era un gigantesco edificio.

Ambos entramos y lo pudimos apreciar en toda su gloria; era un gran establecimiento de dos pisos, barandillas de oro puro y una lona roja recubriendo todo el lugar. El sitio era perfecto, pero me fijé que no había gente... eso era raro. En una de las paredes, pude ver que se encontraba un cartel que indicaba el combate entre el campeón Venish y el subcampeón Hyoga por la... ¡¿gema de Arceus?!

—¡Vamos rápido Nazuna! —avisé a la rubia. —¡El premio para el campeón es la Gema de Arceus!

—¡¿Cómo?! —preguntó ella sorprendida.

Ambos entramos a la zona de combates y nos sorprendió el hecho de que esta estuviera a rebosar de gente, pero, normal, ya que no todos los días se puede ve el combate entre un campeón y un subcampeón.

—¡Poliwrath, usa Hidropulso! —ordenó el que parecía ser el campeón.

Yo, rápidamente, postré mi mirada en el combate y pude ver como el Poliwrath creaba una esfera muy semejante a una Esfera Aural de mi Riolu, pero esta llevaba agua en su interior. El Pokémon renacuajo lanzó la esfera con mucha fuerza, pero el Pokémon del rival, un Kecleon, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

—¡Kecleon, usa Poder Pasado! —ordenó el entrenador de este, el subcampeón.

El Kecleon creo otra esfera semejante al ataque de mi Pokémon, pero esta era de color blanco puro, y, acto seguido, la lanzó con fuerza... sin duda, este combate merecía mi atención.

Ambas esferas impactaron y ninguno de los ataque parecía querer retroceder. Yo estaba alucinando con el poder de los Pokémon presentes en el terreno de batalla lanzaban. Después de unos segundos de que las esferas colisionasen, el Hidropulso se impuso ante todo y acabó de un solo golpe con el Kecleon rival.

—¡Y LA VICTORIAS ES PARA "EL OJO DE HALCÓN"! —exclamó una voz etérea que resonó por toda la habitación.

El mencionado dio un grito de guerra alzando sus fornidos brazos haciendo que todas las chicas se quedaran asombradas con él; nada más ver la reacción de las chicas, me giré a ver a Nazuna por miedo a que ella también le hubiera hecho efecto el despliegue de hormonas que emitía ese sujeto, pero, para mi suerte, a ella no le gustaba. Volví a dirigir la mirada al sujeto y pude ver que levantó lo que veníamos buscando... la Gema de Arceus.

—Ahí esta. —le susurré a Nazuna, la cual asintió.

La sala se fue desalojando y poco a poco, el público nos dejó a ella y a mí solos en la sala, algo que nos vino muy bien, ya que debíamos pensar en la forma de poder conseguir la Gema de Arceus sin que pareciera un robo, pero, ¿qué podíamos hacer?

Salimos al vestíbulo y pudimos ver que ese tal "Ojo de Halcón" se encontraba firmando autógrafos a las chicas; sería muy buen entrenador, pero era todo un mujeriego. Estábamos a punto de salir del establecimiento, cuando el mencionado nos detuvo.

—¿Y quién es esta chica tan hermosa? —preguntó pícaramente mientras cogía la mano de Nazuna.

Ella pareció no agradarle el acto del luchador profesional, así que se intentó soltar, pero él la sujetaba con fuerza; no pude aguantar más y lo cogí de la muñeca y conseguí que la soltara... mi personalidad cambió de momento.

—Qué se supone que haces. —dije fríamente.

—Vaya, perdón, no sabía que era tu novia. —contestó como escusa con una mirada pícara. En esa ocasión me habría sonrojado, pero esta vez no lo hice.

—No es mi novia, es mi amiga de la infancia, como una hermana para mí. —expliqué todavía con frialdad. —Así que, si la vuelves a tocar te arrepentirás de por vida. —amenacé.

—Tienes un coraje de acero, ¿eh? —dijo con algo de burla. Yo extendí mi brazo en forma de L y me remangué la manga mostrando mi implante metálico; al verlo, el luchador se sorprendió de momento.

—Mi coraje me ayudó a seguir con vida. —dije volviendo a ponerme bien la manga. —Así que escúchame. —le dije mientras le apuntaba con mi dedo. —Voy a ser luchador profesional en este recinto y te arrebataré la Gema de Arceus... y tu orgullo. —finalicé mientras cogía de la mano a Nazuna y me dirigía a la dirección del edificio... ese hombre había despertado a una bestia.

—Raiko, no tienes por qué hacer esto. —me dijo Nazuna para tranquilizarme. Yo me frené en seco y el levanté suavemente el brazo haciendo que ella viera la marca de su agarrón.

—Ese tío pagará por esto. —dije muy decidido.

—Pero esto no es nada. —me contestó, mas yo la volví a rebatir.

—Lo sé, pero no permitiré que nadie te haga daño Nazuna. —dije con una sonrisa que demostraba que estaba más calmado.

Ya más tranquilo, me dirigí a la dirección del negocio. Allí, nos atendió el mismo el mismísimo jefe del negocio; Dante Zakuva, un hombre de hueso ancho, por decirlo de manera delicada, pelo castaño canoso y ojos tapados por gafas de sol.

Él nos invitó a su despacho para poder hablar más tranquilos; yo le expliqué la situación y el por qué quería hacerlo, a lo que a él le pareció un buen motivo.

—Verás chico, te explico como funciona esto. —comenzó el hombre. —Para poder participar en el torneo, has de pasar una de las dos rondas de cinco rivales; esos cinco rivales, se eligen al azar de los sesenta y cuatro luchadores participantes; entre esos combates, solo dieciséis son los que pasan a la fase final, donde se celebra una eliminatoria hasta que solo queda el más fuerte. —explicó detalladamente el hombre.

Las reglas parecían claras y muy eficaces; sería una cuestión de manejo de combates y de eficacia a la hora de mover a los Pokémon... era como si se tratara de enfrentamientos a fuerzas igualadas donde solo podría ganar el que mejor manejara la situación.

—Por cierto, ¿qué nombre usarás para los combates? —preguntó de la nada Dante haciéndome sorprender.

—¿Cómo que qué nombre? —pregunté confuso.

—Veras chico. —volvió a comenzar. —En ese negocio no solemos usar los nombres originales de los luchadores; eso queda feo. Tiene que ser un nombre que identifique tu personalidad y tu historia

Muchos nombre pasaron por mi cabeza, pero ninguno se adaptaba a mi historia ni a mi pasado. Nazuna tocó mi implante para recordármelo y un nombre surgió en mi mente... un nombre que representaba todo mi pasado y mi presente... un nombre... que era en lo que me había convertido al salir de mi pueblo natal

—Me llamaré "El Servidor de Arceus". —dije con una mirada desafiadora.

* * *

**Nota de SkySpecial15: **_Gracias por apoyar esta historia y siento haber tardado tanto en haberla subido, es que pe pilló en época de exámenes. _:)

**Makisotu Douraji:** _Hola amigo; agradezco que sigas esta historia y espero que siga en pie lo que me propusiste, prometo acabar la historia a su tiempo; tengo muchas ganas de hacer lo propuesto, chao._


	6. Cap V: El desafío de la clasificatoria

**- Capítulo 5: El desafío de la clasificatoria -**

* * *

Dante se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre; la verdad, yo también lo habría hecho, pero así era, usaría el nombre de "El Servidor de Arceus" para identificarme en este lugar; un nombre que era en lo que me había convertido cuando me arrebataron mi brazo derecho.

—Siento ser tan curioso, pero, ¿podría saber el por qué de ese nombre? —preguntó curioso Dante.

Yo me quedé en silencio un momento y desvié la mirada a Nazuna; con una mirada suya, me hizo querer decirle el por qué. Volví a remangarme el brazo y le enseñé a Dante mi implante a la vez que le contaba el por qué lo tenía. La historia pareció conmoverle, pero había que dejarse de emociones e iniciar mi andadura por el torneo... "Ojo de Halcón" debía pagar por lo que hizo.

—Bien chico, mis hombres te guiarán a los vestuarios. —dijo con una sonrisa Dante. —Por cierto chica. —llamó a Nazuna. —Debes saber que solo Raiko tiene acceso a nuestras instalaciones, así que, lo siento, pero no puedes acompañarlo. —explicó.

—¿Hay alguna manera de que me pueda ver de manera especial? —pregunté parándome en seco y mirando a Dante por encima del hombro.

El pensó bastante hasta que un modo salió... un modo que la haría verme de forma especial sin que tuviera que pagar ni nada por el estilo... la Zona VIP, pero... había un inconveniente.

—La Zona VIP es gratis para las parejas de los luchadores. —explicó; estaba a punto de buscar otra alternativa, cuando Nazuna me hizo sonrojar de manera sorprendente.

—No hay problema; él y yo somos pareja. —dijo con... ¡¿Qué?!

Mi cara se puso como un tomate por lo dicho, mientras que la suya solo se volvieron rojas sus mejillas, y ligeramente. Ella se acercó a mí y me enhebró como si fuéramos una pareja normal con una sonrisa sincera; la chica había que admitir que, cuando quería algo, hacía lo impensable para conseguirlo, supongo que me gustaba también eso de ella. Mi sonrojo bajó y, para que fuese más creíble, le dí un tierno beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que esta vez fuese Nazuna la que sonrojase.

—En ese caso, no hay problema para que se quede. —contestó Dante con una sonrisa.

Ambos le agradecimos su hospitalidad y salimos de la habitación topándonos con los hombres que, según Dante, me guiarían a los vestuarios. Pasados unos diez minutos; a mí, me dejaron en el vestuario junto a los demás participantes y, a Nazuna, la llevaron a la zona VIP, ya que mi combate sería el primero.

—¿Raiko? —preguntó uno de los participantes.

Me giré y pude ver que era un chico de ojos azules y pelo rubio que reconocí de inmediato; un chico que había sido mi compañero de batalla durante mis días en Pueblo Ceniza... mi inseparable amigo Sky Veshiva, el hermano mayor de Nazuna.

—¡Sky! ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté sorprendido y a la vez alegre.

—Veras. —comenzó mientras recargaba su espalda contra la pared. —Cuando Nazuna y tú os fuisteis de Pueblo Ceniza, pensé que me había quedado sin oponente para las tardes, así que escuché hablar de este lugar, así que decidí ese mismo día viajar aquí, pero aun no he conseguido convertirme en el campeón. —explicó.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en mi rostro y esto sorprendió a Sky, la verdad era un pensamiento algo egoísta, pero estaba dispuesto a ganar costara lo que costase.

—Pues debes de saber que tampoco te convertirás en campeón en este torneo. —dije con una mirada desafiante. —Porque yo necesito conseguir la Gema de Arceus y acabar con ese estúpido de "Ojo de Halcón". —dije frunciendo mi ceño.

El sonrió desafiadoramente y se acercó a mí para, después de unos segundos en silencio, chocar los puños en señal de rivalidad. La puerta se abrió y uno de los hombres nos llamó a todos los presentes a las puertas traseras de la sala de combates donde se sortearía, al azar, quienes lucharían; habría un total de ciento sesenta combates a lo largo del día. Una vez allí, y para mi suerte, mi nombre salió el primero, así que entré a la habitación junto a Riolu, el Pokémon que elegí para luchar en la primera de las rondas por la clasificación.

**Nazuna:**

_Me separé de Raiko y seguí al hombre vestido de negro y de pinganillo en la oreja, el cual me guió a una habitación en lo más alto de la sala de combate; en otras palabras, la zona VIP. La sala se trataba de una zona lujosa con mayordomos y una cristalera desde la que se veía en primicia todo el terreno de batalla._

—_¡Nazuna! —me llamó con alegría alguien desde atrás._

_Me gire y me sorprendí al verla; se trataba de Natsuki Asai,_ _la novia de mi hermano; una chica de ojos ámbar como la miel y el cabello castaños con mechas rubias que, la verdad, le sentaban muy bien. Era una de mis mejores amigas al ser la novia de mi hermano y, para ser sincera, a mi hermano le había tocado la lotería con esa chica._

—_Que gusto verte Natsuki. —saludé con una amplia sonrisa._

—_Igualmente. —contestó ella de la misma forma. —¿Cómo que estas aquí? —preguntó._

—_He venido con Raiko. —dije con sinceridad, pero, al cabo de unos segundos de decirlos, me avergoncé al analizar lo dicho._

—_Oh. —dijo con una pícara mirada y sonrisa. —No sabía que eras la novia de Raiko._

_Yo negué y le conté el verdadero motivo por el que estábamos aquí, y ella pareció comprenderlo al contarle lo de las Gemas de Arceus y lo del brazo de Raiko. No sé cuando, pero cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, ambas estábamos sentadas en sillones de cuero frente a la cristalera con una bandeja de caviar entra las dos. Ella me contó que mi hermano también estaba aquí y eso me alegró, ya que le echaba mucho de menos. Fuese como fuese, lo vería pronto, puesto que el primer combate estaba a punto de empezar y, para mi alegría, era Raiko el primero que lucharía contra el llamado "El Chupasangre"._

**Raiko:**

Mi nombre como "El Servidor de Arceus", resonó en toda la sala y todo el público presente, que a simple vista podrían ser doscientos o más, me aclamaba y, la verdad, me sentí muy bien por ello. Desvié mi mirada hacia la cristalera de la zona VIP y pude ver a Nazuna, la cual me sonreía. De nuevo, los sentimientos de cuando luché contra Takerd, volvían a fluir en mí; no podía permitir que me derrotaran fácilmente.

—¡EN LA ESQUINA AZUL, UN LUCHADOR AL QUE TODOS CONOCEN Y TEMEN POR SU ASPECTO VAMPÍRICO! ¡EL CHUPASANGRE! —exclamó la voz etérea dando a conocer a mi rival.

Este salió por la otra parte de la trastienda y se posicionó a la izquierda del terreno de batalla. Ambos nos miramos fijamente y, tras tres segundos, la campana que indicaba el principio del combate, sonó. Mi Riolu saltó al terreno de batalla de un salto, ya que lo usaría en la mayoría de este; por otro lado, "El Chupasangre" liberó a un Golbat con cara de pocos amigos... el combate había empezado.

—¡Riolu, usa Garra Metal! —ordené mientras golpeaba al aire.

Riolu hizo iluminar sus garras de un brillante color metálico y, como si le fuera la vida en ello, se lanzó como una exhalación hacia el Golbat enemigo.

—¡Golbat, usa Ataque Ala! —ordenó mi rival.

Sabía que querría usar golpes de debilidad contra Riolu. Golbat iluminó sus alas de una luz brillante para después dirigirse en picado hacia Riolu, pero no contaba con que yo ya había visto su punto débil.

—¡Ahora! —dí la señal, ya que Riolu sabía lo que tenía en mente.

Riolu aceleró más su carrera y, como si un duelo al cruce se tratara, atravesó al Golbat ocasionándole un gran daño, pero no derrotándolo del todo... ese Golbat tenía mucha resistencia.

—¡Golbat, usa Colmillo Veneno! —ordenó su entrenador a la desesperada.

Los colmillos del Golbat cambiaron a un púrpura muy llamativo y se lanzó contra Riolu; su entrenador había lanzado su ataque más poderos, cosa que quise aprovechar a mi favor.

—¡Riolu, usa Esfera Aural! —ordené con una sonrisa.

Riolu lanzó su potente y poderosa Esfera Aural, pero no al Pokémon en sí, sino a la boca de este. La esfera se dirigió hacia este y, pensando que podría destruirla de un mordisco, la mordió haciendo que esta explotara en su boca y lo dejara K.O. del todo.

—¡Y EL GANADOR ES "EL SERVIDOR DE ARCEUS"! —resonó por la sala.

Todo el mundo coreó mi nombre y, al desviar la mirada hacia la cristalera de la zona VIP, Nazuna se veía muy feliz por el hecho de que hubiera ganado, cosa que me hizo a mi también feliz, pero no debía relajarme; tenía el presentimiento de que, en algún momento podría enfrentarme a Sky.

Los combates siguieron su curso y todos acababan con el mismo resultado; en mi segundo combate, tuve la ventaja de que era un Golem, con que, con dos ataques de Esfera Aural, me bastó para ganar; en mi tercer combate, he de admitir que se me puso complicado al tratarse de un Sableye, ya que no pude usar ninguno de los movimientos del tipo lucha, ya que no le afectaba, aunque, con la agilidad de mi Riolu combinada con Ataque Óseo, no supuso un gran riesgo; y en mi cuarto combate me enfrenté a un Golett, cosa que me obligó a no poder usar otra vez movimientos del tipo lucha al ser un Pokémon fantasma; pude debilitarlo un poco, pero, por su gran motivación, evolucionó a un Golurk, pero se encontraba muy débil para seguir combatiendo así que, un golpe Garra Metal me bastó para tumbarlo... solo me quedaba un batalla.

**Nazuna:**

_Me quedé asombrada al ver el poder de Raiko al ir venciendo a los cuatro primeros rivales, pero, por otro lado, también de Sky, ya que él ganó sus dos primeros combates con facilidad y seguridad a la hora de atacar. Natsuki se veía feliz al ver la fuerza de combate que tenía su novio... era gracioso verla tan emocionada._

—_Los dos están haciendo muy buen trabajo, ¿verdad? —pregunté la opinión a mi amiga con una sonrisa a lo que ella asintió. —Me pregunto quién ganaría de entre los dos. —pensé en voz alta._

—_Ganaría el que más ventaja tuviera. —interrumpió una voz dulce y amigable, pero algo tímida... una voz que reconocí enseguida._

_Me giré y pude ver a la Dex Holders más pequeña del grupo... la pequeña Yellow había venido junto a su novio Red. Me levanté del sillón los saludé con mucho entusiasmo, la verdad, no esperaba verlos en ese lugar. Yo les pregunté que qué había ocurrido con el jefe de la base del Team Darkness de la Arboleda Destino y ellos me explicaron que de ello se habían hecho cargo Blue y Green._

—_Bueno, ¿y qué hacéis aquí? —pregunté con una sonrisa._

—_Vinimos a traeros esto. —contestó la pequeña rubia mientras me extendía una... Pokédex rosa... eso me catalogaba como una autentica Pokédex Holders. —Y también esta para Raiko. —prosiguió señalando a una Pokédex negra que portaba Red._

—_¡Nazuna! —me llamó Natsuki desde mis espaldas y me señaló el marcador... el próximo combate se había decidido... Raiko contra Sky._

**Raiko:**

El combate que deseé tener en este torneo se había hecho real... me tendría que enfrentar como último combate contra mi uno de mis mejores amigos y el hermano de la chica que amaba; el siguiente combate, según el marcador, era yo contra Sky. Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos al unísono; juntos, acudimos a las entradas de la sala y entramos a la sala de batalla; yo junto a mi Riolu y él junto a su Xatu... sería un combate muy complicado al él llevar la ventaja.

—Escucha Raiko. —me llamó Sky antes de empezar con el combate. —Sin remordimientos; somos amigos pase lo que pase. —me pidió con una sonrisa, a lo que yo asentí con otra... y, en eso, el combate dio comienzo.

—¡Riolu, usa Esfera Aural! —ordené.

Riolu cargó su Esfera Aural entre sus brazos y esta comenzó a llenarse de fuerza; sabía que, si quería tener posibilidades contra Sky, debía hacer de los ataques de Riolu, una amenaza para cualquier Pokémon.

—¡Xatu, usa Bola Sombra! —ordenó mi Sky preparando una colisión de esferas.

Xatu abrió sus alas y, entre ellas, comenzó a cargar un ataque de Bola Sombra, también muy potente; ninguno podía cometer un solo fallo en esta batalla, ya que, el que ganara, eliminaba al otro de conseguir la clasificación en la primera ronda.

—¡Adelante! —gritamos al unísono.

Ambos Pokémon lanzaron sus respectivos ataques creando una enorme expansión de choque justo en el centro del terreno de batalla. El público vitoreó tan poderosos movimientos y, como era de esperar, ambos nos crecimos ante la situación.

—¡Riolu, Garra Metal! —ordené observando atentamente a Xatu para encontrar su debilidad.

—¡Xatu, Picotazo! —ordenó Sky extendiendo su brazo.

Riolu recubrió sus garras de color metálico y Xatu iluminó su pico y, ambos al mismo tiempo, fueron el uno al encuentro del otro.

Ambos colisionaron en el centro, pero, para mi mala suerte, Riolu fue el único herido de gravedad al ser Xatu de mayor corpulencia y tener ventaja de tipo. Me temía que no había mucho que hacer, además, Xatu no presentaba ninguna debilidad a simple vista, pero no me rendiría sin luchar.

—¡Riolu, usa Onda Vacío! —ordené como método de salir de esa situación.

Riolu dio un mortal hacia atrás y, moviendo sus brazos de dentro hacia fuera, lanzó una potente Onda Vacía que impactó de lleno a Xatu dejándolo también muy malherido... el combate se decidiría en el siguiente movimiento.

—¡Xatu, usa Psicorrayo! —ordenó Sky como ataque definitivo.

Xatu disparó un rayo multicolor desde sus ojos y ahí pude verlo... el punto débil del Pokémon pájaro tótem; al lanzar un ataque, tenía la manía de apoyarse sobre su pierna izquierda y eso podía usarlo en su contra, pero... ¡me olvidé completamente del Psicorrayo!

Miré a Riolu y este se posicionó como si una Esfera Aural hubiera lanzando, pero me sorprendió en lo que hizo a continuación... él... controló el ataque Psicorrayo creando una Esfera Aural con ella. Todos los presentes, incluido yo, nos quedamos asombrados al ver el poder que demostró Riolu en esa acción... sin embargo, no consiguió salirle bien y fue dañado por el golpe y, solo por el golpe que había recibido sabía que no podía continuar... así que levanté mi mano en señal de que me retiraba del combate.

—¡ATENCIÓN, "EL SERVIDOR DE ARCEUS" SE RETIRA DEL COMBATE! —anunció la voz etérea mientras yo recogía a Riolu y le agradecía todo su esfuerzo. —¡LA VICTORIAS ES PARA "EL MENTALISTA"!

El público vitoreó ambos nombres; como si hubiéramos sido ambos los campeones, pero las reglas son las reglas. Ya con Riolu en brazos, me acerqué a Sky y le dí la enhorabuena por haberme ganado limpiamente.

—Has luchado bien amigo. —dije con una sonrisa.

—Igualmente Raiko. —me respondió con otra sonrisa.

Me dispuse a abandonar la sala, pero antes no pude evitar mirar a la zona VIP y pude ver que Nazuna me miraba con preocupación y, acto seguido salía corriendo hacia la puerta de la zona... creo que, realmente, yo le importaba bastante.

**Nazuna:**

_No me lo podía creer... realmente no era posible que Raiko hubiera perdido en su último combate. Salí corriendo a su encuentro para saber cómo se sentía Riolu después de haber aguantado duramente los golpes del Xatu de Sky, pero más me preocupaba Raiko... después de todo, esta era la primera vez que perdía un combate contra Sky de manera oficial._

_Llegué a la entrada del vestuario y lo encontré sentado en una de las paredes con el rostro escondido entre sus piernas que, al escucharme llegar, la sacó para después sonreír nostálgicamente._

—_No he podido clasificarme Nazuna. —dijo con una voz un tanto apagada._

_Yo me puse en cuclillas para poder mirarlo a los ojos. No me gustaba que se pusiera de esa manera; sabía que perder era doloroso, pero... esas serían las palabras que le debía decir._

—_Escúchame Raiko. —comencé. —Sé que perder es doloroso, pero... jamás has de rendirte Raiko. —dije mientras lo rodeaba con mis brazos y pude notar como, poco a poco, él hacía lo mismo._

—_Nazuna tiene razón. —dijo una voz de mis espaldas que reconocí enseguida._

**Raiko:**

Sky apareció bajo el umbral de la puerta y eso me sorprendió, ¿qué hacía allí? Debería estar luchando contra su quinto combatiente... no debía perder el tiempo conmigo y así se lo pregunté y este se pareció enojar conmigo por considerarme como una pérdida de tiempo.

—Raiko, tú no eres una pérdida de tiempo. —me contestó enojado y llamando mi atención. —¡Tú eres más fuerte que yo, así que no te consideres una pérdida de tiempo, porque tú eres un gran luchador, ya que, si te gané, fue porque mi Pokémon tenía una sorprendente ventaja! —exclamó haciéndome sacar una sonrisa.

—Gracias Sky. —contesté con una desafiante sonrisa. —Pero recuerda, estaré fuera de esta clasificación, pero no quedaré de la misma manera en la segunda ronda de clasificación. —dije muy decidido mientras él sonreía de la misma manera.

—¡EL SIGUIENTE COMBATE SE HA DECIDIDO! —se escuchó de fondo la voz de la sala de batalla. —¡"EL MENTALISTA" CONTRA "EL DESTRUCTOR"!

—Bueno. —prosiguió mientras se dirigía a la salida. —Os dejo solos chicos... y Raiko. —me llamó a lo que yo lo miré. —Estoy seguro que nuestro combate en la segunda ronda estará equilibrado. —dijo antes de dirigirse para la sala de batalla.

Yo me percaté de que Nazuna todavía estaba abrazada a mí, pero, como esperaréis, no me importó lo más mínimos... más bien, me agradaba sentir su calor... me agradaba tenerla cerca.

Salí del edificio y me dirigí junto a Nazuna a un puesto de comida que había justo a la entrada y compramos algo para llenar el estómago y nos sentamos en un banco donde pudimos conversar sobre lo que sería mi aparición en la segunda ronda y los combates que tendría que librar en esta.

—Por cierto Raiko, ¿dónde está Riolu? —preguntó Nazuna al darse cuenta de que no estaba conmigo.

—Está en el Centro Pokémon recuperándose del combate contra Xatu. —le expliqué. —Resistió como un valiente. —dije orgulloso, algo que hizo reír un poco a Nazuna... me gustaba verla feliz.

Mientras conversábamos, pude ver que unos niños estaban molestando a un Pokémon y no podía permitirlo, mi ética moral no me lo permitía. Saqué a Flygon y le ordené que usara Cara Susto contra los jóvenes gamberros, cosa que dio como resultado el que ellos salieran corriendo dejando al pequeño Pokémon amarillo... ¿un Pikachu con flequillo? ¿Qué hacía un Pikachu en esta zona? Me acerqué al pequeño Pokémon mientras este agradecía a mi Flygon que le hubiera ayudado.

—¿Estás bien pequeño? —le pregunté mientras me arrodillaba para poder verlo más de cerca.

Él sonrió y respondió asintiendo, cosa que me resultó gracioso. Nazuna acudió a nuestro encuentro y cogió en brazos al Pikachu al grito de...

—¡Qué monada de Pokémon! —gritó mientras estrujaba en un abrazo al Pokémon rata eléctrica, pero, para mi sorpresa a este pareció agradarle eso... a lo mejor le gustaba estar en los brazos de Nazuna... qué envidia.

Decidimos volver a dentro del domo, pero el Pikachu nos empezó a seguir, no sabía por qué, pero le habíamos gustado... así que le ofrecí una batalla contra mi Umbreon para probar sus habilidades en batalla y este, como si le encantaran, aceptó. Yo saqué a mi amigo nocturno y comencé el combate.

—¡Umbreon, usa Bola Sombra! —ordené con una desafiante sonrisa.

Umbreon creo una esfera negra en su boca y, en cosa de segundos, la lanzó con potencia hacia el pequeño Pikachu de flequillo el cual, para mi sorpresa, no hizo ninguna intención de esquivarlo. La Bola Sombra impactó con fuerza creando una cortina de humo que, al verla, pensé que Umbreon se había pasado, pero, cuando levanté la vista, pude ver al Pikachu saltar de la nube de humo sin ningún rasguño.

El Pikachu iluminó cubrió su cola de color metalizado y, haciendo volteretas, se dirigió de lleno hacia mi Umbreon; un claro ataque de Cola Férrea, aunque no contaba con que mi amigo fuese muy rápido.

—¡Umbreon, esquívalo y usa Rapidez! —ordené.

Con tan solo un movimiento, Umbreon esquivó el ataque con agilidad y, iluminando su cola, disparó una ráfaga de estrellas doradas que impactaron de lleno en el Pokémon eléctrico. Esta vez, este comenzó como si fuese un Ataque Rápido, pero, de pronto, este se iluminó de una corriente eléctrica muy potente... no me lo podía creer... era un ataque Placaje Eléctrico... me quedé sorprendido, pero no me podía pasar al igual que el combate contra Sky.

—¡Umbreon, usa Psíquico para detenerlo! —ordené sabiendo el punto débil de ese ataque.

Umbreon comenzó a transmitir un aura celeste alrededor de su cuerpo y, acto seguido cerró los ojos para después abrirlos totalmente celestes; el ataque Psíquico había comenzado. El Placaje Eléctrico se rodeó de la misma aura y se paró de momento; el efecto del movimiento eléctrico desapareció y solo se pudo ver al Pikachu flotando rodeado del aura celeste, cosa que aproveché para lanzarle la Pokéball y, así, atraparlo.

—Menudo poder el de ese Pikachu. —dijo sorprendida Nazuna mirando la Pokéball de mi nuevo Pokémon.

—Si... —contesté esbozando una sonrisa ganándome a la vez su mirada. —Creo que ya sé qué Pokémon usaré en la segunda ronda.

El día pasó rápidamente y llegó la noche; Nazuna me contó sobre la llegada de Yellow y Red y lo de nuestras nuevas Pokédex, me gustó el hecho que por fin sería considerado como un Pokédex Holders, pero me contó también que Red nos había invitado a una cena de lujo en el lujoso y prestigioso restaurante del domo con motivo de contarnos algo importante... me preguntaba qué sería.

Me vestí esa noche con un traje de gala, ya que la ocasión lo requería; mi traje se trataba de un esmoquin con corbata negra muy elegante; la verdad, debía ser así. Una vez vestido, esperé a que Nazuna lo hiciera, pero era lo que tenía ella... siempre tardaba mucho en arreglarse.

—Ya estoy. —dijo Nazuna mientras abría la puerta y yo... me quedaba boquiabierta al verla, al igual que un poco sonrojado, tan guapa.

Ella llevaba un vestido de fiesta corto de color negro sin tirantes... para mí... estaba más bella que nunca. Había dejado de ser un ángel... para ser una diosa. Después de haberme quedado alucinando por unos segundos, la halagué para quedar bien, pero todo lo que decía era verdad.

—Estás preciosa. —dije mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

—Gracias. —agradeció con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. —Tú también estas muy elegante Raiko. —dijo con cierto tono pícaro como si fuera un juego.

Yo le agradecí y le extendí mi brazo para que enhebrase; ella se cogió de mi brazo metálico y, ambos, pusimos rumbo al restaurante siendo la atención de todo con el que nos cruzábamos. Llegamos al sitio acordado y, la verdad, Red había escogido muy buen sitio para pasar la noche; el lugar era muy espacioso con mesas redondas con gente comiendo muy cómodamente, pero no era para menos. La camarera nos indicó que nos esperaban en la mesa del fondo y nosotros nos dirigimos a ella, no sin antes haberle dado las gracias. Allí, pudimos ver que Red y Yellow nos esperaban vestidos ambo de etiqueta, pero que había dos personas más que no conocíamos.

Red llevaba, al igual que yo, un esmoquin, pero este llevaba una corbata roja; Yellow, por otra parte, llevaba un vestido azul verdoso con un lazo rosa en la parte del escote bajo una blusa blanca, unos pantalones cortos azul marino y, esta vez, carecía de su sombrero. Ambos se veían muy elegantes y, siendo pareja, la verdad, hacían una muy buena.

—Raiko, Nazuna, os presento a los Dex de Hoenn; Ruby y Sapphire. —nos presentó Red a los que no conocíamos. —Ellos son Raiko y Nazuna, nuestras últimas incorporaciones. —nos presentó a ellos también.

—Es un gusto conoceros. —dijo Nazuna como portavoz de ambos mientras que, ambos, hacíamos una pequeña reverencia.

—Lo mismo decimos. —dijo Ruby haciendo lo mismo, solo que tuvo que forzar a Sapphire a hacerlo, ya que esta no sabía mucho de modales.

Sapphire llevaba un fabuloso vestido negro que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo resaltando así sus ojos de color zafiro, unos elegantes tacones y su cabello atado en un moño; Ruby llevaba, al igual que yo y que Red, un esmoquin con corbata, pero, para diferencia mía, pero no mucho de Red, el color de su corbata era de un rojo carmesí y un gorro de lana rojo y blanco.

Durante la cena, Red nos contó que Ruby y Sapphire también participaban en el torneo, pero dejando el torneo a un lado, me contó también sobre los rumores de un misterio dentro del "Domo de Lucha Pokémon"... eso me pareció curioso, así que le pedí a Red que me contara más de ello.

—Al parecer, en un lugar de este edificio... —comenzó mientras se acercaba a nosotros para que nadie más escuchara la conversación. —Hay una persona relacionada con el Team Darkness... es por eso que hemos venido. —explicó Red.

—Eso es misterioso. —dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

—Sí, debemos pensar como actuar ante ello. —prosiguió Nazuna. —Cualquiera podría ser un enviado del Team Darkness.

Lo meditamos durante media hora y decidimos buscar al día siguiente, una vez me hubiera clasificado para el torneo y, así, podría yo buscar por la zona del almacén, ya que era una zona restringida para los visitantes, pero no para los luchadores. La cena prosiguió de manera tranquila y sin complicaciones; la verdad, todos nos lo pasábamos muy bien... pero enseguida salió un tema que me incomodó un poco... el tema de que si Nazuna y yo éramos pareja realmente, cosa que ambos negamos inmediatamente.

—A lo mejor son solo amigos. —dijo Sapphire mientras que, realmente, degollaba el trozo de carne que se había echado en su plato.

—¿Qué dices Sapphire? Míralos; ambos hacen muy buena pareja. —rebatió Ruby mientras nos señalaba con sus manos y, como si fuese bipolar, tomaba una personalidad pícara. —¿O es que te gusta Raiko? —preguntó el de gorro de lana haciendo que la de ojos zafiro casi se atragantara.

—No me gusta, listo. —dijo mientras desviaba su rostro en dirección contraria a Ruby. —Además sabes que tú eres el único que me gusta. —dijo en voz bajo, pero suficiente fuerte como para escucharlo.

—¿Dijiste algo Sapphire? —preguntó Ruby haciéndose el tonto.

—¡N...No, no dije nada maldito afeminado! —exclamó totalmente ruborizada la de moño castillo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te pones tan nerviosa? —siguió con su juego el llamado "chico afeminado".

La chica no soportó más y se tiró sobre él, literalmente, a morderle la cabeza. Todos reímos ante la escena y, para suerte mía y de Nazuna, ellos dejaron el tema.

A la mañana siguiente, se repitió de nuevo la reunión de todos los luchadores en las entradas traseras de la sala de batalla... esta vez, usaría a Pikachu para esta ronda, ya que, al demostrarme el día anterior sus habilidades, sabía que era un Pokémon muy poderoso.

Los combates comenzaron su marcha y muchos fueron cayendo en ante luchadores increíbles como el llamado "El Destructor" o "El Hombre Hierro", pero ninguno tenía ni la más remota posibilidad contra Ruby y Sapphire, los cuales se habían llamado "La Chica Salvaje" y "El Hijo de Afrodita", pero, por fin, llegaron mis batallas.

El primero se trataba de el llamado "El Matabestias", cuyo Pokémon era un Feraligatr... Pokémon que no fue difícil con Pikachu y su ataque Rayo; el segundo se trataba de "El Servidor Divino" y su Pokémon Togekiss... fue la misma historia que con el Feraligatr; el tercero fue "La Mole", cuyo Pokémon era un Aggron... este si me costó derrotarlo, ya que al tener este la ventaja, me lo puso difícil, pero, gracias a la velocidad de Pikachu y a su ataque Cola Férrea, no supuso un gran reto; por último, me enfrente a "El Motorista Fantasma" y a su Dusclops... fue derrotado solo por un Placaje Eléctrico.

El destino quería esta combate... éramos ambos los últimos con un solo combate por decidir, pero, esta vez, el resultado sería otro... yo de nuevo contra Sky, "El Mentalista".

**Nazuna:**

_Era increíble lo poderoso que era el destino; en esos momentos solo podía juntar mis manos e intentar transmitirle todo mi apoyo a Raiko... el necesitaba ganar. Junto a mí, Red, Yellow y Natsuki veíamos como ambos se dedicaban unas miradas desafiantes en el terreno de batalla, pero Raiko no se daba cuenta de que, si no ganaba, el que perdería su honor, no sería "Ojo de Halcón"... sino él._

—_No te preocupes Nazuna. —me dijo Yellow mientras tocaba mi mano. —Él ahora estoy segura de que no perderá. —me tranquilizó con una sonrisa._

—_Ojala sea así. —contesté volviendo a mirar al terreno de batalla._

_El ambiente se veía tenso; todos sabían que Sky era tan fuerte como Raiko, pero él sabía que no podía dejarse perder... él ahora era un Dex Holders al igual que yo y debía demostrar por qué había sido elegido expresamente por Red; si Pikachu se enfrentaría al Heracross de Sky, así que, esta vez, la batalla sería equilibrada al cien por cien... mi corazón se encogió al escuchar la campana que indicaba el inicio del combate... solo se podía decir... que gane el mejor._

* * *

**_Nota de SkySpecial15: _**_Esta historia sigue adelante y así seguirá hasta terminar, espero que la apoyen hasta el final. _;D

** : Gracias por tus review, este capitulo va dedicado porque, cuando me pediste a una Yellow más femenina, se me ocurrió como sería ella llevando ese vestido y... bueno eso. Disfrutalo y, como tu dices, Nos vemos adelante ;D**


	7. Cap VI: La prueba de coraje - Parte 1

**- Capítulo 6: La prueba de coraje - Parte 1 -**

* * *

La campana sonó, pero ninguno, todavía, dimos ordenes a nuestros Pokémon... permanecimos en un silencia que ninguno de los dos queríamos romper, pero eso no podía durar para siempre... así que fue él quien lo rompió.

—Raiko, sabes que, si quieres puedo retirarme para que pases a la fase fi... —no acabó la frase cuando lo interrumpí.

—De ninguna manera. —dije en el ceño fruncido, algo que sorprendió a Sky. —Si me dan la victoria sin luchar, lo único que demuestras es que no tengo nivel suficiente para ganarte... y eso no lo voy a permitir.

Al decir esas profundas palabras, el público se volvió loco con aplausos pidiendo a gritos que el último y mayor combate comenzara, algo que daría comienzo después de que Sky sonriera y aceptara el desafío... Ahora no tenía delante a mi mejor amigo, sino a un rival al que debía ganar.

—¡Pikachu, usa Rayo! —ordené mientras adoptaba mi singular sonrisa desafiadora.

Pikachu, con gran potencia, lanzó una potente descarga eléctrica que fue directa hacia el Heracross de Sky, pero este era muy ágil y lo esquivó sin mucha dificultad; sin embargo, había una debilidad que tenía Heracross contra los ataques eléctricos y era su cuerno... servía como receptor de todo impulso eléctrico, así que, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que Heracross se viera envuelta por el electrizante Rayo.

—¡Heracross, usa Golpe Aéreo! —ordenó Sky.

Heracross movió su cuerno y pudo librarse de la descarga para que, acto seguido, abriera sus alas y se lanzara a ras de suelo hacia Pikachu. Yo conocía bien ese ataque y, pensando que lo usaría con su Xatu, creé un contraataque para dicho movimiento.

—¡Pikachu, deslízate bajo Heracross y usa Ataque Rápido! —ordené poniendo en marcha mi estrategia.

Pikachu se deslizó gracias al suelo por debajo de Heracross esquivando el movimiento para después moverse de manera rápida y golpearlo duramente en la espalda. Miré con una sonrisa a Sky, pero, algo que me extrañó fue que él también sonreía, pero de una manera pícara.

—¡Heracross, usa A Bocajarro! —ordenó todavía con la sonrisa.

Mierda, era cierto... Heracross era un Pokémon que se caracterizaba en combate por poseer poderosos ataques cuerpo a cuerpo... ese error lo había aprovechado Sky como una forma de atacar a Pikachu sin poder fallar. Heracross lanzó una ráfaga de golpes que asestaron de lleno a Pikachu dejándolo bastante dañado, pero aun consciente.

—Mierda... —me quejé al ver la fuerza del segundo mejor Pokémon de mi rival.

Pensaba que ocurriría como en el combate anterior contra el cuando, de la nada, una bola eléctrica comenzó a surgir en la cola de Pikachu y en eso me acordé de ese movimiento tan devastador que estudié en Pueblo Cenizo al combinar Trueno con el ataque que Pikachu preparaba.

—¡Pikachu, carga la Bola Voltio con Trueno!

Esas fueron las palabras claves; Pikachu dio un tremendo salto y, con una voltereta, liberó una gigantesca Bola Voltio que, al tener en cuenta el cuerno de Heracross, sin exagerar, derrotó definitivamente al Pokémon de Sky y... me dio la victoria.

El público al completo coreó mi nombre ante el gran espectáculo que había dado, yo estaba que no me lo creía, pero sí... me había clasificado para la fase final del torneo... estaba entre los dieciséis mejores de todo el torneo junto a Ruby y Sapphire. Sky se acercó a mí y me extendió la mano, cosa que hice de momento al dicho de ambos...

—Nos veremos en la fase final. —dijimos los dos al unísono con sonrisas en nuestros rostros.

Como si el destino lo pidiese, desvié la mirada a la zona VIP para poder ver a Nazuna con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad al verme triunfar. Al igual que yo, Sky también miró a esa zona y pudo ver que su novia le miraba con ternura, algo que le hizo sacar una sonrisa similar.

**Nazuna:**

_Sí... ese si era el poderoso Raiko que yo conocía y apreciaba. Su dedicación le había llevado a luchar con un Pokémon recién capturado y, aun así, había conseguido muy buen resultado gracias a ello, pero, también había que decirlo todo, es Pikachu me engañó totalmente al parecer adorable y tierno... en realidad era un poderoso Pokémon muy pícaro, pero bueno, gracias a él, Raiko ahora estaba en la fase final._

_—Te lo dije. —dijo de la nada Yellow con una sonrisa mientras, por sus hombros tenía el brazo de Red echado._

_Yo asentí con felicidad y salí, junto a Natsuki, hacia la entrada de los vestuarios y, recién salidos de allí, Raiko y Sky nos esperaban. Yo, con mucha felicidad, salté a los brazos de Raiko, el cual me cogió también muy alegre por haber ganado._

_—Enhorabuena Raiko. —dije con lágrimas de emoción en mis ojos._

_—Gracias Nazuna. —me agradeció él mientras secaba mis lágrimas con su mano._

_Me dio mucho gusto que las cosas le hubieran ido tan bien a mi mejor amigo, así que, ahora, solo quedaba reunirnos esa noche con los demás para organizarnos en la búsqueda del misterioso hombre del Team Darkness._

**Raiko:**

Esa noche, todos los que formábamos parte de lo Dex Holders, nos reunimos en la habitación en la que Nazuna y yo habíamos cogido para quedarnos los días necesarios para conseguir la Gema de Arceus... y sí, solo había una cama de matrimonio, pero os prometo que la encargué así para que no pensaran que ella no era mi novia... es más, yo dormía en el sofá. La tarde llegó y todos nos reunimos en la habitación; la verdad, era necesario discreción para este tema.

—Bien, escuchadme chicos. —comenzó el líder de los Dex Holders y, ahora, también el mío. —Es hora de ponerse manos a la obra y buscar en todo el recinto algún indicio del Team Darkness. —explicó a lo que todos asentimos. —Raiko, ya que tú eres un participante de lucha nuevo, entrarás en el almacén. —me dijo expresamente a mí.

La idea era buena, ya que, al ser nuevo, si me pillaban, podía decir que me había perdido al no conocer el lugar bien. A Nazuna le asignó buscar junto a Sapphire y Ruby en el vestíbulo, que era donde más gente había; y por último Red junto a Yellow buscarían en la zona del restaurante y la cafetería.

Todos nos pusimos en marcha a nuestros sitios asignados y comenzamos la búsqueda. Yo llegué a la puerta del almacén y, para mi suerte, no estaba vigilada, así que entré sin pensármelo dos veces. Dentro del almacén pude ver que solo había cajas y una enorme escalera cromada que dirigía al segundo piso de este; me dirigí hacia las escaleras, pero, antes de hacerlo, escuché como alguien caía tras de mí. Me giré y pude ver el responsable de ese sonido; una chica de cabello castaño miel, ojos grises y una edad aparente de dieciséis años tapada con una capa negra acompañada por un Glaceon... ¡era la chica que nos ayudó en el Castillo del Salamance!

—Eres tú la chica que me ayudó en el castillo... —dije sorprendido de verla. Ella me miró algo pícara.

—Veo que te acuerdas de mí. —dijo con voz juguetonas y yo solo pude pensar "si que se parece a Blue".

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté dejándome de rodeos.

—Te lo diré si me prometes que no se lo contaras a nadie. —me hizo prometer con una pícara sonrisa, a lo que yo asentí. —Soy una ladrona y he venido a seguir buscándome la vida. —dijo mientras intentaba tomar camino hacia arriba a través de las escaleras...

Mas yo no la dejé, la sujeté del brazo para impedirle que subiera. Ella me miró con sorpresa y yo a ella con el ceño fruncido... fuese o no un miembro del Team Darkness, no había motivo para que robase lo que no le pertenecía... simplemente, al ser un Dex Holders, no podía permitirlo.

—Sabes que subiré pase lo que pase, ¿verdad? —me dijo con una pícara mirada. Yo la solté y ella, de un mortal se posicionó a unos cuantos metros de mí, al igual que su Glaceon, la cual se preparó para combatir.

—¡Adelante Umbreon! —dije liberando a mi compañero nocturno. —¡Usa Bola Sombra! —ordené acto seguido.

Umbreon, como era normal en su ataque, preparó un ataque Bola Sombra para, después, soltarlo con fuerza hacia el Glaceon de la chica, aun sin nombre.

—¡Glaceon, usa Canto Helado! —ordenó la ladrona.

La Glaceon se envolvió en una heladora aura cristalina y, a su alrededor, unos cuantos témpanos de hielo la rodearon para después salir disparados hacia la Bola Sombra de Umbreon. Ambos ataques colisionaron y, ambos también se destruyeron en el impacto creando una cortina de brillantina de polvos de hielo.

—¡Umbreon, usa...! —no acabé la frase cuando pude ver que la castaña devolvió a su Glaceon a su lado como si el combate hubiera acabado. —¿Por qué no quieres seguir combatiendo? —pregunté.

Ella solo me sonrió y se acercó a mí... no sabía lo que pasaba o por qué se acercaba, pero... algo nuevo para mí paso; esa chica se acercó a mí, me tomó del rostro y... me beso. No me lo podía creer, esa chica me había robado mi primer beso, pero no fui el único... Glaceon hizo lo mismo con Umbreon y este se quedó totalmente ruborizado.

—Si no quieres que robe, esto será lo único que me llevaré. —dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo de manera juguetona.

Yo aun estaba totalmente ruborizado por lo último sucedido que no me percaté de que tomó las escaleras hacia arriba. Pasados unos segundos, me percaté de ello y salí corriendo tras de ella por miedo de que siguiera en sus actos rateros, pero, al llegar al piso de arriba, ella estaba con una linterna alumbrando el conducto de ventilación... algo que realmente me extrañó. Ella se percató de mi presencia y me miró de forma pícara.

—¿Qué vienes a por otro beso? —dijo entre risas. Yo totalmente sonrojado le dije que no.

—¿Qué miras? —pregunté mientras me acercaba a la trampilla del conducto de ventilación. Ella tomo una personalidad más responsable y me explicó el verdadero motivo por lo que estaba allí.

—Verás Raiko. —empezó, pero, una pregunta... ¿cómo narices sabía mi nombre? —Lo primero me llamo Tina Ichinose. —se presentó. —Y estoy aquí realmente para espiar a Dante.

—¿A Dante? ¿Por qué? —pregunté curioso. Ella me miró fijamente y comenzó a explicármelo.

—Veras, hay muchos rumores sobre un misterio en el domo. —explico. —Pues creo que él sabe dónde se encuentra el misterio.

Mis ojos se abrieron de momento; en ese caso, habría que ser cuidadosos, ya que, si le preguntábamos directamente, lo negaría de momento y no podríamos saber si miente o no. Aun que, pensándolo bien, eso no contestaba el hecho de que estuviera mirando el conducto de ventilación... esas dudas desaparecieron cuando escuché un teléfono sonar y, el lugar, era en el conducto.

Ambos entramos y, la verdad, era más ancho de lo que creía, pero, dejando eso a un lado, pudimos escuchar la conversación que tenía Dante con alguien al otro lado de la línea. En esta, Dante hablaba de una máquina escondida en la sala de batalla, pero que solo funcionaba cuando el domo estuviera vacío. Esa información... debía dársela a Nazuna y los otros. Salimos del conducto de ventilación y me dirigí a la salida, pero antes de salir, me detuve para preguntarle a Tina algo.

—¿Cómo sabías mi nombre? —pregunté.

—Fácil, lo escuché cuando estabas en el castillo de Pueblo Odín. —contestó con sinceridad y, la verdad, la chica podría encajar muy bien en el equipo si quisiera. —Por cierto, te deseo mucha suerte en la fase final; te estaré viendo en las sombras. —añadió; yo asentí con una sincera sonrisa. Ella abrió la puerta y, antes de perderse por los pasillos, me miró con una sincera sonrisa y dijo: —Enséñale a ese "Ojo de Halcón" quién manda.

Acto seguido de esas palabras cogió su capa, se tapó el pelo... y se fue. Me reuní con todos en el dormitorio y les hablé de lo ocurrido, pero sin mencionar a Tina en ningún momento. Todos se quedaron impresionados al escuchar las afirmaciones que vertía sobre Dante, pero todas eran reales.

—Por cierto Raiko. —me llamó de repente Nazuna. —Toma. —dijo extendiéndome un Pokéball. —La Pokéball de Riolu, ya está preparado para luchar mañana.

Yo lo saqué y, lo primero que hice fue darle un fuerte abrazo por todo su empeño y coraje ante la lucha contra el Xatu de Sky, pero, en eso, me saltó a la cabeza el pensamiento de la forma en la que acumuló la energía del Psicorrayo para formar una esfera de poder con ella.

—Riolu, ¿cómo hiciste lo de la esfera con el Psicorrayo de Xatu? —le pregunté mientras lo separaba de mí.

Él encogió los hombros como modo de decir que no lo sabía y en eso caí... fue un movimiento involuntario, pero, la verdad, estaría bien poder controlar el ataque. Dejando lo de Riolu a un lado, debía centrarme en mi primer combate de la fase final... mi primer combate sería contra Ruby.

La noche cayó y, después de haber estado un buen rato entrenado en la zona de entrenamiento con Riolu un buen rato, por fin, me dirigí a mi habitación; estaba a punto de entrar cuando, un hombre de cabello blanco como la nieve con ciertos toques de negro y ojos púrpuras, me detuvo... no sabía lo que quería, pero, si podía acceder a la zona de los dormitorios, es que era un luchador que, al igual que yo, había pasado a la fase final.

—Gran combate contra "El Mentalista". —me halagó. —Soy "El Maestro Espejismo".

Yo me mantuve cayado y solo me dediqué a observarlo... por algún motivo, este tío no me transmitía buenas vibraciones... era algo siniestro y misterioso.

—Espero verte en finales contra mí. —dijo con algo de egoísmo. Yo sonreí sabiendo que el estaba en el grupo A.

—Pero eso será si superas a Sapphire y a Sky. —dije con una desafiadora sonrisa. Pero se me borró al escuchar lo que él me dijo a continuación.

—Ellos no serán gran problema. —dijo con una macabra sonrisa.

Mi sangre se heló de momento al ver tal aterradora sonrisa... ese hombre me había metido miedo en el cuerpo, pero más por lo que le pudiera pasar a Sapphire, ya que ella era la primera en pelear contra él. Él misterioso "Maestro Espejismo" tomó pasillo arriba y, a los pocos segundos de continuar caminando, desapareció entre la oscuridad. Me sentía asustado... sin saber que hacer, pero... solo se me ocurrió una cosa... avisar a Sapphire, así que salí corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

**Nazuna:**

_Miraba por la ventana... la lluvia empezaba a caer, la verdad, Raiko se estaba retrasando bastante, pero no me preocupaba de ello... él sabe cuidarse solo. En eso, mi celular sonó y pude ver que se trataba de Natsuki... ¿qué querría a estas horas de la noche? Lo cogí y, al intentar contestar, no pude al empezar ella primero._

_—¿Nazuna? —preguntó a lo que yo asentí. —¿Sky está contigo?_

_—Si, está aquí conmigo para hacerme compañía. —contesté mientras le sonreía a él, el cual estaba tumbado en el sofá._

_—Ah, menos mal; bueno, era para eso, chao. —se despidió y colgó._

_Había que admitirlo, esa chica era algo extraña, pero, sobre todo, muy controladora. Sky rió al escuchar la conversación tan... rápida que habíamos tenido; la verdad, no era para menos, puesto que eso era lo que le gustaba a Sky de ella, su sentido del humor. Una cosa llevó a la otra y, no se como, terminamos hablando de Raiko._

_—¿Cómo ves a Raiko? —me preguntó Sky con una pícara mirada._

_—Lo veo como un hermano. —dije sin tomar mucho sentido a la frase._

_—Pero me pregunto. —hizo una breve pausa para sentarse mientras yo olía las flores del jarrón que adornaban la mesita de noche. —¿Serías capaz de ver a Raiko con otros ojos? —... otra vez no entendí la pregunta._

_—¿Con otros ojos? No te entiendo. —dije extrañada mientras enarcaba una ceja._

_—Te pongo un ejemplo. —volvió a hablar. —Yo miro a Natsuki con otros ojos. —dijo de nuevo con una mirada pícara._

_Ahí si lo entendí... y enseguida me ruboricé, pero, ¿por qué? Mis sentimientos eran como un hermano a otro; solo existía una respuesta para esa situación y fue la que le dí a mi hermano de sangre._

**Raiko:**

Volví por el pasillo después de advertirle a Sapphire lo del llamado "Maestro Espejismo" y ella pareció comprenderlo, ya que me contó que él ganó la primera ronda con ataques devastadores como Hiperrayo o un ataque combinado entre Fuego Fatuo y Vendetta... algo que si me hizo preocuparme, fue que, al buscar información en la Pokédex, pude ver que los diez rivales con los que se enfrentó en la fase de clasificación, todos habían sido ingresados en el hospital tras el combate.

Llegué a la habitación y pude encontrar a Sky junto a Nazuna, pero esta se encontraba algo sonrojada... pero decidí no darle mucha importancia, así que le conté a Sky lo del rival de Sapphire por si ella no pudiera pararle... le tocaría a él en semifinales. Le hablé también sobre lo de los adversarios que tuvo en la fase de clasificación y, eso asustó a Sky, pero lo hizo mucho más a Nazuna.

—Así que un adversario de ese nivel, ¿eh? —recapituló Sky mientras miraba la noticia de mi Pokédex.

—Puede ser peligroso tanto para ti, como para Sapphire. —añadí yo mientras me tumbaba en el sofá y me tapaba con la manta, algo que sorprendió a Sky.

—Raiko, ¿por qué no duermes en la cama? —me preguntó curioso y yo le conté el por qué. —Nazuna, ¿por qué no dejas que Raiko duerma a tu lado? —dijo de manera pícara dirigiendo su mirada a Nazuna, la cual se puso roja de momento.

Ella, todavía sonrojada, asintió y... yo me sonrojé al hacerme a la idea de dormir y despertar a su lado... pero la decisión estaba tomada. Esa noche, la tormenta prosiguió con relámpagos y todo; yo podía dormir, pero me fije que Nazuna no, y eso era obvio ya que había relámpagos. Veréis, cuando no teníamos más que cinco años, en su casa, cayó un relámpago que se llevó a su padre con él y, desde entonces, le tenía tirria a las tormentas... recuerdo también que, si por la tele decían que habría tormenta, ella me invitaba a dormir a su casa para no tener miedo, ya que dormíamos abrazados, no se por qué, pero decía que, si yo estaba a su lado, no le asustaba.

Yo hice eso mismo; la agarré del brazo y la aferré a mí en un abrazo. Al principio, pude notar que ella se sonrojó al entrar en contacto conmigo, pero se le pasó cuando le susurré al oído.

—¿Te acuerdas de esos momentos? —le pregunté susurrándole al oído. Ella sonrió y asintió mientras se aferraba a mí.

La noche pasó tranquila y llegó el día decisivo... ese en el que tendría que darlo el todo por el todo. Desperté temprano y fui a la sala de batalla, la cual, a esas horas estaba totalmente vacía... o no.

—Mira que te pegas buenos madrugones. —dijo de la nada una voz... desde el techo.

Allí estaba otra vez esa ladrona de cabello castaño miel y ojos grises sentada sobre una de las vigas detrás de uno de los focos que, para mi suerte, estaban apagados. Ella me miraba pícaramente y yo a ella con algo de enfado, ya que no era muy bueno decir a alguien recién levantado que se ha pegado un madrugón. Acto seguido, ella, como por arte de magia, sacó unas hermosas alas de su espalda y, como se podría esperar de mí por ser un buen observador, pude saber que eran las alas de un Beautifly. Ella saltó de la viga cayendo lentamente hasta caer justo delante de mí.

—Podrías decir lo mismo de ti. —contesté unos segundos después al comentario.

—Buen, cambiando de tema, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó.

Mi respuesta se vio reflejado en mi siguiente acto; yo saqué mis cuatro Pokéball y Tina pareció, no se como, saber que no sabía que Pokémon elegir para la fase final del torneo; todos habían luchado mucho para llegar hasta donde estábamos... no podía decidirme.

—Así que es eso, ¿eh? —dijo con una sincera sonrisa. —Pues te recomiendo estos dos.

Ella apuntó a las Pokéball de Umbreon y de Riolu; ella me explicó que de seguro me ayudaría en mi combate contra Ruby, ya que él reveló en la misma inscripción que usaría a Ruru y a Mimi; en otras palabras, a su Gardevoir y a su Milotic. Yo le agradecí y puse rumbo a la habitación a coger algo del minibar, ya que, a esas tempranas horas, la cafetería estaría todavía cerrada. Llegué a la puerta y entre pensando que Nazuna estaría todavía dormida, pero... no fue así, y peor... había entrado cuando ella se estaba cambiando.

Mi sonrojo creció hasta quedar con la cara totalmente ruborizada y el rostro de Nazuna cosa parecida, pero ninguno de nosotros decía nada... tan solo nos quedamos mirándonos mutuamente con el rostro sonrojado... para mi mala suerte, vestía solo su ropa interior y, para mi desgracia... la pillé cambiándose de sujetador... pero, por un lado bueno, me daba la espalda... yo solo quería morir en ese momento.

—¡Ra...Raiko! —gritó ella mientras que, con una mano se tapaba y, con la otra, me lanzaba el cojín a la cabeza.

—¡Pe...Perdón! ¡No sabía que estabas despierta! —me excusé mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

Me senté en el pasillo con el rostro aun sonrojado... no se me borraba la imagen de bella figura de Nazuna... pero, cada vez que pensaba en ello, mi cabeza parecía estallar por dentro. Pocos minutos después se volvió a abrir la puerta para, esta vez, salir Nazuna, al igual que yo, con el rostro todavía sonrojado. Ella se quedó apoyada en la puerta y, la verdad, no podía mirarla a la cara... no después de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

**Nazuna:**

_Raiko salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo y, para mí, lo prefería así... aun no podía creer que él se quedara mirando como un pervertido, es asqueroso, pero... no... Raiko no era así; si había entrado era para otra cosa; estaba segura de ello. Me vestí con mi ropa habitual, salí de la habitación y lo encontré sentado al lado de la puerta, con la espalda recargado contra la pared... y con el rostro todavía rojo... como yo._

_—¿Vi...Viste algo Raiko? —pregunté nerviosa por si la respuesta pudiera ser afirmativa._

_—¡N...No, te juro que no! —respondió mirándome a la cara, algo que me alivió. —Yo solo entré a por algo de desayunar, ya que la cafetería está cerrada todavía. —dijo más calmado mientras volvía a mirar el piso._

_La verdad, me alivió escuchar esa respuesta... yo sabía que Raiko jamás haría una cosa tan pervertida como esa... lo sabía. Yo le sonreí de alivio y él no pareció entender mucho._

_—Me alegra que sea así. —contesté con una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano para que levantase._

_Él, al principio, seguía con su sonrojo, pero, pasados unos segundos, él sonrió, me cogió de la mano y, juntos volvimos a la habitación para coger fuerzas; la verdad, Raiko las necesitaría si quería ganar a Ruby. Pasó la mañana y, por fin, llegó el mediodía; ambos salimos de la habitación y pusimos rumbo a la sala de batalla... el primer combate sería Sapphire, "La Chica Salvaje", contra el misterioso y tenebroso "Maestro Espejismo"._

**Raiko:**

Llegamos a la zona VIP junto a los demás luchadores, entre los cuales estaban Sky con Natsuki, Red con Yellow y Ruby, mi primer rival en la fase final, mientras que Sapphire, en el terreno de batalla, hacia una serie de estiramientos y, de vez en cuando miraba a la zona VIP... a Ruby para ser más exactos. La campana sonó y Sapphire liberó a su Blaziken Toro, mientras que "El Maestro Espejismo" lanzaba a combatir a su Dusknoir.

—¡Toro, usa Patada Ígnea! —ordenó Sapphire.

Al momento, el Blaziken de la chica salvaje, salió corriendo hacia el Pokémon rival con su pierna derecha envuelta en llamas para darle un gran golpe de Patada Ígnea, pero... algo sucedió; en cosa de segundos, el Dusknoir lanzó un potente ataque de Fuego Fatuo que no debía haberle hecho nada a Toro, pero, por extraña razón, este si lo hizo. Acto seguido, Dusknoir lanzó una ráfaga de Bola Sombra que, al colisionar con Fuego Fatuo, este se convirtió, por algún motivo en una especie de Hiperrayo... solo que más potente. Un grito de dolor se escuchó en el campo de batalla... era de Sapphire. Ruby se levantó de momento y salió corriendo al terreno de batalla... acto seguido, nosotros salimos tras él.

—¡Sapphire! —gritó Ruby al encontrarla tirada sobre el piso con su ropa hecha añicos y con su cuerpo desprendiendo humo al igual que el de Toro... no había duda de que su apodo le hacía referencia a su modo de combate, ya que, si dañaba al Pokémon, dañaba también al entrenador.

Ruby, seguido por Red, llevó a Sapphire al hospital y Yellow, junto a Nazuna y a mí, comenzó a tratar las heridas del Blaziken... se podía decir que solo con Nazuna... yo me mantenía mirando a los únicos que quedaban en el terreno de batalla... tanto Pokémon... como entrenador. Pasado unos segundos de miradas, fulminadora la mía y de burla la suya, Yellow acabó de curar a Blaziken, así que todos pusimos rumbo al hospital para saber cual sería el estado de Sapphire. Allí, Ruby estaba muy pendiente de ella... no había duda que la quería con locura; sobre su estado, ella estaba inconsciente, pero, para su suerte, se recuperaría en cosa de días.

—Raiko. —me llamó Ruby mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana a la cama de Sapphire y le cogía la mano. —Me retiro de la competición. —me dijo muy seriamente. Yo acepté su petición; comprendía que querría estar allí... hasta que Sapphire despertara.

—Yo también me retiro. —dijo de la nada Sky cogido de Natsuki.

—Raiko también se retira. —comenzó Nazuna. —Él tampoco participará en...

—Yo si participaré. —dije con el ceño fruncido lo que provocó sorpresa en todos. Nazuna me intentó convencer de que no lo hiciera, pero, por primera vez en mi vida, no le hice caso. —Yo tengo que derrotar a "Ojo de Halcón" por lo que te hizo, así que lo veré en la final. —Y sin decir más puse rumbo de nuevo al domo.

Llegué a la entrada de la sala de lucha y, al entrar, pude ver todavía al "Maestro Espejismo"... era como si me estuviera esperando. Él pareció sorprendido de verme, ya que según la pantalla de resultado, todos los del grupo A menos él, se habían retirado de la competición. Yo informé a los presentes del siguiente combate.

—¡Atención! —comencé. —¡Todos los del grupo B acaban de comunicarme que se retiran de la competición! ¡Pero yo no lo haré!

Todo el público pareció emocionado por el coraje que demostraba, pero, a mí, solo me importaba demostrar que mi promesa perduraría... la promesa que me hice a mí mismo el mismo día que decidí salir de Pueblo Ceniza con Nazuna... que nadie la lastimaría sin que yo hiciera algo al respecto. Para mantenerla, debía ganar a ese rival... costara lo que costase, para poder así luchar contra el cabrón que dañó a Nazuna.

—¡LOS GIROS DEL DESTINO HAN GIRADO POR SÍ SOLOS Y NOS HA DEJADO DIRECTAMENTE EN LA FINAL DE LA ELIMINATORIA! —dijo la voz etérea mientras yo me giraba a ver a mi rival en esa final. —¡LA FINAL ENTRE EL CORAJE Y EL PODER! ¡"EL SERVIDOR DE ARCEUS" CONTRA "EL MAESTRO ESPEJISMO"! —finalizó la voz mientras yo me posicionaba en la zona donde se había puesto Sapphire antes del incidente.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron dejando ver bajo el umbral de estas a Red, a Yellow, a Sky, a Natsuki... y a Nazuna. Nazuna se veía muy preocupada, pero tenía por qué estarlo... porque yo ganaría este combate.

—Sentaros en la zona de luchadores. —pedí a lo que todos hicieron caso.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y, para mí todo se volvió negro... solo estábamos yo... y mi enemigo... no merecía que lo llamase rival después de atacar así a uno de mis superiores Holders, pero no permitiría que se fuera de rositas.

—Esperaba impaciente este combate. —dijo de la nada mi adversario. Yo sonreí desafiadoramente.

—Yo también desde ayer. —contesté mientras cogía la Pokéball de Umbreon.

El público se mantenía en silencio mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaban... todos ellos serían conscientes de lo que, para mí, era ser un Dex Holders... significaba ser el mejor. En un momento de inflexión, miré a Nazuna a los ojos y ella se veía muy pendiente a mí... esta vez no sería como contra Takerd... esta vez... ganaría el combate.

**Nazuna:**

_Me sentía como si debiera bajar y ayudarlo en su batalla, pero... esa mirada suya... me hacía pensar que no habría problema alguno... yo lo conocía y sentía en mi corazón como se sentía; en él podía sentir que lo hacía para bien mío... y, por ahí, me sentía culpable por ello... él se veía envuelto en todo esto por mi culpa._

_—Sé que te sientes culpable por que Raiko ahora esté ahí. —me dijo de la nada mi hermano. —Pero has de comprender que él lo hace porque quiere... porque el lucha contra lo que no hacen el bien... por una causa justa... porque él es así._

_Esas palabras hicieron que volviera a mirar a Raiko, él cual se había centrado ya en la batalla que libraría en cosa de segundos... él siempre fue así... un autentico justiciero... un autentico luchador por las causas correctas._

_Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la campana que indicaba el comienzo de la final... solo esperaba que Raiko pudiera ganarle sin que fuese dañado, ya que, en el pasado, había sido dañado muchas veces... pero siempre se volvía a levantar demostrando que tenía coraje de sobra para seguir luchando... creo que eso fue lo que me hizo enamorarme de él._

* * *

_**IPromise:**_Espero que te guste el capítulo, deseo que sigas la historia así que por eso la puse interesante al final con la aclaración de los sentimientos de Nazuna, chao ;D

_**Makisotu Douraji:**_Gracias por tus review, espero tener tuyos en todos los capítulos y, sobre lo de la oferta, estoy esperando ansioso el empezarlo contigo, gracias por la oportunidad. :D


	8. Cap VII: La prueba de coraje - Parte 2

**- Capítulo 7: La prueba de coraje - Parte 2 -**

* * *

La campana sonó y yo liberé a Umbreon, pero sabía que "El Maestro Espejismo" no me lo pondría tan fácil sacando a Dusknoir y, para mi suerte, así fue; en lugar de su Pokémon más fuerte, sacó a un Machoke que también se veía muy fuerte, pero, ya fuese Pokémon con ventaja que no lo fuera, no le dejaría ganar así de fácil. La final, según las reglas, era un combate de tres contra tres y, contando con mis Pokémon actuales, es decir, Umbreon y Riolu, elegiría al tercero dependiendo de cómo se desarrollara el combate.

—¡Umbreon, usa Bola Sombra! —ordené.

Umbreon comenzó a cargar una gigantesca bola negra en su boca para, después de que esta estuviera bien cargada, soltarla contra Machoke impactando en él con gran potencia, pero este no se veía muy dañado, pero que esperar del Pokémon de un entrenador que ganó a una Dex Holders.

—¿Eso es lo más fuerte que tienes? —dijo burlón mi adversario. —¡Machoke, usa Puñodinámico! —ordenó acto seguido.

Machoke hizo iluminar su puño derecho de un color rojizo y, una vez este estuvo rodeado por un aura roja como la sangre, el Pokémon lucha se lanzó contra Umbreon, pero, mientras corría, pude ver el punto débil de este y, en cosa de instantes, pude montar un contragolpe.

—¡Umbreon, detenlo con Psíquico! —dije poniendo en marcha la contra.

Umbreon cerró sus ojos y, pasados unos tres segundos, los volvió a abrir iluminados de un aura celeste claro, aura de la que se rodeó también Machoke... el ataque Psíquico no podía fallar contra un Pokémon lucha. Machoke comenzó a elevarse del suelo y el efecto del Puñodinámico desapareció... solo me quedaba un ataque más.

—¡Umbreon, usa Cola Férrea para acabar! —ordené mientras golpeaba al aire con una desafiadora sonrisa en el rostro.

Umbreon recubrió su cola de un color metalizado y, con una voltereta en salto, asestó un fuerte golpe al Machoke dejándolo K.O. al instante... sabía perfectamente que ese Machoke era fácil de vencer, así que debía llegar a su Dusknoir con mis tres Pokémon intactos.

—No está nada mal. —halagó con cierta burla en su tono mi enemigo. —Sabía por tus datos que serías un gran adversario teniendo esa habilidad de observación... supiste perfectamente que era mi Pokémon más débil y, sabiendo también que Dusknoir es mi Pokémon más fuerte, quieres llegar a combatir contra él con tus tres Pokémon aun conscientes. —explicó mis intenciones y, la verdad, había acertado. —Excelente estrategia, pero, ¿podrás hacerla bien? —preguntó con su siniestra y macabra sonrisa.

Acto seguido de la pregunta, lanzó a combatir a un Pokémon que, según la Pokédex, no se encontraba en la región, pero, entonces, ¿dónde lo había conseguido?... ¿Dónde había capturado un Absol? Ese Pokémon se veía con una personalidad fría y calculadora... y eso hacía que mi Pokémon se sintiera muy presionado... debido a la habilidad del Absol, sería imposible ganarle, pero Umbreon no caería sin antes luchar antes.

**Nazuna:**

_Raiko ganó el primer combate con clara desventaja debido a que luchaba con su Umbreon y su rival era la debilidad de este, pero aun así supo sacarle partido a los ataques de Umbreon, algo que me dejó a mí y a todos asombrados... Raiko demostraba todo su coraje y potencial de batalla y... supongo que me gustaba verlo así._

_—Me resulta extraño. —comentó de la nada Red mientras miraba interesado al "Maestro Espejismo" —Si sabía que Raiko descubriría que su Machoke era el más débil de su equipo, ¿por qué ha desperdiciado así a un Pokémon? —preguntó curioso Red mirándome._

_Era cierto... pero no sabía el por qué; supuse que sería para poner a prueba a Raiko, pero no... debía haber otra razón por lo que lo hubiera hecho. Volví a fijarme en el combate y el enemigo al que se enfrentaba Raiko había sacado un Absol que desprendía un aura de poder y frialdad... este sería un gran adversario para Umbreon._

_—Por ahora Raiko tiene las de perder. —dijo Sky sin dejar de mirar el combate. —Solo sabiendo las habilidades de cada uno, Absol tiene todas las de ganar... seguro que Raiko ya se habrás dado cuenta... pero estoy seguro que luchará hasta ganar... él es así. —dijo con una sonrisa._

_Era cierto. Abrí mi Pokédex, busqué los datos de Absol y de Umbreon y los comparé; sinceramente, Absol destacaba un poco en todo... pero seguro que Raiko no se rendiría sin luchar... era eso por lo que me gustaba tal y como era... su coraje hacía que lo quisiera con locura._

**Raiko:**

Bien, dada la fuerza y velocidad de Umbreon, podía luchar de igual a igual por los primeros instantes de combate, pero debía tener cuidado, ya que, a la mínima, Absol podría usar todo su ataque contra Umbreon... el combate en sí estaba bastante interesante.

—¡Absol, usa Viento Cortante! —ordenó con cierto recochineo mi enemigo.

Absol dio un tremendo salto y la hoja de su cabeza comenzó a brillar de un blanco puro; luego, en cosa de segundos, Absol movió su cabeza y lanzó una ráfaga de viento horizontal que fue directa hacia Umbreon, pero, aunque la ráfaga de viento fuera rápida, Umbreon lo era más.

—¡Umbreon, esquivar y usa Cola Férrea! —ordené.

Umbreon esquivó el movimiento con éxito y, como si el destino estuviera conmigo, Umbreon repitió el movimiento como contra Machoke; iluminó su cola de color gris metalizado y se lanzó con un salto al encuentro de Absol dándole un fuerte golpe precipitándolo contra el suelo... Umbreon tenía posibilidades en la batalla.

—He de admitir que tu Umbreon es más fuerte de lo que pensaba. —halagó de nuevo ese siniestro hombre. —¡Pero verás lo que es una combinación mortífera! ¡Absol, Doble Equipo y Ataque Rápido! —ordenó "El Maestro Espejismo" levantando el brazo hacia mí.

Absol, en cosa de segundos, se multiplicó en cientos de él hasta el punto de que Umbreon no sabía que hacer; acto seguido, los Absol comenzaron a moverse a una velocidad impresionante golpeando a Umbreon en un porcentaje de siete golpes por segundo... más que una Ataque Rápido, eso parecía Velocidad Extrema.

—¡Umbreon, usa Poder Oculto! —ordené sabiendo que era un ataque que afectaría a todos los clones y, también, al original.

Umbreon creó a su alrededor esferas semejantes al ataque Esfera Aural, solo que estas eran de colores verdes intensos; una vez que se rodeó de ellas, estas se lanzaron contra los Absols haciendo que todos desaparecieran; todos, menos el real, el cual se veía muy débil al igual que mi Umbreon.

—¡Ataque Rápido! —ordenamos ambos.

Umbreon y Absol comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad sin conseguir que ninguno colisionara contra el otro... eran ambos demasiado rápidos. Un golpe de produjo después de un rato y ambos cayeron de pie en el terreno para, después de unos segundo y por sorprendente que fuera, caer ambos derrotados. Mi objeto no se cumplió del todo, pero dos de tres no estaba nada mal. Regresé a Umbreon y el de cabellos blancos a su Absol; mis dos Pokémon contra su Dusknoir, esto sería... interesante.

—Mereces mis respetos Raiko. —dijo el de pelo blanquinegro con una sonrisa desafiadora. —Has demostrado ser capaz de tener el privilegio de enfrentarte a mi Dusknoir. —explicó sacando al mencionado. —Pero te advierto que este no tiene ni punto de comparación con mis otros Pokémon.

No hacía falta que me lo dijera... yo había presenciado con mis propios ojos el potencial de poder de ese Pokémon fantasma... sabía que era una lucha en la que necesitaría llevar la delantera todo el rato, pero conociendo las características de Dusknoir, necesitaría un Pokémon con mucha resistencia y velocidad... así que le tocaba turno a mi Pokémon dragón.

—¡Adelante Flygon! —exclamé liberando a mi Pokémon.

Flygon se materializó en el campo de batalla y dio un fuerte rugido... eso me gustaba, indicaba que mi Pokémon estaba listo para el combate. Miré fijamente al "Maestro Espejismo"... su último Pokémon pronto caería.

**Nazuna:**

_Derrotó a Absol... ese Umbreon si que era fuerte. Miraba con una tremenda ilusión de su victoria a Raiko, pero sabía que ahora venía lo peor... Dusknoir. Sky se veía muy pensativo con su ceño fruncido y creo que sabía lo que pensaba... tenía miedo... miedo que yo también tenía. Viendo lo que le pasó a Sapphire, había muchas posibilidades de que a Raiko le pasara lo mismo... no podría hacerme la idea de verlo desmayado en una camilla de hospital... sinceramente, no podía._

_—Sky, Nazuna, no os preocupéis por él. —dijo de la nada Red llamándonos la atención. —Quizás a Sapphire le halla ocurrido eso, pero... con Raiko será diferente. —continuó mientras miraba con una sonrisa al terreno de batalla. —El es buen observador y sabrá que debe hacer en cada momento._

_Mis nervios se tranquilizaron un poco debido a que Red tenía razón... Raiko era muy ágil y observador; el sabría perfectamente como debía actuar en esas situaciones; además, cuando estábamos en Pueblo Ceniza, él siempre fue el primero en clase y lo sabía todo sobre todos los Pokémon... era increíble, pero cierto. Allí, en el colegio, yo siempre era su sombra debido a que era la eterna segundona... sabía que superarle era una cosa fuera de mis posibilidades... pero él se dio cuenta de que ser la segunda no me agradaba, así que se ofreció para ayudarme. A él le debo el saber casi todo sobre los Pokémon._

_Sin darme cuenta, me había perdido en mis pensamientos y no me pude fijar que el combate estaba aun en el aire... lo único en lo que podía pensar era en él... en que no saliera lastimado en la batalla._

**Raiko:**

Era el momento; el momento de dar a conocer el por qué había sido elegido Pokédex Holders por el mismo líder de estos... por qué luchaba hasta que mis Pokémon no pudieran más... por qué luchaba para llegar al desafío de "Ojo de Halcón" para no permitir que ese sujeto hiciera daño, no solo a Nazuna, sino a nadie más.

—Espero que estés preparado para afrontar un ataque de potencia extrema. —dijo con algo de sarcasmo el de cabello blanquinegro. —¡Dusknoir, usa "Fulgor Extremo" —ordenó.

Al fin le puse nombre al ataque tan definitivo, pero, dejando eso a un lado, debía parar el ataque como fuese, pero... ¿cómo? Por más que pensaba, no se me venía ninguna idea, mientras tanto debía protegerme

—¡Flygon, usa Furia Dragón! —ordené.

Flygon acumuló una cantidad extrema de fama dragón en su boca y después la soltó colisionando de lleno con el "Fulgor Extremo", pero ese fue vencido fácilmente e impactó contra mí y contra Flygon. Sentí mucho dolor de momento y pude notar como mi cuerpo se calentaba de momento, pero, para mí, no acabaría ahí la cosa.

En esos momentos fue como mirar dentro de mí en una extensa planicie negra... era como estar en la nada. Enfrente de mí, apareció una figura similar a mí solo que más brillante. Estaba extrañado y confuso a la vez... era la primera vez que hablaba conmigo mismo.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté.

—Yo soy tú. —me respondió, pero, la verdad, no me solucionó mucho.

—¿Para qué me has llamado? —volví a preguntar.

—Escucha Raiko. —comenzó... o comencé. —Te he llamado porque no puedo permitir que mueras en esta batalla... si lo haces, lo único que conseguirás es que Nazuna no quiera vivir.

Las palabras que mi mismo yo decía me dejaron asombradas a la vez que preocupado por ella, pero sabía que Nazuna podría vivir perfectamente sin mí... no habría ocurrido nada si yo no hubiera nacido. De la nada, en el vacío se proyectó la escena de cuando había sido alcanzado por el ataque de "Fulgor Extremo", pero, esta vez, podía verlo desde fuera. Miré a mis amigos y todos parecían muy preocupados, pero, la que más llamó la atención fue Nazuna.

—¡RAIKO! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR RAIKO, NO TE MUERAS! —gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos... no podía seguir viendo ese dolor en su rostro... en el rostro de la chica a la que amaba. Fruncí el ceño y desvié la mirada hacia mi otro yo, ya sabía que tenía que hacer.

Volví al tiempo real y, como si el calor del ataque no me afectara, salí del ataque con la camiseta y la chaqueta totalmente destrozada y, como si mi destino se decidiera en esta batalla, me arranqué la chaqueta quedándome solo con la camiseta de mangas cortas... dejando ver mi implante, algo que sorprendió a mi adversario.

—¡Escúchame "Maestro Espejismo"! —exclamé desde mi posición levantando mi implante metálico para dejárselo ver con más detenimiento. —¡He soportado mucho dolor a lo largo de mi vida; y no voy a consentir un miembro del Team Darkness me la arrebate! —expliqué a la vez que exclamaba.

Si... así era... él era el misterioso miembro del Team Darkness... tardé en darme cuenta, pero conseguí descubrirlo... fue en un descuido que pude ver la realidad de mi adversario... porque sus Pokémon no son propios de nuestras regiones. Vosotros pensareis que podría ser un viajero, pero no era solo los de sus Pokémon; también era que, bajo su capa que tapaba toda su vestimenta, se encontraba un símbolo con una D mayúscula... D de Darkness.

—Veo que te diste cuenta. —dijo mientras lanzaba al aire su capa revelando su verdadera vestimenta... el uniforme de... el jefe del Team Darkness. —Ahora que lo sabes, no puedo quedarme en este combate... así que, acabaremos el combate en otra ocasión. —dijo antes de que, por arte de un movimiento Teletransporte, desapareciera sin más.

Abandonó el combate... por lo que me dio la victoria por abandono. Me sentía bien, pero a la vez dolorido... mi cuerpo había aguantado mucho esfuerzo y dolor. Desvié la mirada hacia los chicos y estos venían hacia mí corriendo para saber como estaba y, la primera de todos, era Nazuna. Yo sonreí e intenté caminar hacia ella, pero, nada más que dí un paso, sentí mi cuerpo pesado. Me precipité a caer al suelo, pero Nazuna me agarró entre sus brazos para evitarme una fuerte caída.

—Gracias... Nazuna. —dije con una sonrisa antes de dormirme entre sus brazos... lo último que recordé ver, fue su cara mirándome feliz y tiernamente mientras me abrazaba.

A la hora u hora y media desperté en la misma habitación de hospital que Sapphire; para alegría de todos, ella ya había despertado, pero seguía ingresada para tratar sus heridas. En la habitación estaba Sapphire y Ruby discutiendo sobre algo relacionado con el llamado Pueblo Sombrío, un pequeño y tenebroso lugar de la región de Zelkova situado al este de esta. Ruby se dio cuenta de que había despertado y fue el primero en recibirme.

—Raiko, que bueno que despertaste amigo. —me saludó Ruby con una sonrisa.

—¡No me ignores Ruby! —gritó Sapphire mientras le tiraba una... ¿maceta? ¿De dónde había salido eso?

Ruby se encontraba adolorido en el suelo mientras Sapphire lo seguía golpeando con fuerza con la maceta... sinceramente, el amor a veces duele. Se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Nazuna y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, pero, en el de ella, unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Yo no entendía lo que pasaba, pero, cuando a esas lágrimas acompañaron una sonrisa, pude comprenderlo... lloraba de felicidad por verme despierto.

Ella corrió a mi encuentro y me dio un fuerte abrazo, cosa que yo no dudé en devolver, pero, en esos momentos no tenía que pensar en nada relacionado con mi amor hacia Nazuna... más bien, debía pensar en mi lucha contra el campeón "Ojo de Halcón". Me levanté de la cama y, con un conjunto nuevo que me había comprado Nazuna, fui al baño a cambiarme... el combate empezaría muy pronto.

—Llegó el momento. —le dije a Nazuna con una desafiadora sonrisa a lo que ella asintió con una sincera sonrisa.

—Si. —afirmo. —Demuéstrale quién manda Raiko. —me pidió mientras me entregaba mis Pokéball.

Me vestí con la nueva ropa y, la verdad, me gustaba más que la otra; este se componía de una camisa blanca bajo un chaleco gris y negro, pantalones negros y solo un guante sin dedos en mi mano humana... ese sería el aspecto con el que participaría en mi batalla contra "Ojo de Halcón"... y con el que lo derrotaría como castigo por dañar a la chica que tanto amaba y sigo amando.

Volví a separarme de Nazuna y ella fue llevaba a la zona con los otros Dex Holders, Sapphire incluida, y con Sky y Natsuki; la hora había llegado. Llegué a la zona de combatientes preparado para enfrentarme a mi destino en este torneo... en superar al campeón. Ambos, por puertas diferentes, llegamos al terreno de batalla... era aquí donde mi verdadero potencial de batalla debía explotar más que nunca.

—Mira chico. —comenzó con una sonrisa burlona el campeón. —Para que veas que soy generoso, te dejo que pongas las reglas. —ofreció y yo acepté.

—Está bien. —comencé. —Será un duelo individual, máximo dos Pokémon; el primero que derrote a los del rival, gana. —dije con mucha seguridad.

El sonrió groseramente y, acto seguido, lanzó a combatir a su Poliwrath, el cual estaba preparado para el combate. Yo lancé a Umbreon; sabía que tenía desventaja, pero, sabiendo que conocía el movimiento Psíquico, sería de mucha ayuda en un combate tan importante como este.

—Bien, ¡Poliwrath, usa Rayo Hielo! —ordenó el campeón del domo.

Poliwrath lanzó desde su espiral una línea de color blanco azulado con intenciones de congelar a Umbreon, pero, gracias a eso, pude ver que su punto débil era su brazo izquierdo... como ya dije, dejaría explotar todo mi potencial en esa batalla.

—¡Umbreon, esquívalo y usa Rapidez! —ordené poniendo en marcha una de mis muchas estrategias.

Umbreon iluminó su cola de un brillante color blanquecino y, a través de esta, cientos de estrellas doradas salieron dirigidas hacia el Pokémon renacuajo; todas estas impactaron en el brazo izquierdo del Poliwrath creándole una gran cantidad de daño... eso me dio una ventaja enorme al ver que el Pokémon rival se mantenía dolorido en el suelo.

—¡Umbreon, usa Psíquico! —ordené viendo que, con un golpe más, podría bastar para ganar al Poliwrath.

Umbreon, iluminando sus ojos de un potente celeste claro, rodeó con un aura del mismo color a Poliwrath haciendo que esto le provocara un inmenso dolor al ser débil ante los ataques psíquicos. Poliwrath se alzó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo para después caer con mucha fuerza contra el suelo y dejarlo K.O. instantáneamente.

El campeón del domo parecía impresionado ante el poder de mi Umbreon, pero no era para menos; después de todo, no es muy normal ver a un Pokémon siniestro derrotar a otro lucha. Mis ojos reflejaban una nueva estrategia para él que, para ello necesitaría a Riolu, así que devolví a mi Umbreon a su Pokéball y liberé a Riolu... el combate se decidiría en esta batalla.

—¡Has tenido mucha suerte con Poliwrath, pero no tendrás tanta contra Braviary! —exclamó enojado lanzando a combatir a un majestuoso Braviary. Riolu contra Braviary... ese combate sería interesante. —¡Braviary, usa Golpe Aéreo! —ordenó acto seguido.

El Pokémon águila se lanzó en picado hacia Riolu como si su vida dependiera de darle, pero... si se trataba de eso, moriría sin apenas rozarlo. Riolu se agachó esquivando el ataque volador y, justo cuando el Pokémon iba a retomar el vuelo, Riolu se agarró de su pata y salió volando junto a Braviary.

—¡¿Cómo?! —dijo sorprendido "Ojo de Halcón" al ver que mi Riolu lo hacía como si no fuera nada.

—¡Riolu, acabemos con esto, usa Onda Certera! —ordené.

Un dato antes de seguir y siento no haberlo contado antes; muchos os estaréis preguntado que cómo que Onda Certera cuando tenía que ser Onda Vacío... el caso es que, cuando Riolu y yo estuvimos entrenando para el combate contra Ruby, antes de toparme al "Maestro Espejismo" en la entrada de mi habitación, Riolu consiguió realizar ese ataque; en cualquier caso, esa fue la orden que resumió el asalto.

Riolu se quedó suspendido en el aire y elevó sus brazos hacia el techo; en eso, en ellas, comenzó a crear una gigantesca esfera verde que prometía ser muy fuerte y que, por su tamaño que seguía y seguía aumentando, debía serlo.

—¡Qu-Qué es ese ataque! —exclamó asustado el campeón mientras miraba a mi Riolu seguir aumentando su poder.

—Ese es el nuevo ataque de Riolu. —dije mientras miraba a mi Pokémon. Pude sentir como mi rival clavada en mí, mas no le dí importancia. —¡Estás a punto de presenciar el mayor poder que ha aprendido mi Riolu hasta ahora! —dije esto último esta vez mirando a mi adversario con una sonrisa desafiadora.

Riolu había creado hasta tal punto de que su radio llegara a los cuatro metros... ya lo había hecho esperar mucho. Riolu lanzó la gigantesca esfera contra el Pokémon águila haciendo que esta, junto a la esfera, impactaran contra el suelo y ocasionaran una gran explosión de polvo... al despejarse... el resultado era decisivo, había derrotado a todo el equipo de "Ojo de Halcón" con una superioridad aplastante.

Él devolvió a Braviary a su Pokéball y le agradeció todo su esfuerzo; ese gesto demostraba su competividad; la verdad, no era mala persona. El público, menos mis amigos, desalojaron el lugar. Después de que todos se hubieran ido, el excampeón se me acercó y me entregó la Gema de Arceus... solo faltaban tres gemas; mi trabajo estaba dando sus frutos y eso me gustaba.

—Enhorabuena... campeón. —me felicitó con una sincera sonrisa, pero en sus palabras se equivocaba.

—No, yo solo quería conseguir la Gema de Arceus. —dije mientras guardaba estas en la bolsa junto a las demás, las cuales vio mi rival.

—¿Por qué las reúnes? —pregunté y pensé que era momento de que lo supiera.

Expliqué el por qué de mi aventura; el hecho de la existencia de la Puerta Milenaria se hacía presente en toda la conversación. Todos parecieron entender el motivo, pero, aunque llevara más de medio viaje, aun tenía que seguir. Unos aplausos se escucharon en la sala y, como si la misma escena de la mañana se repitiera, desde el techo, Tina bajó con su Beautifly pegada a su espalda... si estuviera solo, no me preocuparía por lo que me hiciera, pero... con Nazuna, la cosa cambiaba... mucho.

—Felicidades Raiko. —dijo con un tono algo pícaro.

**Nazuna:**

_Bajé a darle la enhorabuena a Raiko con un beso; quería dejarme de tonterías y decirle que lo amaba con todo mi ser, pero... ¡¿quién era esa fresca?! ¡¿Y por qué hablaba tan pícaramente con Raiko?! Mi sangre hervía al ver a Raiko al lado de esa chica; no la conocía, pero, solo en su cara, se podía ver que buscaba guerra._

_—Raiko, ¿quién es ella? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido y de mala gana._

_—Soy su novia._

_...¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿NOVIA?! Debía ser una broma, pero, para mí eso era de mal gusto, mas esa idea se me disipó cuando la fresca esa... le robó un beso a Raiko en mi cara... en esos momentos, mi corazón se partió en pedazos._

**Raiko:**

La misma escena del almacén se repitió; Tina se acercó a mí y me volvió a robar un beso, pero esta vez fue peor... lo hizo delante de Nazuna. Al despegarse Tina de mí, pude ver que Nazuna empezaba a derramar débiles lágrimas, lo que me hizo preocuparme por ella, ya que no se veía como cuando lloró en el castillo del Salamance... era como si llorase por algo que le hubiera echo madurar de momento, como si algo en ella se hubiera roto.

—Nazuna... —pronuncié débilmente al ver su rostro inexpresivo lleno de lágrimas, pero, al escuchar mis palabras, pareció reaccionar.

—No-No te preocupes Raiko, estoy bien. —dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas y fingía una sonrisa... se creía que no me daría cuenta.

Ella acto seguido me dio la enhorabuena y, como si no quisiera verme, se alejó derramando lágrimas hacia la zona de las habitaciones. Me quedé unos segundos en silencio viendo esa escena, la verdad, me sentía culpable por algún lado. Red me tomó del hombro y me miró con algo de seriedad; estaba a punto de hablar, cuando Sky le tomó del brazo a él y movió su cabeza en forma de negación haciendo que este me soltara.

—Esa chica tiene mucha suerte. —dijo Tina con el rostro algo dolido, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Tiene suerte de tenerte a ti Raiko. —dijo antes de que, por arte de magia desapareciera como en su primera aparición en el castillo.

Mi ser estaba en una encrucijada, pero al final opté por lo que debía hacer... debía continuar mi viaje... pero, esta vez, dejaría a Nazuna con los Dex Holders... ya que, si viniera conmigo, creo que ni siguiera podría sonreír, y eso sería sufrir y hacerla sufrir; eso no lo quería para ella. Le dije lo que haría a mis compañeros Holders y, por extraño que pareciera, parecieron comprenderme.

Me encontraba en la entrada del domo junto a los demás y liberé a Flygon para emprender el vuelo hacia Pueblo Sombrío; Red me había dicho que había ciertos rumores sobre la existencia de una gema allí. Todos me miraban tristemente, pero no era para menos; después de todo lo vivido y experimentado junto a Nazuna, el dejarla junto a mis compañeros y, posiblemente no verla hasta un largo tiempo, hacía que todos se sintieran tristes por mi estado... si ellos estaban tristes, yo estaba destrozado, pero sabía que esto era necesario para que ella pudiera sonreír.

—Sky. —le mencioné mientras le daba una carta dirigida a su hermana. —Quiero que, cuando yo ya me halla ido, le des esto a tu hermana... quiero que comprenda por qué hago esto. —le dije mientras escondía mis ojos entre mi pelo. Él asintió y me prometió dársela.

—Adiós Raiko. —se despidió Natsuki mientras me daba un abrazo de despedida.

—Adiós. —dije abrazándola también. —Cuida de Sky y de Nazuna por mí. —le pedí con una sonrisa nostálgica. Ella asintió mientras se limpiaba una débil lágrima que estaba recorriendo su mejilla.

Me subí a Flygon y puse rumbo a Pueblo Sombrío dejando atrás a mis amigos... y a Nazuna; pensando en ella, me preguntaba... ¿ya habría leído la carta? Si así era... solo esperaba que me comprendiera.

**Nazuna:**

_Me encontraba llorando como una niña pequeña a la que le regañan y no puede evitar llorar... Raiko... realmente se había besado con esa estúpida chica en mi propia cara; me sentía dolida, triste, mutilada, sin ganas de vivir ni de sonreír... ni de pensar en él. Unos toques me sacaron de mis pensamientos, pero, pensando que era él, preferí no abrir._

_—Hermanita, soy Sky. —dijo mi hermano haciéndome que me levantase y le abriera._

_—Lo sé... te manda Raiko. —me anticipé antes de que dijera nada. —Preparo mis cosas y bajo. Estaba a punto de empezar a recoger, cuando las palabras de mi hermano me hicieron pararme en seco._

_—Raiko se ha ido._

_¿Cómo? No me lo podía creer... se había ido... sin mí; yo ya no le importaba lo más mínimo; prefería estar con esa zorra de cabello castaño. Mi rostro comenzó a cambiar a uno de destrozo psicológico y no pude evitar sentarme en el suelo de rodillas... ¿por qué me pasaba todo esto a mí? No me lo explicaba. El me extendió una carta que estaba firmada por Raiko y, sin dudarlo, comencé a leerla._

**_Querida Nazuna:_**

**_Ahora mismo se que te preguntarás el por qué me he ido sin ti... la razón es porque, aunque me sonrieras en la zona de batalla, ya sabía que no lo hacías enserio... te conozco demasiado bien para saber que te he dañado y eso no me lo puedo perdonar; siento que tenga que ser así, pero es la verdad._**

**_Me marcho y no por que yo quiera, sino porque no te quiero ver sufrir... si tu sufres, yo sufro solo de verte; no sería feliz si tú no lo eres; todos nuestro amigos están enterados de este hecho; solo pido que seas feliz en lo que yo detengo al Team Darkness y restauro la paz en nuestra región de Zelkova... suena difícil, pero, sabiendo lo fuerte que soy, no debes preocuparte._**

**_Prometo que volveremos a vernos y hablar de todo esto más tranquilamente, porque, detrás de toda esta decisión, se esconde un secreto que llevo manteniendo por muchos años._**

**_Atentamente, Raiko._**

**_PD: Si te sirve de algo, te tengo más aprecio a ti que a Tina._**

_Yo no pude evitar soltar lágrimas sobre el papel... esa carta me había dejado algo tocada y no podía evitar el derramar más y más lágrimas; lo quería demasiado para actuar como si nada pasase. Natsuki entró en la habitación y, al verme totalmente destrozada, me dio un fuerte abrazo mientras me susurraba al oído._

_—Él volverá. —me dijo. —Me lo prometió._

_Yo sabía que él cumpliría, pero... estar sin él era mucho peor que tener que estar prisionera en una prisión de alta seguridad... definitivamente, yo quería estar junto a él._

_—Yo sé que él cumplirá... y volverá. —dije débilmente para convencerme de ese mismo pensamiento._

_Deseaba llorar, deseaba patalear, deseaba dejar salir todos mis sentimientos al exterior, pero, en lugar de eso, solo me aferré más a Natsuki y continué llorando._

_Quería estar junto a él para poder sentir su calidez... quería estar a su lado para poder dormir a su vera... quería seguir amándolo teniéndolo cerca... pero no podía._

* * *

**IProOmise:**

**Makisotu Douraji: **_Hehe, siento haber aguado el combate entre Raiko y Ruby, pero, como compensamiento, he incluido dos combates en este capítulo, así que espero que lo disfrutes; por cierto, sigue con la historia de Pokémon Online, me tiene pillado XD_


	9. Cap VIII: El pueblo en tinieblas

**- Capítulo 8: El pueblo de tinieblas -**

* * *

Flygon volaba sin mirar atrás al igual que yo; no puedo esperar que me entendáis el por qué de ese acto... yo solo espero que Nazuna pudiera perdonarme. A través de las nubes, pude avistar Pueblo Sombrío, así que no lo pensé dos veces y ordené a mi Pokémon dragón que aterrizara. Nada mas aterrizar y bajarme de Flygon, me aterró lo que vi... era como un pueblo fantasma, pero solo se diferenciaba de este en que tenía habitantes, pero, por extraño que era en un pueblo de mi región, en este no se alcanzaba a ver a más de cuatro personas...además, aunque eran las seis de la tarde, la luna estaba plantada en el cielo y este estaba de un tono violeta oscuro, algo que daba la sensación de un pueblo maldito.

Comencé a avanzar por el pueblo y, la verdad, su nombre le hacía justicia. De repente, campanas sonaron; yo alcé la vista y pude ver que el sonido provenía de un templo que se encontraba situado en mitad del bosque. Devolví la mirada al pueblo y, ahora si que me aterré. Un aldeano comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en el sitio y eso me dieron ganas de ayudarlo, más no podía. Bajo él, una extraña base circular de diferentes tonos de negro y morado apareció y el hombre comenzó a ser absorbido por este... solo quedaban tres aldeanos en el pueblo.

—Así que los hombres de este pueblo mueren por las campanas de ese templo, ¿eh? —me dije a mí mismo. —En ese caso, destruiré esas campanas.

Avancé a través del pueblo hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque y me adentré en él, ya que, al ver lo frondoso que era, me sería imposible acceder al templo a través del aire. En este, pude encontrar muchísimos Pokémon muy poderosos como Murkrow, Honchkrow, Houndour y Houndoom, pero no fueron gran cosa para mi Pikachu y mi Riolu; ambos derrotaron a estos sin ninguna complicación.

Llegué a un punto del bosque donde pude ver a varios Murkrow atacando algo que, al fijarme bien... era un Charmander. Ese pequeño Pokémon estaba siendo atacado sin ningún motivo por esos Pokémon voladores, así que no lo dudé dos veces y lo ayudé.

—¡Pikachu, usa Rayo! —ordené liberando a este.

Pikachu salió de la Pokéball y, al igual que yo, sin pensárselo dos veces, atacó a los Murkrows con una potente descarga eléctrica a haciendo que estos se enojaran mucho con mi Pokémon... justo lo que quería. Ellos se lanzaron con los picos iluminados de una brillante luz blanca, un ataque Picotazo.

—¡Pikachu, usa Bola Voltio! —ordené.

Pikachu, dando una voltereta, cargó una esfera eléctrica en su cola y, como si lo tuviera ensayado, saltó y la lanzó contra el suelo haciendo que muchas rocas salieran hacia los Pokémon salvajes haciendo que estos cayeran K.O. al instante.

Me acerqué al Charmander para saber como estaba y, para mi suerte, había llegado justo a tiempo. Rociándole un poco de Hiperpoción, conseguí hacer que se sintiera mejor y eso me alegró.

—Oye pequeño. —me dirigí con una sonrisa al Charmander, el cual me miró con otra sonrisa. —¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? —pregunté.

El Pokémon pareció agradarle la idea, así que aceptó; estaba feliz por un momento, ya tenía en mi poder a cinco Pokémon, pero, esa felicidad se vio invadida por tristeza al saber que no podía disfrutarlo junto a Nazuna. Por fin llegamos a la entrada de este; la arquitectura era semejante a la de una iglesia gótica, pero algo más tenebrosa y desgastada... la atmosfera se sentía pesada y algo de niebla había en el lugar... era una autentica escena de intriga y terror, pero, de igual manera, me decidí a entrar.

La entrada al jardín delantero del templo estaba bloqueada por una verja oxidada y que parecía no haberse abierto en muchos años, pero, gracias a ello, no me costó abrirla de una patada, pero, al hacerlo, varios gruñidos se escucharon... gruñidos que reconocí enseguida, se trataban de Gastlys y Haunters, hasta sería posible de que hubiera un Gengar, ya que pude escuchar su gruñido característico.

Me acerqué al portón que conectaba el exterior con el interior del templo y lo empujé haciendo que este se abriera dejando ver que, dentro del templo, todo era ruina. Varios Gastlys y Haunters se me quedaron mirando como si no les agradara que yo hubiera entrado; sin embargo, no dejaría que estos me apartaran de mi objetivo.

—¡Charmander, usa Lanzallamas! —ordené mientras lanzaba a mi nuevo integrante a combatir.

Charmander acumuló nada más salir una gran cantidad de fuego en su boca, para después expulsarlo de forma sorprendente lanzando un gran Lanzallamas acertando en varios enemigos y dejando paso hacia una de las puertas de los lados. Charmander y yo pudimos entrar en la de la izquierda y, gracias a ello, pudimos librarnos de los Pokémon fantasmas.

—¿Estás bien Charmander? —pregunté mientras lo cogía entre mis brazos. Él me sonrió y asintió. —Eso me agrada. —contesté con otra sonrisa.

Al despegar la mirada del pasillo donde nos habíamos metido y dirigirla a los exteriores de los jardines internos, pude ver que no eran jardines precisamente... sino cementerios con cientos de lápidas y algún que otro panteón. En esos momentos me hice una pregunta que me interesó la respuesta... ¿estarían los aldeanos allí? Sin pensarlo, salté la valla que separaba el pasillo de los cementerios y me acerqué a las tumbas, en ellas pude ver muchos nombre, pero uno en especial me hizo aterrarme... en una de ellas estaba el nombre de Tina impreso.

Con la ayuda de Riolu, comencé a excavar en la tumba para llegar al ataúd y, una vez que llegué a él, no dudé en abrirlo; ahí estaba... el cuerpo inerte de Tina como la última vez que la vi. Mis ojos empezaron a volverse vidriosos mientras sostenía el cuerpo de la chica.

—Por qué. —empecé a decir mientras mantenía mis ojos vidriosos. —Por qué la dejé irse; debí haberle dicho que viniera con nosotros.

Lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos ante aquella dramática escena; me sentía culpable de que ella estuviera así, pero, algo inesperado sucedió; Riolu sintió un aura que, hasta ese momento no había sentido en ningún lado y no dudó en comunicármelo.

—Riolu, materializa el aura que estas sintiendo. —le pedí mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

Riolu alzó su mano y se rodeó de un aura celeste claro como si fuese una ataque Psíquico, pero no era ni mucho menos eso. Delante de nosotros, apareció algo que me dejó sorprendido y alegre al mismo tiempo... el aura... era Tina.

—_Raiko. _—dijo el aura con los brazos tras de ella y con usa sonrisa tierna. —_No estoy muerta Raiko. _—me explicó.

—¿Cómo? ¿No estás muerta? —pregunte dos veces. —Entonces, ¿por qué tengo tu cadáver aquí? —le volví a preguntar.

—_Ese no es mi cadáver, sino un maniquí articulado. _—explicó haciendo que mi mirada se centrase en este. —_El maestro de este lugar los usa para decorar sus ataúdes... es asqueroso y tétrico a la vez. _—expresó el aura de la pelicastaña.

Mi impresión iba aumentando a cada palabra que decía el aura de Tina. Yo me senté sobre la barandilla que separaba el pasillo de las tumbas mientras que el aura de Tina me contaba el por qué estaba allí y así; me explicó que fue porque quería enfrentar al maestro de la torre y ayudar al pueblo debido a que era su lugar natal.

—Si es cierto lo que dices, te ayudaré. —le dije con una sonrisa, lo que despertó una ilusión en el rostro de ella.

—Si lo consigues, estaré en el pueblo con los demás habitantes... y con mis padres. —dijo mientras que, poco a poco, su aura se iba desvaneciendo.

Con Riolu de nuevo en su Pokéball, llegué al final del pasillo y encontré con unas escaleras de caracol muy altas y no dudé en subirlas. Al llegar a la cima de la torre con la que conectaba la escalera, pude llegar al tejado de esta donde, por extraño que pareciera, en ella, una misteriosa sombra que se encontraba dándome la espalda.

—Raiko Kamui... elegido por Arceus para hacer que la Puerta Milenaria siga sellada. —comenzó a hablar la misteriosa figura mientras contemplaba la luna. —Realmente eres un observador de primera clase, así que, espero que luches bien contra mi Frosslass. —me dijo mientras se giraba a verme, pero... casi grito de horror al ver su rostro; era un hombre de cabello rojo oscuro como la sangre cuando está fría y sus ojos eran rojas sus pupilas... y negras las iris que las rodeaban; pero, solo pude verle un ojo puesto que el otro lo tenía oculto tras una venda.

—Veo que eres un entrenador además de un satánico. —dije mientras sacaba la Pokéball de Charmander. —En ese caso; espero que este combate sea interesante. —dije mientras Charmander salía de su respectiva Pokéball.

El satánico sujeto sonrió desafiadoramente y una feroz batalla se esperaba y, de seguro, ocurriría. Charmander y Frosslass intercambiaban miradas agresivas capaces de achantar a la misma muerte; yo miraba de la misma forma a ese satánico ser y podía observar en un segundo todo su aspecto.

—¡Frosslass, usa Canto Helado! —ordenó el enemigo dando comienzo al combate.

Frosslass comenzó a cantar como si de ópera se tratara, pero, a la vez que cantaba, trozos de hielo lanzaba contra Charmander, pero sabía el potencial que tenía el Pokémon lagartija... sabía que, para ganarle, necesitaría algo más que eso.

—¡Charmander, usa Ascuas! —ordené con una mirada desafiadora.

Charmander comenzó a retener fuego a su alrededor para, después de aumentarlo lo suficiente, lanzarlo creando polvo flamígero y derritiendo al momento el Canto Helado de Frosslass.

—¡Ahora usa Lanzallamas! —ordené a continuación.

Charmander dio un salto posicionándose en una zona muy peligrosa para Frosslass; acto seguido, de su boca, una potente llama salió impactando de lleno en el Pokémon hielo haciendo que este quedara muy dañado, pero no K.O..

—¡Bola Sombra! —ordenó el aun misterioso ser.

Frosslass hizo un gran esfuerzo en mantenerse aun consciente, y eso se veía; una vez que levantó su cuerpo, comenzó a crear una esfera oscura para lanzar, pero el ataque Lanzallamas había hecho mucho en el Pokémon... había provocado quemaduras importantes; tales fueron que, nada más hacer un poco de reacción, Frosslass cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Miré al Pokémon y pude ver que había echo buen combate, pero su esfuerzo por obedecer a su amo no pudo ser mayor a la fuerza de Charmander. A continuación miré a Charmander y, al agradecerle todo su esfuerzo, este comenzó a brillar; su cuerpo se hizo el doble de alto y su cuerpo adoptó un aspecto fiero y fuerte... Charmander había evolucionado a un Charmeleon.

—Tan inútil como siempre. —habló el satánico ente desde mis espaldas mientras escuchaba el sonido característico de una Pokéball regresando a un Pokémon.

Dirigí la mirada hacia él y pude observar que, esas durísimas palabras iban dirigidas a su Frosslass. Mi sangre empezó a arder más que nunca, ya que, si existía algo que odiaba más en el mundo, era a las personas que trataban a sus Pokémon como simples subordinados y no sentían ningún cariño hacia ellos.

—¿Cómo puedes tratar de esa manera a es Frosslass que ha dado toda su fuerza por ti? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

—"¿Toda su fuerza?" No me hagas reír. —dijo irónicamente el de ojo negro y pupila roja. —Los Pokémon no son más que seres débiles que no saben nada sobre nadie... es más yo tengo más poder que todos ellos. —explicó con el ceño fruncido y lo último con una ligera y macabra sonrisa.

Mi sangre se heló de momento al ver lo que vi... el misterioso hombre se quitó la venda del ojo tapado y dio a ver algo que me aterró totalmente... su cuenca estaba vacía... solo había oscuridad. En eso lo reconocí; había escuchado muchas cosas sobre él... el llamado Espectro del otro mundo, Mao Shindeinai.

—Por tu cara veo que ya sabes quién soy. —dijo con una macabra sonrisa el ser. —Pues, si es así, espero que estés listo para ver tu propia muerte.

Me quedé totalmente sin respiración al escuchar esas palabras; según libros que yo leía, se decía que ese ser mataba a sus victimas enseñándoles sus propias muertes, lo que hacía que estos se martirizaran de porvida. Curiosidad y terror sentía a la vez; curiosidad por saber como sería la muerte que me enseñaría y terror por como me afectaría.

Mao juntó sus manos y comenzó a crear una especie de esfera negra que, a simple vista, se podía saber que era mucho más potente que la propia Bola Sombra. Cuando ya la tenía cargada del todo... la metió en su ojo vacío; no entendía nada, pero si lo hice al ver lo que sucedió acto seguido; de su ojo comenzó a salir una densa oscuridad semejante a cuando fui atravesado por el rayo del Dusknoir de Qualion; todo era negro y tan solo había una densa sensación de soledad y tenebrosidad.

—¿Qué... Qué es esto? —pregunté confundido al no ver nada a mi alrededor.

Al fijar mi mirada a un punto en concreto, pude ver que Mao se encontraba también en la zona a unos catorce metro de mí... ¿Qué como sabía la distancia más o menos exacta? Supongo que sería por mis grandes dotes de observador, pero dejando eso a un lado, lo dicho fue cierto... mi muerte ante mí apareció.

De la nada, varias lanzas rojas se clavaron en mi cuerpo imposibilitándome el poder a penas respirar, pero, por extraño que suene, no me dolían las lanzas, solo era que me imposibilitaban el respirar un poco, pero no era como yo esperaba. De pronto, Mao comenzó a recitar palabras para mí in entendibles, pero parecía ser otro idioma. Sentí como, poco a poco, mi vida se empezaba a ir... mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo... mi muerte era inminente.

**Nazuna:**

_La noche se hacía presente en el domo y yo seguía aun deprimida por mi distanciamiento con Raiko; la verdad, la vida sin estar a su lado se me hacía muy rara. Red, Yellow, Ruby y mi hermano Sky me apoyaban con frases como: "No te preocupes, de seguro lo volverás a ver" o "Seguro que estará pensando en volver", mas yo sabía que era mentira. Pasé todo el día en la habitación encerrada sin querer salir ni hablar con nadie... me sentía abandonado y no quería transmitir esas vibraciones a nadie. Los chicos me apoyaban con esas frases, pero yo solo me hacía una pregunta..._

_—Raiko, ¿por qué no pensaste en que me harías daño alejándote de mí? —me pregunté a mí misma con un tono bajo._

_Me agarré fuertemente a la almohada mientras derramaba unas pocas lágrimas... si me respondía a esa pregunta se que me hacía daño a mi sola, y eso no lo quería. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos golpes en mi puerta._

_—¿Quién es? —pregunté._

_—Soy Yellow. —contestó la apodada "Sanadora" —¿Podría hablar contigo? —preguntó acto seguido._

_Yo acepté y ella entró en la habitación con una gran sonrisa y con un billete en mano; a simple vista parecía que me estaba restregando que había conseguido un billete para el más lujoso y mejor tren de toda la región; estaba a punto de preguntarle el por qué venía aquí a restregármelo cuando, como si de un truco de magia se tratase, sacó cuatro billetes más... ahora si que no entendía nada._

**Raiko:**

Abrí los ojos lentamente algo mareado; no sabía que había pasado ni como había llegado al pueblo. Terminé de abrirlos y, al parecer me encontraba en una habitación muy acogedora; las paredes estaban pintadas de rosa y había varios peluches en las estanterías.

Me dispuse a llevarme la mano a la cabeza, cuando pude a preciar que todo mi cuerpo ahora era de tonos azulados. Me intenté levantar rápidamente, pero un dolor en mi vientre y pecho se hizo muy fuerte. Al mirármelo, pude apreciar que tenía un gran vendaje en este, así que me comencé a mover poco a poco para que el dolor no se hiciera más crítico. Me posicioné delante del espejo de la habitación y pude apreciar que no solo mi cuerpo había cambiado de tono, sino que, también, en mi cabeza había aparecido una llama azul.

—¿Qué me ha pasado? —me pregunté mientras me observaba con asombro en el espejo.

Escuché varios pasos en los exteriores de la habitación, lo que, después de varios segundos, fue acompañado por el sonido del picaporte; la puerta se abrió y yo sonreí con todas mis ganas... era Tina quien había entrado con los mismos tonos azules que yo y con la llama azul en la cabeza.

—¡Raiko, que bien que despertaste! —me dijo muy entusiasmada.

Ella, como acto reflejo, se dirigió a mí rápidamente y me abrazó y yo le correspondí... me alegraba verla bien después de que esa imagen se encontrara plasmada en mi mente... la imagen de su cadáver.

—Tina, ¿dónde estamos? —pregunté al mirar de nuevo la habitación.

—Estamos en Pueblo Sombrío. —respondió ella mientras se separaba de mí y me indicaba que la siguiera.

Ella salió de la habitación seguida por mí; bajamos las escaleras y salimos de la casa dejando ver el pueblo, pero algo había cambiado en él... ahora había habitantes y todos de tonos azulados y con las llamas en la cabeza. Esto parecía ser extraño ante mis ojos, pero más me lo parecía el hecho de que todos se veían como si nada pasase.

—Hija, ¿dónde vas? —escuché de la nada desde mi espalda.

Me giré y pude ver a una pareja formada por un hombre de ojos grises, cabello inexistente y bigote blanco, y la mujer era de ojos ámbar y cabello castaño miel; sin duda debían ser los padres de Tina, lo que indicaba que este debía ser su pueblo natal.

—Ah, voy a enseñarle el pueblo a Raiko; prometo estar aquí para cenar. —contestó con una sonrisa mientras me cogía de la mano y corría hacia la plaza del pueblo.

No me podía creer que ellos fueran felices en esas circunstancias... sinceramente, era imposible. De pronto, una duda saltó a mi mente, pero no dudé en preguntarse a Tina.

—Tina, ¿cómo es que estás aquí? —pregunté cuando estábamos a la entrada del bosque.

Esa pregunta la hizo frenarse en seco, pero todavía dándome la espalda. No sabía exactamente que iba a pasar, pero de algo estaba seguro; si se había sentido mal por la pregunta, era porque sería por algo que no le agradó recordar.

—Verás Raiko. —comenzó con un rostro algo apagado. —Cuando llegué aquí y vi la situación en la que se encontraba el pueblo, no pude evitar el coger a mis Pokémon e ir a luchar contra el satánico ser del Templo del Bosque. —me explicó, lo que disipó mi duda de si ella había visto a Mao o no. —Me enfrenté contra él y su Frosslass en la torre más alta de este y conseguí derrotarlo... pero... algo raro pasó y no se por qué, pero he acabado así. —finalizó mientras se miraba sus azules manos. Un nuevo destino se había marcado ante mí... y no iba a fracasar.

—Te ayudaré al pueblo y a ti a regresar a la normalidad. —dije decididamente haciendo que Tina alegrara y, a la vez, sorprendiera su rostro. —Pero con la condición de que, si lo consigo, tú vendrás conmigo en mi viaje. —propuse.

Necesitaba su astucia y destreza para conseguir las tres Gemas de Arceus que me faltaban, así que no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad que me brindaba la vida. Ella aceptó mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de felicidad y eso me dio tranquilidad; significaba que su respuesta era un "si".

La noche cayó y ambos salimos de la casa de Tina sin que sus padres lo supieran y nos adentramos en el bosque; gracias a la llama, esta vez azul, de Charmeleon, no nos costó atravesarlo y llegar hasta la entrada del templo. Un dato, los Pokémon también se habían convertido en fantasmas con sus cuerpos de tonos azulados y con la extraña llama en la cabeza.

—¡Adelante Flygon! —dije materializando a este delante de nosotros.

Acto seguido de liberarlo, me subí a su lomo y ayudé a Tina a subir; una vez en el lomo de mi Pokémon dragón alzamos el vuelo directos a la torre más alta donde, de seguro, Mao nos estaría esperando.

—Raiko. —me llamó Tina mientras subíamos la torre a lomos de Flygon. —Confío en ti.

Ella confiaba en mí... os contaré algo, cuando la gente confía en mí, dejo todo a un lado y me centro solo en lo propuesto... en lo que confían que haga. Flygon se posicionó sobre la torre y, desde el cielo, pude ver a Mao mirándonos fijamente con el rostro algo enfadado... no le agradaba nuestra visita. Aterrizamos en el lugar donde libré la batalla contra él por primera vez y devolví a Flygon a su Pokéball... una nueva batalla estaba a punto de empezar.

—Veo que no resignas a perder, ¿eh? —dijo a modo de burla Mao.

—No tengo intención de hacerlo contigo. —dije con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Vinimos a recuperar nuestros cuerpos y los de los habitantes del pueblo! —exclamó Tina muy enojada mientras cogía una Pokéball de su cinturón. —¡Y si es necesario te mataremos para lograrlo!

Tenía mucha razón, haríamos lo impensable para conseguir nuestros cuerpos y el de los habitantes. Mao rió macabramente para después sacar de su espalda... una Gema de Arceus.

—Así que con eso es lo que atacas a tus rivales, ¿eh? —dije mientras preparaba la Pokéball de Riolu.

—Así es... pero, en este caso, la usaré para destruiros. —dijo mientras hacía algo que no me gustaba lo más mínimo.

Mao volvió a quitarse la venda y, para mi desagrado, se introdujo la gema en la cuenca de su ojo vacío y, teniendo en cuenta las medidas del ojo con las de la gema, podéis imaginar por qué me desagradó tanto. Acto seguido, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con una brillante luz carmesí y, por increíble que parezca, también empezó a mutar.

—¡AhOrA cOnOcErÁs ToDo Mi PoDeR! —exclamó Mao mientras su cuerpo, literalmente, se derretía y dejaba solo su cadáver vestido con una túnica de capucha negra que sostenía una enorme guadaña.

Me puse delante de Tina dando a entender que la protegería en todo momento, ya que ya no era un simple combate entre Mao y yo... sino la muerte contra mí; así es... ante mí estaba la misma Parca de la muerte. Al verlo, Tina se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar soltar un grito, ya que yo habría echo lo mismo, pero, en esos momentos, solo debía centrarme en la lucha contra Mao... digo... la Muerte.

—¡Adelante Riolu! —exclamé lanzando al mencionado al terreno de batalla.

Riolu no se veía muy diferente siendo un fantasma, ya que su color natural era Azul y negro, así que no había mucha diferencia, pero si se veía muy bien con la llama azul en su cabeza; algo que también noté, es que el aura de sus manos era muy notoria; no le dí mucha importancia y puse el comienzo de la batalla.

—¡Riolu, usa Esfera Aural! —ordené mientras adoptaba mi carácter de batalla.

Riolu comenzó a recargar una potente Esfera Aural que, a diferencia de otras, esta era más potente que antes lanzadas por él mismo... sinceramente, me agradó ese cambio justo en ese combate. Riolu lanzó con fuerza el ataque que impactó de lleno y con fuerza sobre la Muerte creando una gran cortina de humo.

Pocos segundos después, el humo se disipó dando a ver que, el ser de otro mundo, no tenía ni un solo rasguño. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Según la fuerza que desprendía la Esfera Aural, ese ataque debía haberle al menos dejado un poco dañado.

—¡Kirly, usa Psicorrayo!

De la nada, una Kirlia apareció de mi espalda, pero, al observarla más detenidamente, pude ver que tenía una llama azul en la cabeza... no había duda de que ese Kirlia debía ser de Tina, la cual se había unido al combate. La pequeña Kirlia lanzó de sus brazos un potente rayo multicolor que impactó contra el enemigo, pero, como era de esperar, tampoco le hizo lo más mínimo... sin embargo, el ataque reveló algo que mi observación no había sido lo suficientemente aguda para poder ver... un ataque de Pantalla Luz.

—Así que por eso no le afectaban nuestros ataques, ¿eh? —dije en tono bajo, pero suficientemente fuerte para que Tina pudiera escucharme.

—Pero eso lo puedo solucionar. —dijo con una sonrisa desafiadora la de ojos grises. —¡Kirly, usa Anulación! —ordenó acto seguido.

Kirlia iluminó sus ojos de un brillante celeste claro como si un ataque Psíquico se tratase, pero no fue el mismo efecto... el ataque provocó que la Pantalla Luz se destruyera haciendo que el enemigo quedara indefenso. Rápidamente, quise aprovechar eso a mi favor.

—¡Riolu, usa Ataque Óseo! —ordené.

Riolu creó su hueso azul y se dispuso a atacar con todas sus fuerzas, pero ese cabrón se defendió con la guadaña. Cada ataque que lanzaba Riolu con su hueso azul, este lo repelía haciendo que a Riolu, le costara moverse bien en el aire. En un descuido, la Parca dio una fuerte patada en el pecho a Riolu y lo mandó volando hacia mí... suerte que logré cogerlo en el aire a tiempo.

—Estúpido... —me insulto. —Olvidaste que poseo mi guadaña. —dijo mientras ponía esta sobre sus hombros.

Esta batalla iba a estar difícil, pero no imposible. Sabía que me enfrentaba a un gran rival, así que debía luchar dando el todo por el todo, y eso significaba el olvidar todo lo que me hacía débil... durante la batalla, debía olvidar a Nazuna.

—¡Riolu, usa Palmeo! —ordené.

Riolu, como ya era costumbre, salió disparado hacia el poderoso enemigo como si la misma luz fuese y, sin que la Parca se lo esperase, golpeó su cuerpo con un potente ataque Palmeo. El enemigo se vio afectado por el ataque, pero no fue suficiente para dejarlo K.O... él siguió consciente, pero no esperaba menos.

—¡Corte Fantasma! —exclamó el ente.

El macabro espíritu lanzó un corte horizontal al aire haciendo que una gran onda de viento negro se creara ante mis ojos con dirección hacia Riolu, pero no era como si no fuese a hacer nada al respecto... es más, para ataques como ese, tenía una nueva estrategia... una que empleé por primera vez en el domo de Ciudad del Cielo... y no era precisamente la Onda Certera.

—¡Riolu, usa Esfera de Impacto! —ordené poniendo en marcha el movimiento inconsciente que ya realizó una vez.

* * *

_¿Conseguirá Raiko parar a la Muerte en su fiero combate? ¿Qué movimiento será esa "Esfera de Impacto"? ¿Volverá Raiko a reunirse con Nazuna y los otro?_

_No os perdáis el próximo capítulo de __**"Pokémon Special: La Puerta Milenaria"**_

* * *

_SkySpecial15__** - Gracias por seguir la historia de principio hasta aquí. Dejad vuestros review opinando que os parece la historia o cualquier sugerencia. Muchas gracias a todos, en especial a...**_

_**IPromise:**_Siento que en el anterior capítulo no pusiera nombre, y si, supongo que tu nombre me trollea XD sinceramente a mí también me desagrada que Raiko y Nazuna se separen, pero era necesario para que la historia siguiera su rumbo, pero te prometo que eso no durará mucho :D

_**Makisotu Douraji:**_Veras Maki, la batalla contra el campeón fue la más rápida por diversos motivos, principalmente porque solo era un mujeriego que se lo tenía creído y también por lo sucedido con Nazuna, Raiko puso más potencial que nunca en la batalla. Pero dejando eso a un lado, he pensado en enviarte un dibujo de Raiko, aunque todavía no he empezado, pero prometo que pronto estará listo. Espero entusiasmado tu crítica sobre ese capi. Chao.


	10. Cap IX: El mundo es muy pequeño

**- Capítulo 9: El mundo es muy pequeño -**

* * *

Así es... la técnica que había visto usar a Riolu en su combate contra el Xatu de Sky, había sido controlada y podía llamarse ataque de imprevisto, pero de fuerza sobre todo. Riolu flexionó sus patas y adoptó la postura de cuando lanzaba la Esfera Aural e hizo los pasos de esta, pero al contrario haciendo que, la ráfaga de aire negro, o también llamado Corte Fantasma, quedara como una esfera de oscuridad que, poco a poco, se iba purificando en las manos de Riolu.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó sorprendido la Parca al ver su ataque reducido a nada.

Tina también pareció sorprendida, pero no era para menos... después de todo, controlar el ataque de un enemigo no es nada para no asombrarse. Riolu mantenía el ataque aprisionado entre sus manos, pero... ya no era el mismo ataque... este se había hecho más fuerte.

—Verás Tina. —comencé a explicarle con una desafiante sonrisa, pero sin desviar la mirada del combate. —Cuando vi por primera vez el autentico poder de Riolu, supe desde el primer momento que él debía aprender ese ataque para poder ser el Riolu más fuerte de su especie... y, por lo que ves, él lo ha conseguido. —dijo esto último con orgullo hacia mi amigo y compañero. —¡Bien Riolu, acabemos con esto!

Semejante a un ataque Foco Resplandor, Riolu lanzó un potente rayo de brillo blanco cuya potencia... podía sobrepasar al Hiperrayo. El ataque impactó de lleno la Parca envolviendo a esta en una luz purificadora total... creo que la batalla... acabó... o eso quería pensar. De repente, de la gran explosión de humo, salió la Muerte aun con ganas de pelear, sabía que el ataque no sería lo suficiente fuerte como para detenerlo, ya que, solo con ver su aura se sabía que se necesitaría más de un ataque como ese para derrotarlo por completo.

—¡Ya Me HaS cAnSaDo! —gritó mientras que su cuerpo volvía a cambiar.

De su espalda, dos alas de ángel negras brotaron y se alzaron ante la luna soltando varias plumas negras a nuestro alrededor... la última batalla de la noche había comenzado. Riolu y Kirly dieron un paso al frente y se prepararon para enfrentar... Tina y yo también dimos un paso al frente, ya que no nos dejaríamos achantar por una criatura así.

—¡Riolu, usa Onda Vacío! —ordené poniendo en marcha el combate.

Riolu, combinado con un mortal hacia atrás y moviendo sus brazos de dentro hacia fuera, lanzó una potente ráfaga de viento horizontal, la cual se dirigió de inmediato hacia el enemigo, pero este, con un simple movimiento de guadaña, dejó el ataque en nada.

—¡Kirly, usa Hoja Mágica! —ordenó a continuación Tina.

Kirly iluminó sus manos y, de la nada, hizo aparecer una ráfaga de hojas iluminadas con poder psíquico que, de inmediato, fueron dirigidas hacia la Muerte y no fueron bloqueadas... sino esquivadas. La Parca se movió en zigzag esquivando el ataque por completo y esquivando también a Riolu y a Kirly, pero entonces, ¿a por quién iba? La duda se me aclaró al verlo delante de Tina con la guadaña levantada y preparado para atacar.

—¡MuErE mAlDiTa MoCoSa! —exclamó la Muerte mientras se disponía a matar a Tina.

Tina estaba paralizada del miedo ante la idea de que su existencia iba a acabar. Yo, un aun ardo de valentía y gallardía, me pude delante de ella y bloqueé el corte con mi implante, el cual se daño un poco, pero, en esos momento, era lo que menos me importaba. El acto sorprendió tanto al enemigo como a Tina; al enemigo por ser capaz un humano de detener con su propio cuerpo el golpe de una guadaña, y a Tina porque había sido capaz de poner en juego mi vida por proteger la suya, pero supongo que ese era también el trabajo de un Dex Holders.

—¿Sorprendido? —dije adoptando una mirada fría y llena de poder... se podía decir que mi personalidad cambió en menos de cinco segundos. —Ahora vas a saber cual es la fuerza que un Dex Holders es capaz de tener. —dije mientras forcejeaba con mi implante contra la guadaña de la Muerte.

De la nada, Riolu apareció asestándole un fuerte golpe en la cara a la Parca enviándola a varios metros de mí. Tina enseguida, tras el brutal golpe acometido por mi Pokémon en nuestra defensa, reaccionó y se dirigió hacia mí.

—¿Estás bien Raiko? —me preguntó muy preocupada ella ante en valeroso acto que había hecho.

—Si... no te preocupes Tina. —dije con una desafiadora sonrisa.

Ella sacó otra y regresó a su Kirlia, al parecer, había averiguado lo que tenía planeado hacer a continuación. Riolu se posicionó delante de mí, ya que, al igual que yo, el pudo sentir que el aura de la Muerte se había incrementado en un veinte por ciento más... era ahora o nunca.

—¡CoRtE eN x! —gritó con más fuerza que nunca el enemigo.

Con dos grandes sacudidas de su guadaña, dos grandes corrientes de aire negras en forma de "gran X", salieron disparadas hacia Riolu... que equivocado estuvo al hacer eso... olvidó por completo el movimiento de devolución o también llamado...

—¡Esfera de Impacto! —ordené.

Riolu repitió los movimientos de la otra vez reteniendo así los mismos efectos del propio ataque. La esfera de oscuridad se purificó y Riolu la lanzó a ras de suelo haciendo que muchas tejas salieran volando al notar la presencia de tal poder. La esfera impactó de lleno en la Parca creando un potente rayo de luz dirigido hacia el cielo... la batalla, por fin, había acabado.

A mis pies llegó rodando la Gema de Arceus, así que la recogí sabiendo que el combate había terminado. Miré donde Mao había impacto y me acerqué... lo encontré medio muerto estrellado contra el tejado, pero, de algo en lo que me fijé mucho era que había vuelto a su forma normal. Yo no lo pensé y le extendí el brazo para ayudarle a levantarlo, él se sorprendió de mi acto.

—Es estado a punto de matarte a ti y a la chica. —me recordó. —¿Cómo es que me ayudas? —me preguntó acto seguido, pero yo le tenía la respuesta.

—Porque, después de una batalla, todos quedan siempre como amigos. —dije esbozando una sonrisa limpia y sincera.

Esa era mi ética moral... el ayudar a todos, supongo que, por eso y por más cosas, he terminado siendo un Dex Holders. Él sonrió de manera sincera y se apoyó en mi mano para poder, cuando lo hice, noté que el implante se me resintió un poco y eso no me gustó nada... eso indicaba que estaba roto. Me remangué la manga y, efectivamente, el hacer fuerza con él para bloquear el guadañazo que iba a recibir Tina, me había provocado que los conectores hicieran tirones mientras estaban conectados a mis nervios... realmente doloroso, pero eso no era lo que me importaba en ese momento. Miré al cielo y comencé a hacer presente el por qué las gemas se llamaban "Gemas de Arceus".

—Arceus... tú que eres el creador de todo en este universo, escucha mi oración... devuelve la luz perdida de este pueblo... devuelve a la vida a todos ellos que fueron forzados a sumirse en la oscuridad... devuelve la alegría verdadera que todos lo que una vez la tuvieron. —dije mientras alzaba la Gema de Arceus al cielo negro.

La gema comenzó a brillar, lo que me dio a entender que mi oración fue escuchada. Pude notar como mi cuerpo regresaba a sus colores originales y la llama de mi cabeza, al igual que la de Riolu, el cual estaba a mi lado, comenzaba a desvanecerse... no había duda de que estaba regresando a la vida al igual que Tina y, de seguro, todos los habitantes del pueblo.

—Que alegría poder volver a estar viva. —dijo alegre Tina mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Yo no pude evitar verla y sonreír, después de todo, no podía dejar de sentirme como un héroe al devolver la luz a un pueblo que fue sumido en la oscuridad... me sentía feliz por ello y, creo y solo creo, que eso había sido posible por haberme convertido en un Dex Holders... supongo que así se sintieron Red y los demás cuando pararon al Team Rocket en la región de Kanto y Jotho.

—Bueno, vamos a Ciudad Central... seguro que allí encontraremos información sobre la siguiente Gema de Arceus. —propuso Tina mientras señalaba la ciudad desde el horizonte.

Yo asentí, liberé a Flygon para poner rumbo a Ciudad Central y despegamos para surcar el cielo después de despedirnos de Mao y de todo Pueblo Sombrío, el cual ahora solo sería llamado así como una historia que recordar. En eso, una pregunta surgió en mi mente y no dudé en preguntarle a Tina.

—Tina, ¿no te despedirás de tus padres? —le pregunté mientras la miraba con curiosidad.

—No te preocupes por eso. —me dijo. —Le dejé una nota donde se lo explico todo. —explicó haciendo que otra duda se generase en mi cabeza.

—Pero, ¿cómo sabías que derrotaría a Mao? —volví a preguntar. Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos.

—Porque confío en ti. —me respondió sinceramente. —Porque he visto tu poder en acción... porque sé lo fuerte que eres. —explicó mientras su sonrisa crecía.

Me hacía feliz que la gente me dijera lo fuerte que era... me hacía querer superarme a mí mismo en cada ocasión... me hacía querer ser el mejor. Miré a Tina con una sincera sonrisa para después desviar la mirada hacia el horizonte, donde ya se podía ver Ciudad Central. Ordené a Flygon que aterrizara y así lo hizo... aterrizamos en la Plaza Central y preguntamos por allí por la situación de la sexta Gema de Arceus. Nos asombró saber que, el lugar que más decía la gente era el llamado Palacio de la Luz situado en Ciudad Pirineo, una ciudad situada al norte de la región en la que todos los días nevaba.

—Bien, iremos en Flygon volando. —le dije a Tina con una sonrisa, pero el último hombre con el que hablamos nos detuvo.

—Debéis saber que está totalmente prohibido llegar volando a esa ciudad. —nos explicó. —La única manera de llegar de forma segura es a través del "Pokémon Express". —dijo esto último señalando a la estación de trenes de la ciudad.

Nosotros le agradecimos y pusimos rumbo a esta y, la verdad, solo esperaba en esos momentos que no me costase mucho un viaje en primera. Al preguntar precio, me quedé boquiabierta al saber que, solo un billete en sí costaba setenta y siete mil yenes... un atraco a mano armada. Pensaba que no podría viajar en el tren, cuando pensé algo rastrero, pero que podría ser útil para poder viajar.

—¡Escuche señorita soy un Dex Holders y necesito coger este tren junto a mi compañera... es importante! —exclamé con el ceño fruncido mientras le enseñaba a la que vendía los tickets la Pokédex.

La chica se escandalizó y me dio dos tickets para poder subir al tren sin ningún problema... había conseguido mi objetivo, pero teniendo que usar mi derecho a ser Dex Holders y yo no quería que se me recordara por serlo, sino por lo que hubiera hecho como tal.

Subimos al tren y este inició su marcha a Ciudad Pirineo. Avanzamos por los vagones de este buscado nuestra habitación, pero, al mirar en el billete las que nos habían tocado, nos sorprendió saber que nuestras habitaciones eran diferentes... no le dimos mucha importancia y lo dejamos así. Llegamos primero a la habitación de Tina, a la cual le había tocado viajar con... ¿Sky? ¿Qué hacía allí?

—Hola Raiko, me alegra verte. —dijo Sky contento de verme. —Hay que ver que pequeño es el mundo, ¿eh? —comentó con una sincera sonrisa.

—Sky, que bueno verte. —dije sorprendido de verle. —¿No estabas con Natsuki en el domo de Ciudad del Cielo? —pregunté.

—Verás Raiko, llevábamos tanto tiempo allí, que nos gustó la idea de tomarnos unas vacaciones en Ciudad Pirineo. —contestó esbozando una sonrisa.

Estuvimos hablando por un buen rato sobre todo un poco, pero la conversación se vio interrumpida por Tina, la cual, al dejar sus cosas en su cama, la presenté ante Sky. Un altavoz sonó en la gran cabina informando que el viaje duraría tres días, cosa que me gustaría aprovechar para desconectar un poco de tanto combate. Me despedí de Sky y Tina y puse rumbo al tercer vagón, lugar donde estaba mi habitación. Al llegar a esta y abrir la puerta, no pude creer a quien me había tocado de compañero de habitación... me había tocado viajar en la misma habitación que... Nazuna.

**Nazuna:**

_Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían... Raiko estaba aquí en el tren parado a unos cuatro metros de mí. Pude notar como mis ojos se lagrimeaban un poco, podía notar una alegría inmensa en mi pecho... me alegraba mucho de verle._

_—Raiko. —dije con un nudo en la garganta. —¡Raiko! —exclamé sonriendo mientras débiles lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas._

_Enseguida me levanté de la cama, en la cual estaba sentada, y me abalancé a los brazos de Raiko... volvía a sentirme cálida junto a él, ya que él era quien me hacía sentir feliz, era la persona que daba importancia a mi vida... era el chico al que amaba._

_—Te he echado mucho de menos. —dije mientras me aferraba más a su pecho._

_—Y yo a ti Nazuna. —me dijo al oído mientras notaba como él también dejaba escapar alguna que otra lágrima._

_Ayudé a Raiko a acomodarse en la habitación y ambos estuvimos hablando de las cosas ocurridas durante el día que estuvimos distanciados. Raiko me contó su batalla contra el espectro del templo de Pueblo Sombría y la nueva habilidad que había podido controlar Riolu; sinceramente, me recordaba al viejo Raiko de diez años atrás... él era un chico que le encantaba contar historias, ya fueran reales o no, pero a mí me encantaba escucharlas._

_—Es increíble lo que te pasó en un día. —dije sonriendo mientras terminaba de arreglarle el implante, ya que me había dicho que lo tenía roto. —Por cierto, aun no me has dicho como te lo has roto. —le pregunté, mas no me agradó la respuesta._

_—Fue protegiendo a Tina. —contestó él._

_Me paré en seco al escuchar ese nombre y, como acto involuntario, le di sin querer un tirón a Raiko haciendo que este diera un pequeño grito de dolor... supongo que le pillé algún nervio._

_—Perdón Raiko. —me disculpé. —Así que estuviste con esa Tina, ¿eh? —pregunté, pero me deprimió la respuesta._

_—Si... es más, ella ahora forma parte del grupo, voy a hablar con Red a ver si la puede convertir en una Dex Holders. —contestó con una sincera sonrisa._

_Paré en seco y no pude evitar derramar una pequeña y débil lágrima... sin que él lo supiera, me estaba haciendo daño, ya que sabía que había algo entre ellos... ya me lo mostró el mismo día que nos separamos._

**Raiko:**

Nazuna se paró en secó y, aunque pensara que no lo había visto, pude ver una débil y pequeña lágrima recorrerle toda la mejilla. En unos segundos, las habitación se vio envuelta en un autentico silencio. Ella se levantó de mi lado y se sentó en su cama quedando a dos metros de mí... creo que se vio afectada por mis palabras sobre Tina, pero parece que no comprendía que ella era la única chica para mí.

—Raiko. —pronunció mi nombre cabizbaja mientras se secaba la lágrima de su mejilla. —Te gusta Tina, ¿verdad? —me preguntó.

—Por supuesto que no. —contesté firmemente algo que pareció sorprenderla. —Quiero que sepas que Tina es solo una amiga y que, en ningún momento será otra cosa. —expliqué con una sonrisa.

Esas palabras parecieron iluminar el rostro de Nazuna y, sinceramente, no sabía el por qué; pero me gustaba que ella estuviera así de alegre. Ella volvió a sentarse a mi lado apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, algo que me recordó a la noche del día que igualé al campeón Takerd... pero el sonrojo era inminente; en esos momento, las palabras que Red me dijo en la arboleda donde lo conocimos por primera vez, retumbaron en mi mente: "Sentí que la quería cuando me puse delante de ella y, el resto de palabras, salieron solas"... este era el momento.

—A decir verdad Nazuna. —comencé mientras desviaba la mirada sonrojada al piso. —Para mí, tú eres la única chica de la que me puedo enamorar.

No me lo creí al analizar palabra por palabra la frase que acababa de decir; por fin, el coraje se había hecho fuerte para decirle a Nazuna que la quería, pero... al mirarla, esta estaba totalmente dormida... dos cosas; o no le gusto y cada vez que se lo decía se hacía la dormida, o el destino era muy cruel conmigo.

De cualquier forma, miré el rostro de Nazuna y una gran felicidad recorrió mi ser... sinceramente, estuvieran cerrados o no, sus hermosos ojos era lo que me hacía sacar una sonrisa... lo que hacía que un día gris se aclarase de momento. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla y de no dañarme el brazo, la cogí en brazos y la metí en su cama para después dejarla dormir tranquila. Salí de la habitación y, como si un sensor llevase, Pikachu salió solo de su Pokéball.

—¿Cómo has salido solo de la Pokéball? —le pregunté y él solo se subió a mi hombro con una sonrisa amistosa. —Bueno, dejémoslo estar. —le contesté con una sonrisa de lado.

Ambos pusimos rumbo a la habitación de Tina y Sky, ya que debía preguntarle a mi amigo en qué habitación estaban Red, ya que debía preguntarle sobre Tina y sobre mi idea de convertirla en Dex Holders. Al preguntarle a Sky donde se encontraba Red, me dijo que se encontraba en la habitación treinta y siete; así que, sabiendo que cada vagón tenía diez habitaciones, era de lógica que estuviera en la séptima habitación del tercer vagón, así que decidí ir.

Llegué a la habitación y, como si no le diera mucha importancia, entré sin pedir permiso; al hacerlo, me encontré a Yellow dormida acurrucada en el pecho de Red y este despierto mirando por la ventana a los Pidgeys pasar. Algo que pude notar en especial en ellos, fue que habían cambiado sus vestimentas; Red llevaba su particular gorra roja, solo que esta la llevaba al revés, una chaqueta roja de mangas cortas encima de una camiseta de manga larga blanca y pantalones negros, y Yellow llevaba una camiseta verde pistacho de tirantes, un pantalón corto marrón claro, unas sandalias blancas y, como particularidad, no llevaba su sombrero de paja.

—¡Raiko! —exclamó en voz baja al verme para no despertar a Yellow.

—Hola Red. —saludé también en voz baja. —¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?

Red movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa y, comenzó a sacudir muy suavemente a Yellow para que esta despertase a la vez que pronunciaba su nombre varias veces con el mismo fin. La de ojos ámbar comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz y, al ver lo primero el rostro de Red, sonrió dulcemente y le dio un cálido beso... estar enamorado y ver que esos sentimientos eran correspondidos, debía ser muy bonito.

—Buenos días Yellow. —dijo Red una vez separados del beso. —Mira quien está aquí. —prosiguió mirándome. Yellow dirigió su rostro hacia mí y pareció muy alegré de verme.

—Raiko, que bueno verte de nuevo. —me saludó con una gran sonrisa.

—Veréis chicos. —comencé. —Me gustaría pediros una Pokédex para Tina. —les pedí sin rodeo a lo que los dejó algo sorprendido. —Sé que es mucho lo que os pido, pero tenéis que saber que esa chica es muy fuerte y encajaría muy bien en las filas de los Dex Holders. —dije muy decidido.

Red y Yellow se miraron algo confusos, pero, en unos instantes, esa confusión pasó a ser una sonrisa. Al principio no entendía nada, pero, al recibir una afirmación de cabeza por parte de Red, me sentí bien.

—Estás demostrando que sabes actuar como un autentico Dex Holders. —me informó Red haciéndome sentir muy bien.

—Gracias. —le contesté mientras abría la puerta para poder salir, pero... la pregunta que más esperaba que Red me hiciera desde que obtuve a Riolu, al fin la escuché.

—Oye Raiko, ¿te gustaría echar un combate contra mí?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y no pude evitar quedar petrificado hasta tal punto en el que ni me latía el corazón... sin duda quería luchar contra él; quería desde que me enteré de que fue el campeón de la conferencia de Kanto varios años atrás.

—¡Por supuesto! —dije con una particular brillo en mis ojos y él pareció responderme con fuego en sus ojos.

—Pero si luchamos, hagámoslo por todo lo alto. —dijo con una desafiadora sonrisa.

Yo no le entendí mucho al principio, pero si lo hice cuando sacó un folio y comenzaba a escribir el acontecimiento... sin duda, quería que nuestra batalla estuviera en boca de todos y eso, por un lado, me gustaba. No dudé en ayudarle y, al decir la hora, quedamos en que se celebraría en una hora, así todos podrían ver el enfrentamiento que ocurriría.

—Nos vemos en una hora Red. —le dije mientras salía con el comunicado en mano.

Puse rumbo al vagón de servio para y lo colgué en el tablón de anuncios, pero, justo cuando me dirigía a la habitación para descansar un poco antes de el combate, tropecé con un chico de cabellos castaños, ojos naranjas como el fuego y vestía con una sudadera roja con la capucha puesta, pantalones negros con una del piernas cortadas por la parte de la rodilla y deportivas negras y blancas.

—Perdón. —me disculpé rápidamente con él.

El me miró fríamente y con el ceño fruncido; me sentí congelado por un momento al notar esa mirada imponente ante mí. El misterioso chico me observó de abajo a arriba y, al ver el cartel, se lo quedó mirando por unos instantes.

—¿Eres entrenador? —me preguntó a lo que yo asentí con algunos nervios. —En ese caso, mañana en la sala de batalla... tengo ganas de saber lo que es enfrentarse a un Dex Holders. —dijo mientras escondía sus ojos bajo la capucha.

No sabía muy bien lo que había pasado, pero, por lo menos, ya tenía plan para mañana. Reanudé el camino hacia la habitación y, nada más que cerré la puerta tras entrar, pude verla ahí... tumbada en su cama con toda su melena rubia esparcida por la almohada; sinceramente, tanto despierta como dormida, esa chica sin duda sería la última voluntad de muchos... entre los cuales me incluyo.

Poco a poco, Nazuna despertó de su letargo y justo a tiempo, ya que el combate entre Red y yo comenzaría en breve... no os miento al deciros que estaba muy emocionado con ese reto.

—Despierta Nazuna, el combate está a punto de empezar. —dije con una sonrisa de emoción postrada en la cara.

—¿Qu-Qué combate? —preguntó Nazuna mientras pasaba a sentarse.

—Te lo explico por el camino, vamos. —dije mientras la tomaba la mano y, junto a ella, salíamos de la habitación y pusimos rumbo al vagón de combate.

Llegamos y pudimos ver que este estaba atestado de gente imposibilitando a Nazuna encontrar sitio para apreciar mi combate... para mi suerte, Tina había reservado una banca entera para Yellow, ella, Nazuna, Green y Blue... si, yo tampoco sabía que ellos estaban en el tren, pero no le dí mucha importancia. Me situé en el cuadro derecho y Red en el izquierdo; el combate iba a empezar.

**Nazuna:**

_Me senté al lado de Tina... no es que no me gustara, solo que no me agradaba la idea de que tonteara con Raiko, eso es todo, pero... no sabía que pensar, ya que parecía que se llevaba muy bien con Blue y ambas no paraban de mirar a chicos "guapos" que se encontraban en la sala. Me sentí aliviada al saber que así era su forma de ser._

_—Nazuna, ¿te gusta Raiko? —preguntó de la nada la castaña haciendo que me sonrojara de momento, ya que, ¿a qué vino eso?_

_—¿Eh? —pregunté confusa, pero, no se por qué, pero respondí. —Bu-Bueno yo... si... si me gusta. —respondí mientras me tapaba el rostro con las dos manos por la vergüenza de haberlo admitido._

_—Sabes, le debo una a Raiko, ya que, gracias a él, conseguí esto. —me contó mientras que, de su bolso, sacaba una Pokédex violeta, me la enseñaba y la volvía a guardar. —Por eso, ¿te gustaría que te preparase una cita con él?_

_...Me sentí como si tuviera fiebre, pero siete veces más; pensar en tener un cita con Raiko me hacía sentir muy nerviosa y muy atacada... pero, de igual manera acepté... no podía perder una oportunidad así para, por lo menos, acercarme un poco más a Raiko. Sonreí y me fijé en el terreno de batalla y, por lo que pude observar, Raiko había elegido a Riolu, como era de esperar, y Red a su Venusaur Saur; sin duda, iba a ser un combate muy interesante. En eso, la campana que indicaba el comienzo del combate, sonó._

**Raiko:**

La campana sonó y el combate empezó; no había duda de que Riolu tendría que poner agilidad, poder y efectividad para poder ganar este combate, pero eso de seguro lo sabía. Red me hizo un movimiento con la mano en señal de que Riolu empezara, cosa que lo tomé como un reto.

—¡Bien, Riolu, usa Garra Metal! —ordené dando comienzo a una lucha que sería para recordar.

Riolu recubrió sus garras con un gris metalizado para, acto seguido, lanzarse de lleno contra Saur e impactando un par de zarpazos en la pata de Saur, el cual no pareció ni inmutarse, pero eso era de esperar, ya que, al ser un Pokémon que cuenta con menos velocidad, cuenta con mucha más defensa; además, si contamos con que es el inicial de el líder de los Dex Holders, el resultado era un muro infranqueable... pero ese era mi objetivo... encontrar un punto débil.

—¡Saur, usa Látigo Cepa! —ordenó Red con una desafiadora sonrisa.

Saur sacó un látigo de su flor y, con muchísima fuerza, intentó arremeter contra Riolu, pero, como era costumbre de mi Pokémon, su velocidad, estaba en contra de Saur... y eso lo iba a aprovechar sin duda.

—¡Riolu, esquívalo y usa Palmeo!

Con una sonrisa desafiadora, Re movió con una rapidez sorprendente esquivando el continuo ataque y posicionándose justo frente a Saur para luego poner su mano en la cabeza e implantar en su cabeza un potente Palmeo que hizo retroceder al Pokémon.

—¡No está nada mal Raiko! —me halagó Red con una sonrisa desafiante.

—¡Pues espera, que aun hay más! Respondí con una sonrisa desafiadora. —¡Riolu, usa Esfera Aural! —ordené extendiendo mi mano al cielo.

Riolu comenzó a acumular una importante cantidad de aura en sus manos hasta crear una esfera capaz de destrozar un muro del tamaño de un Groudon, pero, para mi asombro, Saur y Red se mantuvieron inmutados ante lo que les venía encima, pero supongo que un Dex Holders, y más Red, estaría preparado para situaciones así. Riolu lanzó con fuerza la esfera creado paso en el suelo por donde pasaba a ras de él; sin duda, un ataque demoledor.

—¡Prepárate para ver de lo que es capaz mi Pokémon; Saur, usa Planta Feroz! —ordenó Red mientras golpeaba al aire con una desafiante sonrisa.

Saur se iluminó de un aura verde pistacho y, como si fuera magia, comenzaron del suelo a crecer varios látigos espinosos de gran tamaño y grosos; sin duda, se trataba de un fuertísimo poder que solo Red podía controlar. Riolu ya había experimentado en otra ocasión contra el Roselia de Nazuna, pero ese ataque era más potente que el de Roselia, por lo que Riolu no tuvo posibilidad alguna... o eso pensaba.

**Tina:**

_Me encontraba viendo el combate desde la entrada después de volver del baño, pero no me encontraba sola; la verdad, me encontraba muy bien acompañada, ya que estaba con un chico muy guapo a mi parecer de cabellos castaños, ojos naranjas como el fuego y vestía con una sudadera roja con la capucha puesta, pantalones negros con una del piernas cortadas por la parte de la rodilla y deportivas negras y blancas. No sabía del todo quién era, pero al parecer le interesaba mucho el estilo de batalla de Raiko._

_—Ese chico... Raiko. —comenzó de la nada. —Por lo que veo es muy fuerte, ¿no? —preguntó sin despegar su fría mirada del combate._

_—Si. —contesté. —Él ha sido capaz de enfrentarse a la muerte arriesgando su vida... solo para salvarme. —dije mientras recordaba el momento en el que él me salvó de recibir un guadañazo. —Por cierto, aun no me has dicho como te llamas. —recordé mientras lo miraba con una leve sonrisa._

_—¿Acaso mi nombre importa? —contestó él a modo de respuesta._

_—No sé si a otros, pero a mí sí. —contesté haciendo que me mirase algo interesado. —Además, yo ya te he dicho el mío, no veo por qué no puedes decirme el tuyo._

_El chico quedó mirándome los ojos, cosa que no me sorprendía, ya que, desde pequeña, todos en Pueblo Sombrío decían que mis ojos eran como el reflejo de la luna... y gracias a ellos había conseguido manipular a algún que otro hombre con mis encantos._

_—Solo lo haré con una condición. —me puso como propuesta mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada al combate._

_—Solo dime y yo te lo conseguiré. —dije con aire de superioridad._

_—Te diré mi nombre si me prometes que puedes conseguir el vagón de batalla para mañana a la misma hora. —dijo mientras centraba más su mirada, pero no sabía dónde._

_Era una propuesta grande, pero no para mis ojos y algún que otro contoneo sensual... no sería difícil si sabía con quién hacerlo. No dudé en aceptar y eso hizo sacar una pequeña en el rostro de el muchacho pronto conocido._

_—En ese caso... —me saludó extendiéndome la mano como saludo natural como si recién nos hubiéramos encontrado... eso me provocó una sincera sonrisa, pero, dejando todo eso a un lado. Me centré en el nombre del sujeto. —Mi nombre es Hiro Natsukaze y quiero probar en batalla a Raiko Kamui para saber si realmente merece el título de Dex Holders._

* * *

_¿Quién será el misterioso "Hiro Natsukaze" que quiere retar a Raiko? ¿Qué ocurrirá con la cita de Raiko y Nazuna preparada por Tina? ¿Qué ocurrirá en el combate entre Red y Raiko?_

_No os perdáis el próximo capítulo de __**"Pokémon Special: La Puerta Milenaria"**_

* * *

_SkySpecial15__** - Bien, dejad vuestros review opinando que os parece la historia o cualquier sugerencia. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores.**_

_**IPromise:**_Bien porfin los que querías ha llegado y me refiero por supuesto a "Una cita entre Raiko y Nazuna" XD disfruta este capítulo y te prometo que no tardaré en subir el próximo capítulo para que disfrutes de este evento tan esperado por tí. Chao

_**Makisotu Douraji:**_Bien Maki, te envié por mensaje la pregunta que me hiciste; los motivos son que se escacharró la escaneadora y a mí en el ordenador se me da muy, pero que muy mal dibujar. Te he enviado el aspecto general, así que, si no te importa, te dejo que hagas tú la portada; gracias. Chao.

**_Neku12345:_**Hola colega, gracias por hacerme caso y abrirte una cuenta aquí y, sobre todo, gracias por comentar todos los capítulos, pero el de el ocho se quedó como si lo hubiera puesto yo, así que, para la próxima escribelo desde tu cuenta, pero por lo demás, espero que dejes review en este también. Chao ;D


	11. Cap X: El rechazo

**- Capítulo 10: El rechazo -**

* * *

Los feroces látigos del ataque Planta Feroz se movían de forma rápida y muy peligrosa para Riolu, pero este los esquivaba con su característica velocidad... se podría decir que ambos se movían a la misma velocidad, pero, el cansancio, tanto de Riolu por esquivar el ataque, como el de Saur por mantener el ataque, quiera que no, les estaba pasando factura a ambos. Cuando pensé que sería imposible encontrar una forma de ganar, en eso, el hueco apareció ante mis ojos... al parecer, dejaba siempre un hueco descubierto en su izquierda.

—¡Riolu, usa Ataque Óseo! —ordené señalando el hueco.

Riolu, tras esquivar el último ataque de la cuarta ráfaga de latigazos, creo su hueso de aura característico y se lanzó sin pensarlo hacia el hueco esquivando el Planta Feroz y dejando a Saur indefenso ante el Ataque Óseo de mi Pokémon. Riolu comenzó a golpear a Saur con una serie de golpes fuertes, pero, ni Saur, ni Red se inmutaban lo más mínimo, pero yo me preguntaba... ¿por qué lo hacían?

—Saur, Rayo Solar.

Mi... er... da. Saur soltó una gran cantidad de luz en forma de rayo semejante a un Hiperrayo, pero ese era mucho más poderoso que este. Riolu se vio iluminado por el inmenso y poderoso Rayo Solar, el cual impacto contra la pared junto con Riolu... el combate había acabado, ya que Riolu, debido a ese gran ataque, estaba K.O..

Me acerqué a él y lo cogí en brazos con una sincera sonrisa; habría perdido, pero no me sentía dolido por ese hecho... es más, me sentía bien porque mi Pokémon había dado todo lo que tenía para mantenerse en pie en todo momento; además, yo ya sabía que derrotar a Red era una tarea muy, pero que muy difícil. Red, con Saur a su lado, me dio las felicitaciones, pero no entendía por qué.

—¿Por qué me felicitas Red? —pregunté curioso, mas él me contestó con una sonrisa.

—Porque tu Riolu ha aguantado muy valientemente el Planta Feroz de Saur. —respondió. —Y, por eso, tu Pokémon ha sido más fuerte que el mío.

Yo sonreí y miré a Riolu, el cual se había quedado dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro; ese pequeño era muy afortunado, pero, sin duda, era mi mejor Pokémon por el coraje, al igual que yo, que demostraba. Miré a la grada y me topé con que todos me aplaudían y vitoreaban... pero solo me sentí bien porque vi que, la primera que celebraba mi coraje... era Nazuna.

**Nazuna:**

_Raiko había perdido, pero, que lo hubiera hecho, no significaba que quedara como un perdedor, sino como un campeón para mí. Red era el entrenador más fuerte del mundo y, quiera que no, sus Pokémon eran el reflejo de ello, así que, el hecho de que Raiko hubiera sido capaz de aguantar el combate por treinta minutos, lo había hecho ser todo un "Observador", ya que, nadie sería capaz de encontrar puntos débiles al líder de los Dex Holders._

_—¡Bien luchado Raiko! —exclamé desde mi sitio haciendo que Raiko sonriera y yo, ligeramente me sonrojase._

_¿Que por qué me sonrojé? Porque no me hacía a la idea todavía de que, esa misma noche, fuera a tener una cita con el mismo chico que, en esos momentos, me sonreía... sin duda, le debía una bien grande a Tina._

_Todos nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones una vez el combate había terminado; yo, junto a Raiko y Riolu, estábamos en la habitación dieciséis y, sin duda, Riolu se veía muy tierno durmiendo y, si me preguntáis por qué no estaba hablando con Raiko, era porque mi sonrojo no podía llegar a más, ya que, nada más llegar, se quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta quedándose solo con los pantalones._

_—Red, sin duda, es muy fuerte, ¿no lo crees Nazuna? —me preguntó Raiko mientras se recostaba en su cama; un dato, Riolu estaba en la mía._

_—Si, realmente es muy fuerte. —dije aun sin desviar mi mirada hacia él._

_Me sentía muy nerviosa estando así, pero era normal; si sabes que, con la persona que compartes habitación, es la misma con la que vas a tener una cita, los nervios se incrementan y no te dejan pensar bien, o al menos así me sentía yo._

_El resto del día pasó con tranquilidad hasta que llegó la noche; yo me encontraba leyendo mi novela de "La Espeon de la Noche", cuando unos ligeros golpes en la puerta me hicieron volver a la realidad. Raiko fue el que abrió y, para mi sorpresa, era Tina; ambos ya nos llevábamos bien, pero me hizo sonrojar de un instante a otro._

**Raiko:**

Tina se encontraba bajo el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa de malas intenciones, algo que, solo con verla, me hizo que, por mi cuerpo, un escalofrío se generara... esa cara no podía tener buenas intenciones, pero, más que malas intenciones, venía con una intención que, en el fondo, se lo agradecí.

—Hola Raiko. —me saludó juguetonamente.

—Hola Tina, ¿qué quieres? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Solo venía a agradecerte el que me hayas ayudado a ser una Dex Holders. —me explicó. —Así que te he preparado una cita.

Eso me descolocó totalmente; la verdad, no me esperaba lo más mínimo que, la chica que había conocido en cosa de dos días, ya tuviera la confianza suficiente para que me hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

—¡¿Un-Una cita?! —pregunté sorprendido a lo que ella afirmó con la cabeza. —Pero, ¿con quién? —pregunté de nuevo y, esto, realmente, me sorprendió.

—Con Nazuna. —me respondió con una sonrisa.

Mi rostro se cubrió de rojo al saber que, con quien iba a tener la cita, era con la chica de mis sueños, con la chica que hacía que un día se iluminara para mí... con la chica que más amaba en todo el mundo.

Me di la vuelta todavía sonrojado y miré a Nazuna; al parecer, ella también lo estaba. Yo aún no me lo creía; ¿realmente esto estaba pasando? Si así era, solo pedía a Arceus que no me despertara nadie.

—Raiko, yo... —intentó hablar ella, pero estaba muy nerviosa y eso se le notaba en la cara. —Pienso que po-podría estar bien. —dijo con el rostro cabizbajo y... ¿cómo?

Eso último hizo que mi sonrojo creciera hasta el punto de casi desmayarme; me sorprendió el hecho de que le hubiera parecido bien la idea... si era una broma, era una de muy mal gusto.

Tina salió de la habitación después de darme una tarjeta con el nombre de una reserva en el vagón restaurante, pero, dejando eso a un lado, me interesaba más el motivo por el que Nazuna estaba tan empeñada en la cita, pero... supongo que no me quedaba otra cosa que ir y disfrutar de su compañía; mi primer sueño se había cumplido, pero, ¿se cumplirá el segundo?

Ambos nos preparamos para la ocasión con nuestros mejores trajes; yo volví a ponerme el mismo traje que en domo de Ciudad del Cielo, pero Nazuna no; ella llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco sin mangas que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, una cinta negra alrededor de su cintura y unos elegantes y hermosos tacones... estaba... preciosa; y pensar que ella iba a ser la chica con la que tendría esa deseada cita.

—¿Qué te parece este vestido Raiko? —me preguntó Nazuna con una sonrisa.

Yo me quedé impresionado por la elegancia y belleza que se encontraba ante mí... era la vez que había visto a Nazuna más guapa en mi vida. Sin darme cuenta, mi rostro se sonrojaba más y más, mientras que Nazuna también lo hacía ante mi mirada.

—¿Y-Y bien? —me volvió a preguntar desviando su sonrojado rostro hacia su izquierda.

—Estás muy hermosa. —dije sin despegar mi mirada de ella.

—...Gracias. —dijo volviendo la mirada hacia mí y sonriendo.

Ambos pusimos rumbo al restaurante y, una vez allí, nos sentamos en la mesa reservada. Me sentía muy nervioso, pero, por contraposición, Nazuna actuaba como si solo fuéramos simples amigos y, sinceramente, me gustaba pensar que era solo una cena con una amiga. Ambos comimos, reímos y lo pasamos muy bien; la verdad, siendo amigos, disfrutábamos mucho de las pequeñas cosas de la vida. A la hora de que empezara la "cita amigable", que es como se le podría llamar, el camarero se nos acercó y nos ofreció una botella de vino.

—Es un regalo de aquella mesa. —explicó el hombre mientras señalaba a la mesa que nos había invitado.

Nazuna y yo miramos a la mesa de la cual procedía la botella y... sinceramente, me morí de vergüenza; al parecer, la mesa que nos invitó, fue una en la que se encontraban cenando Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Sky, Natsuki, Tina y, por extraño que pareciera, el chico que me había retado esa mañana; sinceramente, me preguntaba que hacía ahí... o, mejor dicho, qué hacían todos allí. Miré a Nazuna y ella se encontraba con el rostro ruborizado ante la vergüenza de ser observada por nuestros compañeros, al igual que yo.

**Sky:**

_Podíamos ver como todo se desarrollaba y, la verdad, ambos se lo pasaban en grande y parece que el vernos les había roto la magia de la situación. Para ser franco, la botella la había pagado Red y Tina había hecho el resto. ¿Que a qué me refiero? Sencillo... el encontrarnos allí, era solo un plan para que mi hermana y Raiko fueran novios, ya que ambos lo deseaban con todas sus ganas, pero, lo malo, era que ambos eran muy tímidos para el amor... así que le estábamos dando un pequeño empujoncito._

_—Tina, ¿Cuánto alcohol le has echado de más? —pregunté dirigiendo la mirada a Tina, la cual sonrió victoriosamente._

_—El suficiente para que ninguno sepa ni como se camina. —dijo pícaramente con una sonrisa._

_Pensareis que soy un mal hermano por eso, pero, al contrario; yo estaba ayudando a mi hermana a que pudiera ser feliz... la quería mucho para hacer algo que la perjudicara; además, para ser feliz, uno antes tiene que sufrir... y si no, que me lo digan a mí._

**Raiko:**

Veía como Nazuna agachaba el rostro avergonzado y, a la vez, se lo tapaba con la carta del menú; no me gustaba la idea de que, lo que era una cena divertida, pasara a ser una situación comprometedora y tensa... afrontar los problemas como un valiente era uno de los rasgos que me caracterizaban. Cogí la botella de vino y la alcé un poco para que los mirones de nuestros amigos la vieran y en mi rostro una sonrisa apareciera.

—¡Gracias chicos! —comencé haciendo que Nazuna se sorprendiera y me mirara con asombro. —¡La disfrutaremos a vuestra salud! —dije después de que le quitara el corcho me serví una copa y la degusté sin problema.

—Raiko... —pronunció levemente Nazuna mientras su colorado bajaba a ser un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Si vienen a reírse de nosotros por estar en esta cita, no les daremos el gusto de que disfruten de la situación. —dije con una sonrisa.

Ella comenzó a sonreír y eso me alegró; había sido capaz de cambiar la preocupación de Nazuna por el que dirán, a una risa de diversión por lo que hacia sin importarle absolutamente nada... esa era la Nazuna de la que yo me había enamorado. Ella agarró la botella de vino y se sirvió una copa para después extenderla hacia mí.

—Por nosotros. —me dijo con una tierna sonrisa. Yo sonreí e hice lo mismo.

—Porque estos momentos no acaben nunca. —dije mientras chocaba suavemente nuestras copas haciendo un pequeño sonido vibratorio para después dar un largo sorbo del vino.

Ambos comenzamos a beber más y más mientras todo se nos hacía gracioso. No sabía que llevaba ese vino, pero era como si nos hubieran drogado, ya que apenas podíamos caminar mucho, así que para hacer la gracia, y debido a que Nazuna llevaba tacones, la cogí entre mis brazos y la llevé a la habitación.

—Gracias por traerme Raiko. —dijo con una tierna sonrisa y con un notorio sonrojo provocado por la borrachera que tenía encima.

—No hay de qué. —contesté de la misma manera.

—Acércate; quiero contarte un secreto. —me pidió y yo no dudé en hacerlo.

Me encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella, la cual tenía sus manos alrededor de su boca como si un cuchicheo fuera a contarme. Ella comenzó a hablar, pero su tono era muy bajo, lo que me impedía escucharla bien. Me acerqué más y más hasta estar a unos escasos diez centímetros y, entonces, fue cuando todo un mundo se abrió ante mí... Nazuna, como un impulso que llevaba reteniendo mucho tiempo... me besó.

Mi asombró creció a más no poder, no podía creer que un gran sueño se había cumplido en cosa de segundos. Me separé por inercia del beso encontrándome con el rostro de Nazuna como si me estuviera pidiendo otro, pero, esta vez, no sería un tímido del amor, así que volví a unir mis labios con los suyos en un beso que comenzó a prolongarse a más. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos aferrándose más a mí, pero yo no me centré en eso... más bien lo hice en sus palabras.

—Te quiero Raiko. —dijo ella al separarse del beso con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Esas palabras... mi rostro no podía expresar más sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras en forma de suspiro que habían salido de la boca de Nazuna. Anteriormente, mis manos se encontraban en la espalda de la rubia, pero, poco a poco, mi mano humana fue bajando hasta llegar a su muslo, el cual comencé a acariciar mientras ella, frenéticamente, no paraba de besarme.

No se como lo hice, pero conseguí terminar encima de ella con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su rostro. Ambos suspirábamos descoordinados por los continuos besos que nos dejaban sin aliento. Pude fijarme que el rostro de Nazuna estaba totalmente rojo, pero no sabía si se trataba de si lo estaba por mí o por el vino... o por ambos.

—Raiko... —dijo entre jadeos. —Hazme... sentir.

Yo me sonrojé un poco más y me sorprendí al mismo tiempo, ya que, ¿realmente se refería a "eso"? Las dudas se me aclararon cuando ella comenzó a abrirme la chaqueta desabrochando botones dejando al desnudo mi pecho. Me estaba conteniendo demasiado, pero, en eso, las palabras de Nazuna me hicieron que quisiera dejar todo a un lado y solo dejar fluir mis instintos.

—Quiero sentirte dentro de mí. —dijo mientras volvía a rodear mi cuello con sus brazos.

Abrí los ojos lentamente acostumbrándome a la luz del sol de por la mañana con un mareo increíble... me iban a escuchar mis amigos, ya que, según yo, de seguro Tina le habría echado algo raro al vino. Miré a mi derecha y una gran sorpresa me encontré; durmiendo a mi lado se encontraba Nazuna totalmente desnuda, pero mi mente, por el mareo, no me podía hacer pensar bien el por qué estaba ahí y así. Poco a poco, mi mente comenzó a aclararse e imágenes sueltas comenzaron a venir a mi mente... imágenes que me hacían sorprenderme por los actos que me veía haciendo en ella.

—¿Qué he hecho? —me pregunté con bajo tono arrepintiéndome de todos los actos que había hecho.

Me levanté de la cama y no dudé en vestirme y salir de la habitación para quedarme fuera de ella con la espalda recargada sobre la puerta; después de todo lo ocurrido, no me podía atrever a mirarla a la cara después de todo lo ocurrido, pero, entonces, ¿qué debía hacer? No encontraba solución posible. De la nada, una mano tocó mi hombro, lo que , por inercia, me provocó que mirara hacia el responsable de ello encontrándome con Tina y con ese misterioso chico que me retó el anterior día.

—¡Buenos días Raiko! —saludó exclamando de tal manera que era como si me perforase los oídos... las resacas son muy malas.

—No grites tanto Tina. —dije mientras me llevaba la mano del implante a la cabeza.

—Que resacón, ¿eh? —dijo ella a continuación con un tono más bajo. —Quiero presentarte a este chico, se llama Hiro Natsukaze. —me comentó mientras me lo señalaba con el brazo.

Yo simulé una sonrisa de agrado mientras le extendía la mano, mas el solo me ignoró de manera despectiva y con miradas frías que, por mi parte, daban miedo. El muchacho frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Al vagón de batalla... ahora. —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y ponía rumbo al vagó mencionado.

—Mi hermano siempre tan cabezota. —dijo Tina en modo de... ¿cómo?

—"¿Hermano?" —pregunté sorprendido —No sabía que tuvieras un hermano. —comenté.

—Si, verás... —comenzó a explicar. —Mi madre se separó de su primer marido por motivos que desconozco, pero, cuando conoció a mi padre, él venía de terminar también de su antiguo matrimonio del cual pertenece Hiro. —explicó disipando mis duda. —Él es el que prueba a los últimos reclutas más fuertes que ingresan en los Dex Holders, pero pocos son los que consiguen superarlo, así que... te deseo mucha suerte. —dijo antes de seguir a su hermano con rumbo hacia el vagón de batalla.

Me dispuse a dirigirme también al vagón de batalla, pero, no se quién, pero alguien me arrastró de nuevo dentro de la habitación. Al dirigir mi mirada al responsable de tal agarrón, me quedé sorprendido al saber que había sido Nazuna, la cual me miraba con débiles lágrimas en los ojos. Ella tan solo estaba tapada por las sábanas de mi cama.

—Raiko... —pronunció mientras sus lágrimas comenzaba a recorrer sus mejillas. —¿Qué hemos hecho? —prosiguió con tono de culpabilidad.

Poco a poco, ella se comenzó a chorrear contra la pared hasta quedar sentada con las manos en el rostro... no quería que la viera llorar. No podía verla así, sinceramente no podía... me dolía el verla así de triste. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Nazuna se me adelantó.

—Raiko, creo que lo mejor será que no nos relacionemos mucho de ahora en adelante. —dijo con tristeza en sus ojos.

Sabía que eso nos haría sufrir a los dos, pero... supongo que, después de lo ocurrido en esa noche, era lo mejor. Acepté escondiendo mis ojos ente mi pelo y, aunque un dolor emocional me consumiera, salí de la habitación y puse rumbo al vagón de batalla. El dolor de mi corazón crecía más y más a cada paso que daba, era como si me hubiera confesado y ella me hubiera rechazado, pero, como en otras ocasiones, debía levantarme y seguir caminando... no podía dejar que eso afectara en mi combate contra ese chico de ojos anaranjados.

Llegué al vagón de batalla y este estaba totalmente solitario; tan solo Tina y ese chico estaban en la sala. El de ojos naranjas se colocó en la esquina derecha y yo me posicioné en la izquierda... el combate estaba a punto de empezar, pero yo no tenía la mente como para combates en esos momentos. El mucho lanzó una Pokéball al aire materializando en el terreno de combate a un enorme Rhydon que se veía con ganas de luchar.

—¡Adelante Riolu! —exclamé mientras liberaba a mi fiel compañero.

Riolu se materializó en el terreno de batalla con ganas de luchar. La atmósfera ante mi se sentía pesada, como si una mirada estuviera clavada en mí; como acto involuntario, desvié la mirada hacia la grada y pude ver sentada en ella a Red y Green como únicos espectadores del combate, pero... me hubiera gustado más si también estuviera Nazuna.

—¡Rhydon, usa Rayo! —ordenó el de ojos anaranjados dando comienzo al combate.

Rhydon reunió gran cantidad de energía eléctrica en su cuerno y después lanzó un potente Rayo, ataque que al que no le daría tiempo a moverse a Riolu, así sería mejor devolverlo... al fin y al cabo, no elegí a Riolu por casualidad, sino porque la primera vez que me encontré con el muchacho, me fije que solo portaba ese Pokémon.

—¡Riolu, usa Esfera de Impacto! —ordené alzando la mano.

Riolu flexionó los tobillos y consiguió retener el ataque Rayo en una esfera que se purificaba en las manos de Riolu; tan solo con ver el poder que llevaba el Rayo, podía saber que no iba a ser un rival fácil, pero tampoco muy difícil.

**Nazuna:**

_Me encontraba tumbada en la cama de Raiko todavía desnuda, con la mana tapando mi cuerpo y yo abrazada a la almohada, sabía que había sido una estúpida al decirle esas palabras y también sabía que no nos hacíamos ningún bien a ninguno distanciándonos, pero... sinceramente, no podía dejar de pensar en el que dirían los demás si se enterasen de los ocurrido esa noche. Un sonido algo raro me sacó de mi pensamiento y, al mirar hacia el lugar de donde procedía, me di cuenta de que procedía de la bolsa de Raiko._

_Me acerqué a la bolsa y, al abrirla, me topé con una esfera envuelta en papel de regalo con una tarjeta que decía que era para mí. No pude aguantar la curiosidad y la abrí; era una Pokéball que portaba a una Frosslass, el Pokémon que yo siempre quise desde pequeñita, ya que me encantaba como cantaba y, además, me recordaba a mis días en la secundaria, ya que me tocó ese Pokémon para el último curso. Cogí la tarjeta y la leí en voz alta; la verdad, no esperaba que esas palabras estuvieran dirigidas hacia mí._

_—Para Nazuna. —Leí en tono bajo. —Siento haberte hecho daño al dejarte en el domo de batalla Pokémon sola sin darte ninguna explicación; tan solo quiero que sepas que jamás quise besar a Tina; ese Frosslass es un regalo para que me perdones... atentamente, Raiko._

_Unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, me sentía más dolida que nunca, ya que esto me hacía sentirme como una estúpida, ya que, tuve la oportunidad de ser la novia de Raiko... pero la desaproveché de forma despreciable... soy una estúpida._

**Red:**

_Raiko se esforzaba mucho luchando contra Rhydon, pero... algo no andaba bien en él, ya que, en muchas ocasiones, él ya habría encontrado el punto débil de su rival, pero, esta vez, se estaba tardando más de la cuenta._

_—Te has dando cuenta de que Raiko no está bien, ¿verdad? —escuché preguntar a Green, el cual todavía permanecía con la mirada fija en el combate._

_—Si. —afirmé mientras volvía a dirigir la mirada al combate. —De hecho, creo que podría ser un problema con Nazuna. —expliqué sin desviar la mirada._

_—¿Por qué crees eso? —preguntó, esta vez, desviando su mirada hacia mí._

_—No lo sé... es solo... un presentimiento. —expliqué. —Además, creo que es la primera vez que ella no acude a un combate de Raiko._

_Green se quedó un tanto confuso, pero, como si nada, desvió la mirada hacia la entrada por la grada superior; en ella, una nueva espectadora había venido y, aunque no fuese muy creíble, creo que era la provocadora de la decepción de Raiko... Nazuna._

**Raiko:**

La batalla estaba a punto de decidirse en el próximo movimiento; ambos Pokémon estaban muy débiles y eso haría que el próximo ataque fuera el definitivo. Estaba a punto de ordenar el último ataque, cuando pude avistar en la grada a Nazuna. Mi mente se centró solo en mirarla aun sabiendo que estaba enfadada conmigo.

—¡Rhydon, usa Roca Afilada! —ordenó el de ojos anaranjado.

Al escuchar esas palabras, sabía que el combate estaba aun en mis manos. Sin despegar la vista de Nazuna, mi mente organizó una manera de contrarrestar el ataque, pero saldría dañado en la ejecución... mas ya no me importaba el sufrir mi cuerpo... ya conocía el dolor más grande que yo pude sentir... el rechazo de Nazuna.

—Riolu, esquívalas en una salto y usa Esfera Aural. —ordené mientras cerraba los ojos por temor al dolor que estaba a punto de sentir.

Pude sentir como Riolu saltaba y lanzaba su Esfera Aural hacia el Rhydon, como esperaba noqueándolo de momento... de repente, sentí como todas la rocas afiladas que había lanzado el Pokémon perforadora impactaban contra mí, pero yo no pensaba caer al suelo; me dolía bastante, pero no era suficiente para que yo me quejara por ello.

Caminé con una sonrisa hacia Riolu y le agradecí todo su esfuerzo. Después de eso, volví a poner mi rostro inexpresivo y me encaminé hacia ese misterioso chico, al igual que él hacia mí. Ambos nos reunimos en medio del terreno de batalla y miradas desafiantes cruzamos.

—Buen combate. —dije sin que mi rostro cambiase. —Mi nombre es Raiko Kamui... el Observador de los Dex Holders. —dije muy seguro de mis palabras.

—Igualmente. —dijo él con su rostro de pocos amigos. —Mi nombre es Hiro Natsukaze... el Retador de los Dex Holders. —dijo también seguro de sus palabras.

Yo, sin decir ni una palabra más, me di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi habitación. Llegué a esta y no dudé en echarme una cabezadita para retomar fuerzas nuevas... la mañana había sido muy deprimente para mí... ¿moraleja? Hay días en los que es mejor no despertarse.

Mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados, mi mente analizaba lo sucedido entre Nazuna y yo... no me podía creer que, en una noche, todo se hubiera torcido... sinceramente, no me hacía la idea de ello. A los cinco minutos de estar buscando en mi mente todo el recuerdo de esa lujuriosa noche, escuché la puerta abrirse y, después de abrir los ojos, ante mí, me encontré a Nazuna, la cual me miraba con algo de tristeza en su mirada.

—Tranquila... ya me voy. —dije mientras que, con el rostro algo dolido, me disponía a salir, pero, en eso, ella me detuvo agarrándome del implante.

—Raiko, por favor, no me trates de esta manera. —dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

El silencio se hizo y ninguno quería romperlo; era uno de esos silencios en los que, si alguien abría la boca, era solo para hacer daño... no quería hacerle daño, pero, si permanecía en esa situación más tiempo, no podría contenerme el llora.

—Perdona, pero tengo prisa. —dije mientras me soltaba de ella y me encaminaba hacia la parte de atrás del tren.

Avancé por los pasillos con muchas lágrimas en mis ojos; me dolía mucho el ser despectivo con ella, pero, después de las palabras que ella me dijo... no puedo esperar que lo entendáis, pero, para que lo sepáis, que ella y yo nos llevásemos mal significaba que ambos estuviéramos tristes y con ganas de hacer las paces, pero... esta vez sería distinto... por lo menos para mí. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la zona de atrás del tren, me topé con Sky... seguro él sabía lo que ocurrió esa fatídica noche.

—Raiko... ya me he enterado de lo ocurrido con mi hermana. —dijo con un poco de tristeza en su rostro. —Por cierto, necesito contarte algo muy urgente; hay un miembro del Team Darkness en el tren.

Abrí mis ojos como platos al escuchar esa afirmación; no me podía creer que alguien procedente del Team Darkness nos hubiera seguido hasta el Pokémon Express y, posiblemente, en estos momentos nos estuviera observando.

—Entonces debemos reunirnos todos en una habitación para hablar esto. —dije mirando a Sky pensativo. —Debemos saber quién es ese miembro.

Sky asintió y ambos nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de Red y Yellow para avisarles de la reunión. Fuimos así uno por uno hasta que todos estuvimos reunidos en la habitación de Nazuna y mía; ahí estábamos todos: Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Natsuki, Sky, Tina, Hiro, Nazuna y yo. Red comenzó la charla una vez Sky le informó sobre la seguridad de que había un miembro del Team Darkness en el tren.

—Mmm... Si es así, será mejor estar preparados por lo que pueda venir. —dijo muy decidido Red.

Todos asentimos ante la afirmación de nuestro líder de ojos rojos y todos pusieron rumbo a sus habitaciones, pero justo cuando quería volver a poner rumbo a la zona trasera del tren este comenzó a detenerse haciendo que todos termináramos tirados en el suelo, ya que el traqueteo fue muy brusco.

—¿Qué...Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Yellow levantándose. —¿Estás bien Red? —dijo mirando a su novio, pero no le gustó lo que vio.

Yo dirigí la mirada hacia mi superior desde el suelo y pude ver que Red se encontraba inconsciente con una brecha en la cabeza, de la cual caía una gran cantidad de sangre. Al parecer, al caer, se había ido de cabeza contra uno de los muebles de la habitación.

—¡Red! —gritamos Yellow, yo y Nazuna al unísono.

Rápidamente, con ayuda de Green y de Hiro, llevamos a Red a su habitación y lo dejamos en su cama; Yellow se quiso ocupar de todo lo relacionado con el cuidado de Red y tan solo nos pidió un favor.

—Chicos... —dijo refiriéndose a mí y a Nazuna. —Por favor, id a averiguar el por qué se ha parado el tren... yo me quedaré aquí cuidado a Red. —pidió mientras que, con un trapo húmedo, tapaba la herida de Red.

Yo asentí y, sin esperar a Nazuna me dirigí a la puerta del tren; al salir, no me creí realmente que ese desgraciado hubiera sido el responsable de que el tren se pasase. Ante mí, con un par de Hydreigons, un miembro del Team Darkness cortaba el paso, pero no solo eso, sino que también el puente por el que se debía pasar estaba levantado.

—¿Pero qué...? —dije en voz baja mientras que, sin pensarlo, me disponía a derrotar a ese idiota para que el tren continuara su rumbo. Comencé a correr hacia él y este pareció verme, pero ya tenía pensado que pasaría en ese entonces.

—¡Hydreigon, usa Pulso Dragón! —ordenó el encapuchado.

Hydreigon lanzó un una devastadora esfera de tonos verdosos hacia mí, pero yo, con un simple salto, pude esquivar el Pulso dragón sin ningún tipo de problema, cosa que también aproveché para mandar a combatir a Charmeleon, el cual se materializó en la batalla.

—¡Adelante Frosslass! —escuché de mis espaldas.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que Nazuna se uniera a la batalla, pero más lo hizo el que tuviera a Frosslass. ¿Que de dónde lo saqué? Es el Frosslass de Mao; él me lo regaló, ya que sabía que, sin tener entrenamiento, no podría convertirse en un Pokémon fuerte.

Me quedé mirando a Nazuna con sorpresa en mi rostro; ¿realmente ella había cogido el Frosslass que estaba en mi bolsa? Y lo más importante... si ella había cogido la Pokéball que pensaba regalarle en otro momento, ¿habría leído la tarjeta?

* * *

_¿Qué pasará entre Raiko y Nazuna? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Red y los demás? ¿Conseguirá pasar el Pokémon Express y seguir su destino hacia Ciudad Pirineo?_

_No os perdáis el próximo capítulo de __**"Pokémon Special: La Puerta Milenaria"**_

* * *

_SkySpecial15__** - Bien, dejad vuestros review opinando que os parece la historia o cualquier sugerencia. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores.**_

_**IPromise: **_Bien porfin el evento que deseabas, siento que acabase mal, pero es necesario que sea así... ya me lo agradecerás en los últimos capítulos

_**Makisotu Douraji: **_Bien Maki, sabes como acabará la historia, pero no lo que sucede en ella, disfruta de este capítulo y espero tu review... y tus mensajes para seguir preparando el croosover. chao :)

**_Neku12345: _**Amigo, posiblemente tu sabes ya como será la historia, pero espero que no digas nada, puesto que espero que la gente siga visitando mi historia; espero un buen review en este capítulo. saludos :D


	12. Cap XI: La promesa del corazón

**- Capítulo 11: La promesa del corazón -**

* * *

Mi corazón no podía permitirse esos vuelcos; la verdad, era muy estresante el hacerme a la idea de que era posible de que ella hubiera leído la tarjeta que estaba junto a la Pokéball de Frosslass; quería preguntárselo, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para afrontar lo que me pudiera decir a continuación. Yo aun permanecía boquiabierto por el hecho de que ella me mirase con un rostro algo dolido y triste; me sentía mal por ese rostro, pero, después de todo, "no debíamos relacionarnos mucho de ahora en adelante." Sonaré mala persona, pero creo que esas fueron las palabras de Nazuna.

—Raiko, yo... —quiso decir ella, mas no la dejé.

—Hablaremos en otra ocasión. —dije poniendo serio mi rostro y dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el miembro del Team Darkness. —De momento acabemos con este idiota.

El mencionado se vio aludido por mi mote, mas era normal, ya que lo era. Analicé en cosa de segundos el nivel conjunto de Frosslass y Charmeleon y, por extraño que parezca y sin error en el cálculo, salía un nivel de compenetración superior al nivel cincuenta y ocho... eso debía aprovecharlo.

—¡Charmeleon, usa Garra Metal! —ordené.

Charmeleon recubrió sus garras de un metalizado color grisáceo y, como si en su vida pusiera ese ataque, se lanzó de lleno contra el Hydreigon; sabía que no era un gran ataque, pero si sabía que eso, poco a poco, le iba descontando vida. Pensaba que el combate sería largo, pero no contaba con que Nazuna, esta vez, estaría a la ofensiva.

—¡Frosslass, usa Rayo Aurora! —ordenó Nazuna mientras fruncía el ceño.

Frosslass apareció sobre Charmeleon y, con gran potencia, lanzó un devastador rayo de tonos verdosos y azulados que envolvieron a los Hydreigons, ambos, dejándolos K.O. al instante. Era increíble el poder de ese Frosslass; sabía que ese Pokémon era fuerte, su problema era que Mao no había sabido usar todo el poder que tenía, ya que, solo con mirarla, se podía notar que era un claro nivel cincuenta y tres.

El miembro del Team Darkness, aun desconocido, regresó a sus Pokémon dragones y comenzó a reír dejándome algo confundido, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, si ese desgraciado no se había dado a la fuga, era porque, de seguro, tenía una estrategia preparada... pero me sorprendió lo siguiente.

—Tu eres Raiko, ¿cierto? —preguntó mientras caminaba hacia mí.

Yo no me fié mucho y no dudé en prepararme para atacar a la mínima que él intentara, pero, cuando el chico se quitó la capucha, me sorprendió descubrir que era el chico al que no veía desde la secundaria.

—¡Shou! —exclamé alegre al verlo. —Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. —comenté mientras devolvía a Charmeleon a su Pokéball.

—Desde la secundaria. —recordó con felicidad el de reveladores ojos púrpuras y cabello rubio como el trigo.

Yo reí recordando los momentos pasados en la escuela antes de conocer a Nazuna, en el que éramos una pareja de amigos inseparables, pero que, por desgracia, tuvo que romperse por el traslado de Shou a Ciudad del Este. Estaba feliz de volver a ver a mi mejor amigo, pero, al darme cuenta de que era del Team Darkness, no dudé en no fiarme, ya que, ahora era mi enemigo.

—¿Por qué estás con el Team Darkness? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Shou deprimió un poco la mirada y respondió.

—Verás Raiko. —comenzó a explicar. —Cuando me fui de Pueblo Ceniza, las cosas para mi familia empezaron a torcerse... mi padre se metía en muchas deudas y yo y mi madre no podíamos pagarlas... y al final, mi padre las pagó con su vida. —explicaba mientras derramaba unas débiles lágrimas. —Tenía mucha rabia acumulada por ello y, entonces, conocí al Team Darkness; ellos me prometieron venganza a cambio de que me uniera a ellos... y, como ves, así lo hice. —dijo esto último levantando la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues, como comprenderás, no puedo permitir que te vayas como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿verdad? —pregunté mientras cogía la Pokéball de Riolu.

—...Lo sé. —contestó sacando la Pokéball de su Staravia; ¿que cómo lo sabía? Sencillo; su primer Pokémon fue un Starly, y de seguro ya habría evolucionado a un Staravia muy fuerte.

Ambos nos mirábamos con el ceño fruncido y era como si ambos quisiéramos matarnos mutuamente... estaba claro que ese combate debía ocurrir; el miembro del Team Darkness contra mí.

—¡Riolu, usa Esfera Aural! —ordené mientras lanzaba a mi Riolu a combatir.

—¡Staravia, usa Golpe Aéreo! —ordenó lanzando a su Pokémon al igual que yo.

Riolu salió al terreno de batalla y estaba a punto de empezar a cargar la Esfera Aural, cuando vio que se trataba de Shou. Riolu se giró hacia mí y me negó con la cabeza, al igual que hizo Staravia con Shou... la verdad no me sorprendía, ya que fueron muchos los años en los que, tanto Riolu, como Staravia, fueron un gran equipo en combate y en amistad.

—Mucho tiempo sin verte Riolu. —le saludó Shou mientras se acercaba a Riolu, el cual se alegró de verle.

Riolu saltó a un abrazo de Shou haciendo que este cayera al suelo mientras reía; sin duda, nuestros Pokémon eran grandes amigos y compartían gran amistad, pero también lo hacían con nosotros, los entrenadores.

Staravia comenzó a gruñir con su gruñido característico mientras volaba sobre mí. Yo le extendí el brazo y este se posó en él a la vez que lo acariciaba... me sentía muy bien recordando esos felices momentos. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Shou y este se veía muy feliz junto a Riolu... no dudé en pedírselo.

—Shou, ven con nosotros. —le pedí.

Shou me miró sorprendido, pero yo tenía claro que, con un desertor del Team Darkness en nuestro equipo, las cosas serían más fáciles, ya que podríamos saber mucho sobre nuestros enemigos.

—...Podría estar bien. —contestó con una sonrisa. —Por cierto. —comentó mientras me lanzaba una especie de Pokéball envuelta por un trapo.

La cogí y la comencé a desenvolver... me sorprendí muchísimo al apreciar que, lo que me había dado, era una Gema de Arceus, pero, ¿qué hacia Shou con una de las gemas por las que me estaba dejando la vida? No dudé, y así se lo pregunté.

—Shou, ¿qué hacías con una de las gemas por las que me estoy dejando la vida en recolectar? —...¿qué pensabais, que era mentira? Pues ya veis que no.

Shou rió para después explicarme; al parecer, Shou la encontró en el Monte Granizo cuando estaba de excursión con su curso; esto era una alegría, ya solo me quedaba conseguir la gema de Ciudad Pirineo.

Me gustó mucho el hecho de que mi búsqueda se hubiera acortado, ya que no había descansado a penas. Me acerqué a mi viejo amigo y, sin ninguna duda en mi mente de si fuese amigo o enemigo, le ofrecí mi mano, le di la bienvenida al cual sería de ahí en adelante su nuevo equipo; el equipo de los Pokédex Holders.

—Bienvenido Shou. —dije mientras mi sonrisa de lado permanecía y mi ceño se fruncía. —Bien, ahora, ¿cómo podemos bajar el puente? —pregunté dirigiendo la mirada hacia este.

—Verás. —comenzó Shou mientras me guiaba hacia unas escaleras que bajaban hacia una cuesta y terminaba en una especie de edificio abandonado y viejo. —Allí está el interruptor que sirve para subir y bajar el puente; lo malo es que hay reclutas del Team Darkness en él, tendrás que ir tú. —advirtió.

—No hay problema. —dije con el ceño fruncido mientras me encaminaba escaleras abajo.

Bajé las escaleras y comencé a bajar por la cuesta poniendo rumbo al abandonado edificio. Por el camino, mi mente se llenó de recuerdos maravillosos de cuando Shou y yo luchábamos en nuestros duelos diarios por saber quién era el mejor, las veces que nos ayudábamos en temas amorosos, aunque después ninguno conseguía nada, pero, al recordar sobre los temas amorosos, a mi mente venían esas duras palabras de Nazuna hacia mí: "no debíamos relacionarnos mucho de ahora en adelante."

Me centré demasiado en el pensamiento que no vi que, al pisar una hoja, un grito de Pokémon sonó; al parecer no había sido una hoja lo que había pisado, sino la cola de un Snivy, el cual, por la rabia de haberle pisado, me atacó con una potente envestida que me tiró al suelo.

—¡Lo... Lo siento! —me disculpé mientras me levantaba.

Al volver a mirar hacia el lugar proveniente del ataque, me sorprendió de ver que, en vez de ser solo un Snivy, ahora se trataba de una familia entera solo de Snivys, los cuales se encontraban bastante dañados.

El Snivy que me había atacado, estaba delante de los demás dando la cara y mirándome con una enfadada mirada... ese Snivy tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad; la verdad, me podría venir muy bien para mi misión, pero... si me lo llevaba, sabía que dejaría a esa familia sin su principal defensor.

Me comencé a acercar a él, pero, a cada paso que daba, el se preparaba para un ataque hacia mi persona; estaba preparado para atacarme cuando me posicioné en cuclillas y le comencé a acariciar la cabeza, cosa que le sorprendió a él y a su familia.

—Esto os lo ha hecho el Team Darkness, ¿verdad? —pregunté, a lo que el Snivy superior asintió. —No os preocupéis; venid conmigo, os llevaré a un sitio seguro. —dije con una sincera sonrisa.

Todos me miraban con confusión y desconfianza, pero no podía quejarme por ello, después de todo, ellos no sabían si yo era como los del Team Darkness, o si era de fiar... realmente no tenía por qué recriminarles eso.

Uno de los más pequeños Snivy caminó lentamente hacia mí, pero fue detenido por el protector; el pequeño sonreía y era como si pudiera traducir que él se fiaba de mí. El pequeño volvió a caminar hacia mí, yo lo tomé en brazos y lo comencé a acariciar; realmente me encantaban estos Pokémon.

—No soy vuestro enemigo, soy un amigo. —dije mientras sonreía ampliamente.

El resto de los Snivys comenzaron a fiarse de mí y eso me gustó; ellos me dejaron tomarlos entre mis brazos y puse rumbo al Pokémon Express, ya que tenía pensado dejarlos con Yellow para que los cuidase. Pude fijarme que, el protector de la familia, aun no me tenía confianza, por lo que me siguió a pie hasta el tren.

En la estación, Shou, Tina y Nazuna me estaban esperando y, al ver a la familia que traía conmigo, no dudaron en ayudarme. Los llevamos dentro del tren y se los dejamos a Yellow para que lo pudiera tratar. Una de las alegrías que me llevé al entrar al tren, fue que Red ya había despertado y su herida parecía haberse cerrado... sin duda, en métodos de curación, Yellow era la mejor.

—Yellow, estos Pokémon han sido malheridos por el Team Darkness y necesitan que los cuiden, ¿podrías hacerme ese favor? —pedí mientras los dejaba en la cama de la rubia.

—No hay problema, tú solo haz que el puente baje y podamos seguir nuestro camino. —me dijo Yellow mientras preparaba toallitas húmedas para todos los Snivys. —Por cierto, ¿quién es ese chico? —pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia Shou.

—Es un amigo de la infancia y un desertor del Team Darkness. —contesté mientras sonreía. —Sé que no os fiaréis de él por ser un ex miembro del Team Darkness, pero os aseguro que ahora está de nuestra parte. —expliqué.

Todos en la sala se le quedaron mirando por unos instantes, pero, después de una observación de todos los presentes, ellos lo aceptaron como uno más del grupo. Me sentí bastante bien de que mi amigo fuese bien aceptado por Red y los demás, así que, sabiendo que podía dejarlo solo por unos momentos, me dispuse a volver a poner rumbo al edificio abandonado.

—Raiko, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento? —me pidió Nazuna, la cual me había alcanzado en el pasillo.

Sabía que tarde o temprano debía hablar con ella, pero prefería que fuera cuando el tren estuviera ya en movimiento, ya que así no tendría que preocuparme por nada... además, ya estaba preparado para cualquier palabra que me dijera sobre lo de aquella noche... debía afrontar la realidad.

—Nazuna, cuando regrese hablaremos de lo que quiera, te lo prometo. —dije mientras me despedía de ella con una fingida sonrisa.

Salí del tren y me dirigí de nuevo hacia las escaleras, pero, para mi sorpresa, el Snivy defensor de la familia de los de planta me estaba esperando. Este creo que se había decidido a ayudarme a acabar con los enviados del Team Darkness que aterrorizaban la zona. Me acerqué a él, el cual me estaba dando la espalda y su mirada estaba dirigida al viejo edificio... realmente quería proteger a su familia.

—Quieres ayudar, ¿cierto? —dije con una sonrisa mientras me posicionaba a su lado y, al igual que él, miraba al abandonado edificio. Snivy, sin despegar la mirada del edificio, asintió. —En ese caso, acabemos con esto de una vez por todas. —le propuse.

Él aun no se fiaba de mí, y eso lo podía ver en sus ojos, pero, supongo, que ambos compartíamos la misma idea de acabar con el Team Darkness; yo porque, como Dex Holder no podía permitir que esa malvada organización criminal se saliera con la suya; y seguro que él quería venganza por lo provocado a su familia... si yo hubiera sido él, seguro que querría lo mismo.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras para poner rumbo a lo que sabía que sería una batalla bastante difícil, ya que Shou me había explicado que los reclutas no eran simples reclutas, sino que se trataba de reclutas de élite; pero sabía que, junto a Snivy, no sería un gran reto. El Pokémon comenzó a seguirme y ambos llegamos a la misma entrada del edificio; con la Pokéball de Riolu en mano me dispuse a abrir la puerta y fue ahí donde todo empezó.

Al entrar al edificio, este era como una vieja fábrica que parecía haber estado abandonada desde varios años atrás, ya que el polvo se extendía por toda esta. Levemente, un par de voces resonaban en ella por motivo del eco; a mí me entró la curiosidad, y quise saber de que estaban hablando, así que, con mucha discreción, avancé por la plataforma hasta llegar justo encima de los reclutas de élite.

—El jefe Qualion ha puesto en marcha ya su plan. —afirmó uno de ellos.

—Seguro que será un éxito si lo ha ideado él. —contestó el otro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Algo particular de estos reclutas, fue el hecho de que sus vestimentas no fueran blancas y negras como los normales, sino blancas y rojas; al parecer, así eran las vestimentas de los reclutas de élite. Gracias a mi gran observación, pude ver que, entre los dos, tenían cuatro Pokémon, los cuales eran un Tyranitar, un Kingdra, un Dragonair y un Aggron. Solo con saber que eran reclutas de élite y que contaban con esos Pokémon, sabía que sería un combate muy difícil.

Sin que me diera cuenta, Snivy saltó de la plataforma y cayó justo en vista de los reclutas, los cuales, al ser Snivy un Pokémon raro de avistar, quisieron capturarlo; pero no contaban con que ese Pokémon me tendría a mí como su entrenador. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salté de la plataforma y caí justo al lado de Snivy, estaba decidido a proteger al que esperaba que fuese mi sexto Pokémon.

—¡Adelante Riolu! —dije mientras lanzaba a mi Pokémon a combatir.

Riolu se materializó en el área de combate con muchas ganas de pelear, y eso debía aprovecharlo. Snivy se posicionó junto a Riolu haciendo que este y yo nos sorprendiéramos ante la actitud del pequeño, pero, si pensaba que Snivy no ayudaría, entonces, ¿para que narices pensaba que había venido? Mi mente estaba en muchos sitios como para pensar en eso. Como defensa, los reclutas mandaron a combatir a Dragonair y a Tyranitar y yo, como esperareis, no iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente .

—¡Tyranitar, usa Roca Afilada! —ordenó el dueño de este.

Tyranitar creó de la nada diez piedras muy puntiagudas que se lanzaron contra Riolu y Snivy, pero ya había visto ese ataque antes y era capaz de montar un contraataque. Estaba a punto de comenzar la contra cuando Snivy movió primero; este se adelantó y, con ataque de Ciclón Hoja, destruyó las rocas y provocó bastante daño tanto al Tyranitar, como al Dragonair.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que Snivy podía ser tan fuerte; supongo que, en esos momentos, mi observación no solo debía ver lo que estuviera a mucha distancia, sino también debía observar el interior de estas y saber al nivel en el que estaban y, para mí, creía que Snivy era una especie de nivel cincuenta y siete; un nivel bastante alto para que solo fuera un Snivy, ya que, con su fuerza y poder, debería ser un fuerte Servine.

—¡Dragonair, usa Furia Dragón! —ordenó el propietario de este.

Sabía que Snivy no podía ser tan rápido como para esquivar ese ataque como si nada, así que ahora le tocaba intervenir a mi Riolu. No me hizo falta ordenarle nada para que este hiciera lo que esperaba... devolverle el ataque. Riolu, como su ataque lo exigía, contuvo el Furia Dragón en sus manos y, una vez purificado, lo lanzó a ras de suelo haciendo que esta impactara de lleno contra los Pokémon enemigos.

—¡Ya está! —exclamé felizmente.

El ataque se había llevado por delante tanto a los Pokémon, como a los miembros de élite, pero, la verdad, no me importaba lo más mínimo; lo que si lo hizo fue el hecho de que la Esfera de Impacto hubiera impactado contra la pared y el edificio comenzó a temblar.

La situación se ponía desesperada tanto para mí, como para Snivy y mi Riolu, ya que el techo se comenzaba a caer a pedazos y no había modo de escapar, puesto que la entrada había sido sellada por una de las vigas del techo. Devolví a Riolu a su Pokéball para asegurarme de que estuviera bien, pero... ¿qué podía hacer con Snivy? En un acto de desesperación solo pude sacar una Pokéball vacía y enseñársela, lo que provocó sorpresa en el Pokémon hiedra.

—Entra en la Pokéball Snivy, después te liberaré para que vuelvas con tu familia. —le expliqué. —Te lo prometo. —dije para terminar.

Él dudó un momento de mi palabra, pero, finalmente aceptó y entró en la Pokéball. Con los dos Pokémon a salvo, comencé a buscar el interruptor que bajaba el puente para poder seguir rumbo a Ciudad Pirineo.

En una de mis miradas rápidas, pude ver el interruptor y no dudé en lanzarme hacia él... pero el destino estaba contra mí; cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el interruptor, una viga cayó sobre mí dejándome atrapado en el suelo a unos escasos dos metros del interruptor. Aun dolorido, estiré mi brazo hasta punto en el que me dolió pero estaba tan cerca de poder pulsarlo... pero a la vez tan lejos. Muchos pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza desde que mi memoria alcanzó a recordar, pero solo uno me daba nuevas fuerzas... Nazuna. Si fallaba decepcionaría a mi mejor amiga, y eso no me lo podría perdonar nunca, así que, con mucha fuerza de voluntad y coraje, estiré mi brazo al máximo hasta, por fin, poder pulsar el botón.

**Nazuna:**

_Sentí un inmenso temblor en la estación, ya que me encontraba allí esperando la vuelta de Raiko, pero, cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia el antiguo edificio donde Raiko había entrado, pude ver como este se comenzaba a desmoronar, no pude evitar avisar al recién incorporado Shou._

_—¡Shou, el edificio! —exclamé muy nerviosa al pensar que podría perder a Raiko para siempre._

_Shou rápidamente puso rumbo a toda velocidad hacia el edificio para ayudar a su mejor amigo y yo le seguí esperando solo que Raiko estuviera bien... lo quería demasiado para perderlo. Seguí corriendo, pero cuando llegamos... ya era tarde... el edificio entero se había derrumbado._

_Ambos nos paramos en seco al apreciar solo los escombros del edificio... sinceramente, no me podía hacer a la idea de que Raiko ya no pudiera estar junto a mí. Caí de rodillas mirando todavía el edificio o, más bien, los escombros de este, y comencé a llorar. Sentía mucho dolor incluso para mantenerme en pie._

_Todo lo vivido con Raiko, había quedado hecho añicos y solo esa escena del edificio destruido con él dentro perduraba. Estaba a punto de quedarme en el suelo tendida cuando Shou me llamó con sorpresa._

_—¡Nazuna, mira! —me llamó. —¡Algo se mueve entre los escombros!_

_No necesité más palabras para levantarme y salir corriendo hacia lo que, al levantar la mirada, efectivamente, se movía entre los escombros. Corrí lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al edificio derruido y comencé a desenterrar lo que se movía de debajo de este._

_Tras excavar un poco, una mano metálica salió a la superficie con una Pokéball, la cual, al abrirse se trataba de Riolu. Me alegré mucho de ver al pequeño, pero sabía que más me alegraría de ver a Raiko._

_—¡Riolu, ayúdame a sacar a Raiko! —exclamé todavía con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Junto a Riolu y a Shou, excavamos hasta desenterrar el cuerpo al completo de Raiko, el cual se veía con muchas heridas, tanto en la cabeza, como en el torso, pero consciente a fin de cuentas. Él abrió un poco los ojos y, al verme, expresó una sonrisa en su rostro._

_—Na...Nazuna... —dijo difícilmente mientras cogía con su implante mi mano._

_Me sentí muy aliviada de verlo con vida, ya que, hasta cierto punto, pensé que había muerto. No me contuve y, al él pasar a sentarse, lo abracé mientras lloraba en su hombro, algo que a él no pareció importarle._

_—Raiko... —decía repetidamente mientras mi abrazo me hacía cada vez más fuere y no pare hasta que le escuché._

_—Estoy aquí Nazuna. —dijo Raiko mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados._

_Yo me sonrojé un poco, pero no sabía si era por mi llanto, por el volver a ser cercano a él, o por ambas. En cualquier caso, me gustó muchísimo volver a sentir su calidez a mi alrededor. Después de estar así por un rato me separé de él para decirle lo que pensé al ver la Pokéball de Frosslass._

_—Raiko, siento esas duras palabras que te dije. —me disculpé. —Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como cuando salimos de Pueblo Ceniza. —dije con una sonrisa._

_—Sí... yo también quiero que vuelva a ser así. —contestó. —Hagamos como que, lo de aquella noche, nunca hubiera pasado. —me ofreció, a lo que yo asentí con gusto, ya que yo también quería olvidar el por qué estuvimos así._

**Raiko:**

Me gustó mucho que Nazuna quisiera dejar lo ocurrido a un lado y que todo volviera a ser como era, pero... sabía que, si le decía que la quería, el momento se habría vuelto algo más tensa, y eso no me hubiera gustado. Shou se acercó a mí con una sonrisa y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, realmente era un buen amigo, ya que sabía que, con todas las heridas que tenía, me era muy difícil moverme y menos poder caminar.

—Bajaste el puente incluso arriesgando tu propia vida. —dijo Shou sin desvanecer su sonrisa. —Mira que eres alocado. —dijo a modo de burla.

Yo sonreí por la broma y me agarré de su mano para pasar a levantarme y, cogido tanto por Shou, como por Nazuna, los tres pusimos rumbo al tren. Al llegara este, todos los Holders se interesaron por mi estado, más yo solo me dediqué a decir que estaba bien. Una vez que todos se marcharon y solo yo y Nazuna nos encontrábamos en la habitación, ella se acordó de algo.

—Por cierto Raiko, ¿dónde está ese Snivy que te acompañó? —preguntó la rubia haciéndome recordar mi promesa.

—Oh, es cierto. —dije mientras saca la Pokéball del mencionado. —Sal Snivy. —dije mientras materializaba a este a mi lado. —Bien Snivy, vuelves a ser libre. —dije con una sonrisa.

Snivy me miró con inexpresión, algo que me extrañó... era como si no quisiera irse de mi lado; creo, y solo creo, que me había cogido cariño. Yo lo observé con sorpresa, para luego escuchar la risilla de Nazuna.

—Creo que le gustas Raiko. —me dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de este, al cual parecía agradarle también Nazuna.

Me sorprendió que Snivy, después de haber pasado unos pocos de segundos en la Pokéball por haber confiado en mí, ahora quisiera venir conmigo en mi misión, pero, sabiendo el tema de su familia, sabía que tenía que hacer algo con eso. No sé como, pero Nazuna pareció leerme el pensamiento.

—Raiko, ¿por qué no te quedas con ese Snivy y les buscamos algún lugar a los otros en los que puedan vivir en paz? —preguntó mientras cogía a Snivy entre sus brazos y lo acariciaba haciendo que este sonriera agradecido.

La idea no era para nada mala y, sinceramente, me gustaba. Podía enviarlos a Pueblo Ceniza para que se divirtieran con los niños de allí y, de seguro, nadie haría nada malo para que sufrieran o lo pasaran mal. No dudé dos veces, y expuse mi idea a Nazuna, a la cual le pareció gustar la idea.

—¿En serio te convence? —pregunté con una sonrisa de lado.

—Por supuesto. —contestó ella. —A parte, mi madre es criadora Pokémon a tiempo parcial; ella puede atenderlos si tienen algún problema.

La tarde pasó rápida y yo solo me podía preguntar a que tipo de reto me debería enfrentar en Ciudad Pirineo para conseguir la séptima y última Gema de Arceus, ya que Shou me contó que íbamos con retraso, ya que, durante varias semanas, miembros del Team Darkness se había desplazado allí para averiguar donde se hallaba la gema.

Cogí mi mochila y aprecié en ella las seis Gemas de Arceus recogidas hasta la fecha; hasta entonces, no me había fijado de que cada una portaba un color diferente. En eso, Nazuna entró a la habitación sorprendiéndome y haciendo que una de las gemas saliera de la mochila y casi cayera de la cama... suerte que tengo reflejos y pude sujetarla antes de que esta cayera.

—¿Qué haces con las Gemas de Arceus? —preguntó Nazuna mientras, tras cerrar la puerta, se sentaba a mi lado en la cama.

—Solo pensaba en que... —dije mientras miraba fijamente la gema de color azulina con una sonrisa en mi rostro. —Esta será la última batalla, puesto que es la lucha por la última gema. —expliqué desviando mi mirada hacia mi amiga. Ella suspiró y sonrió mientras cogía la gema que portaba en mi brazo metálico.

—Si... —afirmó Nazuna mientras miraba a la ventana y contemplaba la inmensa luna que se postraba en el cielo.

Yo no contemplé la luna al igual que Nazuna, más bien, la contemplé a ella mientras se removía los cabellos sueltos que había en su rostro... sinceramente, me hubiera gustado decirle en esos momentos que la amaba con toda mi vida, pero, no se por qué, pero no pude... no sé por qué.

—¿Recuerdas cuando iniciamos el viaje Nazuna? —le pregunté volviendo a desviar mi rostro, esta vez, hacia las gemas.

—Por supuestos que si... como olvidarlo. —dijo entre risas la de ojos azulados como el mar.

No se como pero, comenzamos a hablar desde que comenzamos el viaje y era como si fuera la última vez que nos veríamos, mas, para mi suerte, no sería así... no se por qué, pero solo con escuchar la voz de Nazuna y su risa, era como si me dieran ganas de recordar todos los momentos felices que vivimos juntos.

—Esta fue la primera gema que encontré. —dije sacando la gema de color aguamarina. —Recuerdo que fue entonces cuando perdí mi brazo.

—Si... —contestó Nazuna con algo de dolor. —Fue una pena que perdieras tu brazo, pero supongo que eso también te habrá traído alguna alegra, ¿no? —me preguntó, a lo que yo asentí, lo que provocó la alegría en su rostro... y de nuevo mi sonrojo, aunque esta vez pude controlarlo.

—Esta fue cuando Flygon derrotó a ese Salamance verde en su castillo. —dije mientras sacaba la gema de color verde hierva.

—Esta en la Arboleda Promesa, cuando conocimos a los Dex de Kanto. —dijo Nazuna sacando la de color dorado. —Y esta cuando venciste a "Ojo de Halcón" en el Domo de Batalla Pokémon. —prosiguió sacando una de color blanco celestial.

—Si, recuerdo que solo era un fanfarrón muy débil. —dije entre risas. —Esta la conseguí con Tina cuando derroté a Mao cuando se transformó en la Parca. —dije sacando, esta vez, una de color púrpura.

—Si... por cierto, debemos darle las gracias por regalarte este Frosslass. —dijo mientras sacaba la Pokéball del Pokémon mencionado. —Realmente es muy fuerte. —añadió mientras miraba a este.

—Si... —dije con una sonrisa. —Y esta me la dio Shou... aun no sé como la consiguió, pero debo darle las gracias por ello. —dije en tono bajo mientras sacaba la gema de color naranja.

Muchas historias en todas las gemas que se alzaban ante mis ojos se hallaban recogidas; sinceramente, no me podía creer que todo esto hubiera pasado cerca de dos meses. Por el camino había hecho nuevos amigos y encuentros con viejos conocidos, pero solo una frase que me había dicho Nazuna tiempo atrás permanecía en mi mente... desde que la conocí.

_"Cuida siempre las cosas que te importen tanto como para arriesgar la vida"._

Realmente agradecía esas palabras que ella me deleitó años atrás y, gracias a ellas, me había pasado la vida entera siguiendo una ética moral formada a partir de esa frase... y todo se lo debía a la chica a la que una vez pude besa, aunque fuese ebrio, pero pude; tan solo esperaba volviera a sentir sus cálidos labios unirse junto a los míos... realmente lo deseaba.

—Supongo que... esta es la última vez que lucharemos, ¿no? —preguntó la musa de mis pensamientos sacándome de ellos y centrándome en la realidad.

—No tiene por qué serlo. —dije decidido sorprendiendo a la rubia que ocupaba casi todo el espacio de mi corazón. —Prometo que todos viajaremos por todo el mundo haciendo leyenda. —dije muy decidido. —Quiero conocer mundo... Quiero conocer Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Teselia y muchas más... —decía cada vez más emocionado. —Porque, que aquí acabe la aventura, no significa que no pueda haber más. —dijo me miraba mi implante para después apretarlo con fuerza.

Nazuna mi miraba con una tierna sonrisa para después reír, algo que me extrañó, pero, al preguntarle el por qué de esa acción, solo recibí una negación de cabeza de la rubia, la cual solo con mirarme me hizo sacar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó mientras se levantaba de mi lado y se me quedaba mirando con una sonrisa amplia y con sus brazos tras de ella. —¿Me prometes que todos volveremos a vivir aventuras algún día? —volvió a preguntar. Yo sonreí y no pude evitar responder...

—Te lo prometo.

* * *

_¿Qué les esperará a Raiko y sus amigos en Ciudad Pirineo? ¿Serán capaces los Dex Holders de superar al Team Darkness? ¿Cumplirá Raiko la promesa de viajar por todo el mundo junto a sus amigos para volverse más fuerte?_

_No os perdáis el próximo capítulo de __**"Pokémon Special: La Puerta Milenaria"**_

* * *

_SkySpecial15__** - Bien, dejad vuestros review opinando que os parece la historia o cualquier sugerencia. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores.**_

_**IPromise: **_Siento haber sido cruel en el anterior capítulo, así que solo espero que te guste este capítulo; por cierto tengo pensado algo, teniendo en cuenta que te gusta mucho lo romántico, para el final que de seguro te gustará leer, espero, como siempre tu review. Chao ;D

_**Makisotu Douraji: **_Bien Maki, la historias se desarrolla y ya sabes por qué Raiko y los demás viajan a Kanto, así que, sin nada más que decir, review y...¡QUE SIGA EL CROOOOOOSSS! XD

**_Neku12345: _**Tu eres el único que sabe como me siento al crear situaciones tristes, así que espero que te guste este capitulo y, como siempre review aquí. :)


	13. Cap XII: Comienza el armaguedón

**- Capítulo 12: Comienza el armaguedón -**

* * *

La tarde del día siguiente se postraba por el horizonte y el tren cada vez se acercaba cada vez más a Ciudad Pirineo, ya que el clima comenzaba a cambiar a más y más frío. La nieve caía haciendo que yo cada vez me emocionara más y más, ya que sería una batalla para recordar, puesto que, esperábamos que fuese la última. Red nos hizo llamar a todos para hacernos enterar de algo que, a mi parecer, me sorprendió a la vez que me entusiasmó.

—En la estación de la ciudad, nos esperan los demás Dex Holders, ya que necesitaremos refuerzos de toda clase. —dijo Red despertando mi curiosidad, tanto que no dudé en preguntar.

—Pero, ¿por qué necesitaremos refuerzos? —pregunté ganándome la mirada de todos.

Red se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, al igual que Green, Blue e incluso que Yellow; todos bajaron la cabeza como que no esperaban que yo hiciera la pregunta. Green miró a los cabizbajos y me explicó a mí y a mis compañeros la situación.

—Verán chicos. —comenzó. —Gold, Crystal y Silver se encuentran allí y nos han asegurado que allí está el cuartel general de todo el Team Darkness. —dijo despertando mi sorpresa. —En otras palabras, será la mayor de las batallas que ha vivido esta región. —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y me miraba con su fría y característica mirada.

Lo explicado por Green me hizo pensar bastante; si realmente sería la mayor de las batallas, este sería un combate en el que, además de protegerme a mí, debería proteger a Nazuna y a mis amigos y, también, por ende, a mis superiores.

—¿Cuántos soldados hay en total? —pregunté con el rostro sereno y calculador.

—Gold me ha asegurado que son más de mil soldados sin contar a los comandantes y al líder. —contestó Green sorprendiendo a Nazuna, Tina y Natsuki. Sky, Hiro, Shou y yo nos mantuvimos concienciados de que, realmente, sería una batalla en la que muchos heridos habría.

—En ese caso, será mejor preparar un plan para poder abrirnos paso entre tantos soldados. —dije con el ceño fruncido.

Después de un gran rato preparando la forma en la que podríamos atravesar a los soldados y llegar al lugar donde se encontraría, acordamos en formar grupos de ataques y, teniendo en cuenta de que cuando llegásemos todos los Dex Holders, seríamos veinte Dex Holders luchando contra más de mil... la estadística era mala, pero si le sumábamos el poder de nuestros Pokémon, las estadísticas se disparaban a los cielos... y a nuestro favor. Realmente sería una difícil batalla... pero no imposible.

Tras media hora, el tren se paró en la estación y, con ropa de invierno, salimos y nos dirigimos a un señor con bigote y gabardina marrón que nos esperaba con un cartel con mi apellido. Al atender todos con él, Red se puso a hablar con él como si fuera un intercambio de información, pero comprendía el por qué lo conocía, ya que, gracias a mi observación, pude ver a un pequeño Pichu de flequillo dentro de la gabardina... sin duda alguna, era Gold, el Criador.

Gold, aun disfrazado con el bigote postizo, nos guió a un edificio que estaba cubierto por la nieve, pero que a simple vista parecía una especie de posada. Antes de entrar eché un vistazo al pueblo comprobando así que se trataba de un pueblo muy parecido a las antiguas ciudades de veinte años atrás; como comprenderéis, yo no la vi en persona, pero mi padre si. Una vez dentro de la posada, pude apreciar que todos estaban reunidos.

—¡Ya llegamos! —gritó Gold mientras se quitaba el sombrero de copa marrón y se abría la gabardina para después caer duramente contra el sofá.

—Bien, os presento. —dijo Red mientras dejaba su abrigo sobre el sofá. —Este es Gold, el Criador.

—Hola. —dijo el muchacho de ojos ámbar, gorra negra y amarilla, goggles dorados, chaqueta roja, pantalones negros que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, deportivas blancas y rojas y cabello negro azabache mientras movía su mano.

—Esta es Crystal, la Experta en Capturas. —prosiguió el de ojos rojos.

—Es un placer conoceros. —dijo con una pequeña reverencia y sonrisa una chica de ojos cristalinos, cabello azul marino atado en dos coletas en forma de V, gorra-boina blanca con un lado rojo en su lado izquierdo, camiseta roja encima de un peto vaquero, medias altas blancas con bordes negros y deportivas rojas.

—Silver, el Experto en Intercambios. —dijo señalando a uno de los que estaba sentado al lado de Gold.

—Encantado. —dijo un chico de ojos grises como la plata, cabello rojo intenso en forma de media melena, chaqueta azul marino con algunos toques de rojo, guantes negros, pantalones largos violetas y deportivas negras mientras levantaba la mano en forma de saludo mientras su mirada se quedaba inexpresiva.

—Emerald, el Domador. —continuó el Luchador.

—Mucho gusto. —dijo energéticamente un chico de ojos verde esmeralda, cejas muy largas, una esmeralda en su frente clavada, cabello rubio en forma de cruasán, camiseta verde grande, guantes blancos y pantalones azules mientras me... ¿estiraba su mano para estrecharla? La estreché un poco sin creerme que, donde debería haber una mano, había un muelle.

—Es una larga historia. —dijo Red riendo nervioso ante mi cara de desconcierto mientras el brazo de Emerald volvía a su sitio. —Prosigamos, este es Diamond, el Bueno. —prosiguió.

—Hola, mucho gusto. —dijo un sonriente chico de ojos diamantinos, cabello negro azabache al igual que Gold y Red, boina roja, blanca y con un dibujo de una Pokéball en azul, una chaqueta también azul encima de una camiseta roja, pañuelo blanco en su cuello, pantalones negros y deportivas del mismo color.

—Este es Pearl, el Anticipador. —dijo señalándome a un chico que leía un libro de estrategias Pokémon.

—Que tal. —saludó el chico de ojos rosados como una perla, cabello rubio como el de Nazuna, chaqueta de líneas blancas y naranjas, pañuelo verde, pantalones largos negros y deportivas marrones mientras sonreía de lado.

—Y por último, pero no menos importante, Platinum, la Inteligente. —finalizó señalando con el brazo al último miembro de los Pokédex Holders.

—Mi nombre es Platinum Berlitz; es un gusto conocer a nuestras últimas incorporaciones. —saludó educadamente y con una reverencia una chica de ojos grises como Silver, cabello azul marino muy oscuro con una felpa amarilla a cada lado, abrigo rosa chicle, pañuelo blanco como la nieve, medias blancas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y unas botas de nieve rosas al igual que el abrigo.

—Bueno, ahora los presentaré a ustedes. —dijo Red antes de girarse a sus compañeros Holders. —Este es Shou Guiyoma, el Desertor. —comenzó el de ojos rojizos.

—Es un gusto conoceros. —saludó sonriendo ampliamente mientras se llevaba sus manos a la nuca.

—Hiro Natsukaze, el Desafiador. —continuó.

—Hola. —dijo secamente el de ojos anaranjados mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Sky Veshiva y Natsuki Nifuiva; ambos no son Dex Holders, pero nos ayudaran en todo lo posible. —dijo Red mientras les sonreía.

—Mucho gusto. —dijeron ambos al unísono con una reverencia.

—Tina Natsukaze, la Manejanta. —prosiguió Red mientras señalaba con su mano a la mencionada.

—Encantada de conocerles. —dijo pícaramente haciendo que a Gold se le cayera, literalmente, la baba, pero fue corregido por Crystal, la cual dio un tremendo golpe con una enciclopedia, pero, he ahí la pregunta... ¿de dónde sacó la enciclopedia?

—Esta es Nazuna Veshiva. —continuó Red ajeno de la escena de los titulares de Jotho.

—Será un placer trabajar con ustedes. —dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

—Y, el último, pero para nada el menos importante, Raiko Kamui, el Observador y el Héroe de Acero. —dijo señalándome con una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto. —dije con una desafiadora sonrisa.

—"¿El Héroe de Acero?" —preguntó Emerald, Diamond, Platinum y Gold a la vez.

Me sentí acosado por la circunstancia en la que me veía envuelto por el nombre que Red me había puesto, pero sobre todo por la cara de intriga de mis cuatro superiores. Miré a Nazuna y ella me asintió, así que no dudé, y me levanté la manga revelando mi implante dejando a todos los nuevos para mí impresionados.

—Mi vida se resume en una prueba de Arceus... y en que mi coraje no dejará que él juegue conmigo como quiera. —dije con una decidida mirada, lo que trajo consigo una mirada de aprobación del líder del grupo.

Tras una hora de conocernos todos mejor, todos nos centramos en lo que sucedería al día siguiente. Red explicó mi idea de que formásemos cinco grupos de cuatro que potenciaran el uno los ataques del otro y Platinum nos pidió que sacásemos todos nuestro Pokémon y así lo hicimos.

Ella comenzó a mirar cada uno de nuestro Pokémon preparando una lista que, a mi parecer, sería para asignar los grupos. Una vez que se acercó a los míos, no se por qué, pero se quedó mirando a mi Snivy, el cual la miraba algo amenazante.

—Este Snivy está a punto de evolucionar. —dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Yo me alegré de escuchar eso, pero me sorprendió lo que dijo a continuación. —Yellow, ¿podrías hacer que evolucione, por favor? —pidió amablemente.

Lo que vi a continuación, me dejó estupefacto; Yellow se acercó a Snivy, el cual se dejó al tener confianza en ella, lo cogió entre sus brazos y, por extraño que fuese, poniéndole una mano sobre su cabeza, este empezó a brillar... estaba evolucionando. Snivy aumento de tamaño hasta ser del mismo tamaño que Charmeleon; la línea que recorría de su pecho hasta su ojo, se separó de su cuerpo quedando una especie de adorno muy imperial en él y en su espalda crecieron hojas de hiedra, ya era un hecho... Snivy había evolucionado a un poderoso Servine.

—Increíble... —es lo único que puede decir al ver mi nuevo Pokémon recién evolucionado planta venenosa. —¿Cómo lo has hecho Yellow? —pregunté todavía sorprendido. Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Digamos que es un don que tengo. —dijo desviando la mirada hacia su izquierda. Yo estaba totalmente sorprendido, pero, de igual manera, sonreí.

—De todas formas, muchas gracias. —le agradecí para luego ella mirarme con la sonrisa todavía en su rostro y asentir.

Tras tener todos los datos de todos nuestros Pokémon, Green nos obsequió unos Pokégear, las cuales, según él, tenía todos nuestros números registrados. Después, Platinum nos explicó el reparto de los grupos igualado.

—Bien, en el primer grupo están: Red, Silver, Gold y Emerald. —explicó la de ojos platinados.

—Vaya, nos tocó juntos maestro. —dijo Gold mientras se apoyaba en los hombros de Red, el cual asintió enérgicamente con su sonrisa desafiadora característica.

—En el segundo equipo están: Tina, Sapphire, Hiro y Pearl. —prosiguió la señorita Berlitz.

—Nos tocó juntos hermano. —dijo entusiasmada Tina haciendo sonreír a su medio-hermano.

—El tercer grupo es: Green, Ruby, Diamond y yo misma. —dijo mientras miraba a los elegidos.

—Espero nos llevemos bien Green. —dijo Ruby con una sonrisa.

—Mientras hagan lo que les digo, seguro que no habrá problemas. —dijo sonriendo desafiadoramente Green.

—El cuarto grupo será: Crystal, Natsuki, Yellow y Blue. —dijo antes de dar lectura al último grupo.

—¡Me tocó con la pequeña Yellow! —exclamó Blue abrazando a esta hasta casi ahogarla.

—Y el quinto grupo será: Raiko, Nazuna, Shou y Sky. —espetó la del tercer grupo guardando el listado de todos.

Los mencionados nos juntamos y nos dispersamos en la circular mesa de la sala donde Gold sacó de la manga, literalmente, un mapa desplegable de escala uno cincuenta de toda la ciudad, en el cual también se veía representado el cuartel del Team Darkness. El campo de batalla era muy espacioso y de seguro sería un gran lugar donde nuestros Pokémon podrían sacar sus puntos más fuertes, pero el problema sería llegar a las puertas de la base, ya que, si Gold decía la verdad, mil soldados nos estarían esperando allí.

—Bien Green, ¿qué propones? —preguntó Red mirando a Green sabiendo que él ya tendría una estrategia montada.

Green comenzó a explicar el plan. Yo lo escuchaba a la perfección imaginando la situación en todo momento, pero aun quedando algunos flecos sueltos; estaba a punto de decirlo, hasta que un plan surgió en mi cabeza... un plan que me dejaría la oportunidad de ir directamente contra Qualion y acabar con todo de una vez por todas; así que, solo centrado en él, lo expuse.

—Solo necesitaría que me quiten el mayor número de soldados en las torres de vigía. —dije apuntando a estas en el mapa y dejando a todos pendientes de mi explicación. —Si eliminan estas torres frontales, no tendré problema alguno en pasar volando a lomos de Flygon junto a Nazuna, puesto que ella no tiene ningún Pokémon volador. —dije, mas Nazuna me interrumpió.

—En realidad, si tengo. —dijo sorprendiéndome la rubia. —Natsuki me regaló un huevo de su Butterfree cuando estábamos en la secundaria y, después de mucho entrenamiento, evolucionó. —explicó Nazuna mientras liberaba a un Butterfree, pero este tenía un color algo especial; su piel era de color morada, sus ojos eran verdes como los ojos de Green, sus extremidades y su hocico eran rosas y sus alas también tenían un notorio color rosado; no había duda que era...

—¡Un Pokémon variocolor! —dijo Sapphire muy interesada en este mientras lo observaba con mucho detenimiento. —Mi padre me habló de ellos; al parecer, son Pokémon que, por extraña razón, nacen de color diferente a los de su raza y, al parecer, son muy difíciles de encontrar. —dijo mientras se acercaba a Butterfree y esta, por el miedo que sintió ante la clavada mirada de Sapphire, se escondió tras Nazuna.

Todos reímos ante la escena, pero había que admitir que la situación era muy divertida. En fin, ahora tocaba terminar de explicar el plan y, teniendo en cuenta que Nazuna portaba a su Butterfree con ella, la cosa sería un poco más llevadera.

—Bien, prosigo. —dije antes de que todos volvieran a situarse alrededor de la mesa y del mapa. —Yo con Flygon, Nazuna con su Butterfree, Shou con su Hydreigon y Sky con su Xatu volaremos sobre vosotros, que estaréis en batalla contra los soldados; llegaremos al patio interior y, una vez dentro, os abriremos la puerta principal para invadir la base. —finalicé. —Esta noche descansaremos para actuar al amanecer.

Todos asintieron y decidieron relajarse, el día siguiente sería uno en el que todos debíamos dar el todo por el todo. La noche cayó enseguida y ya todos estaban dormidos, pero yo carecía de sueño y no podía pensar en otra cosa que el momento de quedar frente a Qualion y acabar con toda esta tontería de las Gemas de Arceus, así que, tras coger mi gabardina negra con pelo blanco en su interior, salí a dar un paseo nocturno.

Caminé por un buen rato por las infinitas calles con la capucha de la gabardina puesta hasta llegar a un campanario desde el cual, a simple vista, se podría decir que, desde su cima, se podría ver toda la ciudad. Apoyándome en unas cajas, pude llegar al tejado y entrar por una puerta que conectaba con las escaleras que llevaban a lo alto del campanario y, efectivamente, las vistas de toda la ciudad... eran hermosas. Liberé a mi fiel amigo y compañero Riolu para no sentirme solo, el cual, al salir, se sentó junto a mí a apreciar las maravillosas vistas de las luces de la noche.

Al cabo de un rato así, Riolu se levantó y saltó hacia algo; al parecer, no estaba solo. Al girarme, pude ver que una rubia de abrigo verde pistacho y ojos azules como el amanecer del cielo tenía a mi Riolu dándole un abrazo amoroso, el cual ya era costumbre para mis Pokémon... sobre todo para Riolu.

—¿No puedes dormir? —me preguntó Nazuna mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cornisa aun sosteniendo a mi fiel Pokémon.

—No... No tengo sueño. —contesté sin despegar mi pensativa mirada del horizonte, en el cual se podía ver el cuartel general del Team Darkness.

Nazuna miró al igual que yo al horizonte y pudo ver, al igual que yo, la base de nuestros enemigos y no dudó en sonreír para acto seguido apoyarse sobre mi hombro perdiendo la mirada entre las luces de la noche y yo encendiendo la mía ante la situación.

—Raiko... tú estarás con nosotros en todo momento, ¿verdad? —me preguntó haciendo que mi sonrojo disminuyera para mirarla con algo de sorpresa. —Estarás si te necesitamos, ¿no? —volvió a preguntar haciéndome entender que...

—Realmente tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar mañana, ¿verdad? —contesté con esa pregunta, lo que hizo que Nazuna se sorprendiera por haberme dado cuenta para luego asentir cabizbaja.

Comprendía a Nazuna. La verdad, yo también tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar al día siguiente, pero, si de algo estaba seguro en esos momentos, era de una sola cosa por la que pelearía hasta mi muerte.

—No permitiré que te pase nada malo Nazuna. —dije con el rostro decidido. —Ni a ti, ni a los demás. —dije manteniendo mi mirada. Ella me miró sorprendida para luego reír un poco, algo que me dejó anonadado.

—Es un gusto saber que siempre te tengo cuando te necesito Raiko. —dijo sonriendo y sorprendiéndome a mí más de lo normal. —Será mejor que regrese a la posada... nos vemos mañana. —dijo antes de entregarme a Riolu y volver por donde había venido.

...La amaba. La amaba más que a mi vida entera. Por ella yo sería capaz de morir. Por ella sería capaz de asesinar al mismo Arceus solo para protegerla. Por ella... haría cualquier cosa. El día siguiente sería duro de por sí, pero, aunque me costara la vida, sin duda iba a protegerla. Me levanté de la cornisa para mirar fijamente con el ceño fruncido hacia la base para hablar con el que llevaba todo el tiempo escondido.

—Espero que mañana no te pille de sorpresa nuestro ataque... Qualion. —dije sin despegar mi mirada de las vistas mientras metía mis manos en los bolsillos de mi gabardina.

Lo había notado desde hace un rato, pero no había querido actuar porque solo contaba con Riolu, ya que fue al único que cogí para mi paseo; además, no esperaba encontrarme al maldito "Maestro Espejismo" en la cima del campanario. Regresé a mi Riolu a mi Pokéball, ya que no quería que entendiera que era un combate, y menos donde era una pequeña plataforma de quince por quince sin contar con un Pokémon volador.

—Descuida. —respondió tras salir de su escondite. —Pero quiero que me respondas a algo. —me pidió, a lo que yo fruncí más el ceño. —¿Realmente crees que podrás entrar en nuestra base y arrebatarme la última gema? —preguntó con una siniestra sonrisa.

Realmente me lo cuestionaba, pero, aunque saliera dolido en el intento, lo conseguiría; no preguntéis cómo, pero sabía que sería capaz. Además, Nazuna iría por cielo al igual que yo, así que lo haría sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar.

—Tú solo espérame en tu cuartel... pronto te visitaré y podremos acabar con esto. —dije aun sin desviar la mirada. Una risa se escuchó, pero me mantuve firme ante ella.

—En ese caso, nos vemos mañana... "Héroe de Acero". —dijo antes de salir volando a lomos de un Honchkrow y perderse en el cielo con destino a su base.

Me miraba con superioridad, pero me encargaría al día siguiente de bajarle esos humos; acababa de empezar... comenzó la guerra que todo lo decidiría. Puse rumbo de nuevo a la posada una vez me volví a poner la capucha para poder volver sin que nadie me reconociera, ya que no lo había mencionado; mi cara estaba en búsqueda y captura por los Team Darkness, y muchos de ellos se escondían entre las calles, así que debía disimular lo más que podía.

Me sumí en mis más profundos pensamientos relacionados con lo que pasadas unas pocas de horas estaba a punto de pasar y en todo lo hablado con Nazuna... realmente los protegería a todos arriesgando mi propia vida.

**Red:**

_La mañana asomó por la ventana y yo no tardé en vestirme y preparar a mi equipo para después bajar para reunirme con mis compañeros Holders. Al bajar las escaleras, aprecié que todos estaban ya preparados para salir, así que, sin tiempo para nada más, todos salimos de la posada para poner rumbo al frente de la base del Team Darkness._

_—Mucha suerte chicos. —dije antes la separación temporal con el quinto grupo. —Esperaremos que nos abráis la puerta. —dije mientras le señalaba con mi puño._

_—Mucha suerte a vosotros también. —dijo Raiko como el líder del quinto grupo. —Vosotros quitadnos a los guardias de las torres de vigía y nosotros os abriremos el camino. —dijo estrellando su puño contra el mío para luego ambos sonreír y separarnos._

_Pasadas las infinitas calles llegamos a las principales zonas de aproximación a la base y ahí pudimos verlo... sin duda, Gold no mentía. Ante nosotros, un escuadrón entero de reclutas de élite y normales se extendían ante nosotros, pero nuestros Pokémon tenían la fuerza suficiente para afrontar este desafío. Me giré quedando delante de todos y dije mis últimas palabras antes de comenzar con esta batalla._

_—Chicos, aquí empieza la prueba que pone en juego nuestro título de Pokédex Holders. —dije como líder de todos los presentes. —Así que demostremos por qué lo somos. —dije mientras cogía la Pokéball de Aero. —¡Al ataque! —grite dando comienzo a esta guerra._

_Yo subí a mi Pokémon alado y puse rumbo a derruir las torres de vigía junto a Green y su Charizard y a Sapphire y su Tropius; los demás se ocuparían de los soldados por algo de tiempo en lo que nosotros tres demolíamos las torres. Platinum se deslizaba por la nieve con ayuda de su Empoleon, Yellow subida en su Dodrio, Emerald en su Mantine, Gold en su Typhlosion, Ruby en su Mightyena, Silver en su Honchkrow, Blue en su Blastoise haciendo lo mismo que Platinum, Diamond en su Mamoswine, Pearl en su Tauros, Crystal en su Arcanine, Tina en su Rapidash, Hiro en su Garchomp por nieve y Natsuki en su Ninetales. El combate había comenzado._

_—¡Aero, usa Furia Dragón! —ordené._

_Aero lanzó un gigantesco impulso de fuego morado dirigido a una de las torres demoliéndola al primer intento. La primera torre había caído, pero aun faltaban tres más... y no serían tan fácil como esa, ya que, al caer la torre, una gran bandada de Crobats y de Honchkrows se disponían a atacarnos, pero no serían gran trabajo para nosotros los Dex Holders._

_—¡Charizard, usa Lanzallamas! —ordenó desde mi derecha Green._

_Charizard lanzó una gran cantidad de llamas demoliendo a varios Pokémon por el camino; pero la cosa no sería tan fácil como creíamos, ya que, cada uno que caía, otros tres salían... realmente sería una tortura._

_—¡Pilo, usa Lluevehojas! —ordenó Sapphire uniéndose al combate._

_El Tropius de la chica salvaje lanzó una inmensa lluvia de hojas haciendo que casi la mitad de los Crobats cayeran, mas se volvían a levantar sin importar los golpes recibidos... eran como robots repletos de electricidad... espera, eso es; electricidad. Liberé rápidamente a Pika y enseguida lo puse a trabajar._

_—¡Pika, usa Chispazo! —ordené mientras me acercaba a gran velocidad con Aero al interior de la bandada._

_Pika saltó de mi hombro al cielo y, dando un grito, lanzó una descarga eléctrica de unos nueve mil voltios mandando a dormir a todos los Pokémon alados... de nuevo el camino libre; la situación se tenía controlada en aire, pero, ¿y en tierra?_

**Platinum:**

_Habíamos entrado en pleno combate nada más llegar, y eso no me agradó lo más mínimo, ya que era luchar contra los Pokémon y contra los entrenadores, puesto que, cuando derrotábamos a su Pokémon, el entrenador se abalanzaba sobre nosotros; todo era un caos, pero teníamos confianza en quitar los más posibles para dejar sitio a Raiko para que nos abriera la puerto y poder entrar a la base._

_—¡Empoleon, usa Pico Taladro! —ordené saltando de su espalda dejando su cuerpo totalmente libre._

_Empoleon, al estar libre de mí en su espalda, comenzó a girar sobre si mismo convirtiéndose en un torbellino de pico brillante, el cual se llevó por delante a muchos de esos reclutas. La cosa parecía controlada hasta que, gracias a mis reflejos, esquivé una pica de metal que manejaba un recluta de élite con intenciones claras de matarme, pero, gracias a Diamond pude salvarme, ya que apareció asestando una patada en la cabeza a ese soldado._

_—Gracias Dia. —dije tomando su espalda tras coger la pica que sujetaba ese recluta._

_—No hay de qué señorita. —dijo Dia mientras tomaba el también mi espalda._

_—Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que me llames así, que me llames solo Platinum. —le exigí, pero me convenció más lo que él dijo a continuación... tanto como para dejar que me siguiera llamando así en toda la misión._

_—No es momento de discutir ese tema, lo hablares cuando todo esto termine. —dijo mientras tocaba con su mano mi... ¿eh?_

_—¡Di-Dia! —grité ruborizada al sentir su mano sobre mi trasero._

_—Lo-Lo siento, es que mis Pokéball están ahí. —se disculpó mientras me enseñaba la Pokéball de Wig._

_No le di más importancia y, como si una locura pareciera, me apoyé en la pica y, abriéndome de piernas, pateé a dos soldados en la cara para después continuar corriendo para volver a subirme sobre Empoleon._

_Miré atrás viendo como Diamond se hacía cargo junto a su Torterra de más de diez guardias a la vez; tenía que admitir que lo ocurrido con Diamond me había avergonzado mucho, pero... también debía reconocer que él era mi novio, así que creo que eso era... normal entre parejas._

_Mientras avanzaba a lomos de Empoleon deslizándome entre la nieve, Yellow se acercó montada en su Dodrio con una pica al igual que yo y, en la otra su Pokégear, a lo que yo le pregunté el por qué lo llevaba._

_—¡Estoy hablando con Raiko! —me contestó. —¡Ya puede venir! —dijo mientras sonreía desafiadoramente._

_Yo imité su mirada; la batalla estaba a punto de alcanzar la segunda ronda. Con una rápida miranda hacia mi novio, pude ver que Diamond tenía problemas, ya que lo habían rodeado entre veinte guardias y él hacía lo que podía con Wig, pero se veía que eran demasiados para él, así que, sin dudar en ningún momento, me lancé a ayudarle con mi corazón en un puño... pero, fue entonces cuando peor lo pasé. Pude ver como varios Toxicroad derrotaban a Wig dejando a Diamond a merced de ellos... para después que Diamond cayera al suelo rodeado de picas a su alrededor y sobre él impidiéndole el moverse._

_—¡Dia! —grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras corría a socorrerle._

_Corrí todo lo rápido posible esquivando a todos los soldados que me encontraba, pero, en uno de mis saltos, fui golpeada por una pica cayéndome al suelo y siendo rodeada al igual que Diamond por picas alrededor de mi cuerpo impidiendo me el poder ayudar a mi novio._

_—Dia... —dije débilmente mirándole con pena mientras por mi mejilla caía una lágrima._

_—No se preocupe señorita... —pareció decir mientras me miraba sonriendo, pero, al igual que yo, una lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla._

_Ya no había esperanza para Diamond ni para mí... solo esperaba un milagro, pero, como podréis esperar... los milagros no existen... o sí. Sinceramente, no se si fue suerte o un milagro; pero alguien de brazo metálico no dejó que eso pasase; ni él, ni su Flygon._

_—¡Flygon, Despeje!_

**Raiko:**

Flygon agitó las alas fuertemente alejando a todos los soldados de la zona y liberando a Diamond y a Platinum de una posible muerte, los cuales, nada más estar libres, se abrazaron fuertemente para después mirarme y agradecerme.

—Muchas gracias Raiko. —me agradeció la señorita Berlitz mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus vidriosos ojos. —Si no llegas a venir yo... no sabría lo que habría hecho. —dijo mientras sonreía a la vez que se cogía del brazo de su pareja, el cual sonreía ampliamente.

—Bien, si todo está bien... ¡Que continúe la batalla! —exclamé mientras volvía a elevarme a los cielos con Flygon.

Flygon levantó el bueno y dirigí mi mirada hacia las seis torres, de las cuales, cuatro ya habían caído; sin duda, Red, Green y Sapphire eran un buen equipo aéreo. Desvié mi mirada hacia la espalda y pude ver que Nazuna, Shou y Sky venían con dirección hacia mí, cosa que me hacía sentir como un autentico líder; en eso, Nazuna habló en grito.

—¡Raiko, detrás de ti! —gritó Nazuna haciendo que rápidamente dirigiera la mirada hacia delante y poder ver lo que me venía.

Al tener mi mirada atenta de lo que ocurría, un rayo de un blanco blanquecino con un aura heladora de color celestino fue asestado con fuerza contra Flygon haciendo que él y yo cayéramos en el acto a la nieve. Me levanté un poco adolorido junto a Flygon, el cual, al parecer tenía un ala congelada; no había duda de que había sido un ataque Rayo Hielo, pero, ¿quién había sido el responsable de su ejecución?

—Tanto que hablan de tu observación, y no has sido capaz de esquivar el ataque de mi Glalie. —dijo una voz procedente de mis espaldas.

Al girarme, un hombre de traje blanco con tribales negros se alzaba ante mí; era un hombre de cabello blanco como la nieve echado hacia su izquierda, ojos rojos sin vida como la sangre fría, camiseta roja por el interior del traje y corbata negra también por dentro.

—Quién eres. —pregunte mientras regresaba a Flygon y preparaba a Servine.

—Mi nombre es Dre. —dijo dándose a conocer, pero lo siguiente que dijo me dejó de piedra. —Soy uno de los comandantes de la base.

"¿UNO de los comandantes?" Esto complicaba más las cosas; si se trataban de varios, eso significaba que mis compañeros y yo deberíamos enfrentarnos contra ellos en algún momento; pero, de primera hora, no estaba dispuesto a que ese imbécil me retrasara más... así que liberé a Servine y lo preparé para la batalla; comienza el armaguedón.

* * *

_¿Qué reto le espera a Raiko contra el comandante Dre? ¿Conseguirá la última Gema de Arceus de manos de Qualion? ¿Cómo atravesarán Raiko y sus amigos las murallas tan altas de la base del Team Darkness?_

_No os perdáis el próximo capítulo de __**"Pokémon Special: La Puerta Milenaria"**_

* * *

_SkySpecial15__** - Bien, los últimos capítulos se acercan y Zelkova depende de los Dex Holders. Dejen vuestros review con sus opiniones sobre la historias y cierren la puerta antes de salir (?) Bueno; en cualquier caso, opinen sobre este fic y no duden en dejar sus review :)**_

_**IPromise: **_El final está cerca y pronto sabrás lo que te tengo preparado para este, así que espero que dejes tu review opinando que te parece este capítulo ;) por cierto, la escena de la catedral está dedicada a tí, que se que te gusta lo romántico ¿eh?

_**Makisotu Douraji: **_Bien Maki, la historia está llegando a su final y, como ya te dije, la épica batalla comienza; espero tener review tuyo colega ;D

**_Neku12345: _**¡Batalla Épica colega! Deja tu review dándo tu opinión sobre esta, pero te emociones al escribir ¿eh? que nos conocemos XD


	14. Cap XIII: El despertar del Ojo-Aura

**Advertencia: En este capítulo aparece un personaje: ****_Mid_****. No se confundan, este personaje es propiedad de _Aedora_ cedido a _Makisotu Douraji_****, el resto si son totalmente míos (Exceptuando claro está a los personajes de PokéSpe o Pokémon Adventures que no me pertenecen)**

**Sin nada más que decir, disfruten del capítulo. ****Enjoy**** :D**

* * *

**- Capítulo 13: El despertar del Ojo-Aura -**

* * *

La brisa movía mis cabellos delante de mis ojos, pero sin perder la vista de mi enemigo ni de su Glalie; no lo pensé dos veces y me dispuse a lanzar a combatir a Servine y que el combate diera comienzo, pero una explosión retumbó todo el sitio. Yo miré sorprendido a la base y podía comprobar que Red había sido alcanzado por poco por un Hiperrayo salido de la base. Aero cayó en picado haciendo que un montón de nieve se levantara; rápidamente pude ver que fue auxiliado por Yellow y dirigió su mirada hacia mí antes de gritarme al igual que lo hizo antes Nazuna.

—¡Raiko, detrás de ti! —gritó Red haciendo que mi mirada, involuntariamente, se volviera dándome a ver... un gran golpe.

Ese cabrón de Dre llevaba una pica y me había golpeado con ella haciéndome que rodara metros atrás, pero pude recuperar el equilibrio en los últimos cuatro... realmente me había golpeado fuerte. Me puse en pie y ambos, Dre y Glalie, me miraban con superioridad, pero eso cambiaría pronto.

—¡Adelante Servine! —exclamé sacando a combatir a mi Pokémon hiedra.

Servine se materializó en el terreno de batalla y no dudó en ponerse en posición de ataque al ver a Glalie; lo que tenía delante, era un difícil enemigo, pero no permitiría que me retrasasen más en mi encuentro con Qualion. Una bomba cayó cerca del lugar y una pantalla de nieve se desplegó ante mí haciendo que, cuando esta cayera al suelo, Dre ya no estuviera. Miré a todos los lados, pero no había ni rastro de él.

—¡Glalie, usa Alud! —se escuchó de mi izquierda.

Al dirigir mi mirada hacia el procedente de la orden, pude ver que una avalancha venia hacia mí, pero, para mi suerte, Nazuna me salvó con su Butterfree; había que admitirlo, esta chica era sorprendente. Desde el cielo, tanto Servine como yo, pudimos ver como se llevaba a muchos reclutas, pero nuestros superiores pudieron esquivar los ataques con facilidad; Red y Yellow con un salto de Dodrio, Gold y Crystal bloqueándolo con un ataque Lanzallamas, Silver con Vuelo de su Honchkrow, Ruby, al igual que Yellow y Red, con un salto de su Mightyena, Tina con Bote de Rapidash, Natsuki igual que Gold y Crystal, Hiro con Hiperrayo de Garchomp y Platinum, Diamond y Pearl subidos en Empoleon.

—Uf... —suspiré. —Esto estuvo cerca. Gracias Nazuna. —agradecí con una sonrisa.

—No hay de que Raiko. —contestó. —Pero ahora es tu turno. —dijo mientras me dejaba en el suelo. —Demuéstrale quien manda. —dijo esto último con una sonrisa de lado.

Pocos segundos después de tocar el suelo, la figura de Dre y de su Glalie volvió a aparecer ante mí con esa sonrisa de superioridad que me daban ganas de quitársela de un puñetazo, pero esto era un combate Pokémon, no un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te has rendido? —preguntó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su Pokémon.

—¡Ni en tus sueños idiota! ¡Servine, usa Golpe Aéreo! —ordené.

Muchos se preguntarán que como un Servine puede aprender el ataque Golpe Aéreo, pues sencillo; un duro trabajo en su etapa de Snivy antes de llegar a la ciudad. Servine agachó su cuerpo y, como si de un rayo de luz se tratase, corrió y asestó de lleno a Glalie para que este retrocediera unos cuantos metros atrás.

—¡Glalie, usa Bola Sombra! —ordenó ese payaso.

Glalie reunió cantidad de aura oscura en su boca para luego soltarla en forma de bola, la cual se dirigía con rapidez y potencia hacia mi Pokémon. Debía pensar algo rápido antes de que la cosa siguiera así... en eso, tuve la solución en mi cabeza.

—¡Servine, usa Excavar! —ordené poniendo en marcha la táctica.

Servine dio un mortal para después caer de cabeza en la nieve haciendo un agujero y evitando el Bola Sombra. Glalie miraba a todas partes desesperadamente buscando a Servine, pero, precisamente, en esos momentos, no me interesaba atacarle. Servine salió a la superficie por unos dos metros de donde había hecho el primer agujero y, al Glalie verlo, se dispuso a atacar con la siguiente orden de su entrenador.

—¡Glalie, usa Colmillo Hielo! —ordenó el de cabellos blancos como la nieve del suelo.

Glalie recubrió sus colmillos de un azul blanquecino muy helador y se dispuso a atacar con un golpe directo a mi Pokémon hiedra, pero con mi táctica, no podría ni rozarlo y acabaría derrotado sin que supiese como sucedió.

—¡Servine, Excavar otra vez! —ordené sonriendo de lado.

La situación se repitió por varias veces y siempre era lo mismo. Glalie atacaba con ataques físicos y Servine los esquivaba con Excavar... sinceramente, no pensaba que ese Dre fuese tan idiota como para no haberse dado cuenta de mi trampa. Tras el último esquivo de Servine, Glalie se paró respirando aceleradamente ante la situación de tantos ataques usados, y ni uno acertado.

—¿Ya está? ¿Has acabado tu turno? —pregunté tal como me había preguntado momentos atrás. —Bien; si es así... empieza mi turno. —dije esto último con una mirada desafiadora en mi rostro. —¡Servine, usa Ciclón Hojas hacia el agujero! —ordené dando paso al último paso de mi plan.

Servine, girando como una peonza y varias hojas girando a su alrededor, lanzó un potente Ciclón Hojas hacia el agujero, el cual pareció sorprender tanto a Dre como a su Glalie, a lo que yo sonreí victorioso.

—Parece que no te has dado cuenta de mi táctica, ¿cierto? —pregunté mientras reía al ver la estupidez de mi rival. —Verás Dre. —comencé a explicar. —He podido observar gracias al ataque Alud que los ataques de tu Glalie son mayormente físicos; me he dedicado simplemente a hacer agujeros en el suelo para cansar a tu Pokémon para que ahora no pueda huir de este ataque. —finalicé mientras notaba como el ataque de Servine ya tenía en mira a Glalie.

El Ciclón Hojas salió disparados por todos los agujeros haciendo de un ataque, que ya era potente de por sí, en un autentico huracán de hojas que, tras cinco segundos, dejó a un Glalie muy poderoso inconsciente, lo que provocó que me alzara con la victoria como si nada.

Me disponía a intentar superar la frontera entre la base y las áreas donde se estaban librando los combates, cuando, de la nada y de nuevo, una pica intentó golpearme, mas, esta vez, no permití que me golpeara bloqueando el golpe con mi implante.

—Que tu Servine haya ganado a mi Glalie, no significa que el combate haya acabado. —dijo un Dre con voz perturbarte y aterradora.

Con un ágil movimiento me lo quité de encima para luego, gracias a que mis superiores consiguieron tumbar a varios soldados, cogí una pica y me posicioné frente a Dre, el cual parecía que estaba esperando a que lo enfrentara... no pude evitar sacar una desafiadora sonrisa.

—Si una pelea es lo que quieres, acepto el reto. —dije mientras hacía girar con velocidad la pica en mi mano para que luego esta acabara apoyada en mi hombro listo para la pelea.

Ambos nos mirábamos con nuestras armas en mano con ganas de que todo esto acabase, pero ambos estábamos concienciados en que solo uno podía quedar en pie... y, sin duda, ese iba a ser yo.

**Nazuna: **

_Dejé a Raiko luchando contra ese tipo del Glalie y me dispuse a ayudar a Gold y Crystal, los cuales tenían algún problema con la holeada de reclutas que se les venían encima, pero, no se bien lo que sucedió, pero fui derribada por un Pokémon semejante a una polilla gigantesca de colores llamativos y coloridos, pero el caso es que ese Pokémon atacó con un ataque Giro Fuego dejando a mi Butterfree K.O. al primer momento y haciendo que ambas cayésemos a la nieve._

_—Maldición. —dije por lo bajo una vez me levanté de la fría nieve._

_Regresé a Butterfree y dirigí mi mirada hacia el Pokémon responsable de ese acto para encontrarme con un Pokémon muy particular, una Volcarona, pero no estaba sola; a su lado, una chica de unos veinte años aproximados, cabello negro como el carbón, una mirada fría de ojos rojos como la sangre y vestida con una chaqueta roja como el fuego sobre un vestido negro, pantalones rojos y botas negras... sinceramente, si el Volcarona le pertenecía, no podía esperar nada bueno de esa chica._

_—¿Quién eres? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido. Ella se mantuvo unos cinco segundos en silencio antes de contestar, pero me sorprendió la respuesta._

_—Soy la comandante Nanteki y una de las cuatro grandes "Masters Darkness". —dijo la llamada Nanteki sin cambiar su rostro._

_Caí enseguida en el pensamiento de a lo que me enfrentaba; Los "Masters Darkness" eran maestros de los diversos tipos de Pokémon que existen; Nanteki, según lo que leí de ella, es un ejemplo de los maestros del fuego... y la prueba era su poderosa Volcarona, un Pokémon que era capaz de carbonizar a su rival con su poderosa Danza Ígnea... un movimiento mortal de necesidad._

_—Nanteki, la maestra del fuego. —dije mientras preparaba mi Pokéball para combatir._

_—Por lo que veo, si me conoces. —dijo aun con su mirada inexpresiva antes de sonreír un poco con aire de superioridad. —Como sabes quién soy... haces bien en temblar._

_Efectivamente estaba temblando; de acuerdo con todo lo que escuché de ellos, eran personas sin compasión que no paraban hasta matar a los enemigos, ya fueran Pokémon... que sus entrenadores; sinceramente, tenía miedo._

_—No permitiré que os entrometáis en el plan de asalto. —dije frunciendo mi ceño mientras agarraba fuertemente la Pokéball de hasta ahora desconocido Pokémon. —¡Y haré lo que sea para que sea así! —exclamé mientras lanzaba a combatir, por primera vez en toda mi aventura junto a Raiko, a mi poderosa Azumarill, la cual estaba preparada para el combate que se le venía encima. —¡Azumarill, usa Salmuera! —ordené dando comienzo al combate._

_Azumarill usó un poderoso chorro de agua a presión sin que Volcarona tuviera ocasión de poder moverse ni mucho menos esquivarlo. El movimiento estaba a punto de acertar de lleno cuando, como si fuera predestinado..._

_—Volcarona, Agilidad. —ordenó Nanteki casi sin inmutarse._

_Prácticamente... desapareció frente a mis ojos sin que el ataque hubiera podido hacer ni el más mínimo contacto; sinceramente, me aterraba que, si así de rápido fuera el Pokémon, no podía ni pensar en la posibilidad de ganar._

_—Ahora Lanzallamas. —ordenó antes de que el Pokémon polilla de fuego apareciera._

_Ante mis mismos ojos y dándome la espalda apareció la Volcarona y, como si nada fuese, lanzó una potente Lanzallamas impactando de lleno en la espalda de mi Azumarill... no podía creer que un Pokémon que era débil contra los ataques de agua, hubiera derribado a mi Pokémon de un solo golpe._

_Volcarona volvió junto a su entrenadora y esta le agradeció todo su trabajo para, después de devolverlo a su Pokéball, avanzar hacia mí._

_—¿Quién eres? —pregunté aun anonadada por el acto que habían presenciado mis ojos._

_—Soy la líder de los Masters Darkness... y tú vienes conmigo. —dijo antes de tomarme la espalda y golpearme en la nuca haciendo que, en el acto, me desmayara._

**Raiko:**

La pica de Dre y la mía no paraban de colisionar mientras muestras de poder se veían entre ambos. Varios golpes me había dado en mi implante, pero, como entenderéis, una simple pica como esa no supondría ningún problema para mi implante, pero, por otra parte, varios golpes suyos también me habían impactado en otras partes de mi cuerpo como la pierna derecha y el costado izquierdo.

En una de mis rápidas miradas, pude ver como una chica de unos veinte años aproximados, cabello negro como el carbón, una mirada fría de ojos rojos como la sangre y vestida con una chaqueta roja como el fuego sobre un vestido negro, pantalones rojos y botas negras cogía en su hombro a Nazuna y, dando un salto, se ocultó en la base del Team Darkness.

—¡Nazuna! —grité al poder verla inconsciente en el hombro de esa chica.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a correr hacia la frontera, cuando, gracias a otra rápida mirada, pude esquivar un golpe en la cara ejecutado por Dre, el cual me miraba con una siniestra sonrisa antes de que varios guardias se me acercaran impidiéndome el poder avanzar para ayudar a Nazuna, algo que me enfadó mucho.

—Tú no vas a ningún lado. —dijo con una macabra sonrisa Dre.

Yo no pude evitar mirar a todos lados por temor a que los guardias comenzaran a atacar, pero más temor tenía por lo que le ocurriese a Nazuna; no podía pensar que estaría bien por más que me intentaba de convencer. Fue entonces cuando todo se volvió negro para mí... era como si de nuevo estuviera en esa planicie negra... y, como fue la otra vez, de nuevo estaba mi otro yo.

—Quieres luchar por ella, ¿cierto? —preguntó mi yo interno.

—Si... lo deseo más que nada. —dije con seriedad y preocupación por la chica a la que amaba. Él me sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a mí a paso lento.

—Tu corazón ruge con fuerza. —comenzó a decir sacando una sorpresa en mi rostro. —Luchar por lo que crees y por lo que quieres. —sus palabras para mí solo decían mi manera de actuar y mi ética moral... pero nada más... entonces fue cuando dijo esas palabras que me hicieron que un poder nuevo estallara en mí. —Tú tienes el poder para ganar... en tu interior se encuentra un poder que aun no has descubierto... un poder que te ayudará a poder salvar a Nazuna; así que, cierra los ojos... siente como tu aura crece... y deja fluir ese sentimiento. —finalizó mientras desaparecía.

Yo no entendía mucho de esas palabras, pero, si quería salvar a Nazuna, debía hacer lo que me había dicho mi otro yo; así que cerrando los ojos y, como si mi mirada estuviera aun abierta, pude ver una pequeña llama azul ardiendo con cada vez más fuerza. Como algo surrealista, pude ver pequeños fragmentos de mi vida junto a Nazuna que iban introduciendo en la llama... la primera imagen que ví, fue el día en que conocí a Nazuna.

—"Me llamo Nazuna Veshiva, muchas gracias por habernos ayudado." —decía una pequeña Nazuna de tan solo diez años.

—"Encantado Nazuna, mi nombre es Raiko Kamui y es un gusto haberos ayudado." —dijo un pequeño yo también de diez años muy sonriente.

Recordé con mucha felicidad ese momento junto a otros más que iban avivando la llama, ya que, cada imagen que veía alimentaba esa llama azul haciendo que el fuego avivara. Muchos recuerdos pasaron delante de mí, pero el último fue el que hizo que esa llama ardiera hasta sentir su calor.

—"Raiko... tú estarás con nosotros en todo momento, ¿verdad? Estarás si te necesitamos, ¿no?" —preguntó una Nazuna muy asustada.

—"No permitiré que te pase nada malo Nazuna. Ni a ti, ni a los demás." —contestó un decidido yo.

Era cierto. Le había prometido que la protegería pasase lo que pasase... y no estaba dispuesto a que le pasase algo sin que yo hiciera algo al respecto... fue entonces cuando dejé fluir ese sentimiento de responsabilidad por mi promesa; en eso escuché un silencio que me permitió escuchar como algo en mí despertaba... un poder que hasta ahora desconocía.

**Silver:**

_Mi Honchkrow estaba aguantando mucho más que en todas las batallas que habíamos librado en Kanto y en Johto, pero esta batalla estaba siendo más difícil de lo que creíamos; por mi parte, ya había perdido a Kingdra y a Gyarados, pero no perdía la esperanza de que pudiera ganar esta batalla junto a los demás... no sé por qué, pero me puse a pensar en cierta persona que había marcado tanto en mi vida como lo hizo ella... Mid._

_De repente, una onda comenzó a sentirse en todo el lugar procedente de un grupo de soldados, los cuales comenzaron a retroceder un poco, pero yo aun desconocía el motivo... ¿por qué lo hacían?_

_—Silver, ¿qué ocurre? —escuché de mi espalda a Gold, el cual, tras ponerse a mi lado, miró como lo hacía yo al emisor de esa descomunal fuerza._

_—¿Podría ser... Raiko? —dijo Crystal situándose a mi derecha, junto a Gold. Yo sonreí de lado antes de contestar._

_—Con esa gran aura, seguro a de ser ese "Héroe de Acero". —dije sabiendo que ese poder de aura solo podía poseerla el portador del Pokémon aura Riolu._

**Raiko:**

Ocultando mis ojos entre mi cabello y mi gabardina negra ondeando al viento, un aura azul me rodeaba envolviéndome en una gran sensación de poder capaz de derrotar a cualquier enemigo... y, sin duda, mi yo interior tenía razón; en mi interior se escondía un poder capaz de ayudarme a salvar a Nazuna y, como él dijo, lo dejé fluir y este fue el resultado... un poder inmenso.

—Te equivocas si crees que no voy a ir a por Nazuna. —dije mientras revelaba lo que esa aura había hecho en mi rostro, ya que, la misma llama que se había alimentado de mis recuerdos, estaba postrada en mi ojo izquierdo.

—¡¿Qué-Qué es eso?! —preguntó un exaltado Dre que no sabía lo que era esa llama azul.

—Esta es la llama que me representa. —dije sonriendo de lado. —Si crees que tienes lo que hay que tener... ven aquí y lucha contra mi "Ojo-Aura". —dije mientras me posicionaba en posición de ataque con la pica entre mis manos.

Tras decir esto, y como si pareciese un rayo de luz, me lancé contra Dre y, después de unos segundos de haberle cruzado, desde su pecho, una lluvia de sangre saltó por los aires haciendo que, tras diez segundos de que una gran cantidad de sangre saliera del pecho de ese estúpido mentecato, este cayera muerto al suelo.

—¿Alguien más? —pregunté mirando a los guardias, los cuales retrocedieron ante mi fría mirada.

Si nadie de por medio, me lancé hacia la frontera con intenciones de superarla. Platinum me recogió subida en su Empoleon mientras este se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia la frontera mientras ella me sonreía de lado.

—Raiko, tienes el poder de conseguir lo que te propongas. —dijo antes de que yo saltara hacia la izquierda para caer sobre lomos del Arcanine de Crystal, el cual era seguido por Gold y su Typhlosion.

—Eres capaz de superar las fronteras como si no fuese más. —dijo Crystal sonriendo desafiadoramente.

—Haces parecer lo difícil muy fácil. —añadió Gold con su pulgar arriba y una sonrisa de lado antes de que Arcanine se frenara en seco y yo saliera despedido por los aires hacia el Dodrio en los que iban Yellow y Red, el cual, con sus brazos me proporcionó apoyo.

—Si te caes te vuelves a levantar. —dijo Yellow mientras sonreía.

—Demuestra por qué eres un héroe. —dijo Red antes de impulsarme con sus brazos a más alto hacia el Crobat que sujetaba a Hiro.

—Esto solo depende ti, "Acero". —dijo antes de elevarme más todavía hacia Sky y su Xatu, el cual me cogió de la mano.

—No hace falta que abras la puerta... solo tienes que salvar a la chica que amas Raiko. —dijo antes de impulsarme hacia el patio interior de la base. —¡Vamos amigo, confío en ti! —gritó antes de perderme de vista.

Los sentimientos de todos mis amigos había que mis fuerzas se elevaran hasta puntos en los que sabía que no perdería por nada del mundo. Caí fuertemente en el patio interior de la base, donde me topé de frente con la misma chica que se había llevado a Nazuna, la cual me miraba con una fría mirada.

—Dónde está Nazuna. —pregunté al ver que Nazuna no se hallaba cerca.

—Está a buen recaudo en el cuartel de nuestro líder Qualion. —dijo secamente mientras su Volcarona aparecía detrás de ella. —Pero hasta aquí llegaste Raiko Kamui. —advirtió frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso ya lo veremos. —dije mientras liberaba a mi Riolu, el cual se posicionó en posición de combate preparado para cualquier orden.

Nanteki Ryonucha; líder de los Masters Darkness y gran maestra del fuego. Sería una batalla... interesante y apasionante, por decirlo de un manera suave, ya no pensaba perder contra alguien del Team Darkness... y mucho menos contra la comandante superior.

—¡Volcarona, usa Zumbido! —ordenó Nanteki dando comienzo al combate.

Volcarona comenzó a agitar sus alas de forma rápida y fuerte haciendo que su ataque se dirigiera en forma de onda hacia mi Riolu; Zumbido era un ataque muy fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para que rompiera una defensa perfecta.

—¡Riolu, usa Protección! —ordené.

Riolu levantó una gran barrera de tonos verdosos y azulados haciendo que el ataque Zumbido quedara en nada. Nanteki permanecía con se ceño fruncido y su boca totalmente serena y paciente. Algo que me llamó mucho la atención, fue el hecho de que no paraba de observar a mi Riolu.

—Veo que ese Riolu ha sido tu primer Pokémon. —dijo sin despegar la mirada de este. —Compartes un gran vínculo con él, pero no el suficiente para que evolucione a Lucario. —finalizó mientras desviaba su mirada a mi rostro. Yo comencé a reír a través de las palabras de mi rival, algo que la sorprendió.

—¿Y no te ha dado por pensar que yo no quiero que evolucione? —pregunté haciendo que sacara una sonrisa algo pícara.

—Ya veo. —dijo antes de sonreír desafiadoramente. —¡Entonces destrozaremos esa amistad! ¡Volcarona, usa Danza Ígnea! —ordenó extendiendo su mano la de cabello negro azabache.

Volcarona volvió a agitar sus alas con fuerza y rapidez haciendo que, esta vez, un gran muro de llamas se dirigiera hacia Riolu, pero, gracias al Ojo-Aura, pude ver el punto débil, tanto del Volcarona, como del ataque en sí.

—¡Riolu, usa Puño Drenaje! —ordené sacando de mi bandolera la Gema de Arceus que había obtenido de manos de Shou.

La gema comenzó a brillar y Riolu se vio envuelto por la luz que esta desprendía haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran del mismo color de la gema. Acto seguido, Riolu devolvió sus ojos a la normalidad antes de que su puño se rodeara de un aura verdosa y se lanzara rompiendo la Danza Ígnea y quedando frente a Volcarona. Riolu asestó un potente puñetazo enviando a Volcarona al suelo debilitada y a Nanteki con mucha sorpresa.

—Pero... ¿cómo? —preguntó atónita Nanteki al ver a su mejor Pokémon derrotado como si nada.

—Su principal punto débil es que tiene un impresionante ataque físico, pero muy poca defensa. —dije mientras me disponía a dejarla atrás y poner rumbo a salvar a Nazuna mientras ella miraba hacia el frente aun sin creérselo. —Aproveché el Puño Drenaje para poder absorber el Danza Ígnea y convertirlo en un ataque el doble de poderoso... ten en cuenta esta táctica para la próxima vez. —dije antes de dejarla sola en el patio arrodillada junto a su Pokémon polilla.

—Si... aun me queda mucho por aprender. —dijo antes de que me adentrara en el pasillo que conducía al lugar que indicaba mi próxima batalla.

Avancé por el pasillo a paso ligero mientras mi Ojo-Aura predominaba todavía en mi ojo... debía ser así hasta que Qualion estuviera muerto delante de mis ojos. Una gran puerta era lo que me separaba de completar el desafío que me había impuesto Arceus... una puerta... y el combate mayor combate que hasta ahora debía enfrentar. De una patada la abrí para ver como Nazuna estaba desmayada sobre el trono de oro al final de la sala, pero, para mi sorpresa, no había nadie más en la sala.

—Nazuna. —dije por lo bajo mientras desactivaba mi Ojo-Aura y me lanzaba a correr hacia Nazuna.

Mientras corría hacia ella, me extrañó que no hubiese nadie, así que decidí pararme unos segundos y mirar a todos lados por si pudiera ver algo extraño, pero esas ganas se me quitaron al notar que Nazuna comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Yo volví a correr hacia ella muy feliz, pero lo que me dijo a continuación me hizo querer dar marcha atrás hasta el momento antes de entrar en la sala.

—¡Raiko, no, es una trampa! —exclamó Nazuna haciendo que mi sonrisa se desvaneciese.

Me paré en seco y quise retroceder hacia la puerta, pero esta se había cerrado. Unos aplausos se escucharon en la sala provenientes de la zona del trono y, al girarme, pude ver al responsable de este... Qualion estaba escondido, no se como, detrás del trono. De pronto, unos ganchos que salieron del mismo trono atraparon las extremidades impidiendo que se moviera, algo que fue necesario para que me concienciara que tenía que salvarla costara lo que costase.

—¡Nazuna! —grité antes de lanzarme a ayudarla, mas, no se que pasó, pero una especie de campo energético me repelió impidiéndome que subiera los dos escalones que llevaban al altar del trono.

—No eres más que un mocoso penoso. —dijo con una siniestra sonrisa mientras, como si nada, atravesaba el campo electromagnético y caminaba hacia mí. —Estate entretenido por un rato, anda. —dijo antes de que, como si fuese una proyección holográfica, un recluta de élite armado, esta vez no con una pica... sino con una gigantesca espada, con la cual me intentó dar rápidamente, pero yo conseguí evadirla, mas no del todo, puesto que me había propiciado una pequeña raja en la mejilla.

Con mi implante le enfrenté atacando con este obligándole a retroceder para así quitarle la espada y poder luchar de forma igualada. Con unas cuantas patadas pude hacer que soltara la espada y así pude ver un punto clave para acabar con este.

—¡Adelante Riolu, usa Pal...! —ordené, mas no terminé la frase cuando ví algo que me paralizó de momento.

Al mirar hacia la zona del trono, pude ver como ese cabrón de Qualion estaba besando a Nazuna. En esos momentos sentía una furia inmensa por poder matar al apodado "Maestro Espejismo"... pero pronto se me disiparon cuando sentí un crítico dolor en la vientre, pero no por el frente, sino por detrás. Tras de mí, otro recluta había aparecido y me había atravesado dejándome clavado en el suelo con la espada en mi espalda.

—¡RAIKO! —gritó lo más fuerte posible Nazuna al verme con la espada alojada en mi espalda.

Riolu aun seguía en pie, pero consternado por como me encontraba, por lo que no reaccionaría a ninguna de mis órdenes. De pronto, Riolu cayó duramente al suelo y, por una rápida mirada, pude ver que se trataba de un ataque de Gravedad sobre mi Riolu y sobre mi mismo ejercido por el Dusknoir de el líder del Team Darkness. Nazuna fue liberada y de nuevo sujetada por dos Machokes; el dolor que en esos momentos sentía, me hizo agachar la cabeza, antes de que la presión hiciera que el implante se hiciera pedazos, pero, más bien, fue cosa de Qualion, el cual ordenó a su Dusknoir usar Bola Sombra contra este.

"Cuida siempre las cosas que te importen tanto como para arriesgar la vida". Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza mientras me intentaba levantar del suelo, mas no podía... la espada que estaba alojada en mi espalda me lo impedía. Levanté la mirada con dificultad para encontrarme con un panorama que no me gustaría haber visto; la chica a la que amaba y a la que sigo amando... estaba siendo manoseada por ese cabrón de Qualion... Si tan solo pudiera moverme un poco, pero su Dusknoir estaba usando su ataque Gravedad sobre mí y sobre mi Riolu... mierda.

—Escúchame Raiko. —llamó mi atención. —Has luchado bien por las siete gemas de Arceus y has conseguido reunirlas con gran esfuerzo, pero no te diste cuenta que el premio al final sería para mí. —dijo entre demoníacas carcajadas mientras le subía un poco la camiseta a Nazuna.

—¡Para desgraciado! —grité mientras débiles lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos debido al dolor, tanto emocional como físico, que estaba aguantando.

Él paró en seco y se acercó a mí; sentía un poco de miedo por lo que me pudiera hacer a continuación... si tan solo pudiera alcanzar con mi mano una de mis Pokéball, podría liberar a Umbreon y este se encargaría fácilmente de estos tipos... pero no podía.

—Escúchame estúpido niñato. —dijo tomando un rostro un poco más serio e imponente. —No eres más que un mocoso que no sabe ni combatir, ¿por qué debería hacerte caso y parar de disfrutar esta chica? —preguntó cambiando su expresión a una de perversión, algo que me asustó por lo que pudiera hacer a Nazuna.

El llamado "Maestro Espejismo" volvió junto a Nazuna, la cual se encontraba llorando por mi estado, pero más me preocupaba yo por el suyo; sujetada por los brazos por dos Machokes y apunto de seguir siendo manoseada por el maldito jefe del Team Darkness.

Ella me sonreía como si nada pasase, pero, en el fondo de ella, podía notar su miedo, pero solo quería enmascararlo con su preocupación por mí... eso quiera que no, la estaba afectando psicológicamente. Me gustaría poder levantarme y librarla de esos malhechores, pero esos momentos no me encontraba en buenas condiciones para hacerlo, ya que mi implante había sido hecho añicos... así sería muy complicado.

—Raiko, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. —dijo de la nada Nazuna mientras que, mientras seguía llorando, sacaba una sincera sonrisa.

Sabía que me estaba mintiendo; no podía estar bien aunque quisiera sabiendo lo que iba a pasar yo solo pude mirar la escena con lágrimas en los ojos. Si no hubiera empezado a buscar las gemas de Arceus... esto no habría sucedido.

Las cosas no podían ir peor para mí, pero, cuando ya lo creía todo perdido, un ataque Lanzallamas apareció de la nada intentando acertar a Qualión, pero este, con un pequeño movimiento consiguió esquivarlo... la potencia de ese Lanzallamas tenía la potencia característica de un Volcarona y, efectivamente, así era. Con dificultad, giré la cabeza hacia la puerta y pude ver que Nanteki y su Volcarona habían irrumpido en la sala con motivos, esta vez, favorables para nosotros.

Nanteki me miró para después sonreír desafiadoramente; creo y solo creo que, en esos momentos, estaba de nuestro bando. Como una exhalación, se lanzó contra Qualion, el cual reaccionó de forma defensiva bloqueando por puñetazos y patadas asestadas por parte de la de pelo rojo como un rubí.

—¡Estúpida chica de fuego, ¿qué crees que haces?! —preguntó un enojado Qualion al ver que su mejor miembro se había vuelto contra él.

—Verás Qualion, Raiko me ha hecho ver que soy fuerte para seguir actuando como lo estoy haciendo, tú solo me has utilizado para tu propio fin. —dijo mientras su Volcarona se ponía delante de su ama. —Ahora verás que no debiste haberme subestimado. —dijo mientras sacaba la espada de mi espalda y me ayudaba a levantarme. —Por cierto Raiko... gracias por explicarme mi error en batalla; me he dado cuenta que tú puedes ser un mejor tutor que este imbécil que solo juega sucio... así que, ¿listo para una pelea, esta vez como pareja? —preguntó sonriendo sinceramente, mas yo solo asentí antes de decir lo que tenía que decir.

—Qualion, te haré pagar lo que le has hecho a Nazuna. —dije liberando a mi Umbreon frente a mí, el cual ya estaba preparado para una batalla más.

* * *

_¿Conseguirán Raiko y Nanteki parar a Qualion? ¿Qué estará pasando en la guerra que se encuentra librando en las áreas cercanas a la base? Y, a todo esto... se saben donde estaban las Gemas de Arceus, pero, ¿dónde se encuentra la Puerta Milenaria?_

_No os perdáis el próximo capítulo de __**"Pokémon Special: La Puerta Milenaria"**_

* * *

_SkySpecial15__** - Bien, los últimos capítulos se acercan y Zelkova depende de los Dex Holders. Dejen vuestros review con sus opiniones sobre la historias y cierren la puerta antes de salir (?) Bueno; en cualquier caso, opinen sobre este fic y no duden en dejar sus review :)**_

_**IPromise:**_Sinceramente, espero que te guste este capítulo; no es muy bueno, pero muestra el poder que puede adquirir una persona si sabe que la chica a la que ama corre peligro. En cualquier caso, deja como siempre tu review opinando que te ha parecido

_**Makisotu Douraji: **_Bien Maki, ya sabes como desarrolló Raiko el Ojo-Aura, espero impaciente tu review, y espero que te guste. Por cierto, espero poder subir el próximo capítulo pronto... gracias por tu apoyo :D

**_Neku12345: _**¡Batalla Épica... otra vez! XD disfruta el capítulo y, de nuevo, no te pases con los review. Chao colega ;)


	15. Cap XIV: El juego de las sombras

**- Capítulo 14: El juego de las sombras -**

* * *

El silencio se hizo en la sala mientras Nanteki y yo mirábamos a Qualion esperando que este hiciera algún movimiento en falso o que simplemente dejara algún punto débil a la vista. Umbreon no quitaba vista de Dusknoir, Pokémon que Qualion había elegido para luchar, al igual que Volcarona, pero algo que me sorprendió fue que Qualion comenzó a reír maliciosamente.

—Que ilusos. —dijo una vez dejó de reír. —No tenéis ni idea de a lo que os enfrentáis. —prosiguió llamando más mi atención. —No voy a enfrentarme ahora a vosotros... más bien, lo hará Akuma, o, también llamado, el Entrenador Diabólico. —dijo antes de enseñarme la bolsa que portaba las gemas, la cual me la había quitado cuando estaba en el suelo. —Con las gemas en mi poder, prepárate para la oscuridad eterna... Dusknoir, sácanos de aquí.

Abrí los ojos como platos al recordar la misma escena que ocurrió en el Domo de Batalla Pokémon, en la cual Qualion desapareció sin motivo aparente junto a su Dusknoir, y reaccioné en ese momento, mas ya era tarde.

—¡Qualion, no lo hagas! —pedí muy asustado por lo que le pudiera hacer a Nazuna.

—Lo siento Raiko, pero ya es muy tarde. —dijo con una malévola sonrisa.

Quise correr hacia Nazuna con mi mano por delante, ya que, si al menos la tocaba, podría viajar con ellos al lugar procedente de la Puerta Milenaria... pero de nada valió mi esfuerzo, ya que, ante mí, la chica que permanecía en mi corazón y el hombre al que odiaba... desaparecieron ambos antes de que yo cayera al suelo. Nanteki se acercó a mí y me ayudó a levantarme, pero, por culpa del golpe contra el suelo, la herida de mi cuerpo se había hecho más grande y no pude hacer nada para no desmayarme.

**Nazuna:**

_Lo último que pude ver antes de desaparecer fue a un Raiko de ojos vidriosos que intentaba salvarme, pero de nada sirvió su intención... ese Qualion se había salido con la suya. Al aparecer, pude ver que nos encontrábamos en una especie de santuario, pero no uno cualquiera; según libros de viejas leyendas de Zelkova, estábamos en el santuario Nightmare; un santuario situado entre las llanuras de los bosques del noreste de la región... pero hasta ahora pensaba que era una simple leyenda como tantas._

_Qualion sonreía victorioso por haber llegado al sitio, mas yo no podía dejar de estar pensando en Raiko y en su estado, ya que, al estar enamorada de él, no podía evitar preocuparme por él, y, en su estado, no sabía si podría sobrevivir._

_—Por fin, la gran espera ha acabado y mi trabajo se verá recompensado. —dijo Qualión mientras todos nos adentrábamos en el templo._

_Este se trataba de columnas de piedra seguidas por un camino, también, de piedra que conducía hasta un gigantesco portón entre dos estatuas de Darkrais. El portón podría medir unos siete metro, con el dibujo de Arceus y, en la zona inferior, siete ranuras en forma de Pokéball... o de gema._

_—Bien, preciosa. —dijo Qualion una vez llegados a la puerta refiriéndose a mí. —Tras esta puerta, un mundo de oscuridad infinita se encuentra, en el cual, Akuma espera impaciente nuestra llegada. —dijo antes de comenzar a introducir las gemas en las ranuras._

_Qualion acabó de poner todas las gemas y, como si un mecanismo fuera, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar. No sabía que pasaba, pero Qualion se veía muy emocionado; y más estuvo cuando pudo ver como el gran portón se comenzaba a abrir por la mitad para terminar abriéndose entera._

_Lo que ví a continuación, me dejó como si el corazón se me detuviera... un tentáculo salió de lo más profundo del portón atravesando la cabeza de Qualion, el cual cambió su mirada de entusiasmo a un rostro serio e inerte para terminar con una lluvia de sangre en el lugar, la cual calló un poco sobre mi rostro. El tentáculo volvió a su lugar de origen mientras mucha niebla negra comenzaba a salir de la gran Puerta Milenaria... pero, tras unos segundos, una sombra se distinguió entre tanta abrumadora niebla, la cual, al alzar su brazo derecho, hizo disiparse toda la niebla dejando ver su autentico rostro y aspecto._

_Se trataba de un chico de unos veinte años aparentemente, ojos azules muy claros, cabello blanco como la nieve y muy largo, el cual le tapaba el ojo derecho y vestido con una especie de poncho negro como la oscuridad con mangas largas del mismo color, pantalones también negros, una bufanda roja, zapatos negros, guante negro en la mano derecha y en la espalda muchos tentáculos asomados y preparados para cualquier ataque. Este sonrió de lado para después mirar hacia su derecha, por la cual se podía ver Ciudad Central._

_—Por fin, de nuevo en libertad. —dijo mirando con cara de malas intenciones la gran ciudad. —Ese amigo tuyo... Raiko, ha hecho un gran trabajo reuniendo las Gemas para liberarme. —dijo este desviando su mirada hacia mí._

_—¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Raiko en todo esto?! —pregunté seguidamente para luego recibir una asesina mirada de este, lo que me hizo que me asustara._

_—Te responderé la segunda, la tercera y la primera, por ese orden. —dijo volviendo a postrar su maligna sonrisa. —Soy Akuma Fainaru; tu amigo Raiko ha conseguido liberarme al ser un estúpido y entregárselas todas a este mentecato. —dijo dándole una patada al cuerpo sin vida de Qualion. —Y, por último, fue sencillo hacer que alguien reuniera las gemas para mí; verás, Qualion descubrió este lugar hace unos cuatro meses y también la puerta. Al ser un idiota curioso, solo tuve que engañarlo para que reuniera las gemas y, así, poder liberarme. —explicó._

_Yo estaba alucinando por toda la explicación, pues tuvo la picardía suficiente como para engañar a Qualion y a todo un ejército para que hicieran el trabajo sucio... pero había algo que no me encajaba, así que no dudé en preguntárselo._

_—¿Y el ente que le dijo a Raiko que debía recoger las gemas? —pregunté, mas él sonrió macabramente._

_—Ese solo fue uno de mis muchos trucos. —dijo haciendo que me estremeciera._

_—Pero... entonces... tú... —dije muy asustada, mas el sabía a que me refería._

_—Si pequeña... yo le quité el brazo a tu amigo. —afirmó._

_—¿Pero... cómo? —pregunté sin creerlo, ya que cómo podría haberle quitado a su amigo su brazo derecho._

_—Sencillo. —comenzó a explicar. —Verás; este mundo está unido con el de la oscuridad... no física, pero si espectralmente. Gracias a esta conexión, pude hacer que Raiko perdiera su brazo... y quedármelo yo._

_Esas palabras hicieron que mis manos cerraran mi boca, puesto que, al enseñar el brazo derecho, pude reconocer que era el de Raiko, puesto que el tenía una mancha de nacimiento en forma de Pokéball, y este lo tenía. En esos momentos, solo pude ver que ese brazo se alzó al cielo y un rayo de oscuridad convertía el cielo de un tono rojizo con reflejos de relámpagos negros, algo muy paranormal... por lo menos para mí, mas, con todo lo que había visto durante mi viaje, no era algo que me sorprendiera mucho... lo que si lo hizo fue lo siguiente._

_—¡Despierta... Darkrai!_

**Red:**

_Un temblor comenzó a recorrer toda la zona de los alrededores de la base, pero no fu eso lo que llamó mi atención... lo que si lo hizo, fue un rayo de oscuridad que brotó de las montañas dirigido hacia el cielo de un color de oscuridad infinita... algo no andaba bien. De pronto, la base comenzó a derrumbarse, pero Raiko y Nazuna aun no habían salido y eso me preocupaba._

_—¡Red! —me llamó Gold. —¡Hay que salir de aquí! —sugirió, mas yo me negué._

_—¡Todavía no; debemos esperar a Raiko y a Nazuna! —dije mientras veía como poco a poco, la base comenzaba a caer._

_No pensaba que Raiko pudiera morir en un simple derrumbe; es decir, ya había sobrevivido a uno y eso, quiera que no, debía haber aprendido de ellos. Pensaba que no volvería a ver a Raiko, cuando, de repente, una sombra salió disparada por el tejado huyendo de la base. Pensaba que serían Raiko y Nazuna... y no me equivocaba, tan solo me había confundido un poco, ya que, Raiko si salió, pero junto a la misma chica que había secuestrado a Nazuna._

_—¡Suelta ahora mismo a Raiko! —le ordené apuntándole con la Pokéball de Saur._

_—Tranquilo fiera. —dijo aun teniéndolo sujetado sobre su hombro. —Si quieres que Raiko siga viviendo, será mejor que busquemos un lugar seguro donde puedan atenderlo. —dijo antes de que viera la cara del Observador, la cual no tenía buen estado._

_—¿Raiko? ¿Qué le ha pasado? —pregunté preocupado por su estado._

_—Qualion le tendió una trampa y lo atravesó con una espada. —explicó haciendo que me sorprendiera de que ese chico siguiera vivo. —Pero mejor te hablo de eso en otra parte. ¿Sabes de algún lugar donde Raiko pueda ser tratado? —preguntó la chica de ojos rojos fuego._

_—En casa de Raiko, en Pueblo Ceniza. —propuso Sky muy preocupado por el estado de su amigo._

**Raiko:**

Abrí los ojos lentamente sintiéndome muy mareado y confuso, ya que no recordé lo que ocurrió tras mi caída en la base del Team Darkness... cuando ví por última vez a Nazuna. Tras mirar a mi alrededor, reconocí mi habitación gracias a la foto de mi madre que tenía en mi mesita de noche; supongo que me habían traído para curar mi herida interna provocada por esa espada y, también para restaurar mi implante.

—¿Estas mejor amigo? —me preguntó la voz de mi amigo Sky entrando a la habitación, mas yo no respondí. Sky se quedó en silencio unos segundos para luego contestar. —Escucha Raiko, sé que no pudiste hacer nada, pero no te culpes por ello... —intentó quitarme responsabilidad, pero no pudo acabar antes de que yo golpeara la pared de mi izquierda mientras mis ojos derramaban débiles lágrimas.

—¡No pude hacer nada para evitar que ese cabrón se llevara a Nazuna! ¡Ha sido mi culpa que todo esto pasara! —exclamé mientras mi furia se representaba en mi apretón de dientes.

—¡Raiko, tranquilízate! —ordenó Sky con el ceño fruncido. —¡No ha sido tu culpa!

Sin poder decir nada, me intenté tranquilizar, mas no podía al pensar que Nazuna estaba con un hombre tan cruel como lo era Qualion. Sky me comentó que, gracias a mi Umbreon, todos pudimos llegar a Pueblo Ceniza, pero me asustó mucho lo que me dijo después.

—Aunque, de repente, han empezado a aparecer sombras con forma de Darkrai.

Abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar esa afirmación hasta el punto en el que, sin darle la más mínima importancia a la herida de mi vientre, corrí a mi ventana para ver que, efectivamente, sombras en forma de Darkrais acechaban las casas de todo Pueblo Ceniza... pero uno en especial me llamó la atención; al parecer, varias sombras estaban atacando a algo que estaba en el suelo... algo con melena dorada.

No tardé en saber de quién se trataba y, más rápido que un rayo, cogí la Pokéball de Riolu, la cual estaba en mi mesita, y salí corriendo a ayudar a esa chica de melena rubia. Me faltó tiempo para liberar a Riolu y estar preparado para salvar a esa chica.

—¡Riolu, usa Palmeo! —ordené corriendo hacia el grupo de sombras.

Riolu aumentó su velocidad un cuarenta por ciento y, con un golpe con su palma, lanzó a una de las sombras lejos del lugar. Al ver la acción, las demás sombras dejaron de atacar a esa chica y se dispusieron a atacar a Riolu.

—¡Riolu, mantenlos a raya con Esfera Aural! —ordené mientras corría hacia la chica lastimada por esas sombras de Darkrais.

Riolu comenzó a disparar esferas de aura haciendo que las sombras fueran dañadas y alguna que otra hasta desaparecer en forma de desmaterializarse. Yo mientras corría hacia la chica por la que había luchado tanto... si; la chica que había sido atacada por las sombras... era Nazuna.

Tras Riolu acabar con esas sombras, me ayudó a llevarla dentro de casa para curarla. Tras haber atendido sus heridas y haberlas curado, me quedé a su lado mientras la veía aun inconsciente en la cama sosteniendo su mano derecha con mi única mano disponible.

—Nazuna... todo fue culpa mía. —le decía, mas sabía que no me podía escuchar. —Fue culpa mía por haber comenzado a recoger esas malditas gemas... fue mi culpa por haber sido un necio y haberte arrastrado a mi estúpida aventura... soy el único culpable. —dije esto última agachando la cabeza.

Todo lo que había dicho era cierto. Nadie más tenía la culpa, solo yo. Por mi culpa, todos mis amigos y compañeros se habían vistos envueltos en todo este desastre, incluyendo a Nazuna. Mis pensamientos se disiparon al sentir como, de la nada, la mano de Nazuna se aferraba fuertemente a la mía.

—Rai...ko. —dijo Nazuna con una leve, pero notable voz.

Yo levanté la mirada sorprendido y pude ver que ella miraba al techo, a un punto incierto, pero con un rostro algo triste y asustado mientras derramaba lágrimas que se perdían en su inmensa melena. Yo sonreí alegre porque, por fin, había despertado después de dos horas de sufrimiento por parte mía, ya que al principio, Nazuna llegó sin respiración, por lo que todos nos asustamos mucho.

**Sky:**

_Todos nos encontrábamos en el salón esperando a que Raiko nos diera alguna alegría y nos dijera que mi hermanita había despertado. Natsuki se encontraba recostada en mi pecho, y yo sobre el sofá, ambos muy preocupados por ellos. Yo no le quitaba vista a Nanteki, ya que no me fiaba de ella, puesto podría ser una trampa del Team Darkness para matarnos a todos._

_—Sky, Nazuna se pondrá bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó preocupada Natsuki mientras me miraba._

_—No te preocupes, ella seguro se pondrá bien de un momento a otro. —dije sonriendo sabiendo que ella despertaría._

_Volví a mirar de reojo a Nanteki, la cual estaba bastante entretenida viendo las fotos que había en casa de Raiko, pero, al parecer, la que más le llamó la atención fue una foto en la que aparecía Raiko y Nazuna en la ceremonia de graduación del instituto con los diplomas en manos y, con las libres, cogidos de las manos. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle el por qué le gustaba tanto esa foto, Raiko vino muy feliz, así que solo podía significar una sola cosa._

_—¡Chicos, Nazuna ha despertado! —exclamó feliz._

_Todos fuimos a la habitación para corroborar que eso fuese cierto, y que alegría me llevé al ver sentada en la cama a mi pequeña y traviesa hermana sonriendo ampliamente. Yo corrí hacia ella y la abracé feliz de que se encontrara bien, puesto que, al ser su hermano, me alegraba que estuviera bien. Una vez todos recuperados, nos reunimos en el salón y Nazuna nos contó el despertar de ese tal Akuma y el fallecimiento de Qualion._

**Raiko:**

Escuché a la perfección cada palabra que decía Nazuna y cada palabra que decía me sonaba a algo que estaba impaciente de escuchar. Nazuna prosiguió hablando de su aspecto y de sus condiciones física... hasta que, al final, las palabras que buscaba, salieron de la boca de Nazuna.

—Y entonces, de ese rayo de oscuridad que visteis en Ciudad Pirineo, se trataba del verdadero Darkrai. —dijo muy asustada al recordar su forma original, pero no se quedó ahí. —Tras la aparición de esa... criatura, desde el interior de la puerta, salieron tres chicos a los que llamó "hijos". —dijo sorprendiéndome en el acto.

Recordé leer también sobre esos chicos a los que Akuma llamó "hijos"; al parecer, se trataban de Vepar, la hija mediana y una autentica diabla, Aduscas, el hijo mayor de grandes dotes de poderes oscuros, y Raum, el hijo menor, pero un autentico chico frío y callado, puesto que se decía que, al escuchar su voz, era como sentir como si te encontraras en un cementerio; por eso y por más cosas, se trataba del más pequeño, pero también el más peligroso de estos.

Nazuna habló de haber escuchado sobre unas torres flotantes en tres puntos específicos alrededor de la región donde esos chicos invocarían una especie de conjuro a alguna invocación a la eterna oscuridad... quería sumir a Zelkova en la oscuridad infinita. No se como, pero, al escuchar esas palabras y la mención de las torres, mi subconsciente comenzó a generar un plan en el que podría haber posibilidades para actuar contra todo esto que estaba pasando.

—Creo que podemos salir ilesos de todo esto. —dije sumido en el plan de salvación ganándome la mirada de todos. —Tengo un plan que puede solucionar todo esto. —dije antes de avanzar hacia la mesa grande del centro del salón. —Gold, saca el mapa de toda la región de Zelkova. —pedí antes de apoyar mis brazos sobre la mesa.

—Marchando. —dijo antes de volver a sacar de la manga, literalmente, el mapa de toda Zelkova de escala uno cien.

Observé el mapa atento por si pudiera ver algo que me pudiera dar una pista de por donde podrían aparecer las torres, hasta que caí en que, al ser tres alrededor de toda Zelkova, se trataría de una forma de triángulo... por lo que la punta coincidía con Ciudad Central. Por fin lo tenía claro.

—Quieren invocar un demonio en Ciudad Central para sumir a toda la región en la oscuridad eterna. —dijo mientras una gota de sudor caía por mi rostro al imaginarme la monstruosidad que querrían liberar.

—¡¿Un demonio?! —preguntó sorprendido Red y Gold al mismo tiempo.

—Si. Todo esto es un juego de sombras en el que Akuma juega con nosotros. —contesté frunciendo más el ceño mientras miraba de nuevo al mapa. —Será mejor que actuemos mañana para esta batalla... esta no será tan fácil como la que vivimos en Ciudad Pirineo.

Al lado de la nueva batalla a la que nos enfrentábamos, la de Ciudad Pirineo, aunque perdiéramos aun saliendo ilesos, fue demasiado fácil; en esta nueva batalla, nos enfrentaríamos a los mismos hijos de la oscuridad... no sería para nada sencillo.

La noche cayó tras toda la tarde de entrenamiento contra esas malditas sombras o, como yo las llamaba, "Darkrais Incompletos". De cualquier forma, yo aun me encontraba entrenando con Charmeleon sin descanso mientras ya todos se encontraban poniendo los protectores en las ventanas para impedirles el paso. Nazuna ya me había restaurado el implante, lo cual me permitía más rapidez y más agilidad de esquivo ante las masas de los Darkrais Incompletos. Tras Charmeleon, en un momento determinado, ser rodeado por estas cosas, decidí que usará el que sería su último ataque.

—¡Charmeleon, usa Onda Ígnea! —ordené.

Charmeleon lanzó un potente Lanzallamas contra el suelo haciendo que este se rodeara de su propias llamas quedando rodeado por ellas... pero, de pronto, las llamas comenzaron a brillar de una manera asombrosa para luego desaparecer y dejar ver que, el que antes era un fuerte Charmeleon, ahora se había convertido en un más poderoso Charizard, algo que me alegró, ya que, además de evolucionar, había acabado con los Darkrais.

Tras unas cuantas horas, el cielo se encontraba nublado y no tardó en comenzar a llover. Todos decidimos cenar un poco para retomar fuerzas para lo que al día siguiente nos esperaba. Todos nos reunimos en el comedor a eso de las 9:30 P.M. para disfrutar de una gran velada, aun que podría haber sido mejor sin los Darkrais, pero, en definitiva, cenamos, reímos y lo pasamos muy bien.

Una vez la cena concluida, todos se dirigieron a los cuartos en los que le habían tocado; la habitación debía compartirse por parejas para que todos pudiéramos alojarnos bien en casa... y seguro que adivináis con quien me tocó.

**Yellow:**

_Los grupos se habían hecho; Raiko con Nazuna, Sky con Natsuki, Tina con Hiro, Shou con Silver, Pearl con Emerald, Diamond con Platinum, Green con Blue, Gold con Crystal, Ruby con Sapphire y Red conmigo... sinceramente, me gustaba el hecho de que me tocara con Red._

_Entré a mi habitación y él ya se encontraba dormido, algo que era muy normal en él. Al mirarle, no pude evitar mirarlo con dulzura, puesto que me encantaba verlo dormido... era como si pudiera ver el rostro de un ángel. De pronto, un trueno sonó y me asustó mucho; me asustó hasta tal punto en el que, literalmente, tuve que saltar a la cama y esconderme bajo las sábanas. Estaba muy asustada, ya que yo no era muy buena para los trueno por la noche... pero, de pronto sentí un calor muy reconfortable rodeando mi cuerpo... eran los brazos de Red los que me rodeaban._

_—No te preocupes pequeña... no tienes que temer a los rayos... yo estoy aquí. —dijo aun dormido._

_Yo me giré hacia él algo sonrojada, pero con una dulce sonrisa para luego darle un pequeño, pero tierno beso antes de quedar dormida, tal y como habíamos quedado, yo aferrada a su pecho y él rodeándome con sus brazos._

**Ruby:**

_Un rayo resonó fuera mientras yo leía mi novela de bolsillo y, de vez en cuando, miraba por la ventana por el resplandor de los truenos. Sapphire tampoco podía conciliar el suelo, ya que ella se inmutaba al más mínimo sonido, así que ambos estábamos sentados en la cama yo leyendo y ella... ¿abrazando a la almohada? No se por qué, pero estaba un poco ruborizada... a lo mejor tenía fiebre._

_Dejando mi novela en la mesita de mi lado, me puse delante de ella y junté mi frente con la suya, algo que la hizo sonrojarse aun más. Me alegró bastante al comprobar que no tenía fiebre alguna, pero, por el acto de juntar mi frente con la suya, la almohada que tenía ella, terminó golpeándome en la cara y mandándome al suelo._

_—¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! ¡Solo quería saber si estabas enferma o no! —dije enfadado por el almohadazo que me había asestado._

_—Lo... Lo siento. —dijo sin mirarme a los ojos y un poco decaída, algo que me preocupó._

_Sin saber bien lo que hacía y no se por qué, me puse en pie, volví a subirme a la cama y, agarrándola del brazo la tumbé en la cama quedando encima de ella. Ella estaba confundida y algo ruborizada por como nos encontrábamos._

_—¿Qué... Qué haces Ruby? —preguntó sin dejar de mirarme._

_—Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho. —dije antes de acercar mi rostro al suyo para después que nuestros labios se unieran en un hermoso beso._

**Gold:**

_La chica-súper-seria estaba recostada en la cama con su portátil entre sus piernas... esas piernas dignas de una diosa pecadora que, a mí, me volvían loco. Crystal estaba con sus lentes puestos y creo que eso me ponía más todavía, pero, algo que sin duda me ponía más que nada, era que se había soltado el pelo quedándose en una hermosa melena azulada._

_—¿Te gusta mucho mirarme Gold? —dijo todavía con la mirada en su portátil._

_—Si. —dije con una pícara mirada y sonrisa._

_Mi respuesta pareció sorprender y sonrojar a la chica que ocupaba mi mente en esos instante y, secretamente, siempre. Sin que pudiera decir nada, le quité el portátil de las piernas y la puse a los pies de la cama para quedar solo yo en sus piernas, puesto que la arrastré hasta el centro de la cama y comencé a acariciárselas algo que la hacía sonrojar por momentos._

_—Gold... por favor... para. —decía la de ojos cristalinos, aunque no hacía nada para impedírmelo._

_—Oblígame. —dije con una mirada pícara mientras me posicionaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro._

_No se por qué, pero esta vez no fui yo quien empezó, puesto que fue la que se abalanzó sobre mi para comenzar a besarme desenfrenadamente como no fuera a existir el mañana y, posiblemente fuera por eso... pero antes, yo ya había besado a la chica que más amaba._

**Blue:**

_Estaba mirando la lluvia caer y como resbalaba por todo el cristal hasta terminar desapareciendo por el marco de la ventana. No tenía sueño, después de todo, todo lo que estaba pasando, era para no tenerlo. Green estaba en la cama tumbado mientras miraba los mapas de Zelkova para encontrar posibles puntos en los que podrían aparecer las torres._

_—Deberías descansar un poco Blue. —me dijo sin despegar vista del mapa._

_—Lo mismo podrías hacer tú, ¿no crees? —dije mientras me subía a la cama y me tapaba con las sábanas._

_Me aburría bastante y no me entraba el sueño, así que decidí divertirme un poco con Green. Reí para mis adentros un poco y, tras eso, me sentí ahorcajada sobre Green y comencé a quitarme la camiseta quedando solo en sujetador, algo que hizo que Green se sonrojara estrepitosamente._

_—¡¿Qué hace loca?! —exclamó Green intentando que me quitara de encima, mas no lo hice, es más, acerqué la cabeza de Green a mis pechos, algo que lo calló de momento._

_—No está tan mal, ¿verdad? —pregunté con una victoriosa sonrisa... pero lo que pasó a continuación me dejó sorprendida._

_Green me empujó dejándome tendida en la cama mientras él, poco a poco avanzaba hacia mí y comenzaba a lamerme el vientre. No entendía nada, ya que él no era así; él era más cauto y no mostraba a nadie este tipo de situaciones._

_—Escúchame Blue. —me llamó antes de quedar frente a mi rostro. —Hoy no te permitiré que juegues conmigo; más bien, seré yo el que juegue contigo. —me dijo con una sonrisa pícara, faceta que yo también interpreté, ya que no fue la primera que viví con él... en Kanto también... y, al igual que allí, lo besé._

**Raiko:**

Los truenos resonaban y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en el enfrentamiento que se viviría al día siguiente. Miré por la ventana y no pude dejar de ver a esos Darkrais como caminaban como zombis por todo el pueblo buscando algo de lo que invadir de oscuridad. Yo me encontraba todavía en el salón junto a Nazuna, la cual había querido que viéramos una película como en los viejos tiempos. Nanteki también se había quedado a verla, ya que ella dormiría en el sofá, por falta de habitaciones.

—Raiko, ¿vamos a dormir? —preguntó Nazuna al ver que los créditos ya habían salido y la película ya había acabado.

—Vale, ve tú primero, ahora voy yo. —dije mientras me levantaba del sofá junto a ella.

Ella asintió y fue a la habitación. La cuestión de que quisiera quedarme en el salón un poco más era para poder hablar con Nanteki, la cual había captado la indirecta. Ella se sentó en el sofá y esperó a que yo empezara, indirecta que yo también capté.

—Nanteki, ¿por qué nos vas a ayudar? —pregunté seriamente. Ella se quedó un momento en silencio para después contestar.

—Porque tú me ayudaste a darme cuenta de que aun me queda mucho por mejorar. —dijo con seriedad mientras se tumbaba en la que sería su cama.

Tras esas palabras, yo me fui a la habitación en la que me esperaba Nazuna. Entré en esta y me la encontré tiritando de frío, puesto que solo teníamos una fina manta de verano. Yo me acerqué a ella y, aunque me sonrojara en el acto, la aferré a mi cuerpo dándole mi calor. Ella se sonrojó un poco por el acto para luego mirarme.

—¿A-Así mejor? —pregunté con el rostro totalmente ruborizado. Ella sonrió con una cálida sonrisa que alimentó mi sonrojo.

—Si, muchas gracias Raiko. —me agradeció, algo que también me hizo sonreír. —¿Sabes? Estoy feliz de disfrutar estos momentos. —dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Mi sonrojo se hizo más controlado y no pude evitar sonreír. Sinceramente, me hacía mucha felicidad escuchar a Nazuna decir esas palabras... pero más lo hacía el hecho de que nos encontráramos compartiendo cama como en los viejos tiempos... solo esperaba poder seguir haciéndolo tras acabar la gran batalla.

**Shou:**

_Me desvelé en mitad de la noche y me dispuse a ir a la cocina para tomar algo de agua, pero, al pasar por el salón, pude ver que esa chica, Nanteki, estaba tiritando de frío, ya que no contaba con ninguna manta puesta. Sinceramente, no sabía si debía ayudarla, ya que tampoco sabía si era amiga o enemiga... pero... no podía verla tiritar así._

_Sabía que no la podía dejar así, así que hice lo que consideraba correcto. Sabía donde Raiko guardaba las sábanas de invierno, así que cogí una y la tapé un poco para que dejara de temblar. Ella comenzó a abrir los ojos y me miró con algo de extrañeza._

_—Solo he hecho lo que creo que es correcto. —dije antes de que intentar abandonar la sala, mas las palabras de esa Nanteki me detuvieron._

_—¿Por qué ayudarme es lo correcto para ti? —preguntó desde mis espaldas. Yo me encaré con ella y contesté._

_—No lo sé, ¿por qué lo es para ti? —pregunté serio, algo que la sorprendió._

_—Yo solo quiero ser más fuerte, eso es todo. —dijo secamente._

_—Yo lo hago porque ahora somos camaradas. —respondí volviendo a sorprenderla, mas me sorprendió a mí cuando rió ligeramente. —¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —pregunté algo confuso._

_—Ya veo que todavía no te acuerdas de mí, ¿cierto? —dijo dejándome confuso. Yo no entendí mucho, pero, cuando fui a preguntarle, esta se dio la vuelta y tan solo dijo. —Gracias por la manta._

* * *

_¿Conseguirán Raiko y los demás derrotar a Akuma y a sus hijos? ¿Dónde se situarán las Torres de Akuma? ¿Qué querría decir Nanteki con "Ya veo que todavía no te acuerdas de mí."? ¿Podrá Raiko devolver la paz a Zelkova?_

_No os perdáis el próximo capítulo de __**"Pokémon Special: La Puerta Milenaria"**_

* * *

_SkySpecial15__** - Bien, los últimos capítulos se acercan y Zelkova depende de los Dex Holders. Dejen vuestros review con sus opiniones sobre la historias y cierren la puerta antes de salir (?) Bueno; en cualquier caso, opinen sobre este fic y no duden en dejar sus review :)**_

_**IPromise: **_Amiga mía, espero que te gusten los Shipping de este capítulo, pues algunos son tiernos y otros... más XD De cualquier forma, el final está muy próximo y ya tengo súper pensada la escena de la que te he mencionado. Disfruta este capítulo y deja tu review ;D

_**Makisotu Douraji: **_Colega, este no es gran capítulo, pero es como la introducción a la última batalla. Mientras vamos haciendo el cross, yo comenzaré a crear la continuación de esta historia, la cual he decidido bautizar como **Pokémon Special II: El Corazón de Pandora**... ¡me encanta! Espero tu review como siempre. Chao

**_Neku12345: _**Colega, este capítulo cuenta el despertar de Akuma... esto, para tí, será épico. Deja tu review y opina que tal te pareció... espero que volvamos a quedar con lo demás para jugar al fútbol. ;D


	16. Cap XV: Aquí y Ahora

**- Capítulo 15: Aquí... y Ahora -**

* * *

El sol ya asomaba por el horizonte entre las montañas y nosotros nos encontrábamos en el tejado de mi casa esperando que en el cielo aparecieran las diabólicas torres. Fue a la hora de despertar cuando la primera torre se vio reflejada en el cielo; una torre hecha de piedras con un aura roja intensa. De pronto, un camino de luz apareció que llegaba hasta Ciudad Central, algo que nos sorprendió a todos.

De momento, todos liberamos a nuestras monturas para viajar hacia Ciudad Central: yo a Flygon, Nazuna a su Butterfree, Sky a su Xatu, Natsuki a su Ninetales, Hiro a un Pidgeot, Tina a su Beautifly, Shou a su Hydreigon, Red a su Aerodactly, Green a su Charizard, Blue a su Wigglytuff, Yellow a su Dodrio, Gold a su Typhlosion, Crystal a su Arcanine, Silver a su Honchkrow, Ruby a su Mightyena, Sapphire a su Tropius, Emerald a su Mantine, Nanteki a su Volcarona y Diamond, Pearl y Platinum al Rapidash de esta... la última batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

—¡Adelante! —exclamé mientras todos poníamos rumbo a Ciudad Central sorteando a los Darkrais incompletos.

Tardamos poco en llegar a Ciudad Central, más o menos unos quince minutos; pero, al llegar a la ciudad, nos encontramos una especie de pasillo formado por los Darkrais, el cual conducía hacia las tres escaleras que conectaban con las torres, ya que ya habían aparecido las otras dos.

Avanzamos por este hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraban las tres escaleras... la plaza central; pero la mayor sorpresa me la llevé al ver que, el que nos esperaba en la plaza, era nada más ni nada menos que el mismo Akuma... El Entrenador Diabólico.

—Al parecer, todos habéis aceptado mi reto; eso está bien. —dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Nadie se dignó a decir nada, puesto que todos estábamos esperando a que acabara su charla. —Bien, para que el juego sea más divertido, me he dignado a que sea un grupo de siete por cada torre, para hacerlo más entretenido. —explicó aun con esos aires de superioridad.

No me importaba el grupo que me tocara, puesto que solo quería acabar con esos "hijos de Akuma" para poder restablecer la paz en la región de Zelkova. Comencé a avanzar hacia Akuma y me paré a unos escasos cinco metros de él.

—Aceptamos el reto. —dije como portavoz de todo el grupo. —Pero yo me enfrentaré a Raum. —dije muy decidido a enfrentarme al más fuerte de sus hijos.

—Lo sé joven Raiko. —dijo Akuma sonriendo desafiadoramente. —Es más, tu equipo está formado por los más fuertes; Nanteki, Shou, Red, Gold, Hiro, Diamond... y tú. —comentó señalando a los mencionados con la mano.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Akuma me señaló las escaleras que conducían hacia la torre de Raum, pero, antes de que mi equipo entero pusiera el primer pie en el primer escalón, me giré a ver los otros dos grupos; en el primero estaban Green, Natsuki, Tina, Silver, Platinum, Crystal y Sapphire, y el segundo por Sky, Blue, Yellow, Pearl, Emerald, Ruby... y Nazuna. No pude evitar mirarla y preocuparme por ella, ya que, según la lógica, a ella le tocaría enfrentarse contra Vepar, la apodada "Niña Infernal". Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerqué a ella y viceversa para unirnos en un abrazo.

—Por favor, ten cuidado. —dijo Nazuna mientras me abrazaba.

Sentí como mi rostro se sonrojaba, pero mi mirada permanecía seria... yo debía volver a verla de nuevo, no permitiría caer bajo un niño, ya fuera normal o un niño diabólico. Así que ese sería el motivo de mi fuerza en esta batalla... terminarla, devolver la paz a Zelkova y confesarle a Nazuna lo que sentía por ella.

—Tú también ten cuidado. —le dije antes de separarme del abrazo y comenzar junto a mi grupo a subir las escaleras que conducían a la torre.

Mis sentimientos hacia Nazuna se incrementaban a cada escalón que subía y cada paso que daba; sinceramente, este sentimiento me serviría para ganar esta batalla. Llegamos los siete a las puertas de la torre, cuando nuestras Pokégears comenzaron a sonar; al momento, las cogimos y pudimos ver que se trataba de una conexión multitudinaria, es decir, de todos los que formábamos el equipo.

—Bien, aquí el equipo Red ya en las puertas de la primera puerta. —dijo Red como líder del grupo.

—Aquí el equipo Green en la misma posición, ¿qué tal equipo Blue? —preguntó Green por el otro lado de la Pokégear.

—Misma posición. —afirmó Blue. En eso, yo tomé la voz de todas para empezar.

—Bien equipos, escuchadme. —dije ganando la atención de todos. —Dentro de la torre destinada para el equipo Green se encuentra Aduscas; es un chico de grandes dotes oscuras y fuertes ataques de invocaciones; y dentro de la torre destinada para el equipo Blue se encuentra Vepar; se dice que es una chica tan hermosa como demoníaca, tened cuidado con sus invocaciones, son las más peligrosas. —explique a la vez que advertí.

—Raiko, me preocupa más tu equipo. —comenzó Nazuna al otro lado de la Pokégear. —A ti te ha tocado Raum, debes recordar que es tan peligroso como la misma muerte, así que, por favor, ten cuidado. —dijo Nazuna muy preocupada.

—Tranquila, si estamos juntos, lo conseguiremos. Prometo que volveré sano y salvo. —prometí antes de decir las últimas palabras por la Pokégear. —Corto y fuera. —dije antes de apagarlo.

Colgué el Pokégear y dirigí mi mirada hacia la gran puerta; esta comenzó a abrirse. Activé mi Ojo-Aura y me preparé para afrontar lo que viniera. El grupo entero se adentró en la torre y, en la misma entrada, una enorme plataforma circular se encontraba... y justo en el centro, una pequeña silueta se encontraba. Nos acercamos a esta y, al fin, pudimos ver el aspecto de ese chaval. Era un chico de ojos rojos como la sangre, cabello liso y negro como el carbón y vestido con un traje de niño bueno compuesto por un chalequito negro encima de una camisa blanca, una corbata negra, bermudas negras y zapatos negros.

—Por fin te conozco... Raiko Kamui.

Su voz era fría y penetrante como si un glaciar se clavara en mi pecho, pero eso no me detendría para poder ganarles. Sin decir nada, lancé a mi Riolu al campo de batalla y ya estaba preparado para comenzar a actuar; Raum sonrió macabramente antes de que, de su propia sombra, muchos tentáculos muy afilados surgieran.

—¡QuE eMpIeCe El CoMbAtE! —exclamó con una macabra voz.

Al momento, todos mis compañeros sacaron a sus más fuertes Pokémon; Nanteki a su Volcarona, Shou a su Hydreigon, Red a su Venasaur, Gold a su Typhlosion, Hiro a su Rhydon, el cual había evolucionado a un poderoso Rhyperior, y Diamond a su Torterra, y todos nos lanzamos al ataque a la vez que los tentáculos de Raum. Gracias a mi Ojo-Aura, pude ver un hueco abierto entre los tentáculos, por el cual escapé de los furtivos ataques.

Tras haber esquivado el ataque, me giré a ver a mis compañeros y, un alivio sentí al ver como ellos demostraban ser mis compañeros y superiores; Nanteki, Diamond, Red y Gold mantenían a raya los tentáculos con ataques Llamaradas y Látigos Cepa; Shou, por otro lado, había logrado quitarse gracias al ataque de Velocidad Extrema de su Hydreigon e Hiro había detenido el ataque solo con uno de los brazos de su Rhyperior, al cual no le hacía ni el más mínimo efecto. Mi mirada se dirigió hacia el promotor de una maniática risa proveniente de mis espaldas.

—Por lo que veo, mis ataques no son muy fuertes hacia vosotros. —dijo mientras sonreía con aires de superioridad. —En ese caso, preparaos para ver mi verdadera forma. —dijo mientras sus propios tentáculos lo envolvían en un aura negra demoníaca.

Minutos después de esto, el aura comenzó a intensificarse dejando salir un aura muy pesada que yo sentía como el que más; era un aura fría y desoladora que hacía que mi cuerpo no parase de temblar. Tras acabar estas sensaciones, la esfera de oscuridad comenzó a agrietarse poco a poco como si de un cristal se tratase. Tras quedar agrietada del todo, una gran explosión de oscuridad hubo en el sitio haciendo que todo se volviera negro para mí.

—Sueño de Belcebú. —se escuchó decir antes de que la oscuridad se fuera a más.

Abrí los ojos lentamente hasta retomar la visión completa del lugar donde me encontraba; era una especie de habitación morada, con muchos peluches alrededor y con el suelo con cuadros negro además de los propios morados. Me encontraba atado por los brazos con cadenas, de las cuales no podía liberarme.

—No... Esto no puede acabar aquí. —dije mientras podía distinguir la joven sombra de Raum acercarse desde lo más oscuro de la habitación.

—Si, si puede... es más, así acabarás; sin volver a ver a esa tal Nazuna ni a nadie más de tus amigos. —dijo con una creída sonrisa.

—¿Cómo que conoces a Nazuna? —pregunté mientras mi vista se iba apagando un poco.

—Porque nosotros, los hijos de Akuma, estamos conectados a través de la oscuridad... y Nazuna, ahora mismo, está pasando lo mismo con mi hermana. —dijo haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran como platos.

Pude notar como la llama que había en mi interior volvía a aparecer frente a mis ojos y poco a poco se iba haciendo más grande con cada palabra que decía ese maldito niño... No. Yo le prometí a Nazuna volver sano y salvo y así poder confesarle mis sentimientos... ahora no podía caer. Sentí mi cuerpo arder como si el Dusknoir de Qualion me volviera a lanzar el Ataque de Fulgor... pero incluso más fuerte. Las cadenas comenzaron hacerse débiles ante mí y, con tirones de ellas, las rompí quedando liberado del llamado Sueño de Belcebú.

Me incorporé a ponerme en pie de un salto para así poder ver la autentica forma de Raum... ese niño se había transformado en un autentico monstruo; ante mi, una criatura de rostro deformado, extremidades estiradas teñidas de negro y su corazón colgando por varios tendones rodeados de oscuridad mientras estaba posicionado como si fuera una araña... ¿enserio creía que me daría miedo con algo tan patético? Antes de decir nada, miré a mis espaldas dándome cuenta de que todos mis compañeros era como si tuvieran una pesadilla colectiva.

—Tengas la forma de un monstruo o no... ten por seguro que te pienso destruir. —dije pasando mi mano por mi ojo izquierdo liberando de nuevo el poder del Ojo-Aura y luego mirarle.

Ambas miradas nos intercambiábamos preparados para que la pelea diera comienzo mientras mi Riolu, el cual, al parecer, no había sido alcanzado por el ataque de Raum, creaba su Ataque Óseo sabiendo que le ordenaría usar eso para repeler los tentáculos. La batalla entre Raum y yo... había empezado.

**Nazuna:**

_—Tranquila, si estamos juntos, lo conseguiremos. Prometo que volveré sano y salvo. —prometió antes de decir las últimas palabras por su Pokégear. —Corto y fuera. —dijo antes de apagarlo._

_Raiko y todos apagamos nuestras Pokégears decididos a acabar con nuestro destino así que, no lo pensamos dos veces, y, al empezar a abrirse las puertas, entramos. El interior era una especie de plataforma circular suspendida en el vacío se encontraba en la misma puerta... y en el centro de esta, nuestro objetivo; al parecer, Vepar era una chica de piel clara, cabello blanco como la nieve en forma de melena con dos trenzas entre este, ojos morados y vestida con un vestido blanco puro adornado con flores del mismo color, mangas blancas y tacones también blancos._

_En esos instantes, la chica estaba sentada en una silla situada en el centro, pero, al vernos, no dudó en levantarse y acercarse a mí. Yo tenía mucho miedo por lo que me pudiera hacer, pero, apretando mis puños, disipé esa sensación._

_—Eres muy guapa chica. —me halagó, mas no me interesaban estos... lo siguiente que me dijo me hicieron que me aterrara. —Que pena que tengas que morir. —dijo con una pícara mirada._

_De la nada, en su mano, una nube negra la rodeó y, tras desaparecer esta, una espada negra como el carbón, de mango en forma de media-luna y acero resplandeciente de oscuridad, apareció preparada para atacar. No pude hacer movimiento alguno para esquivarlo, pues esa chica era muy rápida; lo tomaba todo por perdido, cuando, como si un milagro fuera, el Gallade de Sky me cubrió con uno de sus brazos. Tras este bloqueo, Vepar se vio obligada a dar un salto hacia atrás y volver al centro de la habitación, justo al lado de la silla._

_—Papá me ha encargado la misión de eliminaros... y no pienso que papá se avergüence de mí. —dijo mientras preparaba la espada para atacar de nuevo._

_—Pues me temo que lo hará. —dijo Sky mientras se ponía delante de mí al igual que su Gallade con él._

_Al momento, un puñado de Pokémon se posicionaron y línea de ataque, la cual era dirigida por Gallade y Sky; Blue había liberado a su Blastoise, Yellow a su Golem, Pearl a su Infernape, Emerald a su Sceptile y Ruby a su Swampert... todos ya estábamos preparados para el ataque, mas solo faltaba yo; cogiendo una Pokéball que aun no me había dado el lujo de coger durante todo mi viaje, ahora, por fin, daría a luz a este Pokémon._

_—¡Adelante Gardevoir! —exclamé liberando a un precioso Gardevoir, la cual se puso a mirar a Vepar._

_—¡VeNiD aQuÍ sI oS aTrEvEiS! —exclamó con una macabra sonrisa y voz mientras su espada comenzaba a lanzar Darkrais Incompletos._

_Nuestros Pokémon se lanzaron a detener a esos Darkrais consiguiendo destruir a muchos de ellos, en los cuales mi Gardevoir eliminó a gran parte de este. Sin que hubieran acabado con todos mis compañeros, pude observar como Vepar lo disfrutaba como si fuera un espectáculo... y eso si que no lo soportaba. Con Gardevoir a mi lado, usando su ataque Reflejo, nos abrimos paso entre los Darkrais hasta llegar hasta ella._

_—¡Gardevoir, usa Psicorrayo! —ordené._

_Gardevoir disparó desde sus manos y cuerno del pecho un rayo multicolor de energía psíquica muy poderoso, pero Vepar lo destruyó con una sacudida de su espada... de la mítica espada Ragnorak, la espada de la oscuridad. Ella me observaba con superioridad y con algo de picardía... una mala combinación._

_—Disfruta de tu sueño... Sueño de Belcebú. —dijo mientras su mano me apuntaba y, por esta, un rayo negro salía dejando toda mi vista a negro._

_La vista se me fue aclarando poco a poco hasta darme cuenta de que había sido teletransportada a una especie de habitación de color morada, peluches a mi alrededor y el suelo de cuadros negros y morados también. Estaba atada por mis manos por unas cadenas mientras la figura de Vepar estaba frente a mí mirándome con superioridad; en esos instantes, yo solo... quería volver a ver a Raiko... por lo menos, una última vez._

_—Tu vida toca a su fin. Justo ahora. —dijo antes de que su espada apareciera en su mano y..._

_—No... —dije ocultando mis ojos tras mi melena antes de Gardevoir apareciera entre nosotras. —Usa Ilusión. —...había caído en mi trampa._

_Gardevoir, usando Psíquico, envolvió a Vepar en un aura multicolor haciendo que los ojos de esta cambiaran a los mismos colores del aura deshaciendo así el Sueño de Belcebú para mí liberación de ese espacio tan raro. Al volver a la plataforma, pude ver que Vepar aun mantenía sus ojos multicolores por el efecto de la Ilusión, y eso quise aprovecharlo._

_—¿Qué... Qué me has hecho? —preguntó ella llevándose las manos a la cabeza._

_—Ponerte en vergüenza para tu padre. —dije con una sonrisa de lado antes de chasquear los dedos. —¡Sable Místico!_

_Al momento, Gardevoir apareció con su brazo recubierto por su poder Psíquico en forma de espada y, con un simple cruce... atravesó por la mitad a esa Vepar haciendo que se partiera en dos liberando una lluvia de sangre negra; algo muy inusual, pero, ¿era algo usual en esos momentos? Con mi Pokégear, contacté con el equipo de Green; al parecer, ellos también había acabado con el hijo de Akuma que le había tocado._

_—Chicos, ¿qué tal vais? —pregunté._

_—Ya hemos acabado. —dijo Green sin darle mucha importancia. —Por cierto, ¿qué tal le va al equipo de Raiko? —preguntó._

_—Sinceramente, no lo sé... no he podido contactar con él. —dije comenzando a preocuparme un poco por él. —Raiko..._

**Raiko:**

Era el momento de acabar con esto e ir directo por Akuma, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces y con un impulso, me lancé contra Raum al igual que Riolu, ambos con el mismo pensamiento: Matar al hijo de Akuma.

—¡Riolu, usa Esfera Aural! —ordené mientras veía que una de las patas de Raum venía hacia nosotros, lo que provocó que me detuviera en seco y cambiara de dirección.

Riolu continuó en la misma dirección y, con una muy poderosa Esfera Aural en su mano, hizo frente a la pata reteniéndolo en un mismo punto. Esto no había acabado ahí... gracias a mi cambio de dirección, Raum no me pude ver venir... ni a mí, ni a mi patada, la cual asesté de lleno en su deformado rostro, mas este no pareció ni inmutarse, algo que no me costó observar. Al parecer, el corazón que colgaba era el suyo real... ya era el momento de ver hasta donde había llegado mi poder del aura.

—Riolu, regresa. —dije mientras este me sonreía desafiadoramente sabiendo lo que quería hacer. —¡Aura-Espada!

En mi mano, una luz se creó hasta tal punto que pude notar como mis compañeros, por fin, eran despertados del Sueño de Belcebú. Por fin, la canalización de todo mi poder, se había formado en una espada de luz azul, la cual sostenía con mucha fuerza.

—Vaya, esto es una sorpresa. —dijo impresionado Raum. —Mi padre me habló de esa espada; al parecer, esa espada es la legendaria espada que nace desde los sentimientos más fuertes de la persona... ¡La legendaria espada Tékina! —dijo mientras comenzaba a sudar, ya que sabía lo que se le venía encima.

No me digné a decir nada, tan solo lo apunté con la espada y, tras eso, me posicioné en posición de ataque, algo que me hizo sentirme poderoso y preparado para afrontar mi destino... matar de una vez a Raum y, tras eso, ir a por Akuma y destruirlo.

**Red:**

_Me incorporé a sentarme aun un poco mareado y, tras sacudir mi cabeza un poco, miré lo que pasaba en el terreno de batalla y no me pude creer lo que ví. Raiko estaba a punto de ser atravesado por segunda vez, cuando, de repente, el tentáculo se paró justo a diez centímetros de su rostro y, tras unos segundos de inmovilidad, el tentáculo de partió por la mitad tras un resplandor de aura._

_—¿Qué poder es ese? —me pregunté a mi mismo._

_Raiko dejó el tentáculo hecho trozos con un solo corte... a mi simple viste. Raiko comenzó a avanzar a paso lento hacia Raum como si le estuviera incitando a que continuara atacando y que el resultado sería el mismo._

_—¡Aléjate de mí! —ordenó Raum mientras hacía que todos sus tentáculos se volvieran uno solo._

_Raiko sonrió desafiadora y levemente mientras era movido encima del tentáculo, pero, tras ser lanzado contra una de las paredes, rebotó contra el tentáculo partiéndolo por la mitad... al igual que hizo con Raum y con su corazón, el cual se quedó en pie unos pocos segundos._

_—¿Cómo... es... posible...? —preguntó difícilmente antes de caer al suelo y comenzar a desaparecer._

_Las cenizas se sumieron en el suelo tras desaparecer en un agujero repleto de oscuridad. De pronto, mi Pokégear comenzó a sonar; yo la saqué y pude observar que, como al principio, era una conexión multitudinaria tratándose principalmente de Nazuna, la cual fue la primera de hablar._

_—Red, ¿qué tal está Raiko? —preguntó muy preocupada por él, pero no tenía porque estarlo en lo más mínimo si estuviera viendo lo que yo veía en esos momentos._

_—Será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos. —dije mientras hacía que en la pantalla se reflejara el nuevo poder de mi compañero._

_Tras un rato de conversación, un terremoto se comenzó a crear en todas partes. Todos decidimos salir y pudimos ver que estábamos en una especie de plataforma acristalada... pero, ¿cuándo nos habíamos teletransportado a esta? Miramos hacia Ciudad Central y, una gran sorpresa nos llevamos al ver que una oscuridad que iba aumentando de tamaña se estaba generando en la ciudad._

_—Otra vez ese Akuma... —dijo Raiko mientras apretaba sus dientes y sus nudillos. —Es momento de acabar con todo esto. —dijo mientras volvía a generar su espada de aura._

_—Si, acabemos juntos con todo esto. —dije mientras preparaba la Pokéball de Pika, mas me detuve ante las palabras de Raiko._

_—No... esto lo resolveré yo solo._

**Raiko:**

Mi decisión era firme... mi ojo aura ya había visto la forma que tendría esa oscuridad que poco a poco crecía en Ciudad Central. Su aspecto era como un genio mágico, pero, a la vez, demoníaco; su color era azul profundo y algo oscuro, ojos totalmente blancos, rodeado por círculos de invocación y un cuerpo totalmente fornido que desprendía un aura negra y diabólica... este sería el más fuerte de los enemigos con los que habría luchado.

—¡Raiko, no te permitiré luchar solo! —exclamó Nazuna ganándose una mirada mía sorpresiva.

—No te pensamos dejar solo Acero. —dijo Hiro acercándose a mí.

—Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? —prosiguió Shou mientras apoyaba su mano en mi hombro.

—Juntos llegamos... y juntos acabaremos con este enemigo. —dijo Sky mientras se colocaba al lado de Nazuna.

—Todos te seguiremos hasta el final del mundo. —esta vez fue Tina la que habló al lado de su hermano Hiro.

—Tú eres nuestro líder Raiko. —dijo Natsuki al lado se Tina.

—No dejaré morir aquí a mi nuevo maestro. —dijo Nanteki mientras se ponía al lado de Shou.

—Chicos... —dije feliz.

Yo los miré a todos con una sonrisa al ver que podía contar con ellos en todo momento, me dispuse a lanzarme a lomos de Flygon a por ese maldito monstruo y a por, su generador, Akuma, el cual pude ver en lo alto de ese monstruo.

—Bien, el plan es el siguiente. —comencé volviendo mi mirada hacia todos. —Yo intentaré atravesarlo antes de que se complete para poder enfrentarnos a Akuma sin tener que luchar con ese monstruo antes. —expliqué antes de subir a lomos de Flygon. —¿Entendido? —pregunté.

—¡Si! —contestaron todos al unísono.

—¡AKUMA, LLEGÓ TU HORA! —exclamé con mucha potencia mientras me aferraba al lomo de Flygon para que este volara más rápido

Flygon, con un potente aleteo, salió dirigido hacia la gran oscuridad, adelantándose a todo el grupo para llegar primero a la masa negra que se estaba formando; sabía que, si lo atravesaba rápidamente con mi Aura-Espada antes de que se completara. Estaba preparado para por fin a esto... esta vez no fallaría a nadie.

**Shou:**

_Miraba a Raiko como estaba afrontando su destino y, sin duda alguna, he de admitir que tenía celos. El demostraba ser responsable de sus acciones y era capaz de afrontar todo como si fuera un combate más. Estaba a punto de saltar a ayudarlo, al igual que todos, los cuales lo había hecho para apoyar a Raiko, cuando Nanteki me paró cogiéndome del brazo._

_—¿Qué ocurre Nanteki? —pregunté, mas no recibí respuesta... bueno, si recibí... pero no como esperaba._

_Nanteki, sin que me lo esperase... acercó su rostro al mío y me besó. Mi cuerpo no podía reaccionar en lo más mínimo a tal emoción que sentí en esos instantes. Ella, tras unos segundos de estar acariciando sus labios con los míos, se separó y, sin dejarme hablar, me puso el dedo en los labios y habló._

_—Deberías al menos recordar eso. —dijo llamando mi atención._

_Sin que pudiera pedirle explicaciones de cualquier tipo, ella se subió a su Volcarona y se lanzó hacia la masa negra dejándome confuso e impresionado sin saber que había querido decir... pero fue entonces cuando lo recordé todo._

_Cuando no tenía más que cinco años, mis padres aceptaron apuntarme en una academia para relacionarme con más personas, pues solo me relacionaba entonces con Raiko. Allí conocí a Nanteki, la cual se convirtió en mi mejor amiga... y en mi primer amor... ahora comprendía el porque me había besado. Liberé a Hydreigon y, como un rayo, me lancé a apoyar a mis amigos y, en especial ahora, a Nanteki... la chica que había guardado mi corazón a secretas de mi conciencia._

**Raiko:**

Todo debía acabar en esos instantes, pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la masa de oscuridad, esta se terminó de completar liberando a ese peculiar genio maligno, el cual emitió una potente onda que nos mandó a todos contra el suelo.

La mayoría de las chicas se golpearon fuertemente y se encontraban desmayadas, pero un milagro fue que no murieran, puesto que fue de catorce metros aproximadamente desde donde caímos. Nazuna fue una de las que no se hicieron mucho daño, puesto que yo, arriesgando mi integridad física, amortigüé su caída.

—¡Raiko! —dijo Nazuna al verme que estaba sangrando por la parte del implante, puesto que una de las partes afiladas de este se había salido y se me había clavado en la zona afectada.

—No te preocupes por mí Nazuna, ahora solo debemos centrarnos en acabar con eso. —dije mirando con enfado y algo de miedo al enemigo... el cual abarcaba los sesenta metros; pero, por más que midiera más que el edificio más alto del lugar, no iba a permitir que sumiera en la oscuridad eterna a Zelkova. —¡Vamos Riolu! ¡Acabemos con esto! —exclamé liberando a mi compañero y volviendo a retomar el vuelo en Flygon.

Activando mi Ojo-Aura y con un potente aleteo de Flygon, en pocos segundos nos pusimos en vuelo preparados para acabar con ese gran enemigo. A simple vista, pude ver que no se trataba de un solo punto para derrotar a esa... cosa, sino que era catorce divididos en todo el cuerpo, desde cabeza a vientre.

—¡Riolu, Esfera Aural hacia el hombro izquierdo! —ordené.

Riolu, con gran potencia, dio un tremendo salto desde el lomo de de Pokémon dragón, y con una potente carga, lanzó una gran esfera de aura capaz de demoler a un Wailor con tan solo sentir la presión de esta, pero, antes de que pudiera impactar en el hombro de la oscura criatura, el brazo de Akuma repelió el ataque como si fuera una simple hoja.

—Así jamás podrás derrotar a mi bestia. —dijo con una burlona sonrisa.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Con mis ojos tapados por mi pelo, pero mi llama aun ansiosa de poder, salté de los lomos de Flygon mientras Riolu se encontraba sujeto a mi espalda. Al saber lo que me esperaba y lo que tenía planeado, invoqué mi espada de aura y me lance con el filo por delante, me impulsé hacia Akuma. Este, al ver lo que le venía, no tuvo otra que retirarse... justo lo que quería. Incrusté mi espada en el hombro del Genio Negro, como yo le llamaba, y lo atravesé de tal manera, que le corté el brazo de cuajo.

Un potente rugido por parte del genio se escuchó mientras yo sacudía la espada para limpiarla de sangre negra y, tras esto, miré con enfado y frustración a Akuma, el cual no parecía muy contento por mi acción. Ambos, sin hacer ningún movimiento, permanecimos por un tiempo en el hombro del Genio Negro; al parecer, el genio sabía que no debía atacarme, aunque si lo hacía a mis amigos con ataques mágicos, de los cuales mis amigos y compañeros se defendían como podían... la ciudad poco a poco se iba destruyendo. Ambos, Akuma y yo, no pudimos evitar no quitar la mirada de toda esta.

—Héroe de Acero... eres más problemático de lo que pensaba. —dijo de la nada Akuma, como ya he dicho, sin despegar la mirada de la ciudad medio-destruida.

—¿Por qué haces esto? — pregunté desviando mi mirada hacia él.

—Sencillo, yo soy la propia encarnación de la oscuridad... según Arceus, yo soy uno de los dos entes más oscuros del universo. —explicó todavía con su mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—Eso no contesta a mi pregunta. —dije secamente. —¿Por qué quieres sumir al mundo entero en la oscuridad? —pregunté directamente esperando una respuesta más convincente que me sacara la duda por completo.

—¿Es que no es obvio? —preguntó Akuma volviendo su mirada de superioridad hacia mí. —Mira, te lo explicaré más claro. Todos tenemos oscuridad en nuestro corazón; aunque no la sientas, tú también tienes... y, siendo yo la oscuridad encarnada pues...

—Pretendes sumir a las personas y al mundo en esa oscuridad que rodea sus corazones. —me adelanté. El sonrió burlonamente.

—Eres muy listo cuando te lo propones Raiko. —alardeó de forma burlona... se estaba riendo en mi cara. —Verás, cuando conocí por primera vez a Darkrai, me di cuenta de que el poder de la oscuridad era lo más hermoso que habían visto mis ojos; fue por esa razón por la que empecé a ser como soy... un portador de corazón negro... un ente solo de oscuridad. —explicó esto último levantando las manos al cielo.

—Sabes que no te lo permitiré, ¿verdad? —pregunté preparando mi espada para atacarle.

—Tsk... Aunque tenga que matar al mismo Arceus, cumpliré mi sueño de que todo sea oscuridad. —dijo mientras que una niebla negra comenzaba a deslizarse hacia debajo de su mano derecha y, tras disiparse esta, una espada Buster apareció en su mano, la cual desprendía rayos rojos a través del acero.

Para mí, el tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes y solo podía ver a una persona que debía parar... y a una región que debía salvar.

**Sky:**

_Mientras Raiko atacaba por las alturas, el resto del grupo atacábamos por abajo intentando salvar también al mayor número de ciudadanos que se veían envueltos en todo esto. En esos momentos, mi Gallade, Volcarona, Nanteki y yo nos encontrábamos llevando a dos niños de unos siete años fuera de la ciudad junto a los demás para que no corrieran peligros._

_—¿Estáis bien? —pregunté a los pequeños, los cuales estaban un poco magullados._

_—No os preocupéis, pronto estaréis bien. —dijo Nanteki mientras corría a mi lado._

_Gallade y Volcarona repelían todos los ataques que lanzaba el genio oscuro ese como ataques de Trueno, Lanzallamas, Rayo Hielo, Triataque y demás. Gallade los repelía como podía, pero Volcarona los enfrentaba con grandes golpes de Danza Ígnea, Llamarada y Giro Fuego... sin duda, era un muy fuerte Pokémon. En uno de sus ataques, la orden que escuché, me hizo sorprenderme._

_—¡Volcarona, usa Lanzallamas contra Gallade! —ordenó Nanteki._

_—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamé yo sorprendido._

_—Tranquilo; ordena a tu Gallade que usa Psicocorte contra el Lanzallamas y creará una pantalla de humo para poder librarnos de los ataques de esta criatura. —explicó. Sus palabras tenían coherencia, pero la explosión podría dañar más a los niños y a nosotros... había que arriesgarse._

_—Si. ¡Gallade, usa Psicocorte contra el Lanzallamas! —ordené._

_Volcarona lanzó una potente ráfaga de fuego mientras que mi Gallade lanzaba una potente ráfaga psíquica contra este. Ambos ataques colisionaron creando una potente explosión y, a la vez, una gran cortina de humo se levantó... pero el invento había salido mal, en la explosión, la onda nos desestabilizó y terminamos ambos en el suelo sujetando a los niños con fuerza para evitar que se dañaran, cosa que conseguimos._

_Al levantar la mirada pudimos ver que habíamos quedado a merced de esa monstruosidad, al cual, antes de que pudiera disparar su ataque Triataque, pareció ser frenado por una especie de fuerza superior... o por un ataque Psíquico._

_—¡Sigue así Metagross! —se escuchó desde lo alto de los edificios._

_A la vez que un Metagross rodeado de un aura azulada de mantenía flotando cerca de la zona, subido en este estaba Shou muy concentrado en poder vigilar las zonas donde ese genio pudiera provocar algún estropicio; en esos instantes estaba en deuda con él._

_—¡Sky! ¡Nanteki! —otra voz se escuchó, la cual era dulce y tímida... no podía ser otra que Yellow, la cual estaba subida a su Dodrio y venían hacia nosotros a gran velocidad. —¡Subid, os llevaré a las afueras! —ordenó. Nanteki y yo cargamos a los niños en el Dodrio de Yellow, pero solo yo subí, puesto que Nanteki quiso ayudar a Shou._

_—Lo siento chicos, nos veremos después, pero ahora voy a ayudar a Shou. —explicó. En sus ojos podía ver el por qué quería ayudar a Shou... no se como pero podía verlo._

_—Está bien... ayúdalo en todo lo posible. —le pedí para recibir una afirmación con su cabeza._

_Acto seguido, Nanteki, dando un tremendo salto, llegó hasta el tejado de uno de los edificios. Yellow puso rumbo conmigo hacia las afueras del edificio dejando, a simple vista solo a siete de los nuestros allí luchando en la ciudad: Nanteki, Shou, Red, Green, Gold, Crystal y Raiko. A Raiko las cosas parecían irle algo complicadas, pues los resplandores de auras en el hombro de ese genio parecían muy potentes._

**Shou:**

_El poder de mi Metagross era fuerte, pero más lo era el genio, pues no faltaba mucho para que rompiera el ataque. Tras un rato de aguantar, el ataque ya no aguantó más y Metagross perdió la estabilidad aérea. Tomé todo por perdido al ver que el Triataque venía hacia mí, cuando un ataque Giro Fuego bloqueó el ataque. Solo pude sonreír al saber que, al tratarse de un ataque de fuego tan potente, solo podía tratarse de Nanteki... mi chica._

_—Siento haberte metido en todo esto. —dije mientras conseguía estabilizarme y caer de pie sin recibir mucho daño._

_Nanteki estaba con su mano derecha en su cintura y con la izquierda hacía girar una Pokéball con la punta de dedo índice mientras que sus ojos pícaros estaban clavados en mí despertando una sonrisa, tanto en mi rostro como en el suyo propio... ¿cómo era posible que me hubiera vuelto loco por una chica en tan poco tiempo? A su lado, un poderoso Quilava emanando fuego del ambiente se encontraba, el cual no paraba de mirarme con una desafiadora mirada._

_—Acabemos con esto. —dijo Nanteki preparándose para la batalla, cosa que yo también hice._

_Estábamos a punto de atacar, cuando, de repente, un rayo bicolor, rojo y amarillo, alcanzó el costado del genio; era una combinación entre un Hiperrayo y un Llamarada... no podían ser otros que Red y Green, los más fuertes del grupo, los cuales, con su ataque combinado, consiguieron hacer retroceder a esa bestia._

_—¡Shou! ¡Nanteki! ¡Gold tiene problemas; Crystal está muy malherida! —exclamó Red desde su Aerodactly mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca, ya que él también había sido dañado en combate._

_Al escuchar esas palabras, Nanteki y yo nos pusimos en marcha a saltar de edificio en edificio hasta llegar al suroeste de la ciudad... pero al llegar no nos gustó nada el panorama que vimos; Crystal se encontraba en el suelo con un hilo lleno de sangre... y una estalactita alojada en el vientre. Gold estaba a su lado arrodillado cogiéndole de la mano mientras que por sus ojos miles de lágrimas caían. Sin duda... Crystal se estaba muriendo y no había manera de que pudiéramos hacer nada._

**Gold:**

_Mis lágrimas no paraban de fluir al ver como la chica a la que amaba se encontraba al borde de la muerte... no podía remediarlo, la amaba demasiado como para perderla. Ella no hacía más que sonreírme y mirarme con una mirada muy forzada por permanecer entreabierta._

_—Gold... por favor... no llores... todo va a salir bien. —decía ella, mas sabía que me estaba mintiendo... yo sabía no aguantaría viva mucho más. —Estos años contigo... han sido los mejores de mi vida. —decía, mas no quería escucharla._

_—Por favor Crystal, no te despidas. —dije mientras la sombra de gorra tapaba mi dolido rostro._

_—Gold... te quiero... —dijo haciendo que mis lágrimas fueran a más. Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y su mano se hacía cada vez más pesada entre las mías... se había acabado, pero yo me renegaba a aceptarlo._

_—¡No Crystal, por favor, abre los ojos, te necesito a mi lado, yo no soy nada sin ti! ¡CRYSTAL! —grité una y otra vez, pero... ella... ya no estaba._

_Mis gritos cesaron al ver que, por más que le suplicara que despertara... ella no volvería a hacerlo. Di vuelta a mi gorra haciendo que la sombra de la visera tapara mi dolido rostro, no quería que todos me vieran así, más no era el único que lloraba... todos los presentes lo hacían. Shou, Nanteki y Nazuna no paraban de soltar lágrimas ante el hecho de que tuviéramos un miembro menos en el equipo._

_—Esto no quedará así. —dije mientras sujetaba con fuerza la Pokéball de Togetaro._

_Lancé la Pokéball al cielo liberando a mi compañero volador y, una vez montado en este, agarré mi gorra y la tiré al suelo en señal de que no moriría hasta que ese maldito genio estuviera muerto._

_—¡Espera Gold, no hagas ninguna locura! —me dijo Shou preocupado por pensar lo que pudiera hacer, mas no le hice ni el más mínimo caso y levante el vuelo con Togetaro._

_Estaba dispuesto a acabar con todo con un solo golpe... aun sabiendo que la velocidad a la que mi Pokémon podía alcanzar podía dejarme sin respiración, no pararía hasta ver caer a esa desgraciada oscuridad. Con un potente aleteo por parte de mi Pokémon, ambos nos volvimos una especie de luz de meteorito... y, sin que se lo esperara, y yo todavía sin poder respirar, atravesé a esa criatura abriéndole un tremendo agujero en su pecho... pero yo ya había sido condenado. A la velocidad a la que iba, mi muerte estaba próxima, pues Togetaro no podía parar._

_—Escúchame Togetaro. —llamé a mi Togekiss. —Voy a regresarte a la Pokéball para que no sufras. —expliqué con lágrimas en los ojos. —Espero que me lo perdones algún día... regresa. —dije antes de que mi Pokémon regresara a la Pokéball._

_Quedé solo suspendido en el aire a unos quince mil kilómetros por hora... sabía que, tan solo colisionar contra el suelo ya me provocaría la muerte inmediata... esto solo se había acabado._

_—Crystal... —dije como últimas palabras. —Pronto estaremos de nuevo juntos. —finalicé antes de ver como el suelo se aproximaba a mí y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que... cerrar los ojos, pero con una sonrisa, porque había cumplido mi última voluntad._

**Raiko:**

Mi Aura-Espada se encontraba cruzada contra la Buster de Akuma, pero ambos no pudimos evitar el ver una luz meteórica colisionar contra el genio, el cual comenzó a tambalearse hasta caer al suelo sin vida. Akuma y yo habíamos saltado a edificios diferentes y por unos instantes me sentí bien de que el genio estuviera ahora murto... pero esa alegría no me duró mucho al ver a Gold estrellarse contra el suelo y que una lluvia de sangre inundara el lugar.

—¡GOLD! —exclamé antes de intentar saltar hacia la zona donde se había estrellado, pero, como he dicho, solo intenté, puesto que Akuma me agarró del implante y me lanzó contra varios edificios, los cuales se vinieron abajo tras yo los atravesara.

—Es de mala educación abandonar un combate a medias. —dijo entre burlonas mientras volvía contra mí.

Mi conciencia casi había abandonado mi cuerpo... estaba al borde de la muerte y no podía mover un solo músculo para reaccionar ante el ataque que me venía. Esta muerto... o eso pensaba antes de ver un gran rayo amarillo hacer frenar a Akuma a unos diez metros de mí.

Al disiparse ese gran rayo, una figura halada apareció ante mí con claras intenciones de protegerme... tal como era mi superior Red. Akuma y Red intercambiaban miradas desafiadoras, aunque la de Red parecía más de enojo. Akuma comenzó a reír ante la situación algo que me hacía cabrear mucho.

—Sinceramente, sois patéticos... al igual que ese Gold y esa Crystal.

No necesité escuchar para responder con un puñetazo de mi implante en el acero de su espada haciendo que retrocediera muchos metros atrás, alcanzando casi los cuarenta. Akuma se detuvo apoyándose en un edificio para quedar suspendido en el cielo como un dios. Mis ojos no paraban de soltar lágrimas por el hecho de recordar la situación de mis amigos y superiores Gold y Crystal... había llegado el momento.

—Red, llévame con Nazuna y con los otros un momento... necesito despedirme. —pedí.

—Raiko, juntos podemos tenemos más posibili... —intentó convencerme, mas no estaba dispuesto a perder a otro amigo.

—No Red... esto se ha vuelto personal. —dije con mis ojos tapados por la sombra de mi cabello. Él pareció entenderlo y aceptó. —Akuma, espera en el Santuario Nightmare cinco minutos... acabaremos esto de una vez por toda. —dije sabiendo que me estaba escuchando.

—Está bien Raiko... aunque te mate, te recordaré como un autentico héroe a mi parecer. —dijo sinceramente con un rostro inexpresivo. —Te recordaré como mi más mayor enemigo. —dijo antes de difundirse con la oscuridad.

Red me llevó volando hacia donde todos estaban mientras Yellow y Nazuna curaban a los heridos de guerra y me daba alivio ver que... solo faltaran dos, es decir, me daba alivio que no hubiera muerto nadie más. Yellow tenía el brazo roto y, al parecer, se lo había escayolado con el Disparo Demoras de su Butterfree, pero, al querer atender mis heridas, yo me negué.

—Pero Raiko, ¿por qué no quieres que Yellow cure tus heridas? —preguntó Nazuna acercándose a mí.

—Porque, para mí, la batalla no ha terminado. —dije mientras miraba las proximidades del santuario donde, posiblemente libraría mi última batalla con vida. —Acabaré con Akuma en el Santuario Nightmare, pero, esta vez, lo haré yo solo. —expliqué para dejar claro que no quería la intromisión de ningún amigo en esa batalla.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! —pidió explicaciones Nazuna muy preocupada por mi estado.

—¡Porque no permitiré que nadie termine como Gold o como Crystal! —grité mientras que en mis ojos volvían a aflorar las lágrimas. Un silencio se hizo en la meseta donde solo la oscuridad del cielo y el arder del fuego de la ciudad se podían escuchar. —Chicos... lo siento, pero esta es mi decisión. —dije antes de liberar a Flygon, subir a él y emprender vuelo hacia mi destino.

Miles de recuerdos pasaron por mi mente en esos momentos, pero solo uno de ellos perduró en mi mente... esa noche de lujuria en el Pokémon Express; esa noche donde, por unas horas, Nazuna y yo fuimos uno solo. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un aleteo que se escuchó tras de mí. Al girarme para ver de quien se trataba, pude ver que se trataba de un Butterfree variocolor... Nazuna, ¿por qué era tan difícil que obedeciera a algo que yo le decía?

Me paré en mitad del aire y pude ver como ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras me miraba... a lo mejor, fui un poco duro gritándole de esa manera. De cualquier manera ella aterrizó en los lomos de Flygon y regresó a su Pokémon insecto... quería hablar conmigo.

—Raiko, por favor, prométeme que volverás vivo. —me pidió, mas solo pude agachar la cabeza. —¡Raiko! —exclamó ella ante mi respuesta facial.

—Sabes que no puedo prometerte eso. —dije sin poder mirarla a los ojos. Ella agachó su mirada y, al ser posible que no volviera a verla... era el momento de decirlo. —Nazuna... hay algo que quiero que sepas. —dije muy decidido haciendo que ella levantara su rostro para mirarme a los ojos. —Quiero que sepas que...

Callé, pero no intencionada... sino provocadamente por un calor exuberante y un ligero sabor de fresa; fui callado por los labios de Nazuna mientras sus manos agarraban mi camiseta con fuerza. Mi cuerpo no podía reaccionar y mi boca no podía separarse de la suya, pero, no preguntéis como, pero conseguí retomar el control de mi cuerpo para separarme de ella... pero no para pararla, sino para mirarla a los ojos y... volverla a besar.

—Raiko, yo... —quiso decir, más mi dedo tapó su boca.

—Te quiero Nazuna. —dije con una gran sonrisa. Ella sonrió tras mi declaración y no pudo evitar quitar mi dedo de su boca para también hablar.

—Yo también te quiero Raiko. —dijo antes de abrazarme.

—Ahora si te prometo volver con vida. —dije antes de separarme de ella y liberar a Charizard para que Nazuna montara en él y volviera con los demás. —Solo espérame. —comenté liberando un incrementado Ojo-Aura.

—Sé que lo harás. —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con una amplia sonrisa.

Pude ver como Charizard volaba hacia la ciudad perdiéndose entre las rojas nubes... ahora lo tenía más claro que nunca; el reinado de Akuma llegó a su fin antes de comenzar. Sin pensar en nada más, Flygon, de un gran y potente aleteo, alcanzó la propia velocidad del viento y, en menos de un minuto, ambos ya estábamos en el Santuario Nightmare preparados para acabar con esto. Aterricé en la entrada de este y pude ver que Akuma estaba en la otra punta del lugar, esperándome.

—Llegas un poco tarde, pero no te castigaré más por eso. —dijo a modo de broma Akuma mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Pues eso espero, porque he de volver con la chica que quiero. —dije con una desafiadora sonrisa que se tornaba más a enfado a la vez que liberaba a Riolu y lo preparaba para luchar.

—Ah... ya veo; si lo que quieres es un batalla Pokémon primero... vive Arceus que la vas a tener. —dijo esto último poniendo cara de psicópata y chasqueando los dedos. —Yo elijo a Darkrai. —dijo mientras reía macabramente.

Al momento, en el suelo, a unos dos metros de Akuma, un agujero negro se abrió lanzando un rayo monocromático al cielo mientras que, en su interior, una sombra casi indistinguible se veía formarse con una forma demoníaca. El rayo bicolor no tardó en disiparse y, ante mí, por fin pude verlo... el autentico Darkrai; su forma era como la de una persona humana, solo que carecía de piernas, su rostro era una gran mandíbula inferior salida, pelo blanco que parecía niebla y unos ojos rojos preparados para matar a cualquiera; su brazo derecho era metálico, pero no normal, sino parecía que tuviera unas gigantescas tijeras en esta... realmente no se parecía a lo que de pequeño yo entendía por "Darkrai".

—Solo necesitaré a Darkrai para matarte a ti y a ti Riolu. —comentó con superioridad Akuma mirándome pícaramente. —Te dejo mover primero.

—¡Riolu, usa Garra Metal! —ordené dando comienzo al combate.

Riolu envolvió sus garras en un brillante gris acero y, como si la vida se le fuera en el ataque, se lanzó hacia su enemigo. Al ver a mi Riolu de esa manera hacia ese Darkrai, pude comprobar que este había crecido mucho desde que salimos de viaje... se había vuelto mucho más fuerte.

—Darkrai, usa Bola Sombra. —dijo Akuma casi sin inmutarse.

No se como de rápido lo hizo, pero tan solo pude ver tres pequeñas imágenes en mi cabeza. Darkrai había generado una esfera de oscuridad en cosa de milisegundos y había tenido tiempo incluso para atacar a Riolu. Mi Pokémon hacía sido alcanzado por la Bola Sombra de este y había generado una gran grieta en el suelo tras Riolu, ante su apoyo contra el suelo, pudiera chafarse de esta con una patada hacia el cielo.

—¿Pero cómo es que es tan poderoso? —me pregunté por lo bajo a mí mismo sin poder ni creerme lo que acababa de ver.

—Sencillo joven Raiko. —dijo al escucharme Akuma. —Verás, te lo resumiré en pocas palabras... la oscuridad es más poderosa que la luz. —explicó con una pícara y victoriosa sonrisa. —Darkrai, demuéstrale lo que les quiero decir. —ordenó.

Al momento Darkrai desapareció frente a mis ojos y ante los de mi Riolu y, como si un fantasma se tratase, Riolu comenzó a recibir múltiples golpes sin que tuviera oportunidad de defenderse. Los golpes iban cada vez a más y Riolu comenzaba ya a quedarse sin fuerzas.

—¡Observa Raiko; observa como la oscuridad es más fuerte que la estúpida luz! —exclamó Akuma con una macabra risa.

Yo no sabía que podía hacer. Riolu estaba a punto de caer y ese Darkrai podría derrotar muy fácilmente al resto de mi equipo... no había otra; esta vez, debería ser yo el que tenía que salvar a mis Pokémon. Riolu se encontraba sujetado por el cuello por ese Darkrai... mas no duró mucho al ver que mi puñetazo conectó con su cara alejándole de mi Pokémon, el cual cayó en mis brazos.

—No te preocupes amigo, yo te salvaré. —dije con una sonrisa a mi Riolu, el cual sacó una leve sonrisa.

De pronto, no tuve otra que soltarlo en el suelo y cubrirlo con mi cuerpo, pues Darkrai se lanzó con una ráfaga de golpes, los cuales impactaban con mi cuerpo. Yo sabía que no eran tan rápidos como para mi ojo aura, pero... no podía dejar a mi Riolu solo.

—¡Vamos Raiko! ¡¿Por qué no peleas como un hombre?! —preguntó Akuma entre risas y fue entonces cuando todo cambió.

—¡PORQUE NO DEJARÉ QUE DAÑES MÁS AL MEJOR POKÉMON QUE HE PODIDO TENER! —grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Esas fueron las palabras que cambiaron el combate. Riolu abrió los ojos al máximo y , no se como, pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había posicionado delante de Darkrai deteniendo su último puñetazo con los ojos tapados por una sombra.

—"Gracias... maestro." —escuché decir por telepatía a mi Pokémon antes de que una luz de infinita aura lo rodease.

Por fin, el momento que tanto había deseado había llegado... Riolu aumentó de tamaño hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un humano, sus brazos se volvieron más anchos y, entre la infinita luz, unos ojos rojos se distinguieron, para después, al desvanecerse, ahí estaba... el Pokémon que siempre quise tener en mi equipo... Riolu había evolucionado a un poderoso Lucario que desprendía aura de su cuerpo al completo.

—"Por fin... mi sueño se ha hecho realidad." —dijo de nuevo mi Pokémon impresionado por su nuevo aspecto. —"Ahora podré acabar contigo, Darkrai." —finalizó mientras sus ojos se volvían amenazantes.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al completo de la emoción al escuchar esas palabras de parte de mi Pokémon aura, pero impresionado quedé al ver tan pronto un poder que yo nunca había visto. Mi recién evolucionado Lucario, agarrando el puño de Darkrai, lo jaló hacia él y, con su otra mano, lanzó un potente Palmeo que lo hizo retroceder con una parálisis increíble. Él combate había comenzado, esta vez, con estadísticas equilibradas.

—¡Esfera Aural! —ordené.

—¡Bola Sombra! —ordenó Akuma.

Ambos Pokémon comenzaron a generar luz y oscuridad al unísono creando esferas de estas en la palma de sus manos. Lucario y Darkrai lanzaron sus respectivos ataques y ambas esferas colisionaron en mitad del lugar creando un autentico espectáculo de luces. Lucario y Darkrai, junto a mí y Akuma, no dudamos en avanzar hacia el centro del lugar para comenzar, de una vez por todas, el combate final.

Había vivido demasiadas malas experiencias en combate, como la perdida de Gold y de Crystal, el tener que hacerme fuerte en los momentos de flaqueza, como en mi combate contra el Salamance verde, o el tener que aguantar el rechace de la chica que amo durante un combate, como la batalla contra Hiro tras la noche que pasé con Nazuna. Todo debía acabar... aquí... y ahora.

Notaba como mis sentimientos alimentaban mi Ojo-Aura y mi Aura-Espada resplandecía con un poderoso poder que, hasta ahora, no había sentido. Esto estaba apunto de empezar; y, el beso que le había dado a Nazuna... no sería el último.

—¡Lucario, A Bocajarro! —ordené.

Lucario se adelantó a mí y se llevó por delante de un puñetazo estrellándolo contra uno de los pilares del lugar. Mientras tanto, yo corría como un rayo hacia Akuma con mi Ojo-Aura activado mientras él corría hacia mí. Al momento de quedar a pocos metros el uno del otro... ambos estrellamos nuestras espadas levantando una gran onda espantaba que demolió la estructura del lugar techado el cual cayó encima de nosotros, pero, gracias a mi Ojo-Aura, conseguí cortar la estructura lo suficiente para salir sin recibir el más mínimo daño.

—¡Técnica de Aura número siete! —exclamé antes de comenzar a girar la espada en mi misma mano, la cual se cargaba de aura. —¡Sable de Llama Azul! —grité agarrando la espada con fuerza.

Con un corte vertical al viento, liberé un potente viento cortante de aura, el cual se echó encima de Akuma, mas este estaba esperando un movimiento así pues, con un simple pisotón al suelo y cerrando los ojos, creó un cristal de oscuridad, el cual bloqueó el golpe por completo.

—Técnica de Oscuridad número dos... Escudo de Tinieblas. —dijo abriendo los ojos de nuevo dándome a ver un brillo que parecía ser como un ataque Malicioso... pero eso no me achantaría en lo más mínimo.

—Bien, no me dejas otra Akuma. —dije mientras lo miraba desafiadoramente. —¡Técnica de Aura número doce... Duplicación de Arma! —exclamé mientras alzaba mi espada al cielo.

Una increíble luz salió de mis manos y, tras esa deslumbrante luz se disipara, di a ver a Akuma dos espadas Tékina en mis manos, las cuales preparé para enfrentar a Akuma. El efecto de esta técnica duraba solo quince minutos, pero no necesitaba más para enseñarle a Akuma que el poder que ya era elevado de por sí... ahora se había duplicado.

—¡Corte en X! —exclamé antes de lanzarme con las espadas en cruz para, nada más impactar con la Buster de Akuma, esta se partiera en mil pedazos. —¡MUERE! —grité con todas mis fuerzas antes de lanzarme con las espadas por delante.

—¡No me mates! ¡Por favor! —gritó Akuma antes de que... me detuviera.

¿Por qué no podía acabar con esto de una buena vez? Sin saber por qué, bajé mis espadas y me alejé de Akuma mientras este comenzaba a reír. Sinceramente no debía reír, pues hasta hacía unos momentos me suplicaba porque no le matara.

—¿Por qué no puedo? —me pregunté a mí mismo, pregunta que escuchó Akuma.

—Sencillo; porque tu moral te dice que está mal. —dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Pero no es la primera vez que mato a alguien por defender la región. —seguí con mi desconocimiento de la situación.

—O puede ser que el yo estar vivo sea bueno para la región. —dijo con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que yo escondiera los ojos entre mi cabello.

—No... tú no puedes ser bueno para esta región. —negué yo a la vez que con la cabeza. —Eso es imposible. —me rehusé una y otra vez.

—Pues créelo. —dijo Akuma mientras recargaba su espalda contra la Puerta Milenaria, la cual se encontraba cerrada.

Sin que mi razón pudiera pensar en lo más mínimo, todo se tornó negro y, una vez más, mi subconsciente se materializó transparentemente ante mí. El porque se había generado... desconocía la solución por completo, pero, en cuanto dijo la primera frase, tomo sentido todo.

—La luz y la oscuridad son como el cielo y la noche; necesarios entre ellos. —dijo mi yo interior haciendo que levantara la cabeza sorprendido. —En este mundo, cuando alguien nace con grandes cualidades de aura, como es tu caso Raiko, un poder mayor se genera en su interior... pero, en casos muy específicos, como también es tu caso Raiko, la oscuridad que procede tu aura hace nacer a alguien totalmente diferente a ti. Akuma es el nacimiento de uno de tus antepasados Raiko, que ahora está ligado a ti. —explicó mi subconsciente.

Cada palabra que decía, hacía que viese las cosas más claras y cada vez más decididas hacia mi siguiente movimiento en esta guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad. Había decidido qué hacer... había decidido como poner fin a esto.

—Gracias por abrirme los ojos Raiko. —dije a mi yo mismo, lo que provocó que este cerrara los ojos y sonriera. —Ahora si se lo que tengo que hacer; no voy a matarte Akuma... ¡pero si voy a volver a sellarte tras la Puerta Milenaria! —dije esto último con los ojos inundados de aura en forma de llama, pero esta vez no solo en un ojo... sino en los dos, antes de que un aura azul rodeara mi cuerpo al completo y mi cuerpo rebosara de poder.

Akuma pareció sorprenderse por la respuesta, pero no dudó en defenderse; en sus mismas manos, unos rayos comenzaron a salir preparado para acabar conmigo de una vez, pero, como ya había prometido a Nazuna... volvería con vida.

—¡Muere maldito niño-aura! —exclamó mientras saltaba hacia mí. Mi sonrisa desafiadora perduraba en mi rostro y, como la misma luz, me moví tan rápido que ni él me vio tomar su espalda.

—¿Sabes algo Akuma? Le he prometido a Nazuna que volvería con vida... y, para mí, las promesas se cumplen. —le susurré al oído antes de asestarle un tremendo codazo en la espalda provocando que se estrellara con mucha fuerza contra el suelo creando una gigantesca grieta. —Ahora, verás cual es el verdadero poder de un "Aura de Purificación". —dije antes de lanzarme con un puñetazo por delante, pero, al intentar acertar, Akuma se teletransportó hacia el cielo.

Levanté la mirada desafiadora con sonrisa hacia este y pude ver a un muy enfadado Akuma, el cual con sus rayos, creó una gigantesca espada de acero gigantesco rojo que se iba estrechando más y más hasta el filo.

—¡DI ADIÓS MALDITO! —gritó mientras se abalanzaba contra mí, mas yo solo me dediqué a sonreír de lado.

—No Akuma... dí tú adiós. —esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de chasquear los dedos dando la señal.

Sin que Akuma pudiera verlo, Lucario, el cual ya había derrotado a Darkrai con sus grandes ataques, apareció a la derecha de él y, con a la señal y con todo su poder, lanzó un potente Hiperrayo que impactó en Akuma haciendo que este desapareciera entre los destellos del ataque. La batalla había terminado... y, por esta gran emoción, no pude evitar sonreír tiernamente al cielo.

—Por fin... todo acabó. —dije antes de que, sin previo aviso, cayera desmayado al suelo... sabía que mi cuerpo ahora estaba agotado, pero había merecido la pena.

**Nazuna:**

_Todos en la meseta pudimos ver un impresionante rayo salir dirigido hacia el cielo de tonos rojos, blancos y amarillos; no había duda de que un ataque Hiperrayo se había disparado. Por temor de que le hubiera pasado algo a Raiko, liberé, al igual que todos, a mi Pokémon volador y me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia el santuario._

_Al llegar, mis ojos se abrieron al máximo al ver el terreno y toda la estructura del lugar destrozada... pero por lo que salté al terreno fue al ver la distinguida figura de un Lucario sujetando el cuerpo inmóvil de Raiko... sujetando el cuerpo del chico al que quería._

_—¡Raiko! —grité antes de correr hacia Lucario, el cual también se veía muy dañado._

_Corrí todo cuanto pude cayendo al suelo varias veces por lo mal que se encontraba este, pero conseguí llegar. Al hacerlo, Lucario dejó a Raiko en el suelo; su rostro parecía como si estuviera al mismo borde de la muerte y eso me provocaba mucho dolor en el pecho... había tardado demasiado en decirle que le quería como para perderlo ahora._

_—Na... Nazuna... —dijo débilmente, pero lo suficiente leve como para que yo lo escuchara._

_—Raiko, gracias al cielo que estas bien, porque de lo contrario yo... yo... no se lo que habría hecho. —dije mientras lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por mi rostro._

_—Lo siento... —dijo antes de toser un poco de sangre. —Creo que no debí usar tanta aura para ese truco final... —dijo con una sonrisa mientras un hilo de sangre colgaba desde su boca para luego mirar al cielo. —Pero, al menos, pude acabar con él... por lo menos moriré como un héroe. —dijo despertando enfado en mí, pero más que enfado, tristeza._

_—¡No Raiko, tú no vas a morir, me prometiste que te quedarías conmigo, por favor no te mueras, te necesito! —grité antes de ver que Raiko comenzó a cerrar los ojos. —¡RAIKO! —grité con todas mis fuerzas. —¡TE QUIERO, POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJES SOLA!_

_Mis gritos cesaron y mi mirada se clavó en Raiko... él... ya no estaba en este mundo. Comencé a llorar sin parar mientras todos me miraban, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo... lo que si me importaba es que yo ya no pudiera estar con el chico al que amaba._

_—No llores hija. —se escuchó una voz etérea._

_Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos a que la voz provenía de todos lados, pero de un sitio en especial: de las gemas que se encontraban clavadas en la Puerta Milenaria; estas brillaban con una luz intensa y potente capaz de dejar ciego a cualquiera. Todos apartamos la vista para no permitir que nos cegara, pero al disiparse esta, nos sorprendimos de manera estrepitosa... ante nosotros Arceus se encontraba mirándonos._

_—Arceus... —fue lo único que alcancé a decir por la impresión._

_Arceus solo se dedicó a mirar a todos los presentes, incluidos a Akuma y a Darkrai, los cuales estaban tirados en el suelo metros más lejos de nosotros. Arceus frunció el ceño y no dudó en preguntar por ellos; entre todos, les explicamos la historia al completo y Arceus solo se limitó a mirar con el ceño fruncido a Raiko, el cual había muerto... con una sonrisa._

_—Este humano fue engañado por otro humano para liberar a quien yo encerré años atrás tras esta gran puerta... pero... —recapituló despertando mi interés y secando un poco mis lágrimas. —Este chico ha demostrado tener un corazón capaz de arriesgar su propia vida solo para rectificar su error. —dijo mirando a Raiko para luego sonreír. —Se merece seguir viviendo... al igual que todos aquellos que han perdido la vida en esta batalla. —dijo antes de que emitiera una luz que nos imposibilitó ver nuestro alrededor. —Pero todo tiene un precio. —dijo._

_—¿Cree que no lo sé?_

_Mi mirada se impactó al reconocer esa voz tras de mí. No pude evitar ver que, tras de mí, el chico al que tanto amé se encontraba despierto y, lo más importante... vivo; sí, Raiko estaba sonriéndome con su típica y particular amabilidad en sus ojos. Yo no tardé en volver cristalinos mis ojos y en correr para tirarme a sus brazos, el cual no dudó en cogerme en el aire._

_—Espero grandes cosas de ti... Raiko Kamui. —dijo Arceus antes de que todo se volviera blanco._

_Abrí los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarme a la luz del lugar que, por alguna razón era muy luminoso. Me incorporé a sentarme y pude ver que... me encontraba en Pueblo Ceniza, que el cielo volvía a reflejar un agradable azul celeste, que no había destrucción por ningún lado y que, al parecer no me encontraba sola; en la pradera estábamos todos, los cuales comenzaros a abrir los ojos... la guerra, por fin, había acabado._

* * *

_SkySpecial15_** - Muchísimas gracias a todos los seguidores de mi historia, los cuales la habéis seguido hasta el final; me ha costado mucho encontrar un buen final, pero, recordad que aquí no acaba la cosa... más información en "Epílogo" XD no, en serio, muchas gracias a todos, en especial a tres grandes seguidores que los aprecio mucho, a Makisotu Douraji, a IProOmise y a Neku12345**


	17. Epílogo

**- Epílogo -**

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarme a la luz del lugar y, por razones que desconocía, el sol brillaba en el cielo. Alguien me estaba jalando de los hombros para intentar despertarme, pero, con la vista cegada por el sol, no pude saber bien que era hasta que oí la voz que siempre acariciaba mis oídos.

—Raiko... Raiko despierta. —me decía Nazuna una y otra vez.

Yo, con la mano en la frente por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que sufría en ese momento, pasé a incorporarme a sentarme, pero, cuando estaba a punto de decir lo más mínimo, ella se abalanzó hacia mí plantándome un enorme beso.

—Raiko... menos mal que estas vivo. —dijo al separarse del beso para luego abrazarme. No me costó entender que había sufrido ante mi muerte, así que la aprisioné entre mis brazos para demostrarle que mi promesa se había cumplido.

Tras unos momentos de estar así, cogido de la mano de Nazuna, me levanté y pude ver a todos mis amigos y superiores como se iban despertando; pero, los que sin duda me alegraron y emocionaron que despertaran... fueron la parejita de Jotho: Gold y Crystal. Nazuna y yo corrimos hasta ellos y los abrazamos, al igual que hicieron todos mediante se levantaban y veían que, efectivamente, los que perdieron la vida en el campo de combate, ahora estaban vivos.

—Silver, vamos colega, no llores. —dijo Gold al ver a su mejor amigo llorando al verlos a ambos vivos.

—¡Cállate idiota! ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! —dijo antes de abrazar a su mejor amigo.

—Vamos Silver, que parecer gay. —dijo Gold intentando chafarse del agarre del pelirrojo, pero sin éxito, a lo que todos nos reímos.

Conmigo pasó algo parecido por parte de Tina, Shou y Sky, los cuales me aprisionaron en un tremendo abrazo casi dejándome sin respirar. Todos reímos celebramos y lloramos de alegría, pues ya todo había pasado y la paz se había restablecido. De pronto, un resplandor del cielo nos llamó la atención a todos, pues, tras este, una carta de papel antiguo calló del cielo hasta mis manos.

—Es una carta de Arceus. —dije informando a todos, los cuales se acercaron a leerla todos.

Todos atendimos a la lectura de esta y no pudimos evitar sonreír ante el regalo que Arceus nos había hecho, pero al llegar a la última parte, me centré en la lectura a fondo, pues el desafío que postraba la nota, era solo para los llamados según la carta, "Héroes de Zelkova".

Dos semanas pasaron desde entonces y me encontraba sentado en el precipicio que daba al mar desde Pueblo Ceniza con la carta que recibí entonces en mano mientras veía el esconderse del sol tras el inmenso océano. Mi cabeza estaba llena de dudas por si debería aceptar el desafío impuesto por Arceus, pues él no me obligaba a aceptar, pero me lo había pedido a mí porque tenía fe en que yo podría serle de gran utilidad.

—¿Ya te has decidido? — me preguntó Nazuna llegando desde las espaldas.

—...Sí. —respondí. —Voy a aceptar el reto y luchar junto a Arceus en esa guerra. —dije mirando al cielo con una sonrisa. Nazuna sonrió y yo no pude evitar mirarla con una dulce sonrisa.

—Sabes que deberás entrenar mucho, ¿verdad? —preguntó la rubia mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

—Eso no será ningún problema. —dije cerrando los ojos para luego mirarle con una sonrisa. —Haz la maleta y avisa a los demás; pasado mañana partimos para Kanto. — dije muy decidido haciendo recordar a Nazuna la promesa que le hice en el Pokémon Express, la cual me abrazó muy contenta.

—Voy a avisarles. —dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa.

Recordando la carta, solo puedo acordarme de la letra y del pedido, pues no era fácil olvidarla:

* * *

**_Raiko Kamui y Nazuna Veshiva; vosotros y vuestros amigos habéis luchado con el corazón sin dejaros llevar ni por la oscuridad ni por el poder. Os doy las gracias por haber protegido el mundo de una oscuridad absoluta. Red y los demás Holders merecen se llamados héroes, pero, como creo que pensáis, ellos se merecen más ese mote por su gran valentía ante el peligro._**

**_No debéis preocuparos por ahora por Akuma; el ha sido enviado de vuelta tras la Puerta Milenaria y os puedo asegurar que no es nada fácil salir de ella, ya que he hecho desaparecer una de las gemas que la abre, pero en fin. _**

**_Por cierto Raiko, antes de informarte, quiero que sepas que no estás obligado si no quieres, pero, dentro de tres años aproximadamente, los planetas quedaran alineados despertando a una bestia legendaria dormida bajo esta región; me gustaría contar con tu ayuda para hacer frente a esta cuando eso ocurra._**

**_Tú y tus amigos están llamados a esta guerra que despertará en poco tiempo, ya que tres años pasan volando, pero de cualquier modo, si aceptas, debes saber que es un gran evento, pues tú y tus amigos debéis estar preparados para esto, pues es una bestia que ni mis poderes de Sentencia pueden con ella._**

**_¿Puedo contar con vosotros? - Arceus_**

* * *

Akuma, se que no puedes leerme el pensamiento desde donde estás, pero solo quiero que sepas que... gracias. Gracias a tu truco, ahora soy el más fuerte de todo Zelkova y poseo los Pokémon con más coraje del mundo; solo me queda triunfar en la demás regiones y acompañar a Arceus en su lucha contra las personas como tú... ten por seguro que seré el entrenador más fuerte del mundo entero... junto a Nazuna... a mis amigos... y a mis Pokémon; porque, a fin de cuentas, todos estamos bajo el mismo cielo, ¿no? Un cielo... es un destino que seguir.

* * *

**Próximamente...**

Tres años han pasado desde el incidente de Akuma sobre Ciudad Central en Zelkova, pero un nuevo enemigo se alza de nuevo ante Raiko y sus amigos... un enemigo procedente del llamado "Abismo". Raiko luchará contra su propio destino y contra sus propias cadenas creadas por su subconsciente. ¿Conseguirá Raiko salvar a Zelkova de nuevo?

**Pokémon Special II - El Corazón de Pandora**


End file.
